Un seul était bien suffisant
by Yuki-piyoko
Summary: Slash DMHP, spoil jusqu'au tome 5 Il existe un nombre incalculables de dimensions. Commença le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle ne se doutait pas que ses élèves auraient bientôt une preuve physique de ce qu'elle avançait. fini
1. prologue

**Un seul était bien suffisant**

**Prologue :**

« Il existe un nombre incalculables de dimensions.» Commença le professeur Mc Gonagall alors que les élèves de Gryffondors et de Serpentards de 6ème année suivaient leur cours d'enchantements et sortilèges.  
Harry Potter cacha un bâillement en donnant un coup de coude à Ron qui commençait à ronfler trop bruyamment derrière son livre à l'envers. Le roux essaya de se concentrer sur la voix du professeur et de ne pas se refaire tromper par l'appel irrésistible et traître du sommeil.

« Dans chaque dimension, il y a des gens comme vous et moi, les mêmes personnes. Un autre Harry Potter, un autre Ron Weasley.. »

« Pas ça s'il vous plait, un seul est bien suffisant. » fit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois. Même si Harry était bien d'accord avec ça, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. » siffla t-il seulement assez fort pour que Mc Go ne l'entende pas et en levant un majeur particulièrement vengeur.

« J'aimerais bien vois tu, mais la personne qui m'intéresse pour l'instant n'est pas encore prête. » fit le blond dans un sourire charmeur.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués sans pouvoir cacher le jolie fard qui s'étendait sur ses joues et Malfoy fut très satisfait de sa manœuvre.  
Depuis le début de l'année, ce n'était pas la première fois que Malfoy faisait des avances à Harry et celui ci, pensant tout d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût, commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la part de vérité qu'il y avait dans ses mots.  
Il préféra se concentrer un peu plus sur le cour et fit semblant de noter studieusement chaque syllabes de son professeur, son esprit étant encore un peu trop embué.  
Parce que, si les paroles de Malfoy et son sourire diablement sexy, ne lui faisaient aucun effet, il aurait dix milles manières de lui rabaisser le caquet de manière assez humiliante. Mais voilà. Le hic était que Harry était de plus en plus déstabilisé par Malfoy. Son attirance pour lui devenait de moins en moins réfutable et le blond commençait à le troubler désagréablement. Ou peut-être était-ce agréablement ? Le pire, était que le Serpentard semblait en être parfaitement conscient. Harry ne savait définitivement pas, si son comportement était une manière cruelle de l'emmerder, ou si il y avait derrière, des sentiments similaires aux siens.

« Ainsi, Les mêmes personnes, dans des dimensions différentes, auront les mêmes âmes, les mêmes cœurs, et pourtant seront complètement différents. Leur caractère, leur mode de vie, mais aussi leur famille. Quelqu'un comme mr Malfoy pourrait se retrouver clochard ou encore père de mr Zabini. Pourtant, au fond d'eux ils seront les même. »  
Malfoy et Zabini eurent l'air un peu dégoûtés aux dernières paroles de Mc Gonagall.

« Il est fréquent que l'on retrouve des personnes étroitement liés dans le même entourage. Par exemple, deux personnes qui se sont aimés dans une dimension, peuvent se retrouver frère et sœur dans une autre. Et dans un cas d'amour très fort, les liens peuvent être si puissants que des couples se retrouvent dans plusieurs dimensions. » Continua le professeur.

Pourquoi diable Harry eut le besoin indispensable de se tourner vers Drago à ce moment précis ? Il ne le savait pas, et pourquoi le Serpentard lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur lui à ce même moment ? Ca non plus il ne le savait pas. Mais une chaleur inexplicable s'était répandu dans le cœur du Gryffondor en croisant le regard d'acier inhabituellement et étonnamment doux du Serpentard.

Mc Gonagall annonça la fin du cours et les élèves prirent leurs affaires pour sortir de la salle.

Harry sentit une main caresser ses fesses et se retourna en sursautant.  
Malfoy lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux embelli d'un sourire pervers en sortant  
de la pièce, alors que Pansy, Goyle et Crabble se mettaient à rire. Seul Zabini avait gardé un certain calme, se permettant cependant un sourire malicieux.  
Ron en colère fronça les sourcils à l'attention des Serpentards qui se moquaient de son meilleur ami et Zabini lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui le fit rougir à son tour.

"Ah.. Ces fichus Serpentards" grogna t'il.  
Hermione soupira.

« Tout le monde sait que Malfoy blague depuis qu'il sait que tu préfères les hommes, mais il commence à vraiment m'énerver. » fit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ignore le, mec. » fit Weasley en passant un bras amicale autour du cou du survivant.

C'était vrai.  
Ce comportement bizarre avait commencé lorsque le bruit s'était répandu que Potter avait embrassé Dubois qui était en stage avec mme Bibine pour être professeur de vol et de Quidditch.

Les élèves étaient partagés entre croire cette information ou la laisser courir en tant que simple rumeur, mais Hermione et Ron connaissaient la vérité.  
Harry avait bel et bien entretenu une relation très poussée avec Dubois pendant tout le stage de celui ci.

Ils n'étaient même pas sûr que le brun ait bien rompu avec l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor.

Les Serpentards en profitaient tous les jours en lançant des remarques acerbes sur la prétendu homosexualité du survivant et Malfoy prenait plaisir à le draguer ouvertement sans que personne ne soit sûr de la nature véritable de ses gestes.

Harry soupira. Si seulement il pouvait être certain de ses sentiments, lui aussi savait comment être irrésistible s'il en avait envie.  
Dubois avait cédé à ses avances en moins de 2 jours alors qu'il était parfaitement hétéro, à priori, avant son stage.

Il fallait dire ce qui était. Harry était vraiment très populaire. Il avait des traits agréables et était bien foutu. Ni gros, ni maigre, ni trop musclé, juste un peu et bien suffisamment.  
Malgré tout, ses formes restaient rondes et fermes, donnant l'impression qu'être dans ses bras devait être très confortable. Il avait une taille moyenne avec ses 1m75 alors que sa croissance n'était pas terminé. Juste un tout petit peu plus petit que Malfoy, qui faisait maintenant 1m76. Le centimètre de différence était très important dans les railleries des Serpentards autant que si ça en avait été 10.  
Heureusement, ça leur était passé.  
Harry se demanda, alors qu'il suivait ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, si dans l'une de ses dimensions parallèles il était avec Malfoy.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.  
Pendant ce temps dans son manoir, Voldemort terminait de mettre au point un nouveau plan diabolique.

à suivre ...

Alors, comment trouvez vous ce prologue? Est-ce que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche ?  
Si oui, je mettrais la suite rapidement, j'attend d'abord vos réactions


	2. chapitre 1: Deux autres vies

Un seul était bien suffisant

Hello Je dois dire que je suis ravie des réactions que j'ai eu pour cette fic. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.  
Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews.

Ka chan: Merci beaucoup coupine pour ta review! voilà la suite maintenant

echizen D luffy: J'aime bien ton pseudo. Merci pour tes encouragements; j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite autant que le prologue.

Alinemcb54: Merci pour ta reviews.

Dragonauxyeux2chat: Hé hé ! Voilà la suite! Elle est basé justement sur les nouveaux Harry et Drago, j'epsère qu'ils te plairont autant que je les aime

Kiara: Et une suite, une J'epsère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre et que cette suite te plaira

Lolan: Voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre

Tiffany Shin: merci; voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Zeynel: Merci, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas à plus.

Edelweiz: J'aimerais bien connaître ton hypothèse sur le plan de Voldemort moi; je suis sûre que c'est pas si foireux que ça ! en tout cas merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira à plus.

Siria Black:Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura aucun spoiler du tome 6, pour la bonne raison, que je ne l'ai pas encore lu Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le prologue. Voici la suite en espèrant que tu l'aimeras tout autant. à plus!

Intouchable: hi hi . Moi aussi cette idée m'a tourné dans la tête un bon moment. Et en fait, j'avais plusieurs idées différentes pour exploiter les dimensions parallèles, le plus dur a été d'en choisir une dans le lot. J'espère que j'ai choisis la bonne et que tu aimeras l'histoire. à plus.

Loryah: Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant qu'à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. . Pour mon site d'archives, j'ai changé le système de reviews, maintenant il y a un endroit où c'est marqué commenter la fic en dessous du sommaire des chapitres Je ne sais pas si je vais republier a l'aube d'une nouvelle ère ici car je n'ai pas envie qu'on me suprime totalement mon compte. Mais peut-être, je vais voir. En tout cas, merci de lire mes fic et à bientôt. pour info, j'ai mis jusqu'au chapitre 14 à la dernière mise à jour si tu n'y est pas encore retourné. Bisous.

Drylana: Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite

Crystal Yuy: J'espère que mon prologue t'a plu bisous.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de me répéter dans mes RAR ;;;;; lol

Sans plus tarder, voici la suite.

**Chapitre 1 : Deux autres vies…. **

_Harry, mon doux Harry. _

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent alors qu'un cri d'horreur retentissait à travers les murs de Godrics Hollow.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Harry ! » s'écria la voix de Sirius Potter, 19 ans en descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers.  
Le dit Harry se précipita sur son grand frère les larmes aux yeux.

« Oniiii chan » 1 s'écria le jeune homme en lui sautant dessus.

« Calme toi Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius inquiet.

Harry regarda son grand frère de ses grands yeux verts embués de larmes auxquels il ne pouvait pas résister.

« Y'a un cafard dans la cuisine ! Fais le sortir ! » fit Harry d'une petite voix effrayée.

Sirius soupira.. Ouf, ce n'était que ça.. Il avait eu peur un moment qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son précieux petit frère adoré. Après tout, Harry n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Il était malade, et par conséquent, nécessitait une plus grande attention. Harry avait une sorte d'épilepsie très rare qui faisait qu 'il pouvait à tout moment perdre le contrôle de lui même. Cela se traduisait par des pertes de conscience soudaines et imprévisibles pendant lesquelles il s'endormait où qu'il soit, même en traversant la rue ou en faisant ses courses par exemple. C'est pourquoi, il restait rarement seul.  
Lorsqu'il allait à l'école, son cousin Ron Weasley venait le chercher pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble, et à la maison, Sirius était toujours prêt à veiller sur son adorable benjamin si ses parents, Lili et James Potter ne le pouvaient pas.  
Il arrivait parfois, au grand damne de Sirius, et seulement si c'était le dernier choix possible, qu'aucun des 3 membres de la famille ne puisse veiller sur le petit dernier. Et dans ce cas, il y avait toujours Mme Mc Gonagall Dumbledore, institutrice à la retraite et son mari qui se faisaient une joie de jeter un coup d'œil sur leur charmant petit voisin, pendant le court laps de temps où son frère acceptait de le laisser.  
Heureusement que Rémus Lupin ; meilleur ami et amant de Sirius n'était pas du genre jaloux et s'amusait plus du comportement de son compagnon qu'autre chose. Il savait que pour Sirius, Harry était la 8ème merveille du monde, mais qu'il était tout aussi précieux au grand brun, alors ça ne le gênait pas de le voir couver son petit frère ainsi.  
Surtout que Harry était vraiment un amour de jeune homme. A 16 ans maintenant, C'était un garçon doux à l'air fragile, d'1 mètre 65, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille mi long, généralement relevés en une petite queue de cheval et de grands yeux verts expressifs. Son corps fin aux formes rondes et sa bouille à faire fondre le plus gelé des Iceberg le rendait d'autant plus mignon.  
Il portait généralement de jolies vêtements moulants et aimait les manches très longues qui faisaient disparaître une partie de ses petites mains fines.  
Souvent, il se faisait traiter de tous les noms de par sa morphologie féminine, mais il était d'une gentillesse à tout épreuve, si bien que personne ne pouvait l'insulter très longtemps.  
D'autant plus que le poing de fer de « Sirius Black » , comme on avait surnommé son frère dans ses années à Poudlard, planait derrière lui comme un avertissement à qui conque toucherait à son trésor recevrait la plus grosse correction de sa vie.

Poudlard était le Collège/Lycée dans la contrée de Jedusor. Tous les enfants y entrait à 11 ans et en sortait à 17 ans; de ce fait; tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins.  
Sirius Black était une légende vivante. Il avait la réputation d'être un mauvais garçon. Il était le chef de la bande des Gryffondors, et leurs ennemis les plus redoutable étaient appelé les Serpentards, avec à leur tête, le vil et impitoyable Severus Rogue. On disait que Sirius Black était capable de tenir tête à une bande de 10 voyous du clan des Serpentards sans problème. Mais c'est surtout son charisme, qui avait ravit le cœur de plus d'une jeune fille, qui l'avait rendu célèbre.  
Son fan club eut le cœur brisé lorsqu'un nouveau venu à Jedusor, Remus Lupin qui s'était installé dans la maison voisine à celle de Sirius avec sa mère, leur vola le cœur de Black contre toute attente.  
Pourtant c'était Sirius qui était tombé amoureux de Remus en premier et qui lui avait fait la cours. Mais pour les filles, c'était définitivement Rémus la cause de tous leur malheur et du fait que leur prince sombre était passé du mauvais bord.  
Pour le séduire, Sirius, bien que n'ayant jamais eu de problème pour les études, avait demandé à Rémus de l'aider à comprendre les cours. Il avait même laissé tomber sa bande pour les beaux yeux dorés du jeune homme. Finalement, ce fut Remus qui eut besoin de Sirius pour l'aider à réviser et les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à sortir ensemble.  
Pourtant, ces derniers jours, les espoirs des jeunes filles s'étaient ravivés en apprenant que Remus partait étudier les loups en Russie. Et que donc, Sirius était de nouveau seul. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que les deux jeunes hommes s'était promis de s'attendre et qu'en fidèle petit ami qu'il était, Sirius ne faisait maintenant attention qu'à deux choses dans sa vie. Harry et ses études dans les forces de l'ordre. Si bien que toutes les intrigues des demoiselles pour le séduire lui passaient loin au dessus de la tête.

Un garçon eut cependant le courage de défier Sirius Black Potter. Il s'agissait de Drago Lucius Malfoy, qui pour le cœur d'Harry avait décidé de défier son frère trop protecteur. Ce n'était que grâce à l'intervention d'Harry lui même que le duel ne s'était pas terminé en Pugilat.  
Après avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure, Drago se massait douloureusement la mâchoire, son bien joli séant sur le sol, tandis que Harry se précipitait sur lui pour voir si tout allait bien. Puis d'un regard énervé comme il n'en avait jamais eu, il avait crié à son frère.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à mon homme ! Stupide Grand frère ! »

Le monde de Sirius s'était effondré au même moment. Son adorable petit frère, la prunelle de ses yeux ! Son précieux ! 2 Venait de lui envoyer un parole agressive à cause d'un petit merdeux qui l'avait fait tourner homo…

Le fait que Harry soit homosexuel ne gênait pas plus que ça Sirius en fait. Il l'était lui même et personne ne s'étonnait de la nature de la sexualité du jeune homme quand on le regardait. Mais simplement que quelqu'un lui vole son irremplaçable joyau ; ça lui avait fait un choc. Après être resté déprimé dans sa chambre plusieurs heures en attendant que le décalage horaire le lui permette, il avait appelé Remus en Russie et le pauvre zoologiste avait du consoler son petit ami à distance pendant 3 heures alors qu'il n'était que 4 heures du matin. Sirius avait quand même fait l'effort d'attendre 2 heures avant de l'appeler.

Pourtant, Drago n'était pas un mauvais partie. Il était plutôt grand, 1m78 aux dernières mesures et continuant doucement sa croissance, intelligent et très, et c'était un euphémisme, beau.  
Il avait le teint pâle et une grande grâce. Ses cheveux blonds platines dont les mèches rebelles retombaient de façon élégante devant ses yeux gris, lui donnait un charme elfique.  
Il était le fils d'un grand PDG d'entreprises et son arbre généalogique croissait abreuvé de sang bleu depuis des générations.  
Cet arbre s'arrêterait avec le fils Malfoy s'il n'y avait pas eu une autre enfant en la petite Hermione. Bien qu'on soupçonna la mère Narcissa d'avoir trompé son mari avec un certain Gary Granger ; un artiste itinérant et ancien ami de la femme. Hermione fut élevée dans les traditions Malfoynesque et était au grand bonheur de ses parents, bien hétéro, et fiancée à Seamus ; issu d'une grande famille noble Irlandaise et ami de Drago.  
Pour ne rien gâcher, Drago était fou d'Harry et s'ajoutait à la liste des personnes qui le surprotégeaient. Il était d'un an plus vieux que le brun, qui en fait, était un camarade de sa sœur. Quand à une session d'étude il l'avait vu, Drago était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de ces yeux émeraudes brillant de tendresse et de gentillesse.

Harry Potter était donc enveloppé dans un cocon d'amour protecteur ; et pour tout avouer sans vouloir se plaindre de son sort, il en avait assez. Il était loin d'être aussi fragile que tout le monde avait l'air de le croire et voulait qu'on lui laisse un peu d'air. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son grand frère qu'il aimait tant, ni à son petit ami qui lui était tout aussi cher. Ses parents, son cousin et meilleur ami Ron aussi prenaient soin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à leur dire que parfois, il aurait aimé être seul. Même si c'était dangereux ; même s'il pouvait s'endormir devant un train lancé à toute vitesse, il voulait être libre.

Sirius écrasa l'immonde bestiole et Harry fut rassuré et pu continuer à préparer le repas. Pour toute récompense, il embrassa son frère sur la joue en agrémentant le tout d'un beau sourire.  
Sirius aux anges, retourna à l'étage où il avait laissé Remus en plan au téléphone. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du jeune homme, cette fois, il fut assez vexé et Sirius du s'excuser longtemps avant d'être pardonné.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de crème fraîche…. C'était embêtant… Le plat qu'il faisait serait bien moins bon sans crème fraîche…. Il soupira. Il faudrait qu'il aille en acheter, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors tout seul. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius et entendit la conversation qu'avait celui ci au téléphone.

« Pardonne moi mumus.. » faisait il d'une voix suppliante. « Harry m'a fait peur mais je te promets de plus partir jusqu'à que tu ais fini de parler.. Aller.. pardonne moi…. Mon poussin, mon amour, mon étoile filante, mon ptit loup, mon cœur, mon…. » Il s'arrêta, Rémus devait être en train de lui répondre quelque chose.

« Comment ça des surnoms ridicules, tu vois pas que c'est la preuve de mon amour débordant, allez, fait pas la gueule mon petit canard en sucre….. »

Harry ne rentra pas dans la chambre. Apparemment c'était de sa faute si son frère et Remus se disputaient.  
Il ne pouvait pas demander à son frère de l'accompagner pour l'instant. Il réfléchit. Il y avait une boutique pas très loin et il se sentait bien. Il pouvait bien sortir deux minutes tout seul. Il n'en avait vraiment pas pour longtemps.  
Harry enleva son tablier et alla prendre son manteau. Il commençait à faire froid ces temps ci. Il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas échanger son petit short en jean moulant contre un pantalon plus chaud. Mais après tout, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il mit ses chaussures et sortit en ajustant son écharpe. Il frissonna. Il faisait vraiment froid.  
Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vivement.  
Drago Malfoy regardait son petit ami d'un air réprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors tout seul, Harry ? » demanda t-il.

Harry fit une petite moue de petit chien battu adorable qui fit Drago sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à ton frère. » fit le blond en embrassant son compagnon.  
Harry lui sourit et s'approcha de lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Dit Drago. Tu voudrais pas m'accompagner pour aller acheter de la crème fraîche. »

« C'est donc ça que tu voulais faire. » fit Drago. Il sentait le brun frissonner et comprit en voyant ses jolies jambes nues quelle en était la cause.  
Il ouvrit son long manteau et enveloppa le jeune homme brun avec lui, en profitant ainsi pour resserrer leur étreinte.

« Tu aurais pu mettre un pantalon plus long. » dit il. « Tu vas attraper froid. »

« Je ne pensais pas te faire la causette sous la neige. » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Ok, dans ce cas, je vais chercher ta crème fraîche, et toi tu retournes bien au chaud, d'accord ? »

Harry bouda un peu. Il aimait bien sortir et trouvait son aventure seul jusqu'à la boutique assez excitante. Drago lui gâchait un peu sa joie.

« Mais.. »

« Allez poussin, soit gentil, je veux pas que tu attrapes la crève. » coupa Drago. Il embrassa plusieurs fois Harry. Caressant tendrement les lèvres pleines et mêlant avec douceur sa langue à la sienne pour explorer à loisir la totalité de son palet. Harry répondit aux baisers du blond et fit glisser sa main fine dans ses doux cheveux platine, caressant le crâne sensible. Drago gémit et embrassa un peu plus fougueusement le brun en attrapant ses jolies fesses rondes et fermes. Il finit par se séparer de lui pour reprendre sa respiration et tous les deux se regardèrent haletant avec un mélange de désir et de tendresse dans le regard. Drago caressa la joue de Harry et déposa un autre baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« J'y vais. » fit il simplement. « Tu ne veux rien d'autre ? »

« Je veux que tu me prennes dans la cabane du jardin » pensa Harry. « Je voudrais aussi deux ou trois oignons. » répondit il en fait. « Tu resteras manger avec nous ? »

« Si tu m'invites, je serais bête de refuser alors que tu cuisines comme un dieu. » répondit le blond.  
Harry sourit et embrassa encore 2 ou 3 fois son petit ami avant que celui ci ne prenne enfin le chemin de l'épicerie.  
Harry soupira. Quel dommage quand même…  
Il regarda Drago jusqu'à ce que celui ci disparaisse au carrefour et regarda une dernière fois le ciel. Il y avait de gros et lourds nuages qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il frissonna et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte mais un bruit étrange le fit se retourner. Une musique très particulière mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plus un son nuancé qu'une véritable mélodie, mais quelque chose qui l'attirait bizarrement.  
Il scruta le jardin, les arbres, les buissons, le ciel et fut attiré par une couleur insolite qui perçait les nuages. Une sensation très curieuse de se surélever du sol le prit au ventre alors qu'il perdait doucement connaissance.

_  
Harry, mon fort Harry. _

Il regarda le batteur droit dans les yeux, et ne cilla pas quand l'homme lui envoya un regard mauvais. Il sourit plutôt. Il lança une dernière fois le sac de talk dans ses mains et le laissa tomber au sol. Il serra sa balle, appréciant le contact de ses doigts sur le cuir dur. Et enfin tout le monde retint son souffle tandis que Harry Potter, lanceur des Gryffondors envoyait dans un ensemble de mouvements gracieux et puissants la balle directement dans le gant de son attrapeur.

« STIIIIIIKE ! BATTEUR OUT ! GAME SET ! » cria l'arbitre alors que l'homme à la batte lançait son instrument violemment sur le sol pour calmer son dépit.

Harry sourit. Il l'avait fait. La foule en délire acclamait l'équipe des gryffondors et son nom, tandis que ses coéquipiers se ruaient vers lui en rigolant et en criant leur victoire.  
Car ça y était ! Pour sa troisième et dernière année et pour la 3ème fois, Ils avaient gagné le championnat interlycées de Base-ball. C'était un parcours sans faute pour son équipe au niveau national depuis qu'il y était entré. Harry sauta et cria de joie avec ses coéquipiers en rejoignant les vestiaires où les attendait leur manager avec une gourde d'eau pour tous.  
Le blond tendit vers Harry sa gourde lorsque celui ci passa mais au lieu de la prendre, Harry ne put résister au besoin de partager sa joie avec son petit ami et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Bien que n'étant pas adepte des preuves d'affection en public, Drago Malfoy accepta et répondit au baiser enjoué de son compagnon, alors que les autres joueurs de l'équipe passaient en rigolant.

« Burk, trouvez vous une chambre. » dit Ron Weasley en gloussant.

"Jaloux!" dit Harry en rigolant.  
Il était si heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il aurait prit son joli blond, là contre le mur, s'il n'était pas sale, fatigué, et surtout en public.  
Drago lui sourit

« Félicitation. » lui souffla t-il avec douceur.

Harry lui rendit un sourire éclatant et le souleva pour le faire tourner autour de lui avant de le déposer pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il pu alors rentrer pour de bon dans les vestiaires et prendre sa douche. Ce soir, ils auraient tout leur temps. Car ce soir, pour le 2ème anniversaire de leur rencontre, le brun avait promis à son compagnon une soirée exceptionnelle.

Harry vivait dans la petite ville de Dumbledore depuis ses 4 ans. Recueillit par son oncle Sirius Black-Lupin et son mari Remus 3 à la mort prématurée de ses parents lors d'une expérience scientifique ratée, il vivait heureux et assez aisément.

En primaire, il était allé à l'école de son quartier et y avait rencontré un petit garçon blond platine introverti, incroyablement doux et gentil nommé Drago Malfoy. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents et vivait avec sa sœur Narcissia de 3 ans son aînée, chez son cousin Blaise Zabini et sa femme Hermione. Ils n'étaient pas très riches, mais aimants et tenaient une boutique de fleurs assez populaire.  
Les deux garçons devinrent très vite très amis. Mais par la suite, Harry alla dans un collège privé pour garçon où il fit la connaissance de Ron. Héritier de la grande famille noble, Weasley, tandis que Drago allait dans un collège public mixte et éloigné. Ce n'est qu'au lycée qu'ils se retrouvèrent. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était très populaire et Drago toujours aussi timide et réservé. Sa meilleure amie Pansy Parkinson essayait de le convaincre d'aller lui parler, d'autant plus qu'elle savait l'attirance qu'éprouvait son ami pour le jeune et séduisant lanceur de Base-Ball, mais Drago n'avait jamais réussit à approcher le brun. Il était bien trop timide.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry cherchait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son oncle dans la galerie marchande Prés au lard. Il passa devant un fleuriste et vit Drago qui était occupé à arroser certaines plantes. Il se dégageait du jeune homme une grande tendresse et une grande chaleur auxquelles Harry ne resta pas de marbre.

« Salut. » fit Harry en s'adressant au blond. « Tu es dans notre Lycée pas vrai ? »

Drago sursauta en voyant l'homme de ses fantasmes surgir soudain devant lui alors qu'il travaillait. Il réussit cependant à hocher la tête timidement.  
Harry détailla le garçon. De taille moyenne mais un peu plus petit que lui, il avait un corps fin empli de noblesse. Ses mains posées sur les fleurs étaient blanches et fines. Il semblait fragile et pure. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient nattés et laissaient quelques mèches rebelles retomber devant son doux visage. Ses grands yeux gris émettaient quelque chose de doux et agréable.  
Pendant un instant. Harry eut un doute.

« On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ?… Je veux dire .. Avant ? » demanda le brun.

Drago rougit et bégaya quelque chose d'une voix si faible que Harry n'entendit rien.  
Narcissa arriva alors à la rescousse de son frère.

« Que puis je pour toi, Potter ?» fit la blonde avec flegme.

« On se connaît ? » demanda Harry.

« Qui ne connait pas le lanceur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? » dit elle avec un sourire goguenard. « Tout le monde ne parle que de toi au lycée.»

A cette époque, Harry était le lanceur depuis 1 an. Il s'était inscrit en même temps que Ron, son meilleur ami, mais alors que les premières années ne jouaient jamais en tant que titulaires, le capitaine remarqua vite le lancer magique de Harry et lui donna rapidement le poste. Grâce à lui, ils venaient de gagner le championnat inter lycée du pays. A 16 ans alors, Harry était très renommé et populaire de par sa qualité de lanceur.  
En grand sportif qu'il était, il avait un corps parfaitement musclé et tenait une forme incomparable. Il n'avait pas des notes excellentes, mais se tenait tout à fait dans la moyenne et il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

« Vous travaillez tout le temps ici ? » demanda Harry étonné de ne jamais avoir remarqué Malfoy auparavant.

« Moi oui, je veux reprendre l'entreprise familiale plus tard » dit elle en montrant l'échoppe.  
« Mon frère aide de temps en temps, mais la plus part du temps, il s'occupe des plantes à l'arrière. »

Intéressé, Harry écouta la jeune fille sans cesser de dévorer des yeux le blond qui semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier à détailler la façon dont les lacets de ses chaussures s'entrelaçaient dans le cuir.

« Et c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda Harry.

Le blond avait maintenant les joues plus rouges que les coquelicots qu'il vendait.

« Je.. Je.. Drago.. Malfoy.. » murmura t-il.

« Je suis sûr que je connais ce nom… » fit Harry en réfléchissant.

« Nous…. Nous étions ensemble au primaire.. » dit doucement Drago.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. L'image du petit garçon avec qui il avait été si lié jusqu'en CM2 lui revint. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, le blond avait beaucoup changé. Sa beauté avait triplé et il avait beaucoup grandit alors que jusqu'à la fin du primaire il avait semblé avoir des problèmes de croissance tant il était petit.

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Harry « Drago ! Je savais bien. Ca fait longtemps ! » dit il.  
Drago hocha timidement la tête.

«Je vous laisse discuter. » fit Narcissa avec un sourire étrange à son petit frère.

« Alors tu es à Poudlard toi aussi ? » demanda Harry. « Comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu ? »

« Nous n'étions pas dans la même classe.. » dit doucement Drago. « Et puis je ne suis pas très extraverti.. »

« C'est dommage, avec une gueule comme la tienne tu devrais avoir du succès. » dit Harry en rigolant.

Drago ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je.. mer.. merci. » balbutia t-il gêné. « Je.. Je dois retourner travailler.. » dit le jeune homme.

« Moi aussi je dois y aller, je dois acheter un cadeau pour mon oncle. » fit Harry avec une petite moue.  
Pas qu'il détesta son oncle, bien au contraire, il l'adorait; mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du shopping, surtout quand la personne pour laquelle ont cherchait un cadeau était aussi difficile que Sirius Black-Lupin.

« Tu recherches quelque chose en particulier. » demanda timidement Drago.

« Pas vraiment. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui prendre. Désolé, mais je pense pas que je puisse lui acheter des fleurs, c'est un gros macho. Si ça avait été l'anniversaire de son mari ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. »

Drago laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Il avait déjà vu les parents de Harry. L'un était brun, grand et l'air fort mais amusant et l'autre plus petit et plus fin, l'air plus doux et sage.

« Pourquoi pas une chemise ? » proposa Drago.

« Ouais mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre. »

Narcissa apparut soudainement de nulle part comme un fantôme, faisant Harry frôler la crise cardiaque.

« Drago a un goût sure pour les vêtements » dit elle. « Je te le prête si tu veux pour faire ton achat. »

Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Ah.. merci.. » dit il

Drago était si gêné qu'il n'osa même pas se révolter. La simple pensée de passer autant de temps près de Harry le rendait nauséeux tellement il était stressé.  
Pourtant, Harry resta simple et gentil et lui offrit même un goûté pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé à choisir son cadeau.  
La chemise qu'il avait prise pour Sirius était magnifique et Harry était très satisfait. Ils discutèrent longtemps en se promenant, même si Drago restait très réservé ; Puis le brun raccompagna le blond vers son local.

« Je voudrais acheter un rose. » dit il alors

« Quelle couleur ? » demanda Drago

« N'importe, choisis. » dit il.

Drago rentra dans la boutique et sortit une magnifique rose blanche. Il s'apprêtait à l'envelopper quand Harry l'arrêta.

« C'est pas la peine. Combien je te dois ? »

Le blond lui indiqua le prix un peu étonné et Harry le paya en prenant la rose, puis il caressa doucement le visage de Drago avec la fleur et la glissa sur ses lèvres. Drago retint son souffle et ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Puis Harry prit la main du jeune homme et en embrassa la paume. Trop surpris pour réagir, Drago se contenta de rougir. Harry déposa alors la rose entre les doigts fins du blond.  
« C'est pour toi, pour ce magnifique après midi. » dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.  
Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus. La réputation de Harry en tant que dragueur professionnel était bien fondée.

« A plus ! » fit alors Harry avec un clin d'œil et en faisant un signe de main à Drago qui n'avait pas encore réagit.  
Le fleuriste se retrouva seul dans le magasin en fixant la rose d'un air niait, puis se réveillant subitement il se précipita à l'extérieur et appela Harry. Le brun se retourna.

« Merci ! » lui fit Drago de loin.

Harry sourit et envoya un baiser à Drago qui en rougit un peu plus. Il porta la fleur à son petit nez et respira doucement le doux arôme. Jamais une fleur ne lui avait apparut sentir aussi bon.

Harry revint très souvent voir Drago dans le magasin de fleurs lui faisant des avances un peu plus poussées à chaque fois et Drago n'y résistant jamais très longtemps.

A l'école, Harry cherchait toujours Drago pendant les pauses et toutes les filles de l'école étaient jalouses de lui.  
Peu de temps après, ils commencèrent à sortir officiellement ensemble. Harry était aux petits soins pour son Drago comme il ne l'avait jamais été pour aucune de ses petites amies. Et leur idylle durait depuis.

Ce soir là, Harry se rendait chez Drago pour qu'ils aillent ensemble au cinéma pour commencer leur soirée d'anniversaire.  
Il s'était mit sur son 31 et le jeune homme faisait se retourner la plupart des femmes sur son chemin. Sans vouloir se vanter, il adorait ça. Il décida de prendre un raccourci comme l'envie de serrer son blond dans ses bras se faisait plus pressante.  
Il tourna dans une ruelle sombre et trottina pour en sortir le plus vite possible.  
Mais soudain, il se sentit bizarre. Une musique étrange résonnait dans ses oreilles. Un son singulier qui l'attirait inexorablement.  
Il observa autour de lui et la ruelle était belle et bien déserte. Soudain, une petite lumière scintilla entre deux poubelles. Harry s'approcha pour voir de quoi il retournait et se sentit soudain mal. Ses jambes ne le portait plus, son esprit s'embrouillait et il avait peine à distinguer quelque chose devant lui. Il se sentit s'élever du sol alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

à suivre...

1 Grand frère en japonais. Je sais, Harry Potter n'a rien de japonais mais j'adore cette expression.

2 A la Gulum (seigneur des anneaux)

3 Et oui, encore, mais pourquoi je changerais une équipe qui gagne ?

Yuyo : Voilà le premier chapitre, comment trouvez vous mes deux nouveaux Harry ? Lequel préférez vous?  
à bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapitre 2: Si il y en a pour 1, il y

History: Tu auras tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre! (sourire) Merci beaucoup pour ta review Quand à Hermione, dans une des dimension c'est une amie proche de Harry, dans l'autre elle est plus vieille et marié à Blaise, ce pourquoi elle n'est pas dans son entourage proche, mais ce n'est que dans une dimension sur 3. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisou

echizen D luffy : Resalut ! Contente de te voir suivre la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. J'aime bien ta facçon de répondre au review avec les mini dialogue, lol. Tu vas voir, Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine avec les 2 Harry qui arrivent. Sinon, le sang bleu, c'était pour dire que Drago de 1m78 descendait d'une famille noble; c'est tout. bisou et bonne lecture pour la suite

Artemis Trismegiste: Lol! Ouais, Voldemort il avait pas réfléchit à toutes les possibilités de son plan, tu verras dans ce chapitre quel était le but principal de son idée / Sinon, désolé, mais les Drago , je pense pas les utiliser après, enfin peut-être, ou alors faire une autre version de la fic où c'est les Drago qui arrivent dans la dimension de JKRollings, enfin je sais pas, mais c'est pas prévu. Sinon, merci pour ta review! gros bisous, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Voldy avec Dumby lol c'est une idée à creusé.

miss Felton/Malfoy : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Salut Lovely A. Merci beaucoup pour ta review Je suis très contente que tu es été attirée par mon histoire et qu'elle t'ai assez plus pour la lire entièrement. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Quand au Drago timide, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais je l'aime bien quand même De toute façon, je vais pas beaucoup l'utiliser comme tu le verras! Bonne lecture, à plus

Nancy 398: Merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture.

Alinemcb54: Eh eh, ouais, plein de Harry et Drago ensemble c'est cool, mais tu verras, je les ai séparé pour la bonne cause. Bonne lecture.

Tiffany Shin: Merci pour ta review; contente que mes mondes parallèles te plaisent; j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous.

Edelweiz: Tu vas voir que tu es pas très loin de la vérité pour le plan de Voldy lol. Ca veut dire qu'on a une imagination louche? En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous ! et bonne lecture

voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!

Un seul était bien suffisant

**Chapitre 2 : Quand y'en a pour un, y'en a pour 3**

Les élèves étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande salle et dévoraient leur repas avec appétit.  
C'était une journée comme les autres à Pourdlard. Rogue avait déjà enlevé 30 points à Gryffondor, et Mc Gonagall avait déjà distribué 3 retenues à des élèves divers.  
Luna Lovegood regardait le plafond enchanté d'une façon étrange. Aujourd'hui il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle en était sûre.  
Juste à ce moment, le ciel magique se couvrit de lourds nuages sombres.  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils alors que les élèves étonnés se demandèrent si il n'allait pas leur pleuvoir sur la tête.

« C'est étrange » fit Hermione. « Normalement, le plafond est enchanté pour qu'il ne pleuve jamais. »

Comme elle disait ces mots, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Mes chers élèves, je vous demande de vous diriger dans le calme dans vos dortoirs. »

Car le vieux directeur savait qu'une telle réaction du sortilège de protection du château montrait qu'un puissant maléfice tentait de le rompre.  
Mais Les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent subitement sur les élèves alors que des éclairs fendaient le ciel orageux. Harry remarqua que Drago était juste à côté de lui.  
Soudain, une trombe de lumière s'abattit sur Harry et celui ci commença à être aspiré vers le haut.  
Comme par réflexe, Drago se précipita pour lui attraper la main pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.  
Il commença à décoller à son tour, mais sortant de leur torpeur, les autres élèves vinrent leur porter secours.  
Le premier à régir fut Ron, suivit presque instantanément de Blaise, vinrent ensuite Hermione, suivit de Parkinson. Tous s'étaient alliés pour ramener leur ami au sol.  
Cependant la magie qui agissait était puissante, et la poignée d'élèves commença à s'élever aussi.  
Heureusement, l'information était enfin arrivé au cerveau de Crabble et Goyle qui vinrent aider à leur tour. Cette fois, le sort lâcha prise sous la force de taureau des deux Serpentards et tout le monde tomba lourdement sur le sol.  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il était juste sur Drago, leur corps l'un sur l'autre en parfaite harmonie. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Harry fut prit d'une soudaine rougeur.  
La jolie couleur carmine du survivant fit sourire Drago.  
Et puis soudain, les élèves et les professeurs virent quelqu'un tomber du ciel et atterrir dans le flot d'élèves juste sur Malfoy et Harry.  
Trop surpris pour réagir, Malfoy et Potter détaillèrent le nouvel arrivant. Il était brun, des cheveux en bataille… ils l'observèrent un peu mieux et Harry eu un hoquet de surprise pendant que Malfoy s'écriait.  
« Mais… on dirait Potter. »  
Tout le monde le regarda interdit. A ce même moment Harry se sentit à nouveau s'élever dans le ciel.  
« Ah non ! pas encore ! » dit il.  
Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Harry était déjà trop haut pour qu'il le rattrape d'autant plus qu'il avait le nouvel arrivant dans les bras.  
Heureusement, Ron attrapa le bras d'Harry. Apparemment, le sortilège continuait d'œuvrer et souhaitait indubitablement remplacer le nouvel arrivant par son homonyme dans ce monde.  
Dumbledore réagit enfin et lança un sort sur Harry qui retomba par terre, encore sur le pauvre Drago.  
Mais le ciel était toujours orageux et un nouveau personnage ressemblant à Harry descendit du plafond pour tomber à nouveau sur Drago. Le pauvre croulait sur le poids des Harry.  
« Ca suffit maintenant ! Il va y en avoir combien comme ça ? » s'énerva Drago à demi étouffé.  
Le vrai Potter commença à s'élever à nouveau.  
« et c'est repartit » pensa t-il « Je crois que je vais être malade » ajouta t-il en sentant son estomac gargouiller bizarrement avec tous ces hauts et bas.  
Cette fois ci, tous les professeurs s'unirent et réussirent à le plaquer au sol avec un sort tandis que le vieux directeur lançait un autre sort puissant contre le plafond et réussit à faire disparaître le maléfice.

Le ciel reprit peu à peu une couleur normale.

Les élèves formèrent un cercle autour de Drago et celui ci tenta de se dégager des deux corps endormis sur lui. Le survivant s'étant déjà relevé.  
Il fixa les deux nouveaux Harry. Ils étaient très différents. L'un était petit mais incroyablement mignon et il avait des putains de belles jambes, nous l'appellerons donc petit Harry, et l'autre était grand et sexy, surtout au vu des vêtements qu'il portait et qui lui allait divinement bien. Et sera donc appelé Sexy Harry. Mais leur visage était sensiblement les mêmes. Le petit Harry n'avait par contre pas de lunettes.  
Ils portaient tous les deux une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui semblait être la marque de fabrique des Harry Potter. A peine eut-il le temps de les détailler que Pomfresh arriva sur lui, vérifiant l'état des jeunes hommes. Doucement, l'un d'eux se réveilla.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux verts qui finirent de convaincre l'assemblée qu'il s'agissait bien d'un clone de Potter. Il se tenait assis au milieu de la salle visiblement déboussolé. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le trouver diablement mignon.  
Quand le petit brun croisa son regard son visage s'illumina.

« Drago ! » cria t-il en se levant et en sautant dans les bras du Serpentard.

« Drago, j'ai peur, où on est ? » fit il en serrant le blond dans ses bras.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Etait-il Harry Potter ou n'était-il pas Harry Potter ?  
Est-ce que garder ce corps chaud et doux contre lui déshonorait son nom ou est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas de rapport ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais ce dont il était conscient, c'est que la douce promiscuité du jeune homme lui était très agréable.  
Sa peau était si douce sous ses doigts qu'il était tenté de le caresser. Son corps contre lui était si plaisant, il avait l'impression d'avoir comme un lien avec le jeune homme.

« Enfin jeune homme, ce ne sont pas des manières, détachez vous. » fit alors mme Pomfresh à l'intention du petit Harry.

Le jeune homme se sépara du blond qui ne put s 'empêcher de ressentir un sentiments de manque, mais il garda son petit poignet serré sur sa chemise.  
Dumbledore s'approcha du groupe.

« Mr Mc Gonagall-Dumbledore ? Que faites vous ici? » Demanda alors le brun.  
Le sorcier leva un sourcil.

« Comment tu l'as appelé ? » dit Drago.

« Eh ben.. Mc Gonagall-Dumbledore… Mais enfin Drago, tu le connais, il vit à côté de chez moi avec sa femme. »

« Tu connais le prénom de sa femme ? » demanda encore Drago ayant un pressentiment étrange.

« Oui. Minerva. » fit Harry en ce demandant ce qui arrivait à son compagnon… « Pourquoi tu t'es coiffé comme ça ? » demanda ensuite Harry en souriant et en caressant la joue du Serpentard. Puis, comme reprenant soudain conscience de sa position il ajouta. « Et puis où on est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

«Je crois… » fit Mc Gonagall en reprenant ses esprits, « Que ce jeune homme est un Harry alternatif. »

Tous les élèves regardèrent leur professeur intrigués.

« Un sortilège puissant a été lancé, probablement dans le but d'échanger notre Potter avec celui ci. Mais nous avons réussit à parer cela et garder notre Potter, malgré les deux tentatives du sort. » expliqua t-elle.

« Trois » corrigea Harry dont l'estomac n'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions.

« Nous devons étudier cette situation plus en profondeur. Pour l'instant, je pense que vous devriez tous regagner votre chambre. » annonça Dumbledore.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait du mal a accepter tout ce qui se passait. Quelle était cette histoire de dimension ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Ou était Sirius ? Il se bouina un peu plus dans la chemise de Drago et sanglota légèrement.  
Drago sentit le petit brun se crisper contre lui, et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi il caressa doucement son épaule.

« Calme toi. Tout ira bien. » lui chuchota t-il

Harry fut un peu plus rassuré et posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago.

« Jeune homme. » demanda alors Dumbledore. « Qui est Drago Malfoy pour toi ? »  
Harry regarda le vieil homme et répondit d'une petite voix.

« C'est mon petit ami…. »

Un cris d'étonnement s'éleva dans la salle. Le plus choqué de tous étant le vrai Harry.  
Il s'approcha de son homologue.  
« pep .. pe.. petit ami ? » bégaya Harry. « Moi ? Avec Malfoy ? »

Ron poussa Harry.

« Petit ami, comme sortir ensemble ? » demanda le roux. Puis il déglutit « Je veux dire, s'embrasser et tout ça ? »

Petit Harry se cacha un peu plus dans la chemise de Drago, avant d'acquiescer. Incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de cette situation.  
Ron tomba sur le sol le regard dans le vide et Harry revint à la charge.

« Comment ça petit ami ? Comment c'est possible ? Nous sommes rivaux ! Il me déteste ! »  
Petit Harry se resserra contre Drago.

« Je n'ai jamais été le rival de qui que ce soit. » dit il doucement. « J'ai rencontré Drago à une session d 'étude chez sa sœur Hermione. »

« HERMIONE ? » s'écria la moitié de la pièce.

« Hermione Granger ? » demanda alors Ron en s'approchant au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Ron, pourquoi tu cries ? » sanglota petit Harry, ses grands yeux verts se mouillant peu à peu.

« Ne le fait pas pleurer, abrutit ! » fit Drago.

« Tu connais Ron ? Qui est-il dans ton monde ? » demanda Harry.

« Mon cousin » répondit le petit brun.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Il vaut mieux que vous retourniez tous dans votre dortoir pendant que les professeurs discutent de la situation. » fit Dumbledore.

« Et que fait on de celui ci ? » demanda Blaise qui pokait (1)doucement le deuxième Harry tombé du ciel.

« Nous allons le monter au dortoir aussi. Comme il s'agit en quelque sorte d'Harry nous le mettrons chez les Gryffondors. » annonça Mc Gonagall. « Vous jeune homme. » fit elle en s'adressant au premier Harry. « Vous…. »

« Je veux rester avec Drago ! » s'écria le mignon petit brun en s'accrochant à son blond.

« C'est trop, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de pleurer en m'accrochant à Drago… » fit Harry

« Sauf que c'est pas vraiment toi.. » remarqua Hermione.

Sauf que j'aimerais bien.. pensa Harry avant de se baffer mentalement pour avoir pensé ça.

« Qu'en pensez vous, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda Mc Go.

« Ca ne me dérange pas de jouer les nounous pour Potter. » répondit Drago en lançant un sourire goguenard au vrai Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

Les Serpentards se mirent tous à rire.

Drago baissa la tête pour voir le jeune homme encore agrippé à sa chemise et croisa son regard embué de larmes. Son cœur se tordit et la peine du petit brun lui brûla la poitrine.

Petit Harry se sentait mal. Perdu…

C'était la première fois que Drago parlait de lui de manière méprisante. Son Drago avait toujours été aimant et Protecteur.

Petit Harry se détacha. La vérité s'imposa dans sa tête.

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, comprenant qu'il l'avait blessé et ressentant une immense peine à l'avoir fait. Mais Harry rejeta sa main la tête baissé et le regard vide.

Ce n'était pas son Drago.

Il était dans un endroit inconnu, où tous ses repères s'étaient envolés. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ses yeux pour savoir qui il connaissait ou pas. Sirius et Drago lui manquaient terriblement, comme sa mère et son père et tout ceux qui veillaient si bien sur lui. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il demande la liberté… ? Pourquoi ne s'était il pas contenté avec reconnaissance de ce que la vie lui avait donné ? Maintenant, il était seul… Comme il l'avait voulu tant de fois .. Et cela lui brisa le cœur.

Petit Harry s'évanouit et tomba sur le sol froid. Des spasmes violents commencèrent à prendre possession de lui.

Pomfresh se précipita sur lui et lui administra un médicament et un sédatif. Un rapide sort sur le corps endormi lui diagnostiqua le problème.

« C'est un épileptique. » annonça t-elle. « Le choc qu'il vient de recevoir lui a fait faire une crise. Emmenons le dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy immédiatement. » dit elle.

« C'est sa faute si il a fait une crise ! » s'insurgea Ron ne supportant pas de voir Harry dans cet état, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui..

« Il vaut mieux le mettre chez Gryffondors. » compléta Hermione.

Drago ne préféra rien dire, trop choqué par l'état du petit brun. Il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir l'autre Harry… Ca lui était venu tout seul, et il s'en voulait à mort.

« Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, il ira à l'infirmerie pour l'instant. » décida mme Pomfresh,

« Emmenez moi l'autre aussi, j'ai soigné sa blessure à la tête, mais il a une petite commotion, je dois faire des examens complémentaires. »

C'est ainsi que les deux Harry furent transportés à l'infirmerie où ils passèrent la nuit.

Sexy Harry fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain.  
A peine se fut il relevé sur son lit qu'un mal de tête horrible le prit violemment. Il pressa ses mains contre son front, espérant faire diminuer la douleur et il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait un fin bandage autour du crâne. Il grogna un moment en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il regarda autour de lui et fut encore plus étonné de voir où il se trouvait. Il y avait des lits placés les uns à côté des autres le long des murs blancs, des chariots de médicaments ça et là, c'était apparemment une infirmerie. Mais à part ça, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Dans le lit d'à côté il y avait un petit garçon. Le visage endormi du petit brun ne lui était pas étranger, mais il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait déjà vu. Il était bien mignon en tout cas.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et détailla un peu plus de jeune garçon. Une évidence le frappa.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

un hurlement grave résonna dans l'infirmerie.  
Mme Pomfresh discutait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient venus prendre des nouvelles des doubles. Alertée par le cris de détresse du jeune homme, Elle se précipita dans la salle blanche suivit des 3 Gryffondors.

« Que vous arrive t-il jeune homme ? » s'écria t-elle.

Le jeune homme brun resta sans voix en continuant de fixer le petit dans le lit, puis il se retourna et la tenue de mme Pomfresh ne l'interpella que quelques secondes, son attention se tournant rapidement vers Harry.  
Harry sexy s'effondra sur son lit en se tenant la tête. S'était-il cogné la tête si fort qu'il se voyait maintenant partout ?

« Dites moi, mme je ne sais pas qui. » commença t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
« Combien de moi même voyez vous dans cette salle ? »  
Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de sexy Harry.

« 3 » répondit simplement l'infirmière.

« Et vous avez l'air de trouver ça normal vous ? » fit sexy Harry un brin ironique.

« Je vais vous expliquer. » fit Mme Pomfresh, « Mais vous risquez d'avoir du mal à y croire. »  
Sexy Harry se redressa et fixa la femme d'un air sérieux.  
Au même moment, petit Harry se réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux d'un air engourdi et regarda autour de lui encore un peu endormi. En voyant les deux autres Harry et l'infirmière il se réveilla complètement.

« Ce n'était donc pas un rêve… » dit il doucement.

« Et Non. » fit une voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.  
Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce accompagné de Rogue et de Mc Gonagall.

« Bonjour jeune homme. » dit il en s'adressant à Sexy harry. « Avez vous bien dormi ? »

« Pour l'instant je me demande si je ne dors pas encore. » répondit le jeune homme en détaillant l'homme fort étrange qui se tenait devant lui.  
« Je vous comprend. » fit le vieux directeur avec un sourire. « Nous pouvons vous expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé. C'est très simple en réalité. Vous avez été kidnappé, oh pas par nous bien sûr. Par Voldemort. »  
Les deux Garçons ouvrirent des grands yeux.

« Voldemort ? Le facteur ? »

« Voldemort ? Le Savant fou ? »

demandèrent en même temps les deux garçons.  
Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« Ici, c'est un puissant sorcier. Nous pensons que son plan original était d'échanger notre Harry contre l'un d'entre vous et ainsi écarter la menace qu'il représente pour lui, en l'envoyant dans une autre dimension. Mais son plan à échoué, par contre, vous deux êtes toujours là. Nous cherchons comment vous renvoyer chez vous, mais au vu du nombre infini de dimensions qui existent, je crains que cela nous prenne beaucoup de temps »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux.

« Je dois même vous prévenir… Qu'il est possible que nous ne la retrouvions jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria le plus grand des Harry.

Le plus petit restait immobile dans son lit et des larmes commençaient à couler en silence sur son petit visage.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » répéta Sexy Harry en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Les mots lui manquaient, sa tête tournait, il espérait que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar duquel il se réveillerait bientôt.

« Drago… » murmura alors le jeune homme….  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ce nom sortir de la bouche de son clone.

« Tu as dit Drago ? » demanda t-il.  
Sans relever la tête, Sexy Harry répondit.

« C'est mon petit ami.»

Harry regarda ses amis d'un air étonné et les deux Gryffondors semblaient tout aussi abasourdis.

« C'est surprenant.(2) » dit Mac Gonagall au nom de tous.

« Ca fait le deuxième. » dit Dumbledore. « Combien y'a t-il de chance que des sentiments soient préservés d'une dimension à l'autre ? »

« Il faut que les personnes soient destinées l'une à l'autre. » répondit Mc Gonagall

« Cela voudrait dire…. » fit Ron  
A ces mots tous se tournèrent vers Harry.  
« Eh ! Ca suffit, il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et moi ! » dit celui ci en rougissant.

« Mais ça peut venir. » remarqua Hermione

« OOOOH NOOOON ! » s'écria Ron. « Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça tombe sur Harry? » continua t-il en pleurant.

« Ca expliquerait l'attitude étrange de Malfoy depuis qu'il connaît tes préférences » fit Hermione songeuse.

« HEY ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malfoy ! Je le déteste ! » s'écria Harry

« HEY ! Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez mais pourrions nous revenir à mon problème s'il vous plait ? » fit alors Sexy Harry.

« Excusez nous Mr… Potter. » fit alors Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, «Mais je crois que finalement nous allons être capable de vous renvoyer chez vous.»  
Les deux garçons sur leur lit ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Petit Harry se mit à sourire.

« Dans combien de temps pourrons nous retourner chez nous ? » demanda t-il.

« Eh bien.. Nous ne savons pas encore, il nous faut faire des recherches complémentaires. En attendant, faites comme chez vous. Vous pouvez circuler librement dans Poudlard comme chaque élève, mais je vous demande de respecter les interdits et le couvre feu qui ne sont là que pour votre sécurité. »

« Entendu. » répondit petit Harry alors que l'autre hochait de la tête.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je pense que le mieux serait de vous mettre dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, puisque notre Potter fait partie de cette maison. »  
Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent.

« Merveilleux… » fit Rogue ironique. « Comme si on en avait pas assez avec un seul, voilà qu'on nous en envoie deux autres »

« Allons Severus. » dit Dumbledore « Ce n'est pas la faute de ces pauvres petits. »

« Je vous les confie. » ajouta t-il à Harry avec un grand sourire tandis que Rogue détournait la tête d'un air aigri.  
Le vieux sorcier quitta la salle suivit des autres professeurs laissant les élèves ensembles.

« Ca va être commode avec 3 Harry. » fit Hermione en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

« James. » dit Petit Harry.

Les autres le regardaient en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« C'est mon deuxième prénom. Harry James Potter. Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Harry James. »

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

« Dans ce cas, appelez moi Harry Black. » dit Sexy Harry. « Mon oncle m'a recueillis quand mes parents sont morts. J'ai gardé le nom de mes parents, mais je pense que je peux prendre le sien ici. Il s'appelle Sirius Lupin Black depuis qu'il est marié, mais son nom de famille est Black. »

Les Gryffondors ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis.

« Sirius…. Avec Remus ? » demanda Harry au nom de tous.

« C'est amusant, le petit ami de mon frère Sirius, s'appelle lui aussi Remus. » ajouta Harry James.

« Avec qui est Sirius dans votre monde et il est qui pour toi ? » demanda Harry Black.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

« Il était mon parrain… »

Les autres bruns n'osèrent pas demander de complément et celui ci vint tout seul.

« Il a disparut.. Il y a maintenant presque 1 an. Mais c'est compliqué….» (3)  
Un autre silence suivit la déclaration d'Harry.

« Je suis heureux de penser.. Qu'il y a des endroits où Sirius est heureux.. » finit il par dire avec un sourire.  
Une minute de silence pour Sirius suivit et Mme Pomfresh arriva.

« Très bien, je vais faire un dernier examen et vous pourrez sortir. Mr Potter se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de vous. Les enfants, veuillez sortir pendant que je fais les examens. »

Les Gryffondors s'exécutèrent et Drago qui était resté caché tout ce temps se décida à sortir quand le brun et ses deux clowns d'amis eurent franchis la porte.

« Excusez moi mme Pomfresh, je voudrais juste dire quelque chose à Harry… James… » dit il.  
« Très bien. » soupira Pompom. « Dépêchez vous mr Malfoy. Je vais faire une course et quand je reviendrais, j'ose espérer que vous aurez terminé.»  
L'infirmière disparut par la porte et Drago s'approcha des deux bruns.

« Drago… » souffla Harry Black.  
Sans un autre mot, il prit Drago dans ses bras.  
Drago se sentait bizarre. Les bras puissants et musclés d'un Harry plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête le serrait tendrement contre une large poitrine. Il se reprit et repoussa le brun.

« Désolé.. Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez… » dit il.  
Harry Black sembla comprendre.

« Excusez moi… » dit il en retombant sur son lit. « Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas être mon Drago… Mais… J'avais tellement envie de le voir et vous apparaissez comme par magie. »

Drago voulu réconforter Harry Black, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il fit ce pourquoi il était venu. Il se tourna vers Harry James. Il boudait et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

« Allez Drago tu peux le faire.  
C'est pas la mer à boire… » pensa le blond.

Drago prit une grande respiration .

« Jesuisvenutedirepardon » dit il

Harry fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Je voulais te demander pardon. » reprit Drago en serrant les dents.  
Harry James tourna les yeux vers lui sans bouger la tête.

« Excuse moi.. » dit alors Drago avec un peu de mal, mais d'une voix plus douce. Il ne s'excusait pas souvent et ça lui était difficile. Mais quelque chose en lui ne supportait pas de voir ce Harry comme ça. Ce Harry ne lui avait rien fait, il n'avait pas refusé sa main en 1ère année, et ils n'étaient pas rivaux. Il était juste Harry. Et Drago sentait son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il le voyait triste.  
Harry James tourna ses grands yeux émeraudes vers lui.

« Tu sais, contrairement à vos dimensions, ici, Harry et moi avons des relations très… tendues… Mais je n'aurais pas du te traiter comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je te promets de ne plus te dire ce genre de choses, Tu me pardonnes ? »  
Harry James sourit et sauta dans les bras de Drago.

« Moui.. » dit il avec un grand sourire.  
Drago se sentit débarrassé d'un poids alors que le petit Harry le serrait dans ses bras. Des papillons semblaient danser la lambada dans son estomac. Il se sentait heureux.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? » demanda Harry en lançant des puppy eyes irrésistibles à Drago.

« Ben… Je ne sais pas….Tu sais, les profs ont dit que.. »  
Harry lui fit un petit regard mouillé, puis d'une petite voix il murmura.

« S'il te plait. »  
AAAARGGGG se dit Drago. NOOON je ne résisterais pas à ça ! Qui peut résister à ça ? Il est trop mignon. Moi, Drago Malfoy, je me fais complètement manipuler par cet espèce d'Harry Potter !  
Non non non ! Jamais je ne céderais, je suis un Malfoy quand même. Personne ne m'oblige à rien. Je ne céderais pas. Je vais lui dire qu'il doit aller avec les autres Gryffondors, la sang de bourbe Granger et la belette !  
Drago regarda encore Harry James qui se rapprocha et serra son petit point sur sa manche.

« Drago. » fit il d'une voie suppliante. « S'il te plait. »

« D'accord. »

Harry James fit un jolie sourire à Drago qui fondit un peu plus.  
En fait je peux pas le laisser avec les autres imbéciles, il risque de se faire contaminer par leur connerie. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'accepte, et pas du tout parce qu'il est trop mignon et que ses yeux verts sont merveilleusement brillants et qu'il sent bon. Non, non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est ça, je suis magnanime. Pensa t-il

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous détestez ? » demanda alors Harry Black.  
Drago se retourna vers l'autre lit et trouva le brun qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé absolument merveilleusement sexy.  
Ils avaient quoi tous ces Harry a être aussi irrésistibles.

« Eh bien, en fait, Le premier jour de la rentrée, lorsque nous étions en première année, il a refusé de me serrer la main. »

« Et c'est tout ? »  
Drago s'assit.

« Pas seulement… C'est aussi que nos familles se détestent depuis toujours ; La mienne est une adepte de la magie noire, celle de Harry était un vrai symbole de tout ce qui peut être juste. Il fait parti de Gryffondor, moi de Serpentard. Il allie courage et puissance, moi je joue la finesse et la malice. Sournoiserie, traîtrise, c'est ce qui constitue mon monde, le sien, n'est que justice et compassion. Tout nous oppose. Lui c'est « le survivant », moi je suis considéré comme un futur assassin.»

La voix de Drago semblait teinte d'une tristesse voilée. Peut-être même du regret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry James.

Drago fit un résumé rapide des aventures de Harry Potter et les deux autres restèrent coi un moment devant ce véritable récit de science fiction.

« Donc en fait, tu le détestes parce qu'il est plus célèbre que toi, et parce qu'il n'a pas voulu te lécher les pieds. » demanda Harry James.  
Drago voulu lui lancer un regard de la mort qui tue tout même ce qui est déjà mort, made in Malfoy, mais les grands yeux verts du petit brun gagnèrent haut la main la bataille. Le petit énonçait ses vérités tellement innocemment qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Mais en fait, tu l'aimes bien, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer. » dit Harry Black.

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as aucune attirance pour lui ? » dit Harry Black.

« Comment pourrais je être attiré par cette espèce de…. » Drago ravala ses mots en sentant les regards des deux Harry à ses côtés.

« Et si je fais ça. » souffla Harry Black à l'oreille de Drago d'une voix chaude avant de lécher rapidement l'oreille du blond.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Drago bien malgré lui et un sourire pervers s'étendit sur les lèvres de Harry Black.  
Il fit glisser sa main sur le corps de Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui..

« Tu ne ressens rien quand je fais ça ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire gourmand avant de sucer doucement le cou du blond.  
Drago ne pu s'empêcher de gémir doucement mais se reprit à temps et repoussa Harry Black.

« Non, rien du tout. » dit il alors que son regard fiévreux et ses joues rougies disaient le contraire.  
Les deux Harry lui lancèrent un regard sceptique.

« AAArg ! » laissa échapper Malfoy. « Ok ; juste un peu alors… » maugréa t-il.

« Un peu seulement ? » demanda Harry Black.

« Ah mais arrête avec ça ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de dévoiler mes sentiments à des Harry Potter de votre genre ! Et puis c'est même pas la peine de commencer à discuter la dessus, c'est voué à l'échec ! Il me déteste ! Je suis sensé le détester aussi si je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes, le sujet est clôt!»

« Mais tu sais, on pourrait t'aider à te mettre avec lui. » dit Harry Black.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'expression de Malfoy se teignit d'intérêt.

« Après tout, on est lui ; on doit pouvoir t'aider à le draguer. »

« Tu… Tu crois… ? » laissa échapper Drago que l'espoir avait fait perdre la notion du malfoynisme.

« Ca se préserverait d'une dimension à l'autre ? » demanda Harry James. « Je veux dire, ce qu'on aime et tout ça. »

« Dans le fond, je pense que oui, en tout cas il a les mêmes zones érogène que mon Drago, C'est peut-être pareil pour le reste et pour l'autre Harry. » fit Harry Black avec un sourire.

Drago se mit à rougir.

« Ah oui derrière l'oreille ; j'ai remarqué aussi. » fit Harry James en souriant. « Le mien aussi est pareil. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Drago.

« Ta zone érogène, elle est derrière l'oreille. » fit Harry black en faisant simplement glisser son doigt derrière l'oreille de Drago.

Le blond gémit et se mit à rougir. Lui même ne savait pas qu'il était si sensible à cet endroit.

« J'aimerais bien savoir si c'est pareil avec le reste. » fit Harry Black avec un regard gourmand.

Drago recula la main toujours posé sur l'oreille et l'air un brin effrayé. Etre avec tous ces Harry pervers qui savaient tout de comment l'exciter ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Les deux autres se mirent à rire et le grand brun le rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te fera rien. » dit il. « Je suis un homme fidèle moi. » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire.  
« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis, pendant qu'on est coincé ici, autant qu'on s'occupe et ça me fait de la peine de penser qu'il y a une dimension où un Harry n'est pas avec un Drago. » continua t-il.

« Bien dit ! » fit Harry James que cette perspective enchantait.

Drago soupira... Il pouvait toujours essayer après tout...

« Ok… Mais je vous préviens…. Ca risque d'être difficile. »

à suivre……….

(1) du verbe Poker, je poke, tu pokes, nous pokons, soit tiré de l'anglais to poke, ou tapoter du doigt, comme dans les manga ce que les héros font avec une branche pour vérifier si quelqu'un d'inconscient est toujours vivant.

(2) On va finir par comprendre

(3) je refuse l'idée qu'il soit autre chose que disparut pour un temps

ALors, ça vous a plu?

à bientôt pour la suite. Les choses vont devenir plus interressantes


	4. Chapitre 3: Adaptation

Bonjour à tous!

D'abord je m'excuse d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai des problème de téléphone et je n'ai plus internet chez moi, ce qui est, vous vous l'imaginez, très pratique pour publier. Ca fait un mois que ça dure et je commence à être un chouilla énervée contre la compagnie de téléphone. Mais bon! Je suis donc allée chez ma copine de l'autre côté de la ville pour utiliser sa connexion. Mais comme je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. C'est pour cette raison que je ne pourrais pas non plus répondre à vos reviews tout de suite.

DESOLEE !

Vraiment, vos reviews me font très plaisir et je m'en voudrais de bacler les réponses, donc je préfère y répondre la prochaine fois. Je pense que j'y répondrais sur une page de mon site et vous donnerais le lien. Parce que là, je n'ai pas le temps et je pense que vous préférez avoir le chapitre tout de suite au lieu d'attendre que je puisse répondre aux reviews? non?

Mais surtout que ça ne vous empêche pas de mettre d'autres reviews.. hein..hein? Silvouplait!

bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Un seul était bien suffisant

**Chapitre 3 : Adaptation**

« Mme Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à revenir, on verra ça plus tard, faudrait qu'on prenne rendez vous ; je vous dirais quand. » dit Drago.

« Ok » firent les deux Harry en cœur.

Le blond allait partir, mais avant, il se retourna.

« Juste comme ça, je me demandais, Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de lunettes ? » demanda Drago à Harry James.

« C'est à cause de ma maladie, je tombe souvent dans les pommes et mes lunettes n'y survivent pas, alors on m'a conseillé les lentilles de contact. » dit Harry James.

« Et la cicatrice ? »  
« C'est toujours à cause de ma maladie, je suis tombé dans un escalier et j'ai heurté une lampe, j'en suis ressortie avec cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. »

« C'est marrant, j'ai la même. » fit Harry Black en remontant une de ses mèches d'ébènes pour dévoiler la curieuse cicatrice.  
« Moi c'est arrivé pendant un match de Base-ball, en me jetant sur un des bases je me suis blessé sur mon adversaire. »  
Drago sembla pensif.

Est-ce que tous les Harry de toutes les dimensions avaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ?  
Il salua les deux Harry et sortit de l'infirmerie en direction de la bibliothèque, quelques recherches sur les dimensions parallèles s'imposaient.

Harry Black regarda Drago, le dévorant d'un regard gourmant tandis qu'il passait la porte.  
Quelque soit l'endroit, le blond avait toujours d'aussi jolies fesses.  
Il tourna ensuite son regard vers son clone qui le regarda à son tour.  
Ils se détaillèrent plus attentivement, se trouver avec une sorte de jumeau, ce n'était pas facile à avaler.  
Cependant, leurs différences restaient visibles, particulièrement à cause de leur physique.

« Ca fait bizarre. » dit Harry James en brisant le silence.

« Quoi ? Qu'on soit dans une autre dimension, ou qu'il y ait des sorciers partout, c'est au choix. » fit ironiquement Harry Black.  
Le petit brun se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai, mais je pensais à autre chose. »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Toi. On dirait qu'on a mit ma tête sur une image de mannequin. » dit il. « Ca fait vraiment bizarre. »

« A qui le dis tu, quand je te vois j'ai l'impression d'avoir une version féminisé de moi ; sans vouloir t'offenser.»  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habitué, et je l'assume très bien. Je dois même avouer que j'en joue énormément. »

Ils rigolèrent

« Ah là là… » soupira Harry Black. « Tu sais, que j'étais sensé fêter notre 2ème anniversaire ensembles avec Drago. Et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve coincé dans une infirmerie bizarre. La vie est cruelle. »

« Moi je crois qu'on est ici pour une raison. » dit alors Harry James.

« Ah bon et laquelle ? » demanda Harry Black intrigué.

« C'est évident, mettre notre nous alternatif avec son Drago Alternatif. »  
Harry Black resta interdit quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry James.

« C'est parce que… » fit Harry Black entre ses éclats de rire. « Je pensais exactement la même chose. »

« Mais je me demandais.…. » continua Harry Black en reprenant doucement un air sérieux ; « D'après ce que Drago a dit, il se pourrait qu'il soit l'ennemi du Harry d'ici… Tu ne crois pas qu'on fait une erreur en l'aidant à sortir avec lui ? »

« Moi aussi j'y ais pensé, mais tu vois…je me disais que si Drago devait vraiment devenir l'ennemi d'Harry, peut être qu'on était là pour justement empêcher que ça arrive en faisant en sorte qu'ils s'aiment. Et puis… J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un Drago puisse laisser mourir un Harry. »

« Oui.. C'est aussi ce que je me disais. » fit Harry Black en souriant.

Mme Pomfresh arriva pour les derniers examens et coupa leur discussion.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Quand les deux Harry alternatifs entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner celle ci devint subitement silencieuse.  
Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de se changer.  
Harry Black détaillait la pièce du regard en gardant une pose décontracté les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et laissant entrouverte la chemise rouge bordeaux qu'il portait. Elle laissait apparaître le collier fait en quelconque graines qui ornait son cou, juste assez grand pour passer sur les clavicules ; ainsi que le début d'un torse musclé et bronzé. Il avait laissé son petit gilet noir qui accompagnait sa tenue à son arrivée, dans l'infirmerie, ne jugeant pas en avoir besoin. La gente féminine qui l'observait sans discrétion bavait à moitié dans leur assiette; et une bonne partie s'évanouit lorsque la bombe brune étira ses lèvres dans un sourire charmeur en voyant que Drago ne semblait pas insensible à son charme lui non plus. Si on mesurait son effet en litre de salive répandu, il ne serait classé loin devant Orlando Bloom ; Taro Yamamoto et Brendon Fraser réunis. (1)  
A côté, Harry James scrutait aussi la salle à la recherche de son Drago. Les mains derrière son dos il adoptait une pose terriblement alléchante et la petite moue peinte sur son visage était adorable. Lui non plus n'avait pas jugé utile de s'encombrer de tous ses vêtements et avait donc laissé son pull à manches très longues ne gardant que son débardeur et son petit short moulant.  
Les filles gagatisaient sur le caractère mignon du petit Harry, Tandis que les garçons commençaient à remettre en cause leur sexualité.  
Soudain le visage du petit brun s'éclaira d'un immense sourire à faire fondre la banquise et il  
se rua vers Drago pour se jeter dans ses bras.  
Drago du faire un effort monumental pour retenir l'effluve de sang qui menaçait de s'écouler par voix nasale en sentant le petit brun contre lui.

Harry Black lui marchait de manière détendue jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à côté d'Harry.  
Il remarqua que celui ci n'avait pas l'air très heureux.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry Black  
Harry rougit et baissa la tête tout penaud.  
« Non rien du tout ! » dit il.  
Il essaya de sourire mais l'autre n'était pas dupe ; Cependant il préféra ne rien dire.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette. En face de lui ; Drago mangeait à la table des Serpentards et Harry James semblait ne pas vouloir se séparer de son bras. Il rougit lorsqu'il vit le blond nourrir d'un morceau de viande son homonyme avec une fourchette.  
Le regard qu'avait lancé Drago à Harry Black lorsqu'il était entré, ne lui avait pas non plus échappé.

« Reprend toi Harry ! » pensa le brun « Tu vas pas être jaloux de toi même quand même ? C'est quand même un brin pathétique tu penses pas ?  
Surtout qu'il s'agit de Malfoy ! Tu n 'aimes pas Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?  
Bon d'accord tu le trouves bandant, mais tu ne l'aimes pas !  
C'est ton ennemi ! Il est méchaaaant ! Il est malfaisaaaant ! Il est hautaaaain ! Il est imbu de lui même ! Il est hautement serpentesque ! Il est chiant !  
Alors reprend toi ! Merde ! »  
Harry soupira.  
Si seulement Oliver Dubois était là, ça lui éviterait de penser combien il trouvait Malfoy excitant….  
Peut-être qu'il devrait lui envoyer un hibou pour lui donner rendez vous pour la prochaine sortie à pré au lard.  
Mhh… Moui… il allait faire ça…

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

C'est ainsi que passa toute la semaine. Les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour les surmener en leur donnant chacun plus de devoirs que leur agenda ne pouvait en supporter. Le temps passa donc très vite et les deux nouveaux venus s'adaptaient parfaitement aux lieux bien que l'emploi du temps serré de Drago ne leur ait pas encore permis de mettre leur plan à exécution .

« Non Pansy, on ne mettra pas de limaces dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors.  
Non Blaise on ne captura pas Ron Weasley pour que tu joues avec, tu as quoi avec la belette ces derniers temps ? » soupira le préfet en chef des Serpentards suivit des ses deux acolytes.  
« La même chose que toi avec un certain brun ces derniers temps je pense. » fit Blaise avec un sourire.  
« Franchement ! » soupira Pansy « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec le balafré, tu pourrais nous laisser un peu nous amuser avec les autres ! »

Drago soupira.  
« Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve que Potter est moins laid que la plu part des élèves de l'école, ce qu'on ne peut lui retirer, que je vous empêche de faire des crasses aux autres, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai trop à faire que d'aller aux réunions entre préfets qui ne vont pas manquer d'être organisées si ce genre de choses arrivent. »

« Des choses à faire comme t'occuper d'un petit brun ? » fit Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oui, par exemple, je… NON ! Ca suffit, Blaise, tu n'as pas des retenus à distribuer ? Avec de la chance tu tomberas sur Weaslyly ! Et toi Pansy, va donc chercher si y'a des mecs plus blond que moi à coller ! »

Les deux serpentards sourirent de la bourde de leur chef.  
« J'ai déjà vérifié, y'en a pas. » fit Pansy avec un sourire en se retournant tout de même pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

« Tu as raison, je vais chasser du rouquin. » fit Blaise avec le même sourire en tirant sa révérence.

Ils avaient déjà fait leur ami se trahir, continuer de le houspiller ne l'aurait qu'énervé davantage et ils le savaient, c'est pourquoi ils avaient opté pour une retraite stratégique, laissant Drago devant la porte de sa chambre.

Le blond soupira et ouvrit la porte.  
Harry James était couché sur le ventre en travers du lit et lisait un énorme livre d'histoire de la magie.  
« Tu y comprends quelque chose ? » demanda le blond en s'asseyant à côté du petit brun.  
Harry secoua la tête de haut en bas avec un sourire ravissant.  
« C'est comme un conte » dit il. « Je trouve ça intéressant. »  
« Un Harry qui aime l'histoire de la magie, c'est Binns qui serait content. »  
Harry sourit  
« En fait c'est le côté fantastique qui me plaît énormément, les dates et le reste je m'en fiche. »  
« Je vois. » dit Drago avec un sourire avant de soupirer.  
Harry laissa son livre et vint passer les bras autour de Drago de façon câline.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon lapin ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douce.  
« Je réfléchissais… Tu sais.. Plus je pense à cette histoire, plus je me dis que ce sera compliqué. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry James.  
« Hé bien.. Ca fait déjà un moment que je me suis rendu compte que Harry ne me laissait pas indifférent. En fait depuis que je me suis rendu jaloux tout seul quand j'ai eut vent de la rumeur qu'il sortait avec un autre garçon. Avant il n'y avait que notre petite rivalité qui comptait et puis tout à coup, il s'était mis à m'ignorer complètement, trop occupé à batifoler avec son mec. Ca m'avait mit dans une rage folle. Ca m'a pris du temps pour accepter que j'avais une faiblesse pour lui. En fait, c'est en partie grâce à Blaise. »  
« Ah bon ? » fit Harry intéressé. Drago était maintenant couché sur les genoux de Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.  
« Oui. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il était attiré par Ron Weasley, à cause d'un devoir qu'ils ont fait ensemble. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il a trouvé à la belette j'en ai aucune idée, mais voilà, il s'en est rendu compte et ça ne l'a pas plus dérangé que ça. Je lui ais demandé comment il pouvait accepter ça aussi facilement. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de compliqué là dedans, qu'il était intéressé par Weasley et puis c'est tout. Je lui ais demandé comment il allait faire avec le mage noir et ses parents et tout ça. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prendre partie dans cette guerre stupide, que ça ne le concernait pas car il se fichait complètement du fait qu'il y ait des sorciers non purs ect et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas risquer sa peau pour une cause aussi stupide ; De plus, il m'a avoué qu'il détestait tuer. Et que donc il devrait se rebeller contre sa famille un jour, alors que ce soit pour ça ou pour Weasley, ça ne changerait rien en fin de compte… Et puis, devoir séduire la belette l'amusait, il prenait ça comme un défis. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui… Et donc, que la dispute avec mes parents serait inévitable, d'autant plus que je déteste l'idée de devoir servir quelqu'un comme mon père le fait avec le mage noir. Bref .. Je me suis donc rendu compte qu'ignorer mes sentiments à cause de mon statu était stupide, et que rien ne m'empêchait donc de séduire Potter…. Mais bon, même si je m'en étais rendu compte, je savais que Potter ne m'aimerait jamais… Alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber.. J'ai ma fierté, et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un me rejette et surtout pas Potter. Toutefois j'ai continué à le taquiner sur son homosexualité.. Ca me détendait… »  
Il soupira  
« Pourquoi je te raconte ça en fait ? » demanda t-il.  
« Tu disais que ça allait être dure de sortir avec Harry. »  
« Ah oui, donc tout ça pour dire que Harry ne m'aimera jamais parce qu'il ne croira jamais que je suis différent de mon père. »  
« Il ne tient qu'à toi de le lui montrer. » dit Harry.  
Drago soupira encore une fois.  
« Tu sais, mon attirance pour lui m'est devenu beaucoup plus évidente depuis que vous êtes là. J'ai envie d'un Harry pour moi tout seul. » dit Drago.  
Harry se mit à rire.  
« On va bientôt y remédier. »  
« Pourquoi tu commencerais pas à me dire ce que tu aimes ? » dit Drago  
« J'ai promis à Harry Black qu'on le ferait ensemble. »  
« Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses pas vrai, t'es bien un gryffondor, tient. »fit Drago avec une petite moue. Harry James sourit,  
« Fais pas la tête. En attendant, je peux faire du fan service, tu veux ? »  
« Fan d'Harry Potter, hein ? Après j'aurais plus qu'à me balader avec un tee shirt marqué « j'aime le survivant » »  
Harry rigola encore.  
« Si tu fais ça, j'en mettrai un avec I love Drago écrit dessus. »  
« Avant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, tu me proposes quoi ? »  
« Je te propose un baiser anti morosité. »  
« Hum… Voilà qui est tentant. »  
Drago ferma les yeux en attendant son bisou et il entendit la voix d'Harry murmurer.  
« Attention, juste un baiser, rien de plus. Je suis un Harry déjà prit n'oublie pas.»  
Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le blond n'attrape sa nuque pour approfondir le contact.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Harry Black se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ce monde. Il trouvait les tableaux vivants particulièrement intéressants et ne se lassait pas de leur parler. Et puis il adorait voir pivoter la grosse dame après qu'il ait prononcé le mot de passe. Et il adorait tout l'aspect magique de Poudlard, c'était vraiment génial, quand il mettait de côté le fait qu'il soit dans une autre dimension. Mais comme que les recherches avançaient bien, d'après les dires de Dumbledore, il n'en appréciait que d'avantage ce monde. Il entra dans la salle commune et rejoignit Hermione, Ron et Harry.  
Il s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec les trois Gryffondors. Pour Hermione et Ron ça avait été assez rapide, après tout, il n'était pas vraiment différent de l'autre Harry. Pour Harry par contre, ça avait été un peu plus long. Mais finalement, il avait bien accepté ses lui alternatifs qui étaient bien sympathiques. Ils s'amusaient parfois à se promener tous les trois dans les couloirs et c'était assez amusant de voir les gens se retourner sur leur passage. Surtout depuis que les deux autres avaient revêtu un uniforme de Poudlard. Cependant, ils avaient une manière bien à eux de le porter et si Harry James était resté adorable avec son uniforme parfaitement mis mais qui restait un peu large pour son corps fin, Harry Black le portait d'une façon désinvolte qui ne rajoutait qu'un peu plus à son charisme, le rendant toujours plus sexy. Harry Potter quand à lui, représentait le juste milieu. Il n'en avait pas moins de charme.  
Ce trio de choc ne laissait pas insensible les demoiselles que l'on entendait glousser de part et d'autre sur leur chemin.

Harry Black prit place à côté de Ron près du feu et se joint à la conversation.

« Y'a une question que je me pose. » dit soudain Hermione  
Les trois autres la regardèrent avec un air interrogatifs.  
« Comment t'en ai venu à sortir avec Drago ? » demanda t-elle.  
Ron sembla s'intéresser à la question mais Harry soupira.  
« 'mione, Tu va pas recommencer ! »  
« Mais c'est juste de la curiosité. Je n'osais pas trop te demander avant, mais ça me travaille ! »  
« Ben normalement » dit Harry Black, « je veux dire, je l'ai rencontré, il m'a plu, je l'ai séduit, on est sortit ensemble. Ca se passe autrement chez les sorciers ? »  
« Ben.. non.. » fit Hermione. « Pas vraiment, mais bon, les relations entre hommes ne sont pas si courantes que ça, même si les sorciers sont beaucoup plus ouverts de ce côté là, comme tu es un moldu, j'aurais pensé à une histoire plus romantique. »  
« Tu lis trop de romans, 'mione » fit Harry.  
« Oh, mais ça a été très romantique, mais comment ça, c'est pas courant ? » demanda Harry Black.  
« Ben, tu sais, les homo, les moldus disent que c'est pas naturel et tout et tout.. »  
« Ah bon ? » fit Harry Black franchement étonné. « Chez moi c'est tout à fait courant, il y en a autant que des hétéros »  
« Il n'y a pas des gens contre ? » demanda Harry soudain intéressé par la conversation.  
« Je ne comprend pas.. Contre quoi? Ici vous n'avez pas le droit d'aimer qui vous voulez, il y a une loi qui régit l'amour ? » demanda Harry Black éberlué.  
Les trois ado ne répondirent rien frappés par le ridicule de la situation  
« Laisse tomber, c'est pas important. »Dit Hermione. « Racontes nous plutôt ta rencontre avec Drago. »  
Harry Black fit le récit de son histoire avec Drago, le fleuriste, la chemise, la rose et quand il finit, Hermione était enchantée.  
« Comme c'est romantique. » dit elle.  
« Ce que je ne savais pas et que Drago m'a expliqué ensuite c'est que la rose Blanche signifie, amour partagé. » dit Harry Black. « Moi je croyais que toutes les roses signifiait amour alors qu'en fait, seul la rose rouge est une déclaration d'amour. Alors quand il a accepté ma rose la première fois, il avait déjà accepté de sortir avec moi, et moi je le savais même pas.»  
Il sourit en repensant à son Drago. Comme il lui manquait.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça. » dit Harry, « mais j'ai une lettre à écrire. »  
Avec cette semaine de folie il n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire à Olivier.  
« Tu écris à qui ? » demanda Hermione.  
« C'est un secret » dit Harry en tirant la langue.  
« Ah ben je sais alors.. » fit la jeune fille. « Je paris que tu écris à Dubois. »  
« Tu sais que tu m'énerves Mlle Je-sais-tout. » fit Harry en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.  
« Tu vas lui demander quoi ? » demanda Ron que le jeu d'emmerder Harry amusait.  
« Ca vous devinerez pas. » fit Harry.  
« Attend, je sais, de venir de tenir compagnie lors de la prochaine sortie de prés au lard. »dit la brunette.  
« Oh et puis zut ! » dit Harry en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.  
Les deux gryffondors se mirent à rire.  
« Dubois ? Olivier Dubois ? » demanda Harry Black qui se souvenait très bien de son ex capitaine des Gryffondors.  
« Ouais. Tu connais ? » demanda Ron  
« Est-ce que par hasard c'est un blond baraqué et beau comme un camion en plus d'être gentil et passionné ? » demanda le brun.  
« Ouais, tu le connais. » affirma Hermione en riant.  
« Il a une relation avec le Harry d'ici ? » demanda Harry Black.  
« Ouais. » répondit Ron « Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui on ne savait pas qu'ils se voyaient toujours. »  
« J'ai vraiment posé cette question à tout hasard parce que justement je me demandais s'ils étaient toujours ensemble à ce moment précis. » avoua Hermione.  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron à Harry Black.  
« Heu.. Pour rien.. Dites, il y a un moyen de voir Drago ? » dit Harry Black  
« Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? » demanda Hermione .  
« C'est assez urgent. » dit le brun  
Ron réfléchit.  
« A cette heure ci, Blaise doit faire sa ronde dans la tour sud. On peut toujours lui demander de te laisser entrer dans la salle des préfets des Serpentards, après tu n'auras plus qu'à toquer à la porte de la chambre personnelle de Malfoy. » dit il.  
« Comment tu connais les horaires de Zabini ? » fit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.  
« Et depuis quand est-il devenu Blaise ? »  
« Oh la ferme. » dit Ron alors que Hermione gloussait des Blaiiiiise, langoureux.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

« Salut Zabini. » fit Ron à l'attention du Serpentard.  
« Tient, tient mais que fait un jolie gryffondor sans défense à cet heure ci dans les couloirs ? » fit Blaise avec un sourire.  
« Où tu as vu un gryffondor sans défense, serpent venimeux ? »  
« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, oh dangereux petit rouquin ? »  
« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui. » fit Ron en montrant Harry black du doigt.  
« Pourrais tu me laisser rentrer dans ta salle des préfets ; je voudrais voir Drago. » fit le brun.  
« Hum… Je ne sais pas » dit Blaise. « T'es presque un Gryffondor après tout. » dit il  
« Non ce n'est pas un Gryffondor. Il n'a pas eu de cérémonie de répartition que je sache» dit Hermione « Et puis, Drago sera sûrement content de le voir. »  
Blaise sourit.  
« Ok. » dit il. « Mais à la condition que Ron me laisse l'embrasser. »  
« Hein ? » fit Ron plus rouge qu'une écrevisse tandis que les lèvres d'Hermione s'étiraient dans un grand sourire amusé.  
« Ne fais pas ta prude, Weasley, une petite pelle, c'est pas la mort. » dit Blaise.  
« Non ! Pas question. » dit Ron  
« Bon, et bien Black attendra demain pour voir Drago. » fit Blaise en se retournant.  
Harry Black ne dit rien, ne voulant pas forcer Ron à embrasser Zabini et le roux se sentit coupable en voyant son expression déprimé.  
« Arg… Tu viens peut-être d'une autre dimension, mais t'es toujours aussi chiant, Harry. »  
dit il en se dirigeant vers le Serpentard.  
( comprenez : t'arrives toujours à me faire faire ce que tu veux)  
« Zabini, attend ! »  
« On est entre nous, appelle moi Blaise. »dit le garçon avec un sourire séducteur.  
Ron soupira et rougit, puis il ferma les yeux et attendit sa sentence.  
Sentence qui se fit plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Blaise avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste tendre et avait amorcé un langoureux baiser. Ron se surprit à y répondre en laissant la langue agile du jeune homme pénétrer sa bouche et en jouant avec elle. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main s'était posé sur l'épaule du Serpentard et celui ci n'en avait que plus approfondit leur baiser en faisant glisser sa main le long de son dos jusque sur ses fesses.  
Lorsque le serpentard s'arrêta doucement de l'embrasser ; Ron se sentit complètement dépassé par le sentiment de satisfaction et la chaleur qui étaient montés en lui.  
Blaise sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Harry Black et Hermione qui avaient tout regardé avec intérêt. (2)  
« Très bien, Potter n°3, Tu peux me suivre. » fit il en se retournant dans les couloirs.  
Harry Black suivit Blaise et adressa un merci souriant à Ron en passant.  
Le rouquin hocha la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de revenir sur terre, sans que ça se voit trop qu'il l'avait quitté. Il se retourna sur Hermione qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
« Quoi ? » dit il.  
« Oh rien. » fit Hermione en retenant un gloussement.  
Et ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Juste avant de monter dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione sourit.  
« Bonne nuit, tombeur ! » dit elle en se précipitant dans les escaliers.  
Ron rougit et partit sans rien dire vers son propre dortoir.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Blaise emmena Harry Black jusqu'à la salle des préfets des Serpentards mais lui demanda de l'attendre dans un couloir éloigné avant de prononcer le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte. Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à la porte de Drago et le laissa devant.  
« Merci. » Dit Harry Black.  
« C'est moi qui te remercie. » Dit Blaise avec un sourire « J'ai apprécié mon mode de paiement. »

Lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte sur lui, il fut plutôt étonné.  
« Harry Black ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici» demanda t-il.  
« Grâce à Blaise, je te raconterais, pour l'instant le temps presse, tu dois séduire ton Harry de tout urgence si tu ne veux pas le perdre. »

à suivre……………

(1) A remplacer par des acteurs que vous trouvez bavant bien sûr.

(2) houu, les voyeurs

Yuyo: Ouais je sais! Je suis malfaisante d'avoir coupé ça là, niarc niarc niarc. J'aurais sûrement été à Serpentard, fu fu fu (rire sadique)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, La prochaine fois, la drague va commencer! Tenez vous prêt, prochain chapitre: **Les points faibles de Harry Potter**. Ne le ratez pas

bisous


	5. Chapter 4: Les points faibles de HP

Salut à tous!

J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre! Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, perso je l'aime beaucoup!

Je préviens tout de suite, j'ai décidé que Harry allait être long à la détente et que Drago allait devoir faire des efforts pour le conquérir. enfin, c'est relatif, j'ai lu des fics où c'était encore plus long, mais comparé à mes fics habituelles où tout se fait plutôt vite, je me suis forcée lol

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bisous à tous

_(un peu de pub: si cette histoire vous plait peut-être aimerez vous les autres: "Dear myself" et "A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère" (cette dernière uniquement sur mon site perso)_

**Les RAR du chap3 sont à la fin de la fic.**

**RAR chap 2 : quand il y en a pour un il y en a pour 2 ...**

**onarluca**: Merci beaucoup

**Nicolas Potter**: Je suis heureuse que mon idée te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont Harry James et Harry black ont décidé d'aider Drago. Sinon, non il n'y a pas de pouvoirs dans les dimensions de Harry J et Harry B! Merci encore pour ta review, bisous/

**Tiffany Shin**: Merci, à bientôt pour la suite

**Jessy**: AH ça, tu verras Tout n'est jamais facile avec les sentiments, d'autant plus quand il s'agit d'une fic lol. Mais en général avec moi ça va assez vite, sauf que j'ai décidé de me forcer à aller lentement dans cette histoire. Tu verras avec le chapitre 4 que tout n'est pas gagné pour Harry. Bisoux et merci encore pour ta review.

**Nightdrac666**: Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire, en general j'essaye toujours de faire dans l'humour dans mes fics. Je n'aime pas les trucs déprimant, ça me fais plaisir de savoir que tu as ris Merci pour ta review! bisous!

**edelweiz:** Je suis d'accord avec toi! Vive les gens à l'imagination débordante! Pour les 3 drago, je sais pas encore. On verra. Bisous et merci pour ta review!

**crystal d'avalon**: Merci énormément de me suivre. J'espère que la suite te plaira; Bisou

**Drylana**: Merci beaucoup. J'adore savoir les passages que les lecteurs aiment alors c'est pas moi qui t'arrêterait, lol. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt! Zoubi!

**Echizen D Luffy**: Lol; oui, moi aussi j'imaginais bien cette scène. Mais je ne sais pas si Drago était vraiment à plaindre lol. Je dois dire que j'ai hésité, moi aussi j'aimais bien dire sexy Harry et petit Harry, je réutiliserais sûrement ces surnoms. Merci de continuer à me suivre! bisous

**Bloody.Moony Alias Jessy** : Lol. Ah bien, je suis contente que ma suite t'ais surprise, ça veut dire que c'est originale n'est-ce pas. Il n'y aura pas de quatrouze, je tiens à ce que chaque Drago ait son propre Harry et vice versa mais t'inquiète il y aura beaucoup d'autres chose (clin d'œil), par contre, je ne sais pas comment va évoluer leur relation. On verra . J'espère que le chapitre 4 ne te dégoûtera pas car Harry est un peu secoué dedans, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va se reprendre. bisous

**Yuki koshiba**: Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, chaque harry ira avec son Drago; flirter n'engage à rien n'est ce pas? (clin d'œil) j'espère que la suite te plaira. bisous

**alinemcb54:** Lol, je crois que pour avoir un Harry tu dois demander la permission à leur Drago, mais ils sont très possessifs ces petites bêtes là lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Eileen Ana**: merci pour ta review

**zaika:** merci beaucoup (smile)

**Dark Yoru**: Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous et à bientôt!

**mickpottermalefoy**: J'adore qu'on me dise que ma fic est originale, je te remercie beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres. Ja!

**Lovely A:** J'aime recevoir des reviews des gens dont j'ai aimé les fics lol. Et dernièrement, j'ai lu le lionceau de Poudlard et Accusé à tord que j'ai adoré. (d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille laisser des reviews, comme j'enregistre les pages sur mon ordi pour les lire une fois déconnecté je prends du temps pour laisser des reviews.) en tout cas, Ca me fait super plaisir que ma fic continue à te plaire et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. bisous

**merci encore à vous tous**

PLACE A LA SUITE!

* * *

Un seul était bien suffisant

**Chapitre 4: Les points faibles de Harry Potter. **

«Le perdre? Pourquoi?» demanda Drago.

«Le Harry de ce monde va écrire à Olivier Dubois pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie à la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard.»

«Ouais, mais bon, c'est pas nouveau qu'ils sont amants tu sais.»

«Tu ne comprends pas, Olivier Dubois est ton plus grand rival, Tu dois avoir commencé à draguer Harry avant qu'ils se revoient.»

«Pourquoi tu penses qu'il est plus dangereux qu'un autre?»

«Parce que j'ai faillis sortir avec celui de ma dimension. Si je n'avais pas déjà été avec mon Drago nous aurions été amants. Il a été la plus grosse tentation que j'ai jamais eu, et je peux te dire que j'ai été dragué.»

Drago eut l'air un peu déprimé.

«Je vous avais dit que c'était sans issu. Harry est déjà avec Dubois, vous arrivez trop tard pour m'aider.»

«Ne te laisse pas abattre, ça ne te ressembles pas.» dirent Harry James et Harry Black au même moment.

Drago releva la tête.

«On est de ton côté.» commença Harry James.

«Ne l'oublie pas.» finit Harry Black,

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir une version des jumeaux Weasley beaucoup plus mignonne en face de lui.

«Tu ne peux pas abandonner sans au moins avoir essayé, pour l'instant ils ne se sont pas encore revus, donc tu dois tenter ta chance.»

Drago réfléchit deux minutes puis soupira.

«Ok, je vous écoute.» dit il.

Les deux Harry sourirent.

«Très bien» commença Harry Black.

«Corrige moi si ça diffère pour toi, Harry James, mais mon pêcher mignon, c'est le chocolat. Je ferais tout pour du bon chocolat.»

«Pareil pour moi.» dit Harry James.

«Si tu me caresses juste ici.» dit le grand brun en pointant le carré de peau entre le cou et l'épaule, « Je défaille.»

Le petit Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

Ce manège continua toute la soirée tandis que Drago prenait des notes.

«J'adore qu'on me lèche entre les orteils, les massages de mains aussi, je ne peux pas y résister; les types qui jouent du piano je trouve ça super sexy. J'adore les livres de science fiction, et je suis un romantique alors j'aime qu'on me séduise ou séduire. Quand on m'embrasse, j'adore commencer par un bisou esquimau, c'est tout con, mais y'a rien de mieux pour me chauffer. Et tu vois cette partie du dos juste avant les fesses, je suis ultra sensible de cet endroit aussi. J'adore aussi qu'on caresse mes cheveux» Harry Black s'arrêta semblant réfléchir à quelque chose à ajouter.

«Il y a autre chose..» fit timidement Harry James «Mais.. C'est gênant…»

«Vas y quand même.» fit Harry Black.

«Ben… Je sais pas pour toi… Mais moi…» il rougit encore. «J'adore quand Drago m'appelle bébé.»

Harry Black se mit à rougir à son tour.

«Bébé?» demanda Drago.

«Oui… C'est bête désolé, je dois être le seul.» fit Harry James.

«Non.» dit Harry Black. «Moi aussi j'adore ça. Ca me fait toujours un effet aphrodisiaque quand il le dit.Il a une façon si sensuel de le faire.» dit il rêveur.

«Oui..» opina Harry James le regard dans le vague.

« Bébé? Bébé comment? Mon bébé?» demanda Drago intrigué.

Les deux Harry le regardèrent bizarrement.

«Ou alors, Je t'aime bébé.» s'essaya t-il d'une voix douce.

«Bon ça suffit maintenant» fit Harry Black tandis que l'autre Harry avait l'air d'une tomate bien mûre. «Tu veux qu'on te viole sur place ou quoi?»

«Bon récapitulons.» dit Harry James. «Si tu veux toucher ton Harry dans tous les sens du terme, pense au cheveux, à la zone entre le cou et l'épaule et au bas du dos, ce sont les zones qui auront le plus d'impact.»

«Si tu veux lui offrir quelque chose ou l'attirer, offre lui du chocolat.» fit Harry Black.

«Pour l'impressionner, joues du piano, tu sais jouer du piano?» demanda Harry James.

Drago hocha la tête.

«Bien.» dit Harry Black. «Pour le chauffer, le bisou esquimau, et enfin, le bébé. J'crois qu'on t'as donné quand même pas mal d'info pour la chasse au Harry, Tout dépendra de ta technique de Drague après. N'oublie pas que les mots doux on adore et qu'on aime se faire séduire. Alors ne va pas trop vite.»

«Ouais, comptez sur moi!» fit Malfoy. «Avec tout ça, j'ai toutes mes chances.Je commencerais demain à la première heure!»

Puis il sourit d'un air pervers et ajouta.

«J'ai même déjà un plan.»

HPDM¤§ ¤HPDM

Le lendemain quand Drago arriva avec les deux Harry il regarda d'abord si le troisième et seul et unique de son cœur était déjà à table. Et effectivement, il était là, avec la belette et la sang de bourbe Granger.

_Phase n°1 Capter son attention_

Drago alla s'asseoir à sa table avec Harry James, tandis qu'Harry Black qui était déjà assit leur lançait un regard complice. Ils savaient tous les trois ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Le blond sortit une boîte de chocolat et ce fut le signal pour Harry Black de faire tourner l'attention d'Harry vers Drago.

Harry vit la boîte de chocolat et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Harry Black sourit intérieurement.

Le chocolat restait sa meilleure faiblesse à travers les dimensions.

Drago prit un chocolat, respira son odeur une demi seconde avant de le mettre à moitié en bouche. Il dévora la friandise dans des gestes suaves, faisant ensuite sensuellement glisser sa langue sur ses doigts sucrés et les suçant pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir laissé la moindre goutte de la délicieuse gourmandise puis il recommença avec un second.  
Harry Black se retint de ne pas rire en voyant le Harry à côté de lui baver presque devant la vision qu'offrait le Serpentard.

Lui même se sentait se réchauffer de l'intérieure. Le blond était un véritable appelle à la débauche. Sa peau blanche et lumineuse faisant ressortir sa jolie langue rose et ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouge sur le chocolat et sur ses doigts.

Ensuite, Harry James s'approcha et Drago prit un autre chocolat avant de le mettre délicatement dans la bouche du petit brun. Puis, celui ci prit la main du blond et se mit à sucer sensuellement ses doigts.

Plusieurs hoquet de surprise retentirent dans la salle, ainsi qu'un ou deux gémissements et quelques bruit de déglutition marqué.

Le petit brun sous ses aires de sain savait parfaitement comment être sensuel et aimait beaucoup en jouer. Il avait appris avec son Drago comment tirer partie des moindres expressions de son visage d'ange et s'amusait chaque jour de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui.

De son côté, Drago n'était pas en reste avec ses mouvements félins et son expression brillante de malice.

Le regard du Gryffondor se fit brûlant de désir pour son ennemie en voyant son sosie en train de prendre un par un dans sa bouche, les doigts sucrés du Serpentard.

Drago lui même avait du mal à se contenir. Il avait quand même un Harry qui le suçait avec particulièrement d'attention. Même si c'était pas le bon, c'était tout de même un Harry, et c'était excitant. Mais il s'appliqua à garder une expression espiègle pour garder un effet alléchant pour quiconque poserait les yeux sur lui.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry James de prendre un chocolat et de le donner à Drago. Le blond s'assura que les mouvements de ses lèvres autour du chocolat soient les plus sensuels possible et se concentra ensuite sur les doigts de Harry James, les léchant et les suçant voluptueusement.

Harry Black fit signe à Drago d'arrêter et effectivement, le Serpentard voyait dans le regard du brun que celui ci était à point. Maintenant, il fallait laisser mijoter.

Mais il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient remarqué leur petite scène et les regardaient avec concupiscence ou effarement.

Drago décida donc que la première phase était un succès et il décida de passer à la deuxième.

_Phase 2: l'amadouer_

Sur le chemin vers le premier cour de la matinée, Drago réfléchissait à sa deuxième étape. Comme Harry James et Harry Black ne participaient pas aux cours, il devrait se débrouiller seul dans la partie suivante.

«C'est quoi ce que tu nous as fait au ptit déj» demanda Blaise en s'approchant de son ami, «j'ai presque fais exploser mon pantalon?»

«Quelle élégance Blaise.» dit à son tour Pansy d'un air dégoûté qui ne l'était pas vraiment. «Mais c'est vrai, que tu étais sexy, c'était pourquoi?»

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'es une fille, même si ça t'excite, personne le sait.» maugréa Blaise. «Alors que nous dès qu'on trouve un truc bandant, tout le monde est au courant, c'est pas juste.»

C'est vrai ça, pensa Drago, il faudrait qu'il demande à Harry Black s'il s'était aperçu d'un mouvement de pantalon de son Harry.

«Je te signale qu'avec nos règles douloureuses c'est bien plus difficile d'être une femme qu'un homme qui ne contrôle pas ses hormones!» dit alors Pansy.

«Bref, on s'éloigne du sujet» coupa Blaise, peu désireux d'entrer dans un débat avec la jeune fille sur un sujet plus que glissant. «Alors c'était pourquoi cette mascarade» demanda le jeune homme avant d'ajouter avec un sourire espiègle.

«Ou pour qui?»

«J'essaye de séduire Potter.» dit simplement Drago laissant ses deux amis figés de stupeur.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que Drago aimait bien Potter, mais depuis quand le disait-il sans sourciller?

Les deux serpentards se regardèrent, puis Blaise sourit.

«Attend Drago. On veut des détails!» dit il en le rattrapant suivit de Pansy.

HPDM¤§ ¤HPDM

Le cours qu'ils avaient était métamorphose.

«Bien, nous allons faire un petit contrôle.

Prenez vos livres p.234 à 280. Ce sont les chapitres que nous avons passé le mois à réviser, je veux que vous en preniez un au choix et que vous le réalisiez parfaitement chacun votre tour.» fit Mac Gonagall.

Drago se rappelait d'un des sorts qui permettait de transformer quelque chose en instrument de musique.

Il s'empressa de chercher la page et quand il l'a trouva enfin, il l'étudia attentivement jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour.

Les élèves défilaient par ordre alphabétique et lorsqu'un verre avec des ailes de différentes couleurs et tailles vint s'écraser sur la table d'à côté, Drago comprit que Londubat venait de passer et il accéléra sa lecture pour être certain de bien faire l'enchantement quand son tour viendrait. Pas qu'il doute être à la hauteur. Il était un Malfoy après tout, mais disons que les enchantements n'étaient pas son cours de prédilection.

Mc Gonagall l'appela enfin et il prononça la formule en se concentrant sur le bureau du professeur pendant plusieurs minutes; finalement, il réussit parfaitement son enchantement en faisant apparaître un magnifique piano.

«Bravo Mr Malfoy. C'est excellent.» Fit le professeur satisfaite.

«Puis je vous prouver qu'il fonctionne?» dit Drago avec un sourire.

«Ah? Nous feriez vous l'honneur d'une démonstration, Mr Malfoy?» demanda Mc Gonagall de bonne humeur.

«Avec plaisir» dit Drago. Il se mit en place et commença à jouer avec aisance. Laissant ses mains se balader sur les touches d'ivoires et faisant émettre à l'instrument un douce mélodie.

Cette fois, c'était Blaise qui était chargéde l'espionnage du Potter.

Il vit d'ailleurs le Gryffondor trembler en entendant Drago jouer. Et c'est vrai que le blond jouait très bien, mais dans les yeux du Gryffondor, Blaise lu plus qu'un simple respect envers la technique du blond, ce qu'il y lisait, c'était carrément du désir.

Il sourit en pensant que le plan du blond se déroulait sans anicroche.

HPDM¤§ ¤HPDM

«Putain, il nous fait quoi Malfoy?» pensa Harry en sortant du cour de métamorphose et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes de mauvaise humeur.

«Il essaye de me rendre dingue ou quoi?…. Enfin… Ne soit pas parano Ryry. C'est pas parce qu'il bouffe du chocolat devant toi, alors que tu en boufferais sur le dos d'un ours que c'était forcément dirigé vers toi, surtout que personne ne connais ta faiblesse pour le chocolat; même Ron et Hermione n'en ont aucune idée.. Mais Merlin, j'ai faillis lui supplier de me donner du chocolat aussi. Ses doigts chocolatés…. Huuum… Ca doit être….. NOOOON Ne pense pas à ça Harry, pense à autre chose, Rusard en string… Burk… Là c'était trop je vais être malade…..

Mais putain, qui bouffe du chocolat à 7 heure du mat?  
Et puis, depuis quand il joue du Piano Malfoy? C'est vrai quoi, il pouvait pas jouer de la flûte à la place, ou de l'harmonica? Je l'imagine très bien moi, avec sa flûte de pan et sa cape inca en train de danser et jouer……En dandinant son jolie derrière.»

Harry se mit à rire. Cette vision de Malfoy était trop burlesque.

«Mais non, Mr choisit de piano! Pourquoi as t-il fallu que ça tombe justement sur l'instrument que je trouve le plus sexy! Pourquoi as t-il fallu que je trouve les joueurs de piano aussi excitant……. Je croyais que les jeunes étaient portés sur la guitare et la batterie!

Il joue tellement bien en plus….

Il satisferait parfaitement mes fantasmes.  
Oh oui… Je viendrais par derrière pendant qu'il jouerait, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou et après je capturerais passionnément ses lèvres avant de le plaquer sur le piano… Et des notes rebelles et sauvages s'échapperaient du piano à mesure de nos mouvements.

Et je badigeonnerais son corps parfait.. avec du chocolat….

NONNNN!

Mauvaise association d'idées! Vilain cerveau! Arrête d'imaginer des trucs aussi lubriques!

Harry Potter, sale pervert!

Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce satané blond! On a pas idée d'être aussi bien foutu!

En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me regardait……

Arg, tu débloques Potter, faudrait que tu imprimes que Drago n'est qu'un petit chieur, qui ne veux que se moquer de toi.

Mais pourquoi c'est un chieur aussi sexy?

Attend… Je viens d'appeler Malfoy par son prénom dans mes pensées….? Mauvais signe ça…. Harry, tu vas te faire baiser si ça continus.

Hein?

Mais non, imbécile! Pas dans ce sens là!

Eh merde je m'insulte moi même…

Répète après moi. Drago se fout de toi. Et puis, tu as Olivier.

Ahh, Olivier…. Tu me manques, t'as intérêt d'être en forme parce que je suis à point là. J'en peux plus…

En parlant d'être à bout…

J'ai justement besoin d'un petit ajustage….»

Harry s'enferma dans les toilettes et fit doucement glisser son pantalon. Il était déjà dur et tendu au possible. Comme ça faisait du bien de libérer son érection de sa prison de toile. Dire que tout ça était arrivé à cause de Drago.

«ARG.. Honte à toi Harry.» se dit il

«Bon, Maintenant il faut terminer ce qu'il a commencé.»

Harry glissa un doigt sur sa verge jusqu'au bout empourpré.

Il retint un soupir et prit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier généreusement. Ainsi, il fit glisser avec aisance se doigts autour de son gland. Puis il se prit à deux mains laissant errer son pouce sur sa pointe humide.

Il gémit en pensant que ses mains qui parcouraient son sexe dans des mouvements de pompes rapides étaient celles de Malfoy.

«Malfoy..» Murmura t-il

Le plaisir montait en lui tandis qu'il se caressait en pensant au blond. Une main s'égara sur ses testicules pour les caresser à leur tour pendant que l'autre continuait son traitement sur sa verge. Le plaisir devint intenable alors il finit par se libérer.

«DRAGOO…» cria t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il haleta, regarda ses mains collantes et soupira.

«Pardonne moi, Olivier…» dit il. «C'est à toi que j'aurais du penser…» Il prit du papier et se nettoya avant de sortir.

Il alla se laver les mains et alors qu'il levait les yeux dans le miroir il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se retourna rouge comme une écrevisse.

«D.. Malfoy?»

Drago fit un grand sourire.

«Je vois que ma petite prestation t'a plu.»

«Je… Je….» fit Harry mort de honte;

Il avait du l'entendre, c'était même certain, il l'avait entendu gémir son nom.

Drago s'avança et Harry détourna les yeux.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?» demanda t-il.

Drago glissa sa main sur la joue du survivant et le fit le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry se sentait déjà excité par ce regard d'orage qui était planté dans le sien.

Ah non, non, non, ça va pas du tout ça! Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça…. Je.. Je… n'arrive plus à penser….Pourquoi il fait si chaud tout à coup….?O'scour. cogita Harry à toute vitesse.

Drago laissa son doigt frôler le cou du brun puis cet endroit si sensible qu'on lui avait appris et il vit Harry frissonner.

«Malfoy….» souffla Harry. «A quoi tu joues?»

«Je joue moi?» demanda Drago avec un sourire en caressant sa nuque. Harry frémit et il sentit la main sur sa nuque remonter pour caresser ses cheveux. Là s'en était trop, il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir étouffé. Drago s'approcha alors pour caresser le nez du survivant avec le sien dans un bisou esquimau sensuel et Harry en ronronna de plaisir.

Pourquoi était-ce si bon?

Comment le Serpentard pouvait il savoir quelles étaient ses moindres faiblesses?

Harry essaya de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir, ou il allait souffrir. Drago voulait lui faire honte, il en était sûr, si il continuait à réagir, tout ça allait mal finir.

«Tout ce que Drago fait c'est pour te faire du mal! Imprimes Harry! Il ne t'aimera jamais!» se cria Harry à lui même.

L'autre main de Drago caressa le bas de son dos et un courant électrique traversa le brun qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Il tenta de réagir en repoussant le blond avant que celui ci ne sente la réaction exacerbée de son entrejambe face à cette petite caresse.

«Arrête Malfoy. Les blagues ont leur limite. Arrête de te moquer de moi.» dit Harry

Arrête de jouer avec mon cœur…. Ajouta t-il dans sa tête

Le regard du survivant se fit suppliant et un brin triste.

«Je suis homo c'est un fait, alors arrête de vouloir te moquer de moi en me faisant réagir! J'en ai marre!» dit il. Il n'arriva pas à retenir un sanglot et Drago comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part.

«L'homosexualité chez les sorciers a beau être mieux accepté que chez les moldus, ça reste quand même un sujet difficile!»

«Je sais que tu me détestes et que c'est trop tentant pour toi de m'attaquer sur ça! Mais arrête! Je te le demande, ne joue pas sur ce terrain là! C'est trop douloureux! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!» s'écria t-il en laissant échapper quelques larmes presque invisibles mais qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir.

Les remarques désobligeantes des Dursley sur les homos, ils pouvaient les supporter. Les réactions disproportionnées des moldus à ce sujet aussi. Mais si on l'attaquait sur ça même dans le monde des sorciers! Même à Poudlard! Non là, ce serait trop!

«Harry, non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.» dit Drago emporté par la tristesse du brun.

«Je ne me moque pas de toi, je te jure.»

«Je ne te crois pas» dit Harry en redoublant de sanglots. « Putain! Merde! Pourquoi je te dis tout ça? Pourquoi je supplie?Pourquoi je pleure pour un abrutit pareil? je ne me comprend même pas! Si demain tout le monde n'est pas en train de se foutre de ma gueule j'aurais de la chance.Le survivant qui pleure à cause d'un Malfoy; on aura tout vu.»

«Non, Harry, bébé, ne pleure pas, je te jure, je ne me moque pas de toi. Je suis attiré par toi.Bébé, arrête de pleurer.»

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux mouillés. Comment Malfoy l'avait appelé? Harry.. Non mieux.. euh pire, Bébé. Il frémit; ça sonnait agréablement dans la bouche du blond. Et il avait dit quoi après? Là Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

«Chut, bébé, arrête de pleurer.» fit Drago en prenant Harry dans ses bras. «Je t'aime. J'ai mal de te voir comme ça.»

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.Il ne savait pas queDrago ne se comprenait pas mieux. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois le blond.

«Quoi? Tu.. Tu as dis quoi?»

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Pensa Malfoy au même moment,

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris! J'ai pété un câble?oh, et puis zut! je fonce

«Je.. Je t'aime.» dit une nouvelle fois Drago.

«Non.. Ce n'est pas possible….» fit Harry en s'éloignant.«Ce sont ces histoires avec les autres Harry qui te sont montés à la tête…»

«Non, Depuis que je sais que tu aimes les hommes je te cours après. Tu as bien du le remarquer?» fit Drago.

«Mais tout le monde sait que tu faisais ça pour te foutre de ma gueule!»

«Je ne plaisantais pas, Harry, je t'aime.» répéta Drago.

«Tais toi! Ce n'est pas possible, il y a ton père, et puis je suis avec Olivier!» dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant les yeux.

«Mon père j'en ai rien à faire, il ne régit pas ma vie, merde!» s'énerva Drago. Il en avait assez qu'on ne le juge que par son nom, il ne voulait pas être un mangemort de toute façon! Il voulait décider de sa vie tout seul! Et ça commencerait avec Harry. «S'il te plait, laisse moi une chance.»

«Non…..» souffla Harry d'une voix incertaine et maintenant dos à la porte, «Je suis avec Olivier…» répéta t-il.

«Alors, pourquoi tu as crié mon nom dans les toilettes?» cria Drago «Tu m'aimes aussi Harry, tu le sais!» dit Drago.

«Non, TAIS TOI!» cria Harry en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles, et il sortit des toilettes en courant.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

«C'est pas gagner.»

à suivre……….

Harry: …….

Yuyo:……..

Harry: Pourquoi je chiale comme une fillette?

Yuyo: ben… Dis toi que c'était un moment très émouvant.

Harry (ton menaçant.): Emouvant que dalle, je suis pas aussi sensible que diable; j'ai résisté à Voldemort; MOI, j'ai résisté à la torture et à l'indifférence des Dursley MOI; pourquoi je me met à chialer? pour Drago en plus?

Yuyo (toute petite voix.): euh…. Parce que tu l'aimes?

Harry:……..

Yuyo:……..

Harry: ok… Un point pour toi…

Drago: HOURRA! Harry m'aime! (danse la lambada de la victoireen chantonnant )

Harry: Ca suffit Malfoy, tu vois pas que tu casses le mythe!

Drago: Tais toi, tu as dit que tu m'aimais! J'ai le droit de danser tout nu dans la rue si je veux.

Yuyo se retourne l'air intéressée.

Harry fusille yuyo du regard qui baisse les yeux.

Harry: Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, j'te connais pas;

Drago: Harry, bébé, pardonne moi… Je vais recommencer à être classe, viens me faire un câlin.

Harry (rouge comme une écrevisse.): La ferme!

Yuyo: Bon, on va les laisser…

Yuyo: J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait un Harry trop larmoyant pour vous. Je sais c'est gimauve, mais ça va s'arranger.

Je m'amuse lol. Torturons un peu Ryry lol

**RAR du chap 3: adaptation **

**Umihime**  
Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice qui sort de l'ombre, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
Merci à toi de me lire.

Bisous.

**alinemcb54**  
Merchi! (sourire)

**Vert emeraude**  
Alors là! Ca me fait super plaisir! Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où je me suis demandé si il y avait des lecteurs qui avait commencé ma fic et puis qui se sont arrêté en cours de route. Savoir que tu me liras jusqu'au bout me fait très plaisir et j'espère ne pas te décevoir au fil de mes chapitres et t'apporter un peu de joie à travers mes lignes. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous et à bientôt!

**kiara1589**  
Lol; oui, j'aime couper au moment propice, mais encore là, c'est pas le pire que j'ai fait ou que j'aurais pu faire. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça; Quand au povre ryry tu verra qu'il n'a pas finit de baver! Gros bisous!

**Lovely A**  
He he! j'espère que l'opération Drague de Drago t'a plu, même s'il y a eut un raté à la fin, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'acharner à arranger les choses, tu verras! Avec l'aide… plus ou moins utile de tous ces amis! J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouilles!

**Shinia Marina: **

Salut! Merci pour tes compliments, je vais essayer de continuer comme ça Pour le français, je dois dire que j'essaye vraiment de laisser peu de faute, mais le français n'est pas une langue facile, lol. Quand à la fic dont tu m'as parler, je ne la connais pas, j'aimerais beaucoup la lire, pourrais tu me dire où je peux la trouver. Merci encore pour ta review! à plus!

**namasta:**

Oh! je suis contente de voir une fan du harry de poudlard, en général le choix se porte sur un des nouveaux Harry. J'espère que la suite te plaira! gros bisous!

**fliflou**  
Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Bisous!

**Eileen Ana**  
merci (smile)

**crystal d'avalon**  
(joues rouges) merchi! J'espère que la suite t'a plu (smile)

**zaika  
**Merchi beaucoup! j'espère que tu as aimé la suite! bisous et à bientôt!

**echizen D luffy**  
Salut!

Merci pour ta review!

Je dois dire que je ne trouve pas Yamato Taro particulièrement beau, mais je trouve qu'il a du charme, comme tu le dit tous les goûts sont dans la nature et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai mis une petite note pour vous dire de remplacer par des acteurs ou autre que vous aimez. Je ne sais pas quelle photo tu as vu de yamato Taro, mais perso je l'ai aimé dans battle royal et Moon child.

Quand à Harry James, c'est son caractère qui est comme ça. Sous ses airs innocent c'est un petit allumeur, il adore jouer de son charme, mais il est très fidèle, il ne fait qu'embrasser Drago pour le consoler, ça ne va pas plus loin. Il aime son drago plus que tout. J'espère que ça ne le fait pas descendre dans ton estime lol

Ensuite, je suis désolée que le chapitre ne t'ais pas autant plu que les autres, j'espère que ça s'arrangera avec celui là. Personnellement, je l'aimais bien l'autre! Surtout que j'aime le couple Ron/Blaise.

Voilou! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire!

Bisous et à bientôt!

Oh, et ma connexion refonctionne (happy)

**onarluca**  
Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Par contre, je ne vais pas faire un truc aussi compliqué avec ces histoire qu'un harryne peut pas voir son alternatif, je crois que c'est valable que pour les voyage dans le passé ou le personnage du futur ne doit pas rencontrer celui du passé.

Bisous!

* * *

Yuyo: Merci encore à tous de me lire ou/et de me laisser des reviews!

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne mais si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire!

Bisous à tous

A bientôt pour un autre chapitre

Prochainement **chapitre5: Opération séduction. **Ou comment Drago va essayer de gagner le cœur confus de Harry!


	6. Chapter 5: Opération séduction part 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord !**

**GOMEN NASAI (pardon)**

**Je suis en retard en retard en r'tard (version lapin dans alice au pays des merveilles)**

**J'avais des partielles et pour couronner le tout, une idée de dernière minute m'a fait réécrire ce chapitre !**

**Alors désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu pour publier ! Mais j'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre !**

**Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**WARNING : J'ai classé cette fic M à cause des termes un peu… beaucoup, crus, qui vont être utilisé à la fin et qui pourrait être choquant pour un public non avertit. **

**Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Opération Séduction (partie 1)**

Harry avait encore le cœur qui battait de ce qui c'était passé dans les toilettes.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait prit au Serpentard de lui dire un truc pareil.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il était Drago Malfoy après tout. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer…. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'était pas sensé faire ça.  
Il devait être son ennemi ; il devait le haïr… non ?

C'était bien un serpentard tient, il ne respectait décidément rien.

Déjà il était sensé être moche, parce que c'est un méchant, et les méchants sont moches, au lieu de ça il était beau comme un dieu.

Après il était sensé se moquer de lui dans ses moments de faiblesses et au lieu de ça, il essayait de le consoler et lui disait des mots doux!

Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime »…..

Waou…

Etait-ce encore une blague… ?

Mais il avait l'air tellement sincère.

Et si il l'était, qu'en était il des sentiments d'Harry ?

Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là.

Il donna le mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame. Il ne pouvait pas aller en potion. Il y verrait sans aucun doute Drago et il ne pouvait pas encore affronter son regard.  
Il entra dans son dortoir et se coucha dans son lit. Caché sous les couvertures il se mit à réfléchir.

Que ressentait il pour Drago ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, les autres Harry avaient l'air de l'avoir tout de suite adopté. Mais leur Drago devait être très différent du sien. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas des futurs mangemorts déjà..

D'ailleurs. Le Serpentard lui avait dit qu'il se fichait de son père… Qu'en était il de sa futur carrière dans les rangs anti-survivant ?

Mais bon….. Imaginons… Juste hypothétiquement hein ?.. On ne se fait pas de fausses idées.. Mais, juste un moment, imaginons que Drago décide de ne pas devenir un mangemort… Et et et et …. Qu'il l'aime vraiment…..

Harry se mit à rougir fortement.

Que ressentirait il pour lui ?

Harry visualisa sa némésis.

Ses doux cheveux blonds ; sa délicieuse peau d'albâtre ; ses lèvres fines et roses ; ses cuisses fermes, son ventre plat, sa chute de rein oh combien alléchante et ses jolies fesses rebondis.… Il n'y était pas indifférent.. Ce n'était pas nouveau.  
D'accord, Drago Malfoy était un spécimen de canon tout à fait excitant.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour en être amoureux.

Après tout, Olivier aussi était un canon. Et avec une technique de baise très acceptable pour ne rien gâcher.  
Alors pourquoi c'était Drago qui occupait tellement son esprit en ce moment. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à se concentrer sur Olivier ?

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Drago se dirigeait déprimé vers le cours de potions, mais soudain, il eut une envie irrésistible de sécher le cour. Il arriverait bien à amadouer Rogue, après tout, il était son filleul préféré…. Son seul filleul également, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il changea de direction en se traînant jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le chemin il croisa les deux Harry qui se promenaient dans le château en discutant.

« Bonjour Harry … Bonjour Harry… » dit il d'une voix morne.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant de vite rejoindre leur protégé blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon lapin. » commença Harry James en prenant un bras de Drago.

« Tu n'étais pas sensé être en cours. » fit ensuite Harry Black.

« Ouais, mais je suis trop déprimé pour y aller … » soupira Drago. « J'ai tout foiré avec Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry Black.

« Au début, tout était parfait, il avait l'air de réagir à tout ce que je faisais, et puis je suis allé le rejoindre dans les toilettes, je voulais le houspiller un peu, tu vois, histoire de le chauffer et le laisser mijoter, pour le laisser réfléchir…. »

Drago prononça le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle des préfets de Serpentards puis dans sa chambre, toujours suivit des deux Harry.

« Et puis, je sais pas, tout s'est enchaîné, la totale, je lui ais dis que je l'aimais, il m'a repoussé, il a pleuré et il est partit, bref, la meilleure chute possible. » dit il en tombant sur son lit.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » résonna la voix de deux Harry dans la chambre.

Drago se boucha les oreilles. Eh non, ça n'était pas passé inaperçu.

«Ouais je sais… »

« Mais tu es allé beaucoup trop vite ! » dit Harry Black.

« C'est vrai, t'as brûlé les étapes là. » fit Harry James.

« Je saaaiiiiiis » pleura Drago en se noyant dans son oreiller ; « Je me suis laissé emporter! Je ne savais même pas que je l'aimais tellement avant de le voir pleurer, quand je l'ai vu si triste, c'est sortit tout seul !»

« Mais tu lui as dit comment ? » demanda Harry Black. « Tu lui as dit un truc style, je ne te déteste pas, ou Je t'apprécie beaucoup, ou je t'aime bien ? »

« Non, j'ai dit, je t'aime. »

« Ouach.. » firent les deux Harry.

« Et je l'ai dit plusieurs fois. »

« double Ouach »

« Bon, c'est peut-être rattrapable. Comment il a réagit exactement. » demanda Harry James.

« Et bien, il a pleuré, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, à cause de mon père et puis de Dubois, alors j'ai dit que je me fichais de mon père… et là il a encore parlé de cet imbécile de Dubois, après je lui ais dit qu'il m'aimait parce que je l'avais entendu crier mon nom, et il s'est enfuis en courant en me disant de me taire… Est-ce que c'est assez détaillé ? »

« Il a crié ton nom ? » demanda Harry Black.

« Ouais, dans les toilettes, j'ai entendu. » fit il d'un air rêveur.

« Hum… Tout n'est pas perdu, je crois. Parce que il ne t'as pas dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas directement, il a juste dit pourquoi il ne devait pas t'aimer, ce qui veux dire qu'au fond de lui, y'a des chances qu'il t'aime. » fit Harry James d'un air songeur.

« C'est vrai ? » fit Drago dont la flamme de l'espoir s'était soudain ravivée.

« Bon, dans ce cas, on va revoir notre stratégie. » dit Harry Black avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre privée du préfet de Serpentard.

« Entrez. » fit Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Zabini et Parkinson. Les deux serpentards restèrent interdits en entrant dans la pièce et en découvrant un Drago assit sur son lit, en train de se faire masser le dos par Harry James tandis que Harry Black était couché la tête sur ses genoux et que le Serpentard s'amusait à jouer dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils semblaient être en pleine discussion alors que les deux amis pensaient trouver leur comparse malade ou aux portes de la mort pour ne pas être allé au cours de potion.

« Ben, Drago, t'étais où ? On s'est inquiété comme tu n'es pas allé en cours. » fit Pansy.

« J'étais trop déprimé pour y aller. » dit Drago. « Oh oui, Harry, juste un peu plus à droite s'il te plait. »

Harry James sourit et reprit son massage.

« Déprimé.. ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise en s'asseyant le torse appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. « Tu avais pourtant l'air content en sortant du cours d'enchantement. »

« Il s'est fait jeter. » dit Harry Black avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ouais c'est ça, enfonce le couteau. » soupira Drago en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux du brun sur ses genoux.

« Hein, toi, jeté ? Par qui ? » fit Parkinson outrée.

« Par le pape ! Mais par qui veux tu que ce soit ? Je cours pas derrière dix milles personnes à Poudlard. » répondit Drago amer.

« Calme toi mon lapin, tu es tout tendu. » dit Harry James.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ? Tu t'es fait jeter par Potter ? » fit Blaise en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Mais combien de fois on va encore répéter la même chose ! » s'énerva Drago.

« Oui je me suis fait jeté par Potter ! Oui ça me déprime, fin de l'histoire et si on passait à autre chose maintenant ! »

« Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Je veux dire, il sait que tu es attiré par lui et il t'as dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas ou quoi ? » fit Pansy.

« Délicieuse Pansy, quel est le mot dans « passer à autre chose » que tu ne comprends pas ? » dit Drago.

« Allez, dis nous ce qui c'est passé ! » demanda Blaise à son tour. « Tu ne lui as peut-être pas assez montré que tu l'intéressais. »

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, comment j'aurais pu le lui montrer plus. » révéla Drago.

Les deux autres restèrent cois.

« Non… » fit Pansy. « T'as pas fait un truc aussi stupide ? »

« Mais, depuis quand tu l'aimes ? »fit Blaise. « Tu n'arrêtais pas de nous dire que t'étais un peu attiré ou que tu le trouvais beau, tu as toujours nié que t'étais amoureux, t'as péter un câble ou quoi ? »

« Et ça se dit mes amis… » soupira Drago. « J'ai décidé que je l'aimais un point c'est tout ! Alors m'énervez pas ! Et pourquoi ce serait stupide d'abord, de dire à la personne qu'on aime, qu'on l'aime ? » dit Drago.

« Parce que c'est un mot qui fait peur. » dit Pansy. « Surtout pour une relation aussi…… hum et bien…. particulière que la votre. Le balafré n'a pas du comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il devait être paniqué. »

« Précisément. » dit Drago. « Paniqué est le bon mot, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave puisque j'ai un plan B »

« Vraiment ? » firent Pansy et Blaise en cœur.

« hé hé ! » fit Harry Black. « C'est une idée de moi. Incontestablement, Drago a sauté une étape, la séduction. Il est allé trop vite et ça a effrayé Harry. Donc il doit prendre le temps de le séduire. »

« Jusqu'ici , Harry n'a jamais connu que la mauvaise partie de Drago. » fit Harry James. « Il doit lui montrer qu'il peut être tendre et romantique. Je paris qu'il ne pourra pas rester indifférent. »

« Et donc, vous comptez faire quoi ? » demanda Pansy.

« Nous allons nous arranger pour que Harry et Drago puissent passer des moments romantiques. » Dit Harry Black avec un sourire malicieux

« On a déjà quelques idées ! » ajouta Harry James avec un sourire tout aussi inquiétant.

« On l'a appelé, Opération Séduction. » fit Harry Black toujours tout sourire. «Je viens d'ailleurs d'avoir une idée fabuleuse ! »

Sa phrase fut suivit d'un petit rire espiègle qui fit lever un sourcil aux autres étudiants.

« Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle idée ? » demanda Drago.

Harry Black raconta son idée et Blaise afficha un énorme sourire tandis que Pansy pouffait de rire.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? » s'écria Drago « Ah non non non, pas question ! »

« Tu veux un joli brun pour toi tout seul ou pas ? » fit Harry black en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui.. Mais… Mais… NON ! »

« Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. » dit Harry James avec un air énamouré adorable.

«J'ai hâte de voir ça. » dit Blaise. « Il faudra que j'enregistre la scène. »

« Pas question ! » s'écria Drago.

Mais plus personne ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à discuter du plan.

« Et si on allait manger maintenant. » proposa Blaise

« EH! J'aimerais qu'on m'écoute ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire ça. »

« Bonne idée. » fit Harry James en se levant, suivit de Harry Black.

« Serais je par hasard, devenu invisible ? » fit Drago avec un calme feint.

« Il faut dire, Drago, qu'avec cette tête tu es beaucoup moins imposant. » dit Blaise en riant.

Drago se précipita sur son miroir et s'aperçu avec effarement que Harry James après avoir arrêté de le masser, s'était amusé à lui faire plein de petites nattes partout.

« Harry ! » siffla t-il.

Harry passa en mode petit chien battu.

« Ne soit pas fâché. » dit il doucement.

La colère de Drago tomba comme un soufflé. Harry sourit et déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa joue avant de tenter de défaire toutes les nattes.

« Bon, vous nous rejoindrez. » fit Blaise en riant et en sortant de la chambre suivit de Pansy et de Harry Black.

« T'es content de me rendre ridicule ? » demanda Drago. « En plus on va être en retard. »

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'embête d'être seul avec moi ? » fit Harry en embrassant sa mâchoire.

« Démon. » fit Drago avec un sourire tandis que le rire clair de Harry James faisait disparaître le peu de colère qui lui restait.

« Je suis faible contre toi…. »

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

« Harry ! » s'écria Ron en rentrant dans le dortoir. « Mais où t'était mec, on s'est inquiété ! Rogue était vert. »

« Comment se fait il qu'avec le nombre de Harry Potter qu'il y a dans cette école, aucun ne soit à mon cour ? » fit le roux en imitant le style doucereux du professeur de potion.

« En plus Malfoy n'était pas là non plus. » ajouta t-il. « Mais pour lui ça donnait :.

Pour que Mr Malfoy ne soit pas là, il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison cela va de soit. » imita Ron à nouveau.

Harry émergea de sous les couvertures, les yeux et le teint rouge.

« Drago n'était pas là ? »

« Oh la la !Harry ! Mais dans quel état tu es ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Roooon.. » gémit Harry « Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

« Du calme, du calme. » fit Ron « Viens on descend, Herm nous attend en bas, elle s'inquiète aussi. Tu vas nous raconter ce qui t'arrive. »

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle commune et s'installèrent dans les divans.

« Alors, raconte. » fit Hermione impatiente.

« C'est Drago il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait dans les toilettes et il m'a appelé bébé et je réagis trop et il y a Olivier et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire je ne comprend plus rien je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou si je le trouve juste attirant et il y a Olivier mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais c'est Malfoy et je sais plus… »

« Arrête stop Harry ! » fit Ron. «Respire. Allez inspire, expire, inspire, expire, ça va mieux? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Bien, alors j'ai pas tout compris, qui t'a dit qu'il t'aimait au juste, Olivier, Malfoy ou les deux ? »

« Malfoy…. Mais Olivier l'a dit aussi mais c'est Malfoy qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure dans les toilettes et je comprend plus rien et…. »

« Stop ! » coupa à nouveau Ron. « Donc Malfoy t'as dit qu'il t'aimait…. Eh ben putain… »

« Oh bien, Ron.. » dit Hermione. « C'est exactement ce que Harry attendait que tu lui dises. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux.. ? Il me faut un temps d'adaptation. C'est trop fort, Drago Malfoy qui dit à Harry Potter qu'il l'aime. Je pensais même pas que j'entendrais ça un jour dans une blague. »

« Moi ça ne m'étonne pas. » dit Hemione.

« Bien sûr, toi tu sais tout. » répliqua Ron.

« Oh ça va, tu dois avouer qu'avec un peu de jugeotte on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. »

« et nya nya nya. » fit Ron en voulant imiter la brunette.

« Ron ça suffit. » dit Hermione en colère. « Tu es vraiment puéril »

« EH ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer alors que je traverse la plus grosse crise de mon existence ! » cria Harry. « Regardez moi ! J'arrête pas de pleurer comme une madeleine Poursouffle depuis tout à l'heure ! Je touche le fond du pathétisme et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous disputer ? J'en ai marre ! » dit il avant de fondre en larmes.

« OOUUUINNNN, je veux qu'on me rende ma virilité ! J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de chialer ! putain, pourquoi tout est si compliqué ! Merde OUINNNN ! »

Ron et Hermione, affolés par l'état de leur ami qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu comme ça, le prirent dans leur bras pour essayer de le calmer.

« Allons, Allons » dit Hermione. « Réfléchissons posément. Qu'est-ce qui t'embête tellement dans le fait que Malfoy t'ai avoué qu'il t'aimait ? » demanda t-elle.

« Alors là tu m'étonnes mlle la génie. C'est quand même évident, peut-être déjà parce que c'est un Serpentard et qu'il est un futur mangemort, non ? » fit Ron ironique.

« Ah, Ah, Ah, très spirituel, Ron Weasley. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? Il aurait simplement suffit que tu le rejettes, tu aurais même pu en profiter pour l'humilier, bien que ça ne te ressemble pas, mais au lieu de ça, tu as prit peur et tu pleures parce que ça te touche, et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est que quelque part, tu ne détestes pas totalement Malfoy, non ? »

Un silence accueillit le résonnement de la jeune fille.

« Je pense » reprit elle. « Que ce qui te fait pleurer, c'est le fait que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose pour Malfoy alors que ça s'oppose à toutes tes habitudes et qu'en plus, ça te met dans une situation difficile avec Olivier. »

« Mais c'est Malfoy.. » dit Harry. « Je le déteste, ce n'est pas possible, il est un ennemi, je ne peux pas… »

« Réfléchis 2 minutes. » le stoppa Hermione. « Drago est un petit emmerdeur depuis la première année, soit, je suis bien placée pour le trouver chiant aussi, mais si ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai, et s'il t'aime, il peut s'avérer intéressant de l'avoir de notre côté, d'un point de vue stratégique. Après tout, il n'est pas le premier à avoir retourné sa veste par amour, Rogue lui même était avant un fidèle de tu sais qui et il s'est pourtant allié avec Dumbledore, même s'il s'agit dans ce cas, plus d'un amour paternel à mon avis. Raison de plus pour ne pas négliger la possibilité que Malfoy se joigne à nous puisqu'il semble amoureux de toi. Mais le plus important dans l'histoire, ce sont tes sentiments envers lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de bien en lui personnellement, à part que c'est une bombe, mais ton coeur doit le savoir.»

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Ah, ça par contre, je ne sais pas. C'est un choix que tu dois faire tout seul. Il faut que tu vois si tu veux tenter quelque chose avec Malfoy ou non, de plus, tu dois être prudent, car ça pourrait aussi bien être un piège du lord noir, mais peut-être pas ; et dans tous les cas, je te conseille de prendre du recul avec Olivier. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr de tes sentiments. »

Un moment de silence accueillit la déclaration d'Hermione. Moment où Harry réfléchissait en retournant la situation dans tout les sens.

« Tu as raison… » finit il par dire. « Je dois y réfléchir sérieusement… Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil aussi pour Olivier.. Je vais lui écrire pour annuler notre rendez vous à Prés au lard…. Et.. Je vais réfléchir à mes sentiments pour Drago.. »

« Harry, je peux savoir quel est ta véritable relation avec Olivier ? » demanda Hermione.

« On a rompu quand il a terminé son stage, c'était ce qu'on avait prévu depuis le début. Mais on s'est revu peu après, à une sortie à prés au lard, et on s'est… à peu près remit ensemble.. »

« A peu près ? » demanda Hermione. « Comment ça, à peu près ? »

« C'était un plan cul. Ils ont baisés ensemble si tu préfères. » fit Ron. « C'était juste pour le sexe. »

« Charmant.. » maugréa la jeune fille. « Eh Ron, je préfèrerais que tu utilises le terme « coucher » ensemble, en ma présence si cela ne t'écorche pas la bouche. »

« Pinailleuse.. »

« Et fière de l'être. »

« Dire que je faisais que t'expliquer les faits dans ma bonté suprême. »

« Oh désolée de pas comprendre votre langage codé de mecs hyper actifs des hormones, mais de toutes façon, ta bonté suprême aurait pu trouver des verbes plus appropriés à mes chastes oreilles. »

« Vu comment tu es il doit pas y avoir que tes oreilles qui sont chastes. »

A ces mots, Hermione vit rouge.

« Et alors ! » s'énerva la brunette « Ca te dérange si j'attend d'être prête pour ça, tout le monde ne saute pas sur la première occasion pour se faire dépuceler comme si c'était une course ! Va donc te faire foutre Ron Weasley puisque tu y es si habitué ! »

« Eh ! je te signale que je ne suis pas habitué de se côté là ! Et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment habitué de l'autre non plus ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je fais passer tout Poudlard dans mon lit ? J'ai eu qu'une seule petite amie jusqu'à maintenant !»

« Aï ! »

Deux mains claquèrent avec force sur la tête rousse et la tête de cheveux bouclés châtain et les deux intéressés se tournèrent en se frottant la tête et en lançant à Harry un regard noir.

« Désolé, ça dégénérait votre histoire. »

« Ouais.. C'est à cause de Mr Ron je pense qu'à ça Weasley. » fit Hermione.

« Bien sûr, Mlle Hermione j'ai toujours raison même quand j'ai tord Granger n'est jamais responsable de rien. » fit à son tour Ron.

« Dites… La suite de mon histoire vous intéresse ? » demanda Harry d'un air las.

« Désolés Harry. » firent les deux zouaves dans une parfaite harmonie.

« Bon » repris Harry en soupirant. « Comme l'a dit Ron, quand on s'est revu on a pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, du coup, on est pas ensemble de façon officiel et définitive, mais on a décidé de se donner rendez vous de temps en temps à prés au lard.. Tant qu'on était célibataire, de toute façon on pouvait bien continuer à se voir. »

« Mais alors, tu ne lui dois rien. » fit Ron. « Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, Tu es libre de sortir avec Malfoy puisque vous êtes séparés avec Dubois. »

« Oui…. Mais je l'aime aussi.. Et ce n'est pas juste que je continus à le voir si j'aime quelqu'un d'autre tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu es vraiment le roi des Gryffondors… Tu restes fidèle à quelqu'un avec qui tu ne sors même pas officiellement. » soupira Ron.

« Moi je trouve ça très droit de ta part, Harry. Je te félicite. Ce n'est pas comme un certain Gryffondor qui flirte avec une certaine Serdaigle, alors qu'il ne repousse pas les avances d'un certain Serpentard amoureux transi de lui. » dit Hermione.

« Oh ça va hein ! Je ne flirte pas avec Luna, et Blaise n'est pas amoureux transi de moi ! » s'insurgea Ron.

« Mais je n'ais donné aucun nom. » fit Hermione d'un air innocent.

« Je te déteste. » dit Ron.

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

« Bon, alors, récapitulons. » dit Blaise.

« Entremetteur A, tu t'occupes d'amener la souris sur le lieu du rendez vous à l'heure H. Entremetteuse D, entremetteur Z et moi on s'occupe de mettre le piège en place. A l'heure H+n le chat arrive avec The surprise. »

« Blaise, voudrais tu arrêter de parler de cette façon, on ne comprend rien du tout. » dit Pansy d'un air agacé.

« Pff.. Vous êtes pas drôles. » soupira Blaise.

« Je pense qu'on devrait mettre Hermione et Ron au courant, ils pourraient nous être utiles. » dit Harry Black

« Pas question ! Je ne veux pas que la belette et l'autre castor me voie me ridiculiser ! » s'écria Drago

« Oh oui, oui, invitons Ron ! » fit Blaise intéressé sans tenir compte des grognements de son ami.

« Blaise ! » le sermonna Pansy. « On s'occupe de Drago pour l'instant. »

« Mais bien sûr. » fit Blaise avec un sourire.

« Et j'ai dit non ! Je refuse totalement vous m'entendez ? » renchérit Drago

« Quand on parle du loup. » dit Harry Black en voyant arriver Ron et Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

Harry James se dépêcha d'aller chercher les deux Gryffondors.

« HE ! Seriez vous en train de m'ignorer ? » s'énerva Drago.

« Calme toi Dray ! » dit Harry Black. « Tu veux séduire ton Harry oui ou non? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

« Alors fait nous confiance ! Herm et Ron nous seront très utiles tu verras. »

Drago considéra son beau brun un moment, ne manquant pas la lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? »

« He he he, tu verras mon choux. »

« Je suis pas rassuré. » gémit Drago

Après avoir parlé quelques secondes avec les deux Gryffondors, Harry James revint en leur compagnie à la table où ils étaient tous installés.

« Comment se fait il que vous ne soyez pas accompagné de Potter ? » demanda Drago comme les deux autres s'asseyaient.

« Retenue, Rogue. » dit simplement Hermione

« Alors? C'est quoi cette opération de la plus haute importance ?» demanda Ron à l'attention d'Harry Black.

« C'est très simple ! » fit le grand brun avec un immense sourire.

« D'un côté, nous avons notre cher blondinet adoré qui est malade d'amour pour votre balafré national ! »

« He ! » s'insurgea Drago

« De l'autre, le dit balafré national qui ne veut pas comprendre que l'homme de sa vie est devant ses yeux. »

« En conclusion » continua Harry James. « Nous allons faire en sorte qu'il s'en rende compte. Vous êtes avec nous ? »

« Mais comment comptez vous faire ça ? » demanda Hermione.

«On a un plan ! » fit Blaise.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent d'un air perplexe, puis sourirent.

« Ok. » fit Ron.

« On vous aide à une condition. » continua Hermione.

« On veut entendre Drago dire qu'il aime Harry. »

« Sous véritassérum. » ajouta Ron « enfin, en quelque sorte. »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

« J'ai justement ce qu'il faut. » continua le rouquin en sortant un bonbon violet de la poche intérieur de sa robe.

« Ca vient du magasin de mes frères. C'est un bonbon qui oblige celui qui en mange à dire le nom de la personne qu'il aime. Si celui qui mange le bonbon n'est pas amoureux, il vire au bleu. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre Malfoy, puisque tu aimes Harry n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas confiance aux inventions d'un weasley ! »

« Si tu ne le fait pas, on ne vous aidera pas et on préviendra Harry que vous manigancez quelque chose. » dit Hermione ;

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces Gryffondors ? » s'insurgea Pansy « Vous n'êtes pas sensé faire des coups comme ça, bande de…. bande de…. Faux Gryffondor ! »

« Ca c'est une insulte ! » fit Blaise en riant. « Personnellement, j'aime assez ce double côté. » ajouta t-il d'une voix sensuelle en soufflant sur le cou de Ron.

« He ! » fit le rouquin en rougissant. Blaise lui fit un sourire charmeur et Ron rougit un peu plus.

« Alors, tu acceptes ? » demanda t-il, en espérant se faire oublier

Drago réfléchit un instant, l'air grave.

« D'accord ! Mais si il y a un effet secondaire pourris, je me vengerais de la pire manière ! Vous êtes prévenus ! »  
Et sur ce, il prit le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche.

Le goût n'était pas mauvais. Il avait déjà goûté pire….

« Qui est la personne que tu aimes ? » demanda sans attendre Hermione.

Drago se sentit bizarre. Il avait l'impression de rougir sous la question de la jeune fille. Mais il répondit d'une voix claire.

« J'aime Harry Potter. »

Il souffla. Il l'avait dit ! Ce n'était pas si terrible finalement.

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis d'un air satisfait et se sentit bien moins rassuré en croisant leur air ahuris. Il semblait fixer un point juste au dessus de lui la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Drago leva la tête, mais ne vit rien de plus que le plafond.

Finalement, Blaise pouffa en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche dans une tentative désespérée de le cacher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Drago. Légèrement énervé.

Hermione et Ron eurent la décence de rougir.

« hum… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais… Si il était écrit en lettres de feu au dessus de ta tête.. Le nom de la personne que tu aimes et tout ce que tu aimes en lui et …. Oh merlin… Tout ce que tu aimerais lui faire…. » dit Hermione

« QUOI ? » s'écria Drago.

« J'aime Harry Potter, j'aime tout de lui, ses grands yeux vert si expressifs, ses cheveux soyeux toujours en bataille, son joli derrière sur lequel j'aimerais tant poser mes mains et sa chute de rein si alléchante. » commença à lire Blaise.  
Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, aussi effrayé qu'ébahis.

« Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! Trouvez un moyen d'arrêter ça ! » s'écria t-il.

« Attend j'adore ce passage » dit Hermione « J'aime sa gentillesse, sa douceur et son sens de l'honneur si gryffondoriens, et pourtant, il a aussi un côté serpentard carrément excitant. »Lut elle.

« Je le trouve si beau que je m'empêche difficilement de baver en sa présence, il est si adorable et en même temps, il peut être si sauvage qu'il me donne des frissons, dans ces moments j'aimerais qu'il me colle contre un mur et qu'il me baise avec passion. »

« STOOOOP je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » s'écria à nouveau Drago.

Des « chut » bruyants émanèrent de part et d'autres de la bibliothèque.

« Tu as de la chance. » dit Ron. « Apparemment, on ne peut lire ce qui est écrit que lorsqu'on est en face de toi. Il faudra que j'en parle à mes frères pour qu'ils améliorent ça … »

Drago lui envoya un regard noir et Ron renchérit rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que l'effet va s'arrêter très vite. »

« En attendant, tu devrais retourner rapidement dans ta chambre. » proposa Harry black. « Essaye de te déplacer de profil. »

Blaise étouffa un nouveau rire.

« Pansy ! Arrête de baver. » s'insurgea Drago.

« désolée, mais le dernier passage est trop torride. » dit elle.

« Je voudrais qu'il me baise sauvagement et sans préparation, pour sentir son sexe, brûlant, dur et long s'enfoncer vigoureusement entre mes cuisses et me prendre brutalement, avec des mouvements rapides et profonds. Mais je veux aussi sentir ses mains me caresser avec tendresse et sa bouche dévorer chaque parcelle de ma peau. »

Elle s'arrêta pour déglutir ;

« Et je ne te parle pas du passage ou c'est toi qui le prend ! » ajouta t-elle.

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Drago le visage plus rouge qu'une écrevisse ébouillantée, se leva et s'enfuit en courant.

Les 6 amis le regardèrent partir et explosèrent de rire.

« Super idée, Granger ! » s'exclama Blaise

« Je pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. Heureusement que vous avez joué le jeu.» hoqueta Hermione entre ses rires.

« C'est quand même nous les serpentards à la base. » répondit Blaise

« Que d'imagination les filles. » fit Harry Black. « Surtout Parkinson »

« Même si il n'y avait écrit que « J'aime Harry Potter. » il n'a rien démentit, ça veut dire qu'il a déjà imaginé au moins tout ça. » fit Pansy. « Je savais qu'il voudrait aussi être en dessous ! »

Ils repartirent dans une crise de fou rire.

« Blague à part, vous vous rendez compte que Drago Malfoy est en train de courir jusqu'aux cachots avec écrit en lettres de feu, « j'aime Harry Potter » au dessus de sa tête. »

Un silence accueillit la réflexion de Blaise et soudain les étudiants repartirent dans une crise de fou rire jusqu'à ce que Mlle Pince les menace d'expulsion pour avoir souillé de rire sa précieuse Bibliothèque.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est convaincu que Malfoy est amoureux de Harry, racontez nous votre plan. » dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.

A suivre …..

* * *

(rire démoniaque) 

Eh oui c'est tout pour ce chapitre !

N'empêche qu'il faisait déjà 10 pages word, c'est pas rien !

Donc, la suite, au prochain chapitre !

Ne pas tuer l'auteur car sinon vous ne saurez pas en quoi consiste l'opération séduction !

Vous êtes (choisir une ou plusieurs réponses):

frustrés, pas contents, déçus, satisfaits, très heureux, extatiques ...

..après la lecture de ce chapitre, faites le moi savoir avec une review(clin d'oeil)

Bisous à tous

* * *

PLACE AUX RAR 

**Yuki Koshiba**

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier la suite, et j'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre et qu'elle t'a plu

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Faut le comprendre le pauvre Ryry, il s'y attendait pas ! Mais de toute façon nous savons toutes les deux qu'il se voile la face et qu'il est déjà raid dingue du blond, encore faut il que lui s'en rende compte.

Bisous et à bientôt !

**onarluca **

Merciiii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Désolée pour l'attente !

bisous

**Kiara 1589**

Lol ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes les points faibles de notre petit Ryry, et comme tu l'as un peu deviné, ce sont aussi un peu mes points faibles lol Contente de voir que je suis pas la seule à trouver les mecs qui jouent du piano ultra sexy Et quand je me relis je fonds à l'appellation de bébé aussi, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je te regarderais pas comme une folle puisque ça reviendrait à me regarder moi-même comme une folle lol !

J'arrête de dire des bêtises !

Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Bisous !

**Tiffany Shin**

Malheureusement, Ryry est long à la détente alors il a pas finit de se poser des questions, et Dubois n'a pas finit de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du pauvre Dray ! Enfin, tu verras tout ça bientôt ! big kiss !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir Tu as raison, j'ai plusieurs idées dans la tête, le trucs étant de les retranscrire correctement, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Gros bisous !

**zaika**

Salut !

Désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais Olivier n'a pas l'intention de se laisser détrôner tu verras ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, étant une fan du Dray Ry et étant quand même l'auteur de cette fic, je peux t'assurer que Drago a encore toutes ses chances, ce sera dure, mais on fera flancher Harry ! (non je ne suis pas folle lol )

Merci pour ta review,

Gros bisous !

**Siria Black 666**

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous offrir ce chapitre le plus vite possible !

Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Llily.B**

Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Je suis contente que les Harry te plaise, j'ai dans l'idée de les dessiner un de ses jours . Par contre j'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par gros patés, excuse moi, je serais heureuse d'améliorer la mise en page mais dis moi exactement ce que tu veux dire par gros patés .

A bientôt Bisous !

**Umihime**

Hello !

Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que ça va continuer !

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai aussi bien rit en imaginant la scène du chocolat, l'idée du chocolat est la première qui m'ait venu à l'esprit quand j'ai décidé de faire Drago dragué Harry dans cette fic ! Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise.

Notre Ryry aurait déjà du fondre avec un tel tableau, mais malheureusement pour nous, Harry est têtu et j'ai bien peur que ça prenne un peu de temps avant qu'il se rende compte de l'évidente vérité que nous connaissons tous.

J'espère que tu le supporteras jusqu'à la fin (clin d'œil)

Merci encore pour ta review !

Bisous et à bientôt !

**Danielove**

Salut !

Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! Mais comme les choses ne sont jamais simples, il ne suffira pas que Harry se rende compte que Olivier n'est pas une bonne excuse pour que tout aille bien avec Drago.

J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bisous et à bientôt !

**Cèdre **

Merci ! Contente que son plan te plaise, mais le plus gros de l'opération reste à venir. J'espère que tu aimeras !

Bisous et à bientôt

**la-shinegami**

Héhé hé !

Contente que tu ais aimé les points faibles de Harry,

Par contre, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre !

Gomen nasai !

Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous proposer ce chapitre le plus vite possible et j'espère qu'il valait le coup d'attendre, même si le mieux est encore à venir. (enfin j'espère)

Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, je le fais dès que le chapitre est prêt, j'essaye de le faire au moins une fois tous les 15 jours, plus souvent quand j'ai du temps.

En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras !

Chu, ja ne !

**Lulune **

Merci beaucoup !

J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce qui va suivre !

**crystal d'avalon**

Merci beaucoup !

J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

Bisous et à bientôt !

**tchaye**

Lol !

Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ! C'était vraiment le but rechercher dans ma fic, car j'aime pas les trucs tristes !

Merci merci merci merci merciiiiiii pour tes encouragements et compliments !

J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

Bisous à bientôt !

**Grimmy **

Merci pour ta review !

Heureuse que tu aimes

Et satisfaite de te faire rire !

J'espère que ça va continuer !

Juste une question, est-ce que tu es la même Grimmy que celle de hp selon ses fans ?

Bisous et à bientôt !

**mifibou **

Lol !

Mais bien sûr que je suis sûre de mes infos, n'est-ce pas Harry lui-même qui dévoile ses points faible (clin d'œil) mais je crois que ça ne marche que si c'est Drago qui les utilise, enfin, tu peux toujours essayer tu me diras si ça a marché ! juste un conseil, fait le hors de la vu de Malfoy, il est plutôt jaloux :

XD

Lol

Merci pour ta review

Bisous et à bientôt !

**Vert emeraude**

Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir toujours au rendez vous à chaque chapitre! Merci encore de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic !

Je suis contente que le surnom de bébé t'ai plu, je trouve ça super fondant

J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Gros bisous !

**Eileen Ana**

merci

**Lovely A**

Oui j'aime tes histoires !

D'ailleurs en répondant à cette review, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je reviewve le lionceau de poudlard et accusé à tord ! comme j'enregistre les pages pour les lire plus tard quand j'ai plus internet, j'oublie après de faire la review que je voulais, mais j'irais la faire des que j'aurais publier ce chapitre

Merci beaucoup pour ta review,

Tu as raison, les choses se gâtent, mais le pire est à venir !

J'espère que ça te plaira

Gros bisous !

**echizen D luffy**

Salut !

Harry James : Et on a pas fini de ramer !

Harry Black : Ca c'est sûr! Si tu savais les galères qui nous attendent! Ca me déprime d'avance.

Harry James : Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué avec ces deux là.

Harry Black : C'est vrai, ils pourraient juste se mettre ensemble et baiser comme des lapins.

Yuyoko : Mais y'aurait plus d'histoire !

Harry Black : Au moins je serais pas aussi proche d'avoir un ulcère. Surtout avec Oli..

Yuyuko : CHUT ! Tu vas dévoiler la suite.

Hum hum

En tout cas ! Merci pour ta review !

J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Drago : Ouais, j'espère aussi, vu le mal que je me donne !

* * *

Voilà! 

Encore merci à tous chers reviewver! je vous aime!

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une beuglante!

Chu!


	7. Chapter 6: Opération séduction part 2

Hello à tous !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre

Je crois que je suis dans les temps

2 semaines entre les chapitres c'est correcte je pense Faut quand même le temps de les écrire sans les bâcler. De toute façon je poste pas tant que je suis pas satisfaite.

Et là ça va, le chapitre est satisfaisant à mon goût, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Je suis tellement contenteuuuuuu (fais des petits bons de joie) j'ai eu **100 reviews !**

(sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) je suis émue !

Du coup, je dédicace ce chapitre à ma 100 ème reviewveuse qui est **Grimmy **! Voilà Grimmy ce chap est pour toi (sourire) Je te dédicacerais aussi un dessin des trois Harry. Il faut que je le finisse d'abord lol.. Je sais c'est pas grand-chose mais c'est pour marquer le coup.

Peut-être que je pourrais arriver à 200 reviews (rêve éveillée) ; je referais une chtite dédicace alors (big smile)

Avant de commencer et pour éviter de recevoir des lettres de menace parce que mon chapitre avait l'air plus long qu'il ne l'était vraiment puisque j'avais mis les rar à la fin. Je les met au début lol.

* * *

**Grimmy **

Je me disais bien que ça devait être toi. D'ailleurs il faut absolument que j'update Hp selon ses fans. Je suis un peu à la bourre en ce moment ; Est-ce que ton peusdo vient des frères Grimm ?

En tout cas merci pour ta review ! En plus tu es mon centième reviewver (fait des petits bons de joie) alors je te dédicace ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. En fait le couple qui avance le plus c'est le Ron Blaise, alors que dans mon autre fic c'est le couple que je fais traîner. Mais bon, si Dray y arrivait tout de suite, ce serait pas marrant lol. Bisous et A plus !

**Cèdre **

He He ! Tu n'as pas idée de combien Harry va en baver. Mes ses versions alternatives ne pensent pas à mal le pire, c'est juste que ça tourne mal à chaque fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. En attendant, tu peux t'attendre à quelques retournements de situation. J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Egwene Al' Vere**

Salut

En fait, je n'ai pas encore décidé combien de chapitres il y aura dans cette fic. A la base elle était sensé être très courte et puis finalement j'ai eu des idées et du coup elle a ralongé et maintenant je dois dire que j'écris à l'aveuglette. J'ai une vague idée du déroulement mais c'est tout (sourire) Quand aux updates, je fais aussi vite que je peux. Mais je recommence beaucoup et je m'en voudrais de la bacler, alors je m'excuse si parfois ça prend du temps. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Mais je crains par contre qu'il te laisse encore sur ta faim. Sadique moi ? Bien sûr que non lol. Gros bisous.

**kittycat  
**.

Ma copiiiiiiiinneuuuuuuuu que j'aime ! HO HO HO. Je jubile en imaginant ta tête découvrant le « à suivre » prématuré lol. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes quand même lol. A bientôt !

**crystal d'avalon**

Merci crystal ! (gros sourire) c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de recevoir tes review ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la façon dont il finit lol. Gros bisous

**Umihime **

Hello !

J'adore les longues reviews comme la tienne. (sourire)

He oui, c'est vrai que Harry se prend trop la tête, mais si ce n'était pas le cas il n'y aurait plus d'histoire lol.

En plus avec ce qu'il arrive dans ce chapitre, ils sont pas sortit de l'auberge nos petits poudlariens lol.

Alors qui va gagner le cœur de Harry ? Dray ou Olivier ?

Pour Blaise et Ron, je crois que tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Alors comment tu trouves l'avancé de leur relation ?

Je pense qu'ils vont encore pinailler pour se mettre ensemble, mais ils sont bien partit pour lol.

En tout cas merci pour ta review. Gros bisous et à Bientôt !

**kiara1589**

Je suis super contente que mon idée t'ai plus, d'autant plus que je l'ai rajouté au dernier moment lol. J'ai pensé à faire Drago rencontrer Rogue dans le couloir, mais ça ralongeait la fic inutilement, parce que finalement ce passage ne me plaisait pas autant une fois écrit. Ce chapitre est relativement soft pour Dray, mais ne t'inquiéte pas, il n'a pas fini de mettre des croix sur son petit calepin (voir le chapitre pour comprendre) gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Llily.B**

Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, quand tu dis qu'ils ont viré poursouffle, et je crois que c'est pas fini. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne soit pas trop gluant et dégoulinant de tendresse. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Quand à la mise en page. Je vais essayer de faire plus espacé. C'est pas facile avec ff net qui enlève tout mes espaces mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Gros bisous à bientôt et merci pour ta review

**fantasy112 **

(rire sadique) ouais, j'adore couper au bon moment, d'ailleurs ce chapitre ne fait pas exception. Mais ne m'en veut pas, je trouve que c'est plus interressant comme ça (sourire) en tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ai fait rire. Ma philosophie c'est la vie est trop triste pour en rajouté dans mes écrits, au contraire, je veux faire rire. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand on me dit que j'arrive à faire rire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Je trouve Hermione assez drôle dedans.

Gros bisous et merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**just-lulu**

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Gros bisous !

**Serdra**

Merchi du compliment ! J'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Thlite **

Oui j'ai vu, et je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review coupine Gros bisous et à lundi en cours

**Paradise of the Readers**

(Rougies) (petit rire débile) merci pour le compliment, ça me fait super trop plaisir ! Si j'ai bien retenu, Paradise of the Readers, Onarluca et Artemis c'est tous les trois toi ? n'est-ce pas Je suis contente d'avoir une fidèle lol (en espérant ne pas me tromper de personne) Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vaut l'autre, mais il me plait bien aussi, (surtout pour le Ron/Blaise) donc j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Gros bisous !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

Merci ! pourvu que ça dure lol. Le drôle il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Alors vive les fics comique !

**Vert emeraude**

Exact ! le passage de la bibliothèque est bien le passage que j'ai rajouté en dernier et je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait car apparement il a rencontré un franc succès ça fait plaisir !

Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire pas dégoulinant ! Je paris que tu aimes les manga ! Ca fait très manga de penser à harry qui devient liquide en entendant son surnom je trouve lol ; Moi aussi j'adore les manga et j'aime imaginer les perso tout rouge quand ils sont intimidé ou tout fondu. Lol

En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira (oui je sais je radote de review en review mais je manque d'imagination pour le dire autrement lol)

Gros gros bisous ! à bientôt !

**Danielove**

Hello !

Merci pour ta review !

Je me demandais, est-ce que ton surnom danielove est par rapport à Daniel Radcliff, l'acteur qui joue Harry Potter ?

Pour la capuche c'est une idée, mais je ne sais pas si elle aurait été assez grande, heureusement que Dray n'y a pas pensé, ça aurait été moins marrant lol.

Et sinon, C'est vrai que Drago est bien entouré, mais parfois ça ne présente pas que des avantages lol. Alors je ne sais pas lequel est le plus à plaindre lol

A bientôt !

Gros bisous !

**la-shinegami**

Merchi beaucoup !

J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite !

Bisous !

**Tiffany Shin**

Yop

Gros merci et gros kisu pour toi !

J'espère assurer pour la suite.

Ja !

**inouko**

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre pour la suite.

Pour Harry Potter j'ai pas compris ta remarque. De quel passage tu parles où il faut un décoder ? j'espère que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent et que ça ne gène pas trop la compréhension de l'histoire. J'essayerais de m'améliorer.

Merci beaucoup encore pour ta review.

Ros Bisous !

**Myschka**

Merci du fond du cœur pour ta review !

Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Tcheuer Teufel**

Merci pour tes compliments ! Et je suis contente que le passage de la bibliothèque t'ai plu, vu qu'il n'était pas là à la base ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite

Bisous !

A bientôt !

**tchaye**

Yop !

Ma devise est de répandre le rire !

Contente d'avoir réussit dans le dernier chapitre et j'espère que le prochain sera drôle aussi !

En tout cas pour Hermione et Ron je n'ai pas fini de les rendre serpentesque lol.

En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**zaika**

Salut Toi !

Heureuse que mon idée de dernière minute t'ais plu !

Je vais essayer de continuer dans le même esprit (sourire)

Merci pour ta review et gros gros gros bisous !

A bientôt !

* * *

Voili voilou !Nous allons pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! Je vous aime ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la joie que vous me faites à chaque fois, c'est plein de petits bonheur qui s'accumulent ! Merci infiniment à tous ! (non l'auteuse n'est pas folle)

Place à la fic !

* * *

Un seul était bien suffisant

chapitre 6 : **Opération Séduction plan 1 (partie 2)**

_« Nous voudrions te parler en privé. _

_Rendez vous, ce soir à la tour d'astronomie à 19heure. _

_Signé Harry Black et James. »_

Harry replia le morceau de parchemin qu'il venait de trouver sur son lit et le jeta dans son tiroir à chaussettes.

Qu'est-ce que ces deux là avaient à lui dire qu'ils ne puissent pas faire dans leur salle commune… ? Enfin… Si ça leur faisait plaisir, à 19 heures on avait encore le droit de parcourir les couloirs, il ne désobéirait donc à aucune règle en allant à leur petit rendez vous. Pour une fois……

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

«Bon aller Dray, tu vas pas continuer à nous faire la gueule?» Fit Harry Black tandis que Drago plongeait une nouvelle fois dans son armoire. «Je te signale que ce n'était pas notre idée.»

«Vous ne m'avez pas prévenu que c'était un coup monté.» dit Drago entêté « Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie ! Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi je courrais de biais ! J'étais ridicule ! »

« Même si on t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas autant de chose de marquées au dessus de ta tête ; il y avait quand même écrit en gros, J'aime Harry Potter, et ça ce n'était pas notre faute. » dit HB

« Humm… » fit Drago en rougissant quelque peu. « Heureusement que je n'ai pas croisé Sévérus, je n'aurais plus pu le regarder en face après ça…. »

«Allez Pardonne nous.» dit alors Harry James en lançant un puppy eyes horriblement mignon.

Drago soupira. «Bon d'accord… Mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes deux Harry irrésistibles… »

Il sortit un petit calepin noir où il raya quelque chose.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» Demanda Harry James.

«Mon calepin à vengeance, je met des petites croix devant les noms des personnes desquelles je dois me venger quand toute cette histoire sera fini.» dit le serpentard d'un air sadique.

Les deux Harry se penchèrent par dessus l'épaule du blond et remarquèrent que si leur nom était barré, ceux de Blaise, Pansy, et pire encore, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà des dizaines de croix à leur actif. Même Fred et George avaient une croix.

«Plus il y aura de croix, plus ma vengeance sera terrible» dit Drago en partant dans un rire dément.

Les deux Harry frissonnèrent en même temps.

«Particulièrement ces deux gryffondors inutiles... Oh, je jubile d'avance en pensant à ma vengeance. On ne ridiculise pas un Malfoy impunément, niarc, niarc, niarc»

«Hum... Poussin, continuons à choisir ta tenue d'accord.» fit HJ pour changer de sujet.

Le visage machiavélique prit soudain un air enjoué.

«Ah oui, c'est vrai»

Avant que son propriétaire ne replonge dans son armoire.

Les deux Harry soupirèrent de soulagement. Drago pouvait parfois avoir l'air effrayant.

Une bonne heure passa.

«Non pas celle là… »

Une nouvelle chemise tomba sur un tas informe de vêtements amoncelé sur le lit du préfet en chef des Serpentards.

« Que penses-tu de celle ci ? » demanda Drago en mettant devant lui une chemise de soie couleur crème.

« Elle te va très bien. » fit Harry James.

« Comme les dizaines autres que tu nous as déjà montrés. » continua Harry Black.

« Vous êtes d'une aide précieuse. » siffla Drago.

« Bon ça suffit ! » déclara Harry Black.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit quelques vêtements de la penderie et les tendit au blond.

« Tu mets ça et on en parle plus. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Drago en regardant la sélection.

« Tu es sexy de toute façon, tu pourrais porter un sac de patate tu aurais toujours la classe, alors ne te pose pas de question. » dit le grand brun.

« C'est vrai ça. » fit Drago en se regardant fièrement dans le miroir. « Est-ce que tu crois que Harry me trouve sexy ? »

« Etant donné qu'on a à peu près les mêmes goûts, je dirais qu'il doit te trouver plutôt dans la moyenne. » fit Harry Black avec un sourire ironique.

« Quoi ? La moyenne seulement ? » fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils devant son miroir. « Ca ne va pas du tout ça ! »

« Je rigole » soupira Harry Black.

« S'il a les mêmes goûts que nous, et nous sommes sûr que c'est le cas. » dit Harry James en enlaçant le blond. « Il te trouve absolument canon. »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

« Alors, cette tenue là ? » dit il en montrant les vêtements précédemment choisit par HB.

« Oui, ça ira tout à fait. » dit le petit Harry.

« hum.. » fit Drago en regardant la chemise d'un air indécis.

Le grand et sexy brun soupira.

« Je t'assure que ça t'ira parfaitement. Le contraste du noir sur ta peau est extrêmement envoûtant alors choisis ça ! » dit il avec une pointe d'exaspération nuancée d'amusement.

« Très bien, je vais mettre ce que tu as choisis.… » Accepta Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. «Après tout, si tu aimes, mon bébé aimera et c'est le principal ; Mais d'abord, je dois prendre un bain, me sécher les cheveux, me coiffer, me faire un masque, m'épiler, me… »

« Ok, on a compris, on va faire un tour en attendant. » dit Harry James.

« Si il y a une goutte de gel sur tes cheveux quand on revient Drago, tu auras de mes nouvelles. » dit Harry Black en sortant de la pièce.

« Bye bye. » fit Harry James en envoyant un baiser à Drago avec un jolie sourire.

Dans le couloir Harry Black eu un petit rictus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry James.

« Je savais qu'il s'épilait. » dit Harry Black avec un sourire. « Il ne voulait pas me l'avouer, mais moi je savais bien qu'il pouvait pas être aussi imberbe et aussi doux. » ajouta t-il d'un air rêveur.

Harry James pouffa et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir.

« Tu sais, mon Drago ne s'épile pas. » dit petit Harry

« Ah bon ? »

« Non, et bien qu'il ait des poils, ils sont si blonds et si doux que ça ne fait aucune différence, en plus il en a si peu qu'il est quasiment imberbe au naturel.»

« Hum.. » fit Sexy Harry d'un air songeur.

« Il.. Il me manque… » dit Harry James.

Harry Black baissa les yeux et une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard.

« Moi aussi…. »

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça Mione. » dit Harry en rentrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Aller Harry, soit gentil, met ça, ça t'ira super bien. »

« 'Mione, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à un rendez vous galant, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me faire remarquer, je ne vais pas porter ça. »

« S'il te plait ! Harry ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument que je porte ces vêtements au lieu de l'uniforme? »

« C'est pour le fan service Harry ! Fait quelque chose pour nos cœurs mutilés de jeunes filles qui voient tous les beaux mâles finir ensemble !»

« Est-ce que tu as mangé un truc avarié ? »

« Harryyyyyy » fit la jeune fille en s'accrochant aux pans de la cape du brun.

« Ok, ok, ok ! » céda t-il. « Mais tu sais, tout ce que je vais faire c'est me promener un peu. »

« Je sais. »

« Bon.. Je les porterais tes fringues, maintenant, vas-tu me lâcher ou est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ? » demanda t-il d'un air ironique.

« Je peux ? » fit la brunette avec un grand sourire.

« NON ! » s'écria Harry.

« Radin. »

« Herm, des fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu squizo.. »

« Si on peut même plus plaisanter. »

Hermione leva le nez l'air indignée et sortie tête haute du dortoir des garçons.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. » dit elle.

Harry regarda son amie partir avec un sourire.

« Complètement squizo… » dit il avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, la phase 1 du plan Opération séduction avait été une parfaite réussite. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune elle sourit à Ron qui attendait en bas de l'escalier.

Elle frotta dans ses mains et laissa échapper un rire diabolique.

« Tout marche comme sur des roulettes. » dit elle.

« Herm…. » fit Ron. « Arrête tu me fait peur. »

« pff.. Tu n'as aucun humour. »

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

Une porte s'entrouvrit légèrement avant de laisser entrer un grand rouquin. Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois à droite et à gauche, puis fit signe à son voisin de le suivre. Il frappa deux fois sur un tableau avec sa baguette et le portrait pivota laissant apparaître un nouveau passage. Les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir sombre et étroit et le tableau se remit en place.

Ron frissonna. Quelle idée ! Non mais quelle idée Hermione avait eut là ! Pourquoi voulait elle absolument que Blaise soit son coéquipier pour le rapatriement de nourriture ?

…….

Pas la peine de répondre.

Il se retourna.

« Veux tu bien arrêter ça ! » dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ? » fit Blaise avec un sourire innocent.

« Arrête de souffler dans mon cou. » dit Ron ;

« Mais je ne fais que respirer. » dit Blaise.

« Alors éloigne toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça me gène. »

Blaise sourit et se rapprocha en soufflant derrière l'oreille du rouquin.

« Pourquoi ça te gène ? »

Un frisson parcourut une nouvelle fois le corps du Gryffondor.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui souffle sur cette zone. Ca le rendait trop bizarre.

« Ne refais plus ça. » dit il en se retournant et en plantant ses yeux bleu dans les noisettes ambrés de son « ami ».

« Ron ? » souffla Blaise d'une voix chaude.

Le rouquin frissonna à nouveau mais se retint de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

« Quoi ? » soupira t-il.

« Est-ce que tu aimes quand je t'embrasse ? » demanda Blaise.

« Quoi ? » cria Ron surpris et pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? » dit Blaise. « Tu réponds à mes baisers, c'est que tu n'es pas indifférent n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas ensemble ? »

Ron était muet. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Bien sûr il flirtait avec Blaise depuis un moment.. Mais mais mais mais… ça ! Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était trop brusque ! Ils avaient quoi tous ces serpentards et leur déclaration d'amour subite !

« Mais tu tu… Je.. Je….Tu.. Tu… »

« Après le sujet, généralement il faut un verbe Ronychou. » dit Blaise avec un sourire.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu me sors d'un coup comme ça, que tu veux sortir avec moi et je suis sensé réagir au quart de tour c'est ça ? » s'énerva Ron.

« Mon petit rouquin adoré, ça fait un moment que je te drague et que tu réponds très bien à mes avances, tu devais t'en douter non ? »

« Euh… Je… Mais… Je .. Tu… Non ! Je veux dire…. Oui… Mais NON ! » fit Ron complètement perdu.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoute…. » dit Ron en essayant de reprendre de la contenance. « On verra ça après.. On a une mission importante là. »

« OK. Tu me promets une réponse dès qu'on a fini ? »

« Oui.. Oui…Mais pas avant que Harry et Drago soient ensemble» fit Ron en pressant le pas.

« Parfait. » fit le Serpentard avec un sourire satisfait.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux cuisines.

« Bon, il faut trouver l'elfe ami de Harry, comment il s'appelait déjà ? » fit Ron.

« Doby. » dit Blaise.

« Mr a appelé Doby Mr ? » fit alors un elfe de maison apparu soudainement dans un pop sonore.

« Tu es Doby ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui Mr Ron Weasley monsieur ! Doby est bien lui monsieur. » répondit l'elfe qui reconnaissait l'ami de son très cher Harry Potter.

« Pourrais tu préparer ce qui est sur cette liste et l'apporter dans la tour d'astronomie pour 18h30 ? » demanda Ron.

« Bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Doby se charge de tout ! » dit l'elfe plein d'entrain.

« Il faudra dresser une table aussi. » ajouta Blaise.

« D'accord monsieur, Doby s'en chargera ! »

« Parfait ! » fit le Serpentard. « Nous n'avons plus qu'à rejoindre Pansy. »

Ron acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte dérobée par laquelle ils étaient entrés un peu plus tôt.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir sombre qu'ils avaient emprunté juste avant. Mais soudain il se sentit tiré par le poignet et un corps délicieusement chaud se colla contre lui.

« Mais que… » hoqueta le jeune homme roux dans la pénombre du couloir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon joli rouquin, ce n'est que moi. » dit une voix sensuelle que Ron reconnu comme celle de Blaise.

Il essaya de se dégager sans succès.

« C'est justement parce que c'est toi que je dois m'inquiéter, Zabini, sale serpent, Tu vas me lâcher ? » cria le roux.

« Ne fait pas ta vierge effarouchée mon minou, avoues que tu en as autant envie que moi. » dit le Serpentard en ondulant sensuellement son corps contre celui de Ron.

Sur ces mots Blaise souffla sur les lèvres du Gryffondor de son cœur et celui ci gémit doucement.

« En attendant que tu puisses me répondre, un petit baiser, ça n'engage à rien. » souffla t-il en souriant.

Blaise donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes avant de les posséder entre les siennes. Il amorça un baiser fougueux mais tendre, dévorant les lèvres avec avidité. Le roux sentit une main douce et chaude se glisser sous sa chemise et ne pu retenir un petit gémissement dans la bouche du Serpentard en sentant cette main glisser voluptueusement sur ses hanches et remonter sur sa poitrine.

« .. Non.. arrête… » haleta t-il tandis qu'une des mains de Blaise s'égarait sur ses fesses et que son entrejambe côtoyait la sienne en donnant des signes préoccupant d'excitation.

« Pourquoi ? » souffla Zabini avant de reprendre les lèvres de Ron.

« Parce que.. Il faut rejoindre.. Pansy et Hermione. » bégaya le roux.

« On a le temps pour ça. » renchérit Blaise. Sitôt dit, il réussit à glisser sa langue entre les dents de son compagnon. Un gémissement guttural s'échappa de la gorge de Ron tandis qu'il sentait cette langue mutine et exploratrice s'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

La dextérité de Blaise faisait Ron perdre la tête. Une sensation brûlante le traversa et le fit frissonner en remontant jusqu'à son cou. Il se sentait fiévreux mais ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'il en retirait. Il se mit à répondre aux attentes du Serpentard en faisant lui même glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébral de Blaise et en faisant sa langue participer aux baisers.

Ravi, Blaise se pressa un peu plus contre Ron, le collant complètement au mur.

Perdu dans ces échanges sensuels, Ron enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaise et son corps s'enflamma en sentant le torse du brun sur le sien. Son corps réagissait malgré le tissu qui les séparait. La main de Blaise s'aventura sur les fesses du rouquin, tandis qu'il plaçait un genou entre ses cuisses et Ron émit un gémissement rauque. Mais Blaise ne se lassait pas d'embrasser son gryffondor attitré et continuait d'explorer lascivement son palais, embrassant sans répits ses lèvres pleines.

Il finit par s'arrêter en l'embrassant une dernière fois rapidement et déposa son front sur celui du jeune homme en haletant.

Ron reprit son souffle et Blaise le regarda. Le serpentard sourit en voyant les lèvres gonflées et rougies de son compagnon et le désir qui assombrissait ses yeux bleus.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille. » dit il d'une voix grave.

Il allait s'éloigner, mais Ron lui sauta dessus en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et le poussa contre le mur d'en face pour reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif.

Blaise ouvrit des grands yeux d'abord étonné, mais ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser du roux en acceptant sa langue espiègle dans sa bouche et en l'entraînant pour danser à nouveau avec lui. Il enroula lui aussi ses bras autour des hanches de Ron pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui. Dans une jolie contradiction, leurs dents se cognaient, leur langue s'affrontait et leurs lèvres se soudaient et se dessoudaient dans des baisers sulfureux et violents, bien que tendres et chaleureux. Il sourit quand il sentit le rouquin s'éloigner un minimum pour respirer.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda t-il.

« Un petit baiser ça n'engage à rien n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Ron en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire.

Un Gryffondor cache toujours un Serpentard au fond de son âme et un Serpentard cache toujours un Gryffondor au fond de son cœur. Pensa poétiquement Blaise.

« Je veux une réponse quand même ? » dit il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'y travaille. » dit Ron avant de repartir dans un nouveau baiser langoureux.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

Harry se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

Hermione avait vraiment un bon sens de l'esthétisme, étonnant, quand on voyait comment elle s'habillait d'ordinaire. En tout cas, ces vêtements lui allait superbement. La chemise verte était ouverte sur un débardeur noir qui épousait parfaitement les courbes avantageuses de son torse halé. Elle faisait ressortir, dans un même temps, l'émeraude de ses yeux et sa musculature fine mais bien présente tandis que le pantalon noir cintré dans lequel il avait eu tant de mal à entrer faisait plutôt ressortir à merveille son fessier qui selon lui était plutôt correcte. Musclé et rebondit. Selon le reste du monde, probablement un des plus beau cul de Poudlard si ce n'est de l'univers. Mais Harry était plutôt du genre modeste.

Harry se demanda si Drago aimerait le voir habillé comme ça, et s'il aimait ses fesses. Puis prenant soudainement conscience de se qu'il pensait il se mit à rougir.

Ses pensées divaguèrent toutes seules, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter sur la scène des toilettes.

« Nonn… » essaya t-il de se contenir en collant son front moite sur le miroir. « Pense pas à ça… »

Mais c'était trop tard, il pouvait presque sentir les lèvres de sa Némésis sur son cou.

A situation désespéré, mesure désespéré, pensa t-il en prenant sa baguette et en se lançant un sort de refroiditum.

Il frissonna et soupira. Puis il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la glace. Quelque chose l'ennuya alors.

Il portait une tenue simple mais classe et qui pouvait convenir pour n'importe quelle occasion. Alors, il s'en voulu d'avoir une coiffure aussi…. Disons déstructurée, par rapport à ses vêtements et essaya de discipliner un peu ses mèches brunes hirsutes dans un élan de courage. Malheureusement ce fut peine perdue.

« Bien… Comme d'habitude, il faudra s'en contenter… » soupira t'il défait face à l'entêtement de ses cheveux.

« Moi je te trouve parfait. » fit alors une voix dans son dos.

La reconnaissant immédiatement, Harry se retourna en un instant et se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu'il penserait trouver à la porte de sa chambre.

« Olivier ? » s'exclama Harry étonné.

A suivre……………

* * *

Yuyo : He non ! L'opération n'a toujours pas commencé nyo ! XD.

Et pour épicer le tout, Olive débarque.

Pauvre drakichou.

On ne tue toujours pas l'auteur, car je vous promets que l'opération commencera au prochain chapitre. Même si la présence d'Olivier ne va pas arranger les affaires de Drago. Lol.

Et si il n'y a plus d'auteur, plus de suite !

Si vous voulez m'envoyer une beuglante ou une chantante (inverse de beuglante dans le dictionnaire yuyokien), c'est simple, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche !

Bien maintenant, la grande question du jour :

Je voudrais votre avis pour les couples si vous le voulez bien.

Ron x Blaise ?

Blaise x Ron ?

Harry xDrago ?

Dragox Harry ?

Comprenez, le sens de domination est important.

Avec qui mets-je Olivier ?

Olivier x Harry x Drago ?

Olivier x Charlie ou inversement (là c'est pas important) ?

Rogue x Olivier (pfff.. non je ne rie pas du tout voyons) ?

Olivier x Hermione ?

Olivier seul et délaissé à la fin de la fic ?

Olivier x Bibine (arrgggg ! Non laissez tomber ct une blague malsaine)

Voilà qu'en pensez vous ?

Drago : Pourquoi y'a que Blaise et la belette qui s'amuse ? Moi aussi je veux embrasser mon gryffondor !

Yuyo : Ca viendra, ça viendra, un peu de patience !

Drago : NON ! Je suis Drago Malfoy et je veux Harry Potter tout de suite !

Yuyo (grogne) : Il est très facile pour moi de te faire mourir dans cette fic. Tu sais ?

Drago : Tu oserais pas ! J'ai tous les lecteurs qui me soutiennent. Et puis je suis trop beau, ce serait porter atteinte à l'une des 7 merveilles du monde ! C'est un délit majeur passible de la peine capitale à Askaban et du baiser du détraqueur.

Yuyo : Mais oui, mais oui.

Drago : Je suis sérieux ! Tu n'as pas le droit…… n'est-ce pas?

Yuyo : Je suis l'auteur, j'ai le pouvoir absolu , Alors du calme, je t'assure que ton tour viendra.

A bientôt tout le monde!

Drago… Qu'est-ce que tu griffonnes sur ce calepin noir ? Non Drago ! Je suis l'auteur tu n'as pas le droit ! Drago efface ces croix de devant mon nom ! Tout de suite !


	8. Chapitre 7: Opération séduction part 3

**Rappel des acquis :**

**Source** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Romance/humour

**Rating** : R ou M

**Couple** : DMxHP et BZxRW pour l'instant hé hé

**Statut** : en cours

**Nombre de chap prévus** : aucune idée

**Auteur **: Yuyoko (ou yuki-piyoko)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme vous le savez, on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews directement dans le chapitre. Donc je vais tous vous répondre individuellement. Pour ça, lorsque vous me laissez une review, veillez bien à me laisser votre adresse sauf si vous ne souhaitez pas recevoir de RAR. Si vous avez un compte et que vous vous loguez, c encore mieux. Je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews anonymes. 

A part ça, là je suis extatique ! J'ai eu 39 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! MERCI A TOUS!

Je suis si heureuse ! (Trépigne de joie)

Un gros Merci et plein de bisous, à Ayame, Rim999, Mifidou, miss Felton/Malfoy, lyzabeth, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami et Vert Emeraude, qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre. Soyez sûr que vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car on va enfin savoir en quoi consiste l'opération séduction ! Bizouilles tout le monde !

* * *

**

* * *

chapitre 7 : Opération Séduction plan 1 (partie 3 et dernière partie enfin lol)

* * *

**

« Oui c'est moi ! » répondit le jeune homme. « Surpris ? »

Harry était à présent une parfaite, à défaut d'être élégante, imitation d'un poisson que l'on aurait privé de sa source d'eau vitale.

« Remet toi poussin, on dirait presque que tu n'es pas content de me voir. »

« Non, mais c'est une surprise. » fit Harry en s'approchant. « Que fais tu à Poudlard ? »

« J'ai juste quelques petites choses à régler dans le coin, j'en ai profité pour passer te voir. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Harry rougit.

« Justement… à ce sujet… » commença le brun.

« Je sais, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu de faire le détour. Je t'ai sentit un peu déboussolé. En plus, ça ne te ressemble pas d'annuler nos rencontres sans raison, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. Mais apparemment, je me suis inquiété pour rien. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas à un rendez vous galant. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu qu'on se voie ? Tu sais, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais quelqu'un. »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… » fit le brun gêné. « Je n'ai personne, c'est Hermione qui m'a demandé de m'habiller comme ça. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Une histoire de fan service que je n'ai pas bien comprise. »

Olivier se mit à rire et s'approcha du brun.

« Je suis content alors… Tu sais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu. » dit l'ex capitaine de Gryffondor en s'approchant.

Harry ne dit rien, et n'osa pas réagir non plus quand Olivier le prit dans ses bras.

« Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre. J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer. Tu sais… Malgré le fait qu'on ne se voyait pas souvent, j'avais nourrit l'espoir, qu'on continu comme ça assez longtemps pour que lorsque tu serais sortit de Poudlard, on puisse se mettre vraiment ensemble. Je pensais que tu refuserais une relation officielle qui serait à distance.»

Harry déglutit.

« Je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir.. Parce que, je t'aime vraiment Harry. Et je voudrais continuer avec toi.»

ARG! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON pensa Harry POURQUOI?

Olivier plongea son regard dans les émeraudes du survivant et celui-ci se sentit complètement désemparé.

Pourquoi la vie était elle si compliquée ?

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

« Alors ? Tout est prêt ? » demanda Ron. 

« Oui, on a finit d'installer les sortilèges d'ambiance » fit Hermione.

« D'ailleurs un peu d'aide n'aurait pas été de refus pour ça. Vous vous rendez compte comment c'est difficile ce genre de sortilège ? Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ? » Fit Pansy à l'attention de Blaise d'un air suspicieux.  
Le Serpentard eut un sourire malicieux tandis que Ron s'était mit à rougir et les deux jeunes filles pensèrent au même moment qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Harry Black arrivait suivit de Harry James qui affichait un sourire radieux. Et c'était bien normal, car il était pendu au bras de Drago.

Le serpentard était déjà plutôt du genre canon en temps normal, mais là il était, tout bonnement parfait. Sa tenue n'était composée que de vêtements noirs qui lui allaient divinement et faisaient ressortir sa peau blanche. Une chemise, un veston en cuire et un pantalon qui moulait parfaitement ses hanches étroites et ses jolies fesses musclées, tout en tombant de façon lâche et désinvolte sur ses chevilles, le tout surplombant des chaussures impeccablement cirés.

« Dragounet ! » s'écria Pansy « Tu es absolument divin ! »

« Comme d'habitude. » fit Drago avec un sourire goguenard.

« Oui mais là, tu l'es encore plus ! » dit Pansy

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent mentalement en rougissant discrètement, fierté Gryffondorienne oblige. Mais le faible rosissement des joues de Ron ne passa pas inaperçu à Blaise qui lui pinça gentiment les fesses avec un sourire moqueur à sa seule intention.

Ron n'en rougit que davantage, prit sur le fait, et fronça les sourcils d'un air boudeur. Satisfait, Blaise se tourna vers son ami.

« Sérieux Drago, t'es à croquer, si le balafré veut toujours pas de toi, tu sais que tu peux t'inviter dans mon lit quand tu veux ! » dit il en souriant.

Cette fois Ron lui lança un regard outré qui l'amusa considérablement. Tant bien qu'il se sentit obligé d'en rajouter une couche.

« Tu connais le chemin. » fit il avec un sourire entendu.

Drago haussa un sourcil avant de capter l'aura meurtrière qui s'échappait du rouquin.

Il sourit.

« Bien sûr, toi tu sais toujours comment me consoler. » fit il en lui lançant un regard brûlant suivit d'un clin d'œil.

« Mais Harry ne résistera pas ! » Ajouta t-il d'un air déterminé.

A ce moment Harry Black sourit diaboliquement.

Non, Harry ne résisterait pas, et il avait un plan pour s'en assurer.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

« Il faut que je te les présente, tu vas voir, c'est effrayant. » 

« Je ne vois pas en quoi avoir 3 Harry pour le prix d'un est effrayant. » dit Dubois en souriant.

« Hé ! Je suis unique, sache le ! » S'insurgea Harry. « Mais avec les deux autres, on se ressemblent tellement, même pour moi, parfois c'est troublant. Je me demande maintenant, comment font les jumeaux Weasley. »

Dubois se mit à rire.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir, on pourra peut être faire un plan à 4. »

« Tait toi, ou je te jette un sort. » grogna Harry tandis qu'Olivier repartait dans une crise de fou rire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un nouveau couloir mais soudain une porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Bibine.

« Ah Mr Dubois ! Je vous cherchais justement, j'ai à vous parler d'urgence. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Je te rattraperais plus tard. » fit Olivier à Harry en suivant le prof de Quidditch

Harry sourit et reprit son chemin vers la tour d'astronomie.

A mis parcours, il soupira.

Comment allait il se sortir de ce guêpier. Si Drago apprenait la venue d'Oliver, comment réagirait il ?

Mais plus important, Harry se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir avec deux prétendants. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à la tour.

En fait, il avait envie d'en parler… Et pas à Ron ou à Hermione qui lui sortirait ses explications terra terre bien logiques mais qui ne prenaient pas vraiment en compte des désirs d'un jeune ado déboussolé et plein d'hormones. Il voulait parler avec Drago.  
Il poussa la porte et entra dans la salle principale de la tour d'astronomie.

Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

La salle était plongée dans une ambiance tamisée. De petites lumières bleutées voletaient un peu partout dans la pièce comme des petites fées et semblaient le mener vers la table juste en face de la plus grande fenêtre en forme d'ogive. La fenêtre donnait sur un ciel étoilé magnifique. Harry considéra la table. Elle était ronde, recouverte d'une longue nappe blanche qui la retombait en pointe sur les côtés, jusqu'à frôler le sol. Elle était mise pour deux avec une très jolie et fine vaisselle blanche décorée de petits motifs dorés et argentés ressemblant à des runes celtes. Les mêmes motifs étaient gravés dans les verres en cristal. Et au milieu il y avait un chandelier sur lequel brûlaient doucement de longues bougies blanches qui dégageaient une douce odeur d'encens.

Ca semblait irréel et Harry ne comprenait rien. Est-ce que c'était Harry Black et Harry James qui avaient installés tout ça ? Mais comment et pourquoi ?

Il était sur le point de penser que tout cela pourrait être lié à Drago quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la nuque. Il se retourna vivement et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Juste devant son nez, il y avait une rose rouge, au bout, des mains fines. Il remonta son regard sur le bras couleur crème et arriva vite au visage bien connu.

Drago se tenait devant lui, avec un sourire tendre imprimé sur ses lèvres roses. Il était absolument magnifique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, mais Drago posa la fleur sur ses lèvres en lui chuchotant un « chut » doux. Il la fit glisser sur ses lèvres et sur son menton et Harry planta son regard émeraude brillant de quelque chose d'insondable dans l'argent en fusion, maintenant brûlant de désir, du blond.

« Ce soir, laisse moi te prouver que je suis sérieux, bébé » dit il d'une voix chaude.

Harry frémit, rougit et baissa les yeux. Alors Drago prit sa main et l'embrassa gentiment.

Harry le regarda et murmura.

« Je ne suis pas une fille. »

Drago sourit

« Je le sais parfaitement. Et heureusement que tu n'en es pas une.»

Harry détourna les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » dit il d'une voix tout aussi faible.

« Ais je besoin d'une raison pour être tendre et romantique avec la personne que j'aime ? »

My god.. pensa Harry, Ca c'est de la réplique. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Merlin merci au self contrôle.

Drago sourit satisfait et glissa sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour remonter sur sa nuque. Harry ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que lui procurait cette caresse et retint un petit gémissement lorsque Drago commença à caresser ses cheveux en massant sa nuque.

« Suis moi, Bébé. » dit alors le blond d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

Que pouvait faire Harry à part suivre le Serpentard jusqu'à la table, dans ces conditions ?

Il sortit la chaise pour Harry qui en rougit davantage en se demandant si la niaiserie allait de pair avec l'amour.. Il avait l'impression de se transformer en Poursouffle. Mais malgré ça, il se sentait léger. Heureux. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça.

Une musique douce s'éleva soudain d'on ne sait où. Hermione et Pansy placées dans des endroits stratégiques s'occupaient de l'ambiance en variant les lumières et la musique.

Ils s'installèrent et Drago claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, Harry James et Harry Black dans des costumes de serveurs très saillants arrivèrent. L'un apportait le vin tandis que l'autre plaçait deux assiettes d'entrées préparées avec harmonie.

Harry lança un regard réprobateur à ses deux versions alternatives qui lui sourient tout à fait fiers d'elles avant de se retirer.

« J'espère que ça te plaira. » Dit Drago.

Harry rougit encore et s'en voulu immédiatement.

Putain.. jura t-il intérieurement, y'a-t-il une potion qui empêche de rougir… ? Il faudrait que je me renseigne.

Harry regarda autour de lui et dit.

« C'est vraiment joli. Tu as installé tout ça pour moi ? »

« Je veux te montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un vil et horrible serpentard. Que je peux me montrer doux et chaleureux pour les gens que j'aime. Et que tu en fais parti. »

« Je… Je ne pense pas que tu sois.. vil et horrible.. » dit timidement Harry.

Drago sembla étonné quelques secondes mais finit par sourire.

« Merci. » dit il « Et que penses tu de moi alors ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Que tu es sournois… hautain et arrogant.. Egocentrique aussi. »

Drago se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il devait considérer ça comme des défauts ou des qualités dans la bouche du brun… Probablement des défauts.

« Mais… » continua pourtant Harry. « Tu es aussi intelligent et malin. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois méchant. Juste revanchard et fier. »

Drago sourit.

« Je pense que je ne peux rien dire contre ça. Je suis tout ce que tu as dit et j'en suis fier. » dit il. « Mais j'ai bien l'intention de te faire découvrir toutes mes autres qualités. »

Harry leva un sourcil en souriant et regarda enfin le plat. Il faillit baver en découvrant ce qu'il avait devant lui. C'était de l'avocat farci aux crevettes avec la sauce cocktail. Il adorait ça. Il en avait goûté une fois à une réception où son oncle et sa tante avaient été obligés de l'emmener.

Comment Drago savait qu'il aimait ça ? Ce n'était quand même pas un plat ordinaire.

Etait-ce juste encore une coïncidence ?

Il porta une première cuillérée à sa bouche et frissonna de plaisir, c'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs.

Il leva les yeux et Drago le regardait avec tant de tendresse qu'il en rougit encore.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça à ses autres rendez vous.

Il mesura alors la portée de ce qu'il faisait.  
C'était vraiment une sorte de rendez vous… Ca veut dire qu'il sortait avec Drago là ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais ça revenait au même.

Il était avec Drago, en train de dîner avec une musique douce, une ambiance tamisée et des petits feux follets partout.

Merlin, quand est-ce qu'il avait perdu la maîtrise de la situation ?

Probablement quand il a fait le truc incroyablement bon sur ta nuque. Lui souffla sa conscience.

Et maintenant, Drago lui parlait en lui caressant la main, et c'était si agréable.

Mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser c'était : Ciel je suis en train de dîner en amoureux avec Drago Malfoy ! et cela en boucle une bonne dizaine de fois.

« .. Rogue ? »

Harry revint sur terre.

« Excuse moi ? » demanda t-il.

« Je te demandais si tu avais pas trop galérer avec ta retenue avec Rogue. »

Harry lui sourit d'un air fataliste.

« Je galère toujours avec Rogue, tu n'as pas remarqué combien il m'adore ? »

Drago se mit à rire.

« Il n'est pas méchant tu sais. Il est juste… »

« Un serpentard. » fit innocemment Harry.

« Touché. Mais bon, tous les serpentards ne sont pas aussi injuste. Et il ne te déteste pas tous….» fit Drago

« Comme toi par exemple ? » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago en profita pour lui lancer un regard et un sourire de dragueur aguerri en lui répondant.

« Exactement. Moi. »

Harry rougit.

« Pourtant.. On ne peut pas dire qu'on ait eu une relation très amical jusque là. » dit Harry.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est normal, tu es un Gryffondor, et moi un Serpentard. Il fallait qu'on se dispute pour la forme. Et on a eu un mauvais départ.»

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fera croire que si on sort ensemble ce sera différent ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. » dit le Serpentard d'un air sérieux.

Harry rougit fortement.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire. Mais comment je peux savoir si tu es sincère ? Que ce n'est pas un piège pour m'humilier ? ou juste pour m'avoir et me jeter juste après ? Ou pire, un plan de Voldemort. Tu en es venu à m'aimer tellement subitement… Comment pourrais je te croire ?»

Drago déposa sa fourchette en soupirant et bu doucement une gorgée de vin en regardant le ciel étoilé.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

« Blaise ça suffit…. On est sensé surveiller si quelqu'un arrive…. » haleta Ron alors que le Serpentard suçait avec avidité son cou. 

« Personne ne vient jamais par là à cette heure. Harry et Drago s'amusent en haut, on peut bien faire pareille. » dit le jeune homme avant de prendre possession des lèvres roses du rouquin avec ardeur.

Ron émit un petit gémissement de plaisir entre les lèvres du Serpentard, tout en glissant ses mains contre sa peau tiède sous son tee shirt.

Il accepta la langue mutine dans sa bouche et la laissa le caresser et le lécher dans des bruits de succion affolants.

Son esprit de Gryffonfor lui criait : La mission ! La mission ! Tu dois surveiller l'entrée de la tour.

Tandis que son corps lui criait : Merlin que c'est bon, ne t'arrête pas Blaise et prend moi ici et maintenant.

Au milieu de tous ces signaux, son cerveau se débattait pour envoyer tant bien que mal un ordre à l'œil droit de regarder le couloir, et c'est là qu'il vit une silhouette passer en direction de la tour.

A ce moment, la main de Blaise s'égarait sur son pantalon mais le cerveau de Ron traduisait déjà l'information qu'avait reçu son œil droit en une sirène biologique lui criant :

WARNING WARNING !

Ron poussa Blaise en criant.

« Merde ! » et il se précipita vers la porte juste à temps pour voir Dubois tourner dans le couloir.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » jura Ron. Il se précipita sur le canard en plastique qui avait été enchanté pour communiquer avec les deux autres Harry. Pourquoi un canard en plastique ? Une idée de Blaise encore. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Les mecs ! Coin coin, Y'a Dubois qui s'amène coin! ». avertit le canard au deux Harry en poste dans la tour.

« Couuuein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là coin? » s'écria la voix de Harry Black par la bouche du canard de Ron.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi Coin coin! Mais il va être sur vous dans 5 minutes coin ! »

« Ron ! Coin ! Tu étais sensé empêcher que des gens s'approchent d'ici ! Coin Coin ! »

« Désolé ! J'ai été…. Coin….. distrait quelques secondes ! »

« Bon…Ok ! coin coin, On a pas le choix de toute façon ! On s'en occupe. coin»

Ron se retint de demander comment les deux Harry allaient faire et s'assit en se rongeant les ongles.

Si seulement il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la carte des maraudeurs.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

« Tu y vas ! » 

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Regarde nous, lequel d'entre nous a le plus de chance de se faire passer pour le Harry d'ici. »

« Je suis quand même plus grand et le couloir est sombre, ma taille va le frapper ! »

« Non, la différence de corpulence est moins frappante avec toi qu'avec moi, en plus, je n'ai pas de lunettes et j'ai les cheveux longs ! »

« Très bien t'as gagné. » fit Harry Black vaincu en se dirigeant dans le couloir d'un air nonchalant en soupirant.

« Ebouriffe toi un peu les cheveux. »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu sais combien il me faut de temps et d'énergie pour arriver à ce résultat ? »

« J'imagine très bien, dois je te rappeler que j'ai les même ? Mais fais le pour Drago et notre jumeau ! »

HB soupira et ébouriffa à regret sa coiffure.

« Essaye d'être plus…… d'être moins… dominant. » lui conseilla alors Harry James

Harry Black lui lança un regard exaspéré. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et commença à se dandiner.

« N'en fait pas trop quand même. » dit alors Harry James. « Je t'ai dit moins dominant pas complètement ridicule. »

Harry Black roula les yeux au ciel et essaya de marcher « normalement »

Il arriva très vite en face de Dubois.

« Olivier. » fit il.

Dubois sourit en voyant Harry et le brun prit une grande respiration avant de se lover dans ses bras.

« Harry ? » questionna Olivier pas mécontent pour autant de voir Harry plus avare de câlins.

« Et si on allait faire un tour dans les jardins ? » fit Harry en lançant un regard sensuel à Dubois.

« Mais.. tu n'avais pas rendez vous dans la tour ? Tu voulais me présenter tes doubles alternatifs. »

« Oui… Mais ils sont occupés pour l'instant, on les verra plus tard. » dit rapidement Harry.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas grandit depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Pff… Quelle drôle d'idée, comment aurais je pu grandir en si peu de temps ? » dit Harry Black en tirant Dubois.

« Je t'assure, tu as l'air plus grand ! » dit Dubois en souriant.

Putain il commence à me courir le Dubois ! pensa Harry Black.

« Tu es même aussi grand que moi. » continua Olivier. « Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mme Pomfresh. C'est étrange un telle poussée de croissance en quelques minutes.»

« Très bonne idée, Allons voir mme Pomfresh, tu m'accompagnes ? » fit Harry Black en faisant les yeux les plus doux qu'il pouvait.

« Ah, j'avais oublié, Pomfresh est en réunion avec Mme Bibine sur les nouvelles règles de sécurité du quidditch scolaire. Ton état va devoir attendre. » dit Olivier songeur. « En attendant on peut aller dans la tour d'astronomie voir la lune. Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait ensemble. »

«Euh… La tour d'astronomie est occupé par … Ron et Blaise…… On ne peut pas les déranger si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Weasley et Zabini ? Non ! Il faut que je vois ça. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Olivier monta une nouvelle marche.

Bon, on va employer les grands moyens. Pensa Harry Black. Drago tu me revaudras ça!

Harry poussa Dubois contre le mur et commença à se frotter sensuellement contre l'ex Gryffondor.

« Olivier » souffla t-il sensuellement avant de caresser ses fesses avec application.

« S'il te plait, vient avec moi dans le jardin je te jure que tu le regretteras pas. » dit il doucement.

Il appuya sa demande d'un baiser langoureux. Léchant avec attention ses lèvres avant de caresser sa langue.

Pardon mon Drago, pensa Harry Black C'est pour la bonne cause.

Olivier laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

« Eh bien Harry, t'es bien chaud ce soir, tu n'es plus le même.»

« Est-ce que je suis aussi prude que ça ? » demanda Harry plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Mais Olivier sourit avant de l'embrasser.

« Je ne dis pas quand on est en pleine action ou dans un lit, là tu peux être particulièrement chaud, mais d'habitude tu restes pudique ailleurs. »

Olivier déposa de petits baisers dans le cou d'Harry.

« Je me demande ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'un tel changement. »

Olivier ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.

Changement, plus le même…. 3 Harry ? Merde, mais c'était évident… Comment avait il pu se faire avoir, leur taille, leur façon de parler étaient très différentes !

« Tu n'es pas Harry ? » fit il d'abord incertain.

Harry Black commença à paniquer mais garda une expression neutre à tout épreuve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu es un de ses doubles dont Harry m'a parlé. »

« Tu divagues mon pauvre. »

« Vous êtes tout à fait différent, comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » S'insurgea Olivier.

« Ecoute, je voulais pas en arriver à de tels extrémités, mais tu commences à m'énerver, alors je vais te le dire tranquillement : Vas t'en »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un faux Harry ! » s'écria Olivier.

« Si tu m'appelles encore Faux, je te jure que je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais manger une salade ! On est tous des vrais ! »

« Oh tu me fais peur ! »

« Tu devrais gros naze ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« En tout cas pas par toi, ni ici, ni dans aucune vie parallèle ! »

« Laisse moi passer ! »

« Non ! »

* * *

« Le ciel est vraiment dégagé ce soir. C'est beau. » dit Drago. 

« Oui.. » dit simplement le Gryffondor en se demandant si le Serpentard allait répondre à ses questions. Drago respira un grand coup et Harry fut étonné de voir ses joues rougir légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry. Que veux tu que je fasse pour te prouver combien je t'aime. J'aimerais te donner toutes les étoiles du ciel et la lune aussi pour te le prouver, mais tout ce que je peux te donner c'est mon cœur. Si tu peux croire que j'en ai un…. »

Harry resta bouche bée. C'était si mignon. Il avait envie de prendre Drago dans ses bras à cet instant. Le grand et fier Drago qui rougissait d'offrir son cœur à Harry Potter.

Le brun se mit à rire.

« Tu as tourné Poursouffle Drago. » ria t-il.

« Ehh ! Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de te moquer de moi alors que je te livre mon cœur en me couvrant de ridicule. »

Harry sourit et le blond se sentit fondre.

« Ce n'est pas ridicule. C'est adorable. »

« Je.. Un Malfoy n'est pas adorable… » murmura Drago.

Harry lui sourit tendrement et quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa dans leurs yeux.

Harry se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter, par l'amour du Serpentard. Il tendit la main vers la joue de Drago et voulu la caresser. Mais à ce moment Harry James arriva et déposa deux nouvelles assiettes, ce qui fit Harry se rétracter. Il regarda les mets agencés avec élégance et manqua de baver encore une fois.

Rien ne coupe l'appétit à un Gryffondor. Même les affres sinueuses des réflexions sur l'amour.

Il porta la fourchette à sa bouche et recommença à se régaler.

Et puis, il ralentit et releva la tête.

« Drago… » dit il doucement.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? »

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Ca ne va peut-être pas te plaire… Mais je ne saurais pas te dire exactement.

Pour tout t'avouer, tu m'as longtemps énervé, mais après tu m'as fasciné, ce qui as été un assez gros coup pour ma fierté. Puis tu m'as obsédé à un point que Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans chercher une confrontation avec toi. J'ai commencé à t'observer parce que je voulais connaître tes faiblesses. Jusque là, je croyais te détester, mais sans m'en rendre compte, je suis tombé amoureux de chaque détail que je découvrais de toi.. »

Il fit une pause en souriant.

« Comme cet amour pour la nourriture, ou cette désespérante honnêteté dont tu fait preuve… Beaucoup de tes qualités Gryffondoriennes en fait.. Ce qui est paradoxale puisque c'est ce qui m'énervait au début. C'est peut-être qu'avec le temps j'ai appris à voir le bon dans tout ce qui est en toi. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'espiègle dans ton caractère qui m'excite…. Et puis, je ne peux renier l'attirance que j'ai pour toi…. Je parle d'attirance physique…. Mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était sans issu. Quand Harry James et Harry Black sont arrivés. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est allumé en moi. J'avais de l'espoir. Alors j'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. »

Harry commençait à avoir chaud, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il sentait pourtant la brise fraîche qui passait par la fenêtre mais il avait l'impression d'être en nage.

Le discours du Serpentard n'arrangeait rien et lui donnait même des vapeurs.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'il sentait sèches en fermant les yeux et Drago en perdit sa fourchette.

« Est-ce…. Que tu me trouves… Beau ? » demanda Harry d'une voix rauque en levant sur lui des yeux fiévreux.

« Oui. » dit Drago dans un souffle. Harry dégageait une aura de luxure qui le laissait sans voix.

Harry déboutonna sa chemise dans l'espoir de faire baisser la température de son corps et dévoilant ainsi son torse mat, finement musclé. Mais la chaleur en lui continuait à augmenter et Harry se mit à haleter en passant ses mains sur son front pour enlever une sueur inexistante. Comme la caresse de sa main sur son front le soulageait étrangement, il la fit glisser sur son visage et son cou dans des gestes inconsciemment sensuels.

Drago déglutit.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor émit un gémissement suggestif et haleta un peu plus fort. Drago en resta interdit, la bouche grande ouverte.

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas plus la situation que lui, s'empressa de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche en entendant son propre gémissement et c'est à ce même moment que des bruits de combat retentirent dans le couloir.

Drago et Harry se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle pour trouver Harry James qui criait d'arrêter à Harry Black à cheval sur Dubois et en train de lui mettre le poing dans la figure. Aux vues de l'état du visage du brun, Olivier n'avait pas été en reste.

Drago se précipita sur eux en leur criant de stopper tout de suite, et au même moment, Ron et Blaise apparurent alertés par les bruits que faisaient les deux chiffonniers, ainsi que Hermione et Pansy.

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à les séparer et Drago se précipita sur Harry Black pour vérifier son état.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien et en plus, il voyait trouble. Pourquoi il y avait autant de monde dans cette pièce ?

Il s'assit contre le mur et la pierre froide lui fit du bien. Il détailla alors la scène étrange devant ses yeux.

Ses amis et ses ennemis étaient réunit au même endroit et semblaient se disputer, ce qui à prioris pourrait sembler normal, sauf quand ce sont une Gryffondor et Une Serpentarde qui crient d'une seule voix contre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard qu'ils ont fait raté le plan.

Quel plan d'abord ?

Il vit ensuite Drago s'approcher de lui et lui poser une main sur le front en lui demandant si ça allait.

Harry avait l'impression de voir la scène de loin mais pourtant il sentit parfaitement la main de Drago sur son front et les frémissements qui se répercutèrent jusque dans son bas ventre à son simple touché.

Il s'entendit gémir fortement de façon carrément sensuelle et vit Drago s'éloigner complètement abasourdi.

Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en aille il voulait sentir cette main encore.

« Drago.. » siffla Harry d'une voix grave et érotiquement affolante.

Toute la petite assemblée le fixa avec des yeux exorbités mais Harry s'en fichait.

Il avait terriblement faim.

Faim de ses lèvres.

Faim de son corps.

Il le voulait en lui, sur lui, il se voulait à l'intérieure de lui.

Tout pour sentir le Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? » s'écria Dubois en croisant le regard de prédateur de Harry.  
Harry se tourna vers lui et son regard lubrique se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il léchait les siennes voluptueusement comme un prédateur devant ses proies.

Soudain, Harry se mit à Parler en Fourchelangue.

Et vu les obscénités qu'il disait, heureusement que personne ne pouvait le comprendre, mais ça ne le rendait que plus érotique.

Ce que les autres pouvaient comprendre en revanche c'était le langage du corps de Harry tandis qu'il attrapait Drago par la chemise pour l'embrasser et qu'il se frottait contre son corps. Il gémit encore quelque chose dans la langue des serpents et Drago se sentit fortement émoustillé par sa voix sensuelle et les caresses que ses mains lui prodiguaient en descendant sur ses fesses. Il gémit à son tour quand il sentit Harry sucer goulûment son cou avant de prendre sauvagement ses lèvres. Et Drago était bien incapable de réagir. Le brun était définitivement trop doué avec sa langue.

Les autres les regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts et bien trop ébahis pour réagir. Sauf Olivier, quiétait très en colère. Il tira Harry des bras de Drago et le brun en gémit de frustration avant de se retourner pour soulager son besoin de chair fraîche en s'attaquant au cou d'Olivier.

« Mais vous l'avez drogué ou quoi ? » s'écria Olivier tandis qu'Harry ronronnait entre ses bras.

«Salaud Malfoy ! Tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir alors tu l'as drogué pour pouvoir le violer ! » accusa t-il.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! » fit Drago du coup très énervé en plus d'être vexé. « Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour séduire Harry ! »

Mais visiblement Harry n'était pas dans son état normal, la voix de Drago l'interpella et il lâcha Olivier pour se jeter passionnément sur lui. Drago surprit mais pas mécontent pour autant, gémit en sentant l'érection proéminente de l'homme qui hantait ses fantasmes, contre sa cuisse.

« Venez m'aider ! » cria Olivier à Ron et Blaise.

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent sur Harry pour essayer de le séparer de Drago, mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Il tenta de se débarrasser de ces agresseurs qui voulaient sans vergogne, l'empêcher de prendre son pied. Des coups de pieds et de poings volèrent dans toutes les direction à l'aveuglette et Ron pris un coup de poing dans la figure. Il recula en tenant son nez en sang et Blaise lâcha brusquement le Gryffondor pour se précipiter sur son presque petit ami, l'air inquiet. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue.) Cela rendit Harry un peu plus libre et un coup de pied aveugle toucha une cible trèssensible chez le seul gardien qui restait. Un long cri indéfinissable. Mélange de sons aigus et graves étouffés retentit dans la pièce tandis que Dubois s'écroulait sur ses genoux en tenant son entrejambe meurtrie avec une expression de douleur intensepeinte sur son visage.

Blaise fit une grimace en tenant ses propres bijoux de famille tandis que Ron oubliait sa propre douleur en songeant à celle de l'ex capitaine des Gryffondors. Drago aurait quand à lui explosé de rire si ses lèvres n'étaient pas occupés avec un certain brun avare de baisers sulfureux. Le brun en question le fit basculer sur le sol et ondula avec sensualité sur son érection déjà bien présente avant d'attaquer de sa langue le torse du Serpentard. Drago gémit fortement et essaya de pousser le brun à regret. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lui faisait bien au contraire. Mais la perspective de coucher avec un Harry drogué devant tout le monde ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais à ce moment Harry glissa sa main dans le pantalon, défait on ne sait quand, de Drago et les caresses qu'il entreprit sur sa peau brûlante et sensible le firent perdre complètement l'esprit. Les doigts de Harry glissaient avec dextérité sur son membre et Drago voyait déjà des étoiles. Harry eut un sourire pervers et se mit à lécher les lèvres du serpentard avant de les prendre entre les siennes tout en continuant sa torture sur la virilité du blond. Il entreprit ensuite de sucer une nouvelle fois son cou en même temps que ses doigts roulaient sur le gland pourpre plus bas. Drago laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir.

Les yeux encore voilés par la douleur, Olivier cria.

"Mais merde! Faites quelque chose!"

Ce cris sortit les filles de leur léthargie et Pancy lança un sort d'eau glacée sur Harry, tandis que Hermione envoyait un sort de sommeil.

Harry tomba endormi dans les bras du blond après un grognement de colère.

Olivier rassembla ses forces pour se relever et prit Harry dans ses bras en lançant un regard mauvais à Drago. Celui ci était encore perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, et avait un peu de mal à revenir sur terre.

« Franchement Malfoy ! Je croyais que tu aurais un peu plus de classe ! » dit Olivier en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Dis donc ; je ne te permet pas de m'insulter. » s'écria Drago tout à coup complètementdégrisé. « Je n'ai pas besoin de tricher pour séduire Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« C'est pas la faute de Drago ! » s'écria alors Harry Black.

« C'est moi quiait mis une potion de chaleur dans le plat d'Harry. Je ne pensais pas que ça le toucherait à ce point. »

« Quand on ne connaît pas la magie, on ne l'utilise pas. Je considère que vous êtes tous coupables. »

Et il s'éloigna avec son précieux paquet.

«Je suis désolé. » fit Harry Black en serrant les dents ;

« C'était la potion que tu m'as demandé pour la blague que tu voulais faire à Ron et Blaise ? » demanda Hermione.

« Eh ! » s'insurgea Ron.

« Oui… Je pensais que ça donnerait un coup de pouce à Harry. J'aurais du simplement utiliser un aphrodisiaque…… » grogna le grand brun. « Je suis désolé. » ajouta t-il à l'attention de Drago.

« Je voulais vraiment le séduire par moi-même… Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir. » dit le blond.

Harry Black baissa les yeux.

« Il ne pensait pas à mal ! » le défendit Harry James.

« Je sais, il ne pensait simplement pas que j'y arriverais tout seul. » s'énerva Drago.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry Black. « Je suis désolé… Je voulais tellement vous voir ensemble » fit il désespéré.

« En plus, ça ne marche que si la personne a des sentiments à la base, c'était juste sensé pimenter les choses ! » ajouta t-il. « Le Harry d'ici est tellement coincé ! »

Drago soupira.  
« Je comprend….. Mais, maintenant mes chances ont encore baissé….De toute façon, je ne sais pas si j'en avais depuis le début… »

« Pas question d'abandonner ! » s'écria Harry James.

« Il a raison ! » dit Hermione

Elle se sentait impliquée dans cette histoire et trouvait maintenant que Drago était celui qui convenait le mieux à son meilleur ami. Ils étaient trop sexy ensemble ! Si ça ne marchait pas, son idée de fanclub du couple le plus sensuel de Poudlard avec photo à l'appui ne verrait jamais le jour. Ce serait une perte pour l'humanité ! Et en plus, elle avait déjà mis les frères Crivey dans la confidence et ils rassemblaient déjà les membres! Si ils n'étaient pas ensemble, toutserait gâché!Elle ne devait pas laisser ça arriver.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ; étonné d'être soutenu autant par Granger. De toute façon, il était amoureux d'un Gryffondor, sa fierté ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas alors….

« Je n'abandonne pas. » dit Drago. « Je veux Harry Potter, et ce que Drago Malfoy veut il l'obtient ! De toute façon, je suis trop obsédé par lui pour abandonner. Seulement, je suis à court d'idée…. »

« Il reste encore l'autre idée de sexy Potter ! » dit Blaise « Vous savez, ce que Drago devait faire juste avant le dessert. »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que les autres trépignait d'excitation.

« Ca devait finir de l'exciter dans mon plan initial.. » dit Harry Black. « Si seulement ce con de Dubois n'était pas venu ! »

« J'ai déjà dit que je ne ferais pas ça ! » dit Drago qui avait vraiment prévu de passer outre cette partie du plan.

« Tu n'as plus le choix ! » firent tous les autres en cœur avant de se remettre à comploter.

Drago se retourna en boudant et sortit son calepin noir.

A suivre……………….

* * *

Voilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! 

Alors alors ? Verdict ?

D'après vous, qu'est-ce que Sexy Harry a imaginé ?

Vous avez trouvez ce chapitre :

trop mieilleux, overdose de sucre, mauvais humour. J'ai détesté.

Ca va le sucre, ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai moyennement aimé

C'est bon. Bon dosage de sucre et très drôle. J'ai aimé

Le sucre était parfaitement dosé et c'était hilarant, j'ai adoré.

Pas assez de sucre et de citron ; je suis frustré !

…. Autre réponse , expliquez.

Pour faire un résumé rapide du dernier sondage, il semble que vous soyez en majorité pour l'échange de place dans les deux cas. Un coup Harry domine, l'autre c Drake et pareil pour Ron et Blaise. Mais pour la plus part, Drake domine en premier.

Pour Ron et Blaise, c'est plus difficile, j'ai une égalité des voix pour le premier dominant…

Hum, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse.

Quand à Olivier, la plupart le voie avec sa main, pauv ti bout. J'ai eu des, avec Charlie, avec Rogue et aussi avec Marcus Flint. Et j'ai eu une propositon, Hermione/Pansy.

Ce dernier ne sera pas possible. Parce que ….. vous verrez bien. Quand à Olivier, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de lui… on verra. Mais je ne pense pas le laisser tout seul le pauvre. Lol.

Alors nouveau sondage.

Que pensez vous du Yuri (même chose que yaoi mais avec des filles) ?

En voulez vous dans cette fic ?

Bisous à tous !


	9. Chapter 8: Intéraction

Hello tout le mooooooooonde !

Ca fait 3 jours que j'essaye de publier et que ça marchait pas et ça m'a bien énervé... Mais heureusement j'ai fini par y arriver

Alors, j'ai quelques jours de retard... mais je me suis coincée moi-même dans ma propre fic qui a prit un tournant que je n'avais pas prévu. Peut être que celles (ceux) qui écrivent voient de quoi je parle, sinon ben.. tant pis, je me comprend lol.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par enfin avoir un éclair d'inspiration, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. J'adore les reviews, mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on s'attend à tellement de ma fic que j'ai peur de décevoir. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez la tournure que va prendre l'histoire. Je vais me ronger les ongles en attendant vos réactions lol.

Je vous met le chapitre tout de suite et je vais répondre aux reviews ensuite, ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez pas votre réponse tout de suite, je vais répondre petit à petit, vu que j'ai d'autres fics à écrire et plus beaucoup de temps pour le faire, mais je vous répondrais c'est promis.

Car je suis si heureuse que vous preniez le temps de me mettre un commentaire que je ne peux pas les laisser sans réponse. Lol Surtout que j'en ai eu de très longues qui ont été un réel plaisir à lire, même si j'aime lire toutes vos reviews (smile)

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**

* * *

chapitre8 : Interactions

* * *

**

Trois petits coups résonnèrent suivis d'un silence.

La porte du bureau grinça tandis qu'on la poussait et une tête passa par l'entrebâillement pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Personne.

La jeune fille entra en souriant et alla s'installer dans le grand siège derrière le bureau pour attendre son propriétaire. Puis, comme celui-ci n'arrivait pas, la jeune fille alla frapper à la porte du fond, qui menait à la chambre du professeur.

Elle franchit cette nouvelle porte et au même moment, un grand homme brun, une simple serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur ses épaules, mouillée par les mèches de cheveux bruns humides qui reposaient dessus, rentra dans la pièce par une autre porte à droite. Il se dirigea directement vers un placard qu'il ouvrit pour sortir une quelconque boisson. Il l'ouvrit et la porta à ses lèvres tout en commençant à frotter ses cheveux pour les sécher. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune fille.

« Tient…. Miss Granger… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans ma chambre ? » dit il en levant un sourcil.

Et sur ce il s'assit sur le bord de son lit en toisant l'intruse.

Hermione sourit et croisa ses mains dans son dos en prenant une moue innocente.

« He bien, professeur, je me languissais de vous. » dit elle.

« Vraiment ? » fit le brun sans pour autant changer d'expression. « Pourtant vous m'aviez l'air très occupée ces derniers temps pour penser à moi. »

« Oh, Sèv, ne fait pas ton ronchon, je m'occupais d'une affaire très sérieuse, et en plus, on ne peut pas dire que tu nous as épargné cette semaine avec tous ces devoirs. » fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant près de son professeur.

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe, puisqu'une certaine personne était aux abonnés absents. »

Hermione embrassa tendrement la joue du brun et il la hissa sur ses genoux.

« Sais tu combien tu es mignon sans cette couche immonde qui recouvre en général tes cheveux ? » demanda Hermione et embrassant doucement son vis-à-vis.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. » fit Sévérus avec un sourire goguenard. « C'est bien pour ça que je la met. Pour effrayer les vilains étudiants. »

« C'est bête, ça marche pas sur tout le monde. » fit Hermione avec un sourire.

« C'est plutôt une chance. » sourit à son tour Sévérus. »

Il allait l'embrasser mais finalement la fit basculer en la jetant sur le lit.

Hermione cria de surprise et Rogue étira ses lèvres dans un sourire vengeur avant de s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil.

« Alors. Quelle est cette opération si importante que tu me laisses encore plus frustré que d'habitude fillette ? » demanda Sévérus.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » fit Hermione avec une petite moue en se relevant. Elle se rassit et essaya de remettre ses cheveux en place.

« Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et de ton cher neveu. »

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur et Hermione sourit.

« Ils sont amoureux. »

Sévérus qui buvait alors faillit s'étrangler avec le liquide. Hermione sourit encore, très satisfaite de son effet.

« Quoi ? »

« Du moins, Drago essaye de séduire Harry. Mais on dirait qu'il y a une force quelque part qui essaye de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. » soupira t-elle.

« Peut être le bon sens.. » proposa Rogue ironiquement, mais toujours un peu choqué.

« Sois sérieux un peu. » bouda Hermione.

« Mais, mais, mais… Je le suis ! Excuse moi d'être un petit peu choqué. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué le manège de Drago depuis l'affaire avec Dubois ? » fit Hermione sceptique.

« Oui bien sûr, mais il y a une différence entre faire des sous entendu et passer vraiment à l'offensive. »

« Ce serait bien d'ailleurs que tu leur donne un petit coup de pouce. Par exemple en les mettant ensemble pour les travaux pratiques. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais cautionner ça ? »

« Ne fait pas ta tête de cochon Sèv. Tu devrais être heureux que Drago soit amoureux. »

« Pas du survivant ! Tu te rends compte de la merde que ça va mettre autour ? »

« Bah on trouvera bien un moyen. Et puis moi je pense qu'il y aura pas mal de bons côtés à ça. Toi qui cherchait un moyen de faire passer Drago du côté « pure » de la force ! »

« Ca m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose…. »

« Enfin bref. » dit Hermione en rejoignant le professeur et en se mettant à cheval sur ses genoux. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis venue parce que tu me manquais, pas pour parler des affaires amoureuses des autres. » fit elle.

Sévérus glissa sa main sur son dos et la jeune fille soupira de satisfaction en déposant quelques tendres baisers dans son cou.

« Drago va faire un numéro au déjeuné pour Harry. J'espère que ça marchera. » soupira t-elle tout à coup.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler. »

Hermione releva la tête pour tirer la langue avant de replonger dans son cou.

Sévérus sourit puis fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant tout en caressant le dos d'Hermione.

« J'espère seulement que toutes vos histoires se termineront bien. Drago est plus sensible qu'il ne laisse le croire. » Il marqua une pause.

« Et s'il aime vraiment Potter… Il va falloir que je m'occupe de certaines choses… »

Hermione leva à nouveau le nez du cou du brun.

« Quelles genre de choses ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça.. » dit doucement Sévérus. Il glissa son doigt sous la gorge de la jeune fille pour lever un peu plus son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

Hermione rougit.

« Sèv… Un jour… Je te promet d'aller jusqu'au bout…. »

Sévérus leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tout à coup ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douce. « Je le sais bien voyons. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout viendra en temps et en heure. »

« Désolée… » dit elle. « C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que je fais toute une montagne de pas grand-chose, même Blaise et Ron sont plus dégourdis que moi.. Ils sont ensemble tu sais ? »

« Zabini et Weasley ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Arg.. Je crois que je vais vomir.»

Hermione se mit à rire. Puis dans un murmure elle répéta.

« Je t'aime…Désolée… »

« Stupide. »

Hermione sourit et se lova à nouveau confortablement dans les bras de son compagnon.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là, Il se sentait pâteux et engourdis; comme s'il avait la gueule de bois, le mal de tête en moins même s'il avait du mal à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit à part peut-être une conversation étrange avec Hermione au sujet d'un obscure fan service….. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 9heures, il avait donc raté le petit déjeuné. Il était seul dans son dortoir. Les autres devaient être dans la salle commune. Il se demanda pourquoi Ron ne l'avait pas réveillé, même si on était Samedi. 

Tout en baillant, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et tourna le robinet avant de se mettre la tête dessous.

L'effet fut immédiat et Harry se sentit mieux. Il s'ébroua, s'essuya et retourna dans son lit. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu, la venue d'Olivier, le dîner avec Malfoy qui fit rosir et sourire Harry. Mais soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux et ses joues prirent une intense couleur carmine.

« Merlin ! » souffla t-il.

« C'est pas possible, dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ce que j'ai fait ! » s'écria le brun en se tenant la tête.

Il rougit un peu plus à mesure que ses souvenirs lui revenaient.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! » fit il en se recroquevillant et en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. « Je n'oserais plus jamais les regarder en face ! ». Il gémit et tout d'un coup sursauta, comme s'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

« Mais en fait » pensa t-il en se redressant « J'ai été drogué ! Putain ! Salopard de Malfoy ! Il m'a drogué ! On ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance aux serpentards ! »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du dortoir et Olivier entra.

« Salut poussin, comment tu vas ce matin ? » demanda Olivier

Harry tourna la tête l'air furibond.

« Olivier. Est-ce que je l'ai rêvé ou est-ce que j'ai été drogué par Malfoy ? » demanda t-il.

Olivier hésita un moment. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Malfoy. Mais il savait aussi que c'était sa chance de faire descendre l'estime du Serpentard aux yeux du brun.

« O..Oui.. C'est vrai.. » Bégaya t-il.

Harry sembla brûler de fureur.

« Le salaud ! » dit il.

Olivier s'assit à côté de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Allons Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant pour un serpentard. » dit il. Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il croisa le regard triste du Gryffondor.

« Harry ? »

« Tu as raison.. » souffla Harry d'un air triste. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru… »

Il s'arrêta la gorge nouée et Olivier sentit des sentiments de colère, de jalousie et de peine mélangés lui brûler la gorge. Il s'approcha pour enlacer Harry mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

« S'il te plait… Pas maintenant.. » rougit il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Olivier.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » souffla Harry.

« Réfléchir à quoi ? » s'écria le châtain. « Il t'a trompé Harry ! Pourquoi tu te soucies encore de lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. » rougit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« A d'autres putain ! » cria Olivier. « Déjà hier, tu me disais que tu n'avais personne alors qu'il y a clairement quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy ! Sois un peu honnête Harry. »

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Malfoy ! » cria Harry en se relevant. « Ce n'est qu'un con arrogant et manipulateur point barre !»

Les joues de Harry étaient rouges, mais l'ex capitaine ne savait pas si c'était du à la gène ou à la colère. Par contre le vent qui était apparu tout à coup dans la pièce était un signe évident de son manque de calme, tout comme ses sourcils froncées.

Olivier frissonna, quand il était en colère, Harry dégageait quelque chose de bestial très excitant.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant. » ajouta le brun d'une voix plus douce. Il soupira et s'approcha d'Olivier pour lui caresser la joue.

« Comprend moi.. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Réfléchir à toi et Malfoy. »

«J'ai besoin de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. »  
C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Harry prit ses affaires pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Accolé contre le mur. Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid.

« Drago… » sanglota t-il.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

« On ne peut pas réfléchir posément à un autre plan ? » demanda Drago. 

« Non. » fit Harry James.

« Mais je vais être ridicule ! Et ma fierté tu y penses ? » dit le blond.

« Un malfoy n'est jamais ridicule quoi qu'il fasse. » récita le petit brun en arrangeant le maquillage.

« C'est vrai. » sourit Drago. Puis il se reprit. « Mais même moi il y a des choses qui peuvent entacher ma réputation. »

Le brun embrassa son ami sur le nez.

« Ecoute, tu te fiches des autres, le fait de faire quelque chose que personne d'autres n'oserait faire peut avoir quelque chose de très cool. Le tout et de bien le faire. Je t'assure que si tu suis mes instructions, Tu seras bientôt la vedette de Poudlard et tu auras en prime le cœur de ton beau brun. Ou plutôt le contraire. Tu auras le cœur de ton Harry avec en prime le respect des autres. »

« Ouais…. Je ne suis pas convaincu, et le respect je l'ai déjà, j'apprécierais juste de ne pas le perdre. »

« Aucune chance chéri, crois moi. » fit Harry James.

« Après ce qui s'est passé dans la tour d'astronomie, tu dois mettre un grand coup. J'ai arrangé le scénario en conséquence. » fit Harry Black.

« Et c'est la faute à qui ? » fit Drago en regardant HB de biais.

« Drago ! je t'ai déjà demandé pardon un millier de fois. » fit HB en se jetant sur le blond d'un air dramatique. «J'ai du embrasser Dubois, je me suis battu pour toi, tu peux bien me pardonner d'avoir voulut pimenter ta vie amoureuse ! En plus je pensais pas que ce serait aussi puissant ! Et puis je t'ai dit que j'irais tout expliquer à Harry. J'ai été con Dray, pardon ! » fit Harry en frottant son nez derrière l'oreille de Drago.

Le blond soupira de plaisir. Il avait oublié que le brun connaissait ses zones sensibles.

«Mais oui. » soupira Dray. « Bien sûr que je te pardonne. »

« Tu n'as pas mis de croix à côté de mon nom n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago lui lança un sourire goguenard.

« Mais non. Je vous aime trop tous les deux pour vous mettre des croix. Et puis je sais que tu voulais bien faire. » dit il en riant. « Mais ne dites ça à personne, j'ai une réputation à préserver. »

« Quand tu es comme ça, mon Drago me manque encore plus… » Soupira Harry Black en plongeant son visage dans le cou le Drago pour respirer son odeur.

Harry James baissa les yeux avec un sourire triste en pensant lui aussi à ceux qui lui manquait et Drago l'attira contre lui à son tour, pour une étreinte tendre et réconfortante de ses deux amis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit il d'une voix rassurante. « Vous les retrouverez bientôt. J'en suis sûr.»

Il jeta un regard furtif sur une fiole posée sur la table.

Il ne l'utiliserait qu'en dernier recours, mais s'il le fallait il le ferait. Et si Harry devait résister à ça, il ne voyait plus d'espoir.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

Quand Harry sortit de sa douche, il fut soulager de voir que Olivier n'était pas resté. Il décida d'aller voler pour se changer les idées. Il s'habilla en vitesse d'un tee-shirt large et un short, et attrapa son éclair de feu avant d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines. Il fallait qu'il mange un truc avant d'aller sur le terrain de quiddich. 

30 minutes plus tard, Harry était à quelques pas du terrain. Il entra sur l'air de jeu et respira le bon air. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires pour retirer sa robe de sorcier et c'est là qu'il les vit. Là sur les gradins, Ron était lové dans les bras de……. De Zabini ?

Harry avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Bien, sûre, comme tout le monde, il avait compris le petit jeu de Zabini sur son meilleur ami, mais depuis quand sortaient ils ensembles.

Harry s'approcha discrètement, histoire d'être sûr que la distance ne lui ait pas fait croire des choses.

Il stoppa net, à quelques mètres d'eux, lorsque Blaise fit basculer Ron sur les planches des gradins pour capturer les lèvres du rouquin dans un baiser fougueux.

Harry n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute. Il se retourna en rougissant mais se promettant de bouder son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas cru utile de le mettre au courant de sa liaison avec le serpentard. Il allait s'éloigner quand il perçut son nom.

Il se retourna et vit que Ron discutait de quelque chose, le serpentard toujours couché au dessus de lui.

Mais que diable une conversation dans cette position nécessitait elle son nom ?

Il s'approcha curieux et entendit une bride de dialogue.

« J'espère qu'il finira par le voir aussi… » dit Ron doucement.

« Tu ne pourrais pas lui en parler ? »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Tu sais Harry, Hermione et moi avons décidé que Malfoy était la meilleure personne pour toi et l'avons aidé à préparer une soirée romantique avec toi, maintenant ouvre les yeux et sort avec lui ? » demanda Ron ironique.

Blaise rigola doucement en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux roux.

« Tu peux simplement lui conseiller de laisser sa chance à Drago. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. »

« Je me demande si Harry Black lui a déjà avoué que c'était lui qui avait mit la potion de chaleur dans son repas ? »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne va pas tarder à le faire. » dit Blaise en déposant de petits baisers dans le cou de Ron.

« J'espère… Que la prochaine idée de Harry Black…. Ah… va marcher.. hum, Blaise…. Continu… »

« Pour que Dray fasse ça, il faut vraiment qu'il soit amoureux de Harry….» dit Zabini avec un sourire.

Ron sourit et mordilla l'oreille de son compagnon avant de murmurer.

« Que veux tu.. Nous les Gryffondors sommes irrésistibles. »

Blaise lui envoya un sourire goguenard et Ron éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr chéri.. » dit Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Est-ce que tu sous entends que je ne suis pas irrésistible ? » fit Ron avec une moue adorable.

« Hum… » fit Blaise en faisant mine d'y réfléchir.

Ron souleva un sourcil et leva un peu son genoux, histoire de réveiller une partie plus intime du serpentard. Blaise gémit doucement.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis fou de toi et complètement accro. » dit Blaise.

Ron sourit. « Ca me satisfait. »

« J'aimerais bien que plein de petits Ron alternatifs arrivent pour que je puisse aussi savoir tous tes points faibles et tes zones érogènes. » fit Blaise avec un sourire.

« Je trouve que c'est bien plus drôle de les découvrir moi-même. » réplica Ron en pressant son genou un peu plus sur l'entrejambe de Blaise. Le Serpentard gémit encore, puis sourit.

Il captura à nouveau les lèvres du rouquin et Harry décida qu'il en avait assez entendu.

Ses joues étaient rouges, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner tandis qu'il s'enfuyait du terrain de quiddich pour retourner vers le château.

Alors tout le monde était dans le coup.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il se souvenait que Hermione et Pansy étaient là aussi. Ses amis et ses « ennemis » s'étaient alliés pour le mettre avec Drago Malfoy. C'était n'importe quoi ! Même si Drago avait des sentiments pour lui, ça ne regardait pas les autres. Bientôt tous les Gryffondors et tous les serpentards seraient au courant de sa vie amoureuse. D'ailleurs, il avait croisé le plus jeune Crivey dans les couloirs qui le regardait avec les yeux encore plus brillants que d'habitude……Non… Il n'était pas lui aussi au courant quand même ? Ca reviendrait à dire que tout Poudlard était au courant ! Harry gémit désespérément. D'ici à ce que le déli prophet écrive un article sur lui et Malfoy, il n'y avait plus un grand pas.

Et Olivier, lui aussi lui avait mentit pour discrédité Drago. Alors que tout ce temps, le serpentard essayait de le séduire sans tricher.

Harry rougit soudainement quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

Alors comme ça Malfoy l'aimait…..  
Harry se surprit à glousser stupidement mais essaya de vite se reprendre.

Il ne faut pas être trop ridicule.

Mais…. Drago l'aimait.

Il l'aimait vraiment…

Il gloussa à nouveau et se gifla pour se forcer à garder sa fierté.

Et puis, même si le blond n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire.. Il n'était pas sûr et certain de ses sentiments.

Il sourit.

Après tout, Drago préparait quelque chose et il avait envie de voir ce que ça donnerait… Juste histoire d'être sûr.

Et puis, cette histoire de zones érogènes le turlupinait. Harry Black et Harry James avaient apparemment donné des informations de première importance sur lui à Drago. Il allait falloir qu'il tire ça au clair avec ses versions alternatives.

Je vais attendre de voir ce qu'il a inventé. Pensa Harry. Après tout, ce n'est pas désagréable de se faire séduire.

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il pourrait aussi taquiner un peu Drago. Il avait quelques idées pour ça.

Harry Potter n'aura pas été le dindon de la farce jusqu'à la fin dans cette histoire.

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

« Harry ! » 

Le brun se retourna et tomba sur un autre brun un peu plus grand.

« Salut ! » fit il.

« Salut. » répondit Harry.

« J'ai… Quelque chose à t'avouer… » fit Harry Black en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« AH oui ? » dit innocemment l'autre garçon. « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien……Tu vois… C'est à propos d'hier… »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien…. C'estmoiquiaimitunepotiondechaleurdanstonplatjesuisdésolé ! »

« Excuse moi… Je n'ais pas compris. » dit Harry avec un sourire que HB ne vit pas trop occupé qu'il était à regarder ses chaussures. Il releva la tête d'un air désespéré, et soupira.

« Je suis désolé. C'est moi qui ai mit de la potion de chaleur dans ton plat. »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry en prenant un air dramatique. « Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Harry black leva un sourcil devant le jeu tragique de Harry

«Tu… Tu étais au courant ? Dubois te l'a dit ? »

Harry rigola.

« Non. Tu penses bien. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Ron et Blaise. »

« Et tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda Harry Black.

« Non. » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Mais seulement parce que tu vas m'aider. »

« T'aider ? »

« Oui. Comme vous l'avez fait toi et Harry James avec Drago. »

Harry Black ouvrit de grands yeux. Harry était vraiment au courent de tout ?

« Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« D'abord, tu ne dit rien à Drago. Ensuite, suit moi dans ma chambre et je t'expliquerais mon plan. »

* * *

HPDM¤ § ¤HPDM

* * *

Olivier se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs ; 

Il réfléchissait, et parfois, laissait échapper un soupir.

Il adorait vraiment Harry, et ne voulait pas abandonner avant d'être sûr de n'avoir plus aucune chance. Mais, ça ne s'annonçait pas bien.

Même si le serpentard avait déçu le brun, malgré lui, Harry avait l'air si triste que Olivier n'était pas sûr d'arriver à lui mentir très longtemps. Et puis, si il venait à savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé, ce serait Lui qui descendrait dans l'estime de celui qu'il aimait. Non, il n'avait pas bien joué le coup ce matin. Mais il était désespéré….

Il lâcha un nouveau soupir.  
Pourquoi ses histoires amoureuses se terminaient toujours mal ?

Etait il de mauvaise compagnie ?

Il ne se trouvait pourtant pas moche, il n'était pas bête et il essayait d'être juste et gentil…. Quand il n'était pas jaloux…

Il soupira à nouveau.

Il fallait qu'il aille dire la vérité à Harry. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode.

Il rentra dans les toilettes et alla s'asperger d'eau froide.  
Est-ce qu'un jour il pourrait être heureux en amour ?

Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose…

Juste quelqu'un pour l'aimer et qu'il aime aussi...

Il voulait juste…

Il passa une main sur ses yeux brûlants et prit une grande respiration pour chasser le sanglot qui menaçait de quitter sa gorge.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie des toilettes et en sortant vit Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson passer devant lui. Elles discutaient de quelque chose et s'arrêtèrent à un carrefour.

« Je vais par là. » fit Hermione.

« Ok, on se retrouve une heure avant le déjeuner pour être sûr que Dray est prêt pour la grande opération séduction 2 »

« Pas de problème, à bientôt. »

Pansy leva la main en signe de salut et partit de son côté tandis que la gryffondor partait de l'autre.

Olivier sortit des toilettes.

Malfoy préparait quelque chose pour le déjeuner.

Non.

Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il prit la direction d'un couloir d'un air déterminé.

Même si son amour était vain, il se serait au moins battu jusqu'au bout !

Il n'avait pas été un Gryffondor pour rien.

A suivre…….

* * *

Alors ? 

Verdicte ?

On en apprend des choses dans ce chapitre, non ?

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'amoureux d'Hermione ?

Ca doit être l'influence de Rogue qui l'a rendu un peu plus serpentarde vous pensez pas ?

J'ai essayer de rendre Olivier un peu plus attendrissant, parce que je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde s'était mis à le détester lol.

Alors, vous le détestez toujours autant ? Le pauvre, de toute façon, il est condamner à avoir le cœur brisé.

Pauv pauv Olivier, ma porte est ouverte si tu veux lol.

Sinon, j'ai vu Harry Potter et la coupe de feu (2 fois) Et j'ai adoré.

J'aime Harry Potter lol.

Sérieusement, j'ai trouvé que les scènes étaient tout bonnement superbes, et même s'il manquait des choses par rapport au livre que j'ai regretté, (mais je m'y attendait.) j'ai trouvé que le scénario du film indépendamment du livre était très bien. Et puis je trouve D. Radcliffe trop choupi, il incarne parfaitement Harry Potter je trouve. Il a parfois l'air un peu stressé, mais parfois je trouve qu'il est vraiment bien. Et puis Drago est superbe. Et Diggory aussi mignon que je m'y attendrais. Celui qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est Krum, il était carrément bavant. Enfin, j'ai adoré sa tête nyyaaaa ! Et les jumeaux aussi étaient merveilleux. Bref que du bon lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Prochain épisode : l'opération séduction 2 ! Est-ce que Olivier va trouver quelque chose à faire mieux que Drago ?

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	10. Chapter 9: La dernière option de Drago

**NDA: Je répondrais aux reviews dans la semaine XD. Je vous aime!

* * *

**

**Chapitre9 : La dernière option de Drago Malfoy.

* * *

**

Le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avait toujours été un lieu étrange.

Même lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui l'occupait, la pièce avait toujours eu une connotation de malice et de magie. Un endroit hors norme, même dans un monde sorcier.

Il était à l'image de celui qui y demeurait.

Plus qu'un bureau, c'était aussi la maison de Dumbledore.

En effet, depuis que l'homme était devenu directeur, Poudlard était devenu sa maison.

Son bureau était donc emprunt de son énergie et faisait parti de lui.

Ainsi, quand on y entrait, depuis l'instant même où on prononçait son mot de passe si égale à lui-même, on pénétrait dans un autre monde.

C'était étrange comme cet endroit pouvait être rassurant et en même temps si étrange et plein de mystère.

C'était un lieu chaleureux ou chacun semblait se sentir à l'aise.

C'est pourquoi Remus Lupin se sentit un peu mieux que quelques minutes auparavant en prenant place sur l'escalier.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'une voix déjà l'appelait.

« Entrez Remus. »

Le lycanthrope poussa la grande et lourde porte et pénétra dans le bureau.

La pièce était éclairé par les faibles rayons du soleil matinal et était réchauffé par un gros feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé.

Le vieil homme quand à lui venait de se lever de son bureau pour lui serrer la main.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, Remus, comment vous portez vous. »

« Je manque un peu de sommeil Albus, mais ça va passer. J'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandés… au sujet des dimensions parallèles. »

« Oui, vos recherches pourraient nous être très utile. Je vous remercie. »

« Puis je savoir pourquoi elle vous intéresse autant ? » demanda Remus.

« Bien sûr, d'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de vous convaincre de nous aider dans cette affaire. »

« Si je le peux ce sera avec joie. » dit Remus.

« Bien, Voulez vous un peu de thé ? »

* * *

« En fait tu es en train de me dire que tout le monde a participé. » grogna Harry. 

« Pas tout le monde.. Juste Hermioneblaiseronpansymoi et Harry James… » dit Harry Black.

C'est six personnes de trop si tu veux mon avis… » dit l'autre brun. « Bon sang, même Ron, j'y crois pas ! »

« Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, c'est mignon ce que fait Dray pour toi si tu veux mon avis.. »

Harry soupira

« Je sais bien, mais j'ai jamais été un passif, et là j'ai l'impression de subir ! En plus avec Olivier qui s'est ramené, ça me complique la vie… »

« Pourquoi tu le vires pas ? » demanda Harry Black

« C'est plus compliqué que ça.. Je peux pas juste lui dire que je veux tenter ma chance avec Drago et qu'il a plus qu'à s'éloigner. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça lui ferait de la peine. »

« Il en verra d'autres. »

« Non. »

« Je peux prendre ta place et le larguer si tu veux ? »

« NON ! »

« Pff.. »

« Qu'est-ce que Drago a prévu pour le déjeuné ? » fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire. »

« Allez dis le moi ? »

« Même pas sous la torture. »

« … »

« Non. »

« J'ai rien dit. »

« Si tu crois que ta moue de chien battu marche sur moi tu te gourres, vois tu, j'ai la même pour faire craquer mon Dray. »

« Pff.. » soupira Harry.

« Dis moi plutôt. Tu comptes continuer à résister à Drago encore longtemps ? Je comprend d'après votre passé à tous les deux que tu sois méfiants, mais là il fait beaucoup d'efforts, pourquoi tu lui laisserais pas une chance ? » demanda Harry Black.

Harry baissa les yeux.

Il soupira.

« C'est compliqué tu sais… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux me le permettre… Me permettre de l'aimer… Parce que ça risque de me rendre faible fasse à lui… Et s'il devait arriver quelque chose… »

« Je ne crois pas que l'amour rend plus faible… Au contraire. » coupa Harry Black.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Non.. Harry ne pensait pas que l'amour rendait faible.. Après tout, seul l'amour de sa mère avait réussit à résister à un avada kedavra. Non… L'amour était définitivement une force.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire. » dit HB en levant un sourcil.

« C'est juste… Que Drago me fait ressentir tant de choses… Que j'ai peur…. J'ai peur de souffrir. » confia Harry. « J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas autant que… je me découvre l'aimer. »

Il fit une pause.

« Je crois en lui… » dit soudainement Harry Black. « Je ne peux pas croire…. Qu'il te fera du mal.. Sais tu combien ses yeux s'illuminent quand il pense à toi ? Il me fait penser à la personne que j'aime. Mon Drago. Ne pas lui faire confiance, reviendrait à mettre en doute mon propre amour. Et je ne le ferais jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« On a rien sans rien. Tu dois lui faire confiance. Rien n'arrivera sans ça. »

Harry soupira.

« Pour tout t'avouer… J'ai déjà pensé plusieurs fois, depuis qu'il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, à accepter ses sentiments.. Mais je manquais de courage jusque là… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant tu es prêt. »

Harry sourit doucement.

« C'est un secret. » dit il.

Harry Black fronça les sourcils en boudant.

« T'es pas drôle. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Enfin, dis moi plutôt, de quoi parlais tu quand tu disais que tu avais un plan et que tu voulais que je t'aide. »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama Harry comme s'il venait de se souvenir de son plan.

« Je veux que tu me dises les points faibles de Drago. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'as pas besoin de savoir ça. » fit Harry en rougissant. « juste dis les moi. Tu me dois bien ça.»

Harry Black allait parler quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » fit Harry.

C'était Olivier.

« Olivier ? » fit le brun.

« Harry… Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé.. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'il dise à Olivier qu'il ne devait pas s'accrocher à lui. Il était un peu en colère parce que Olivier lui avait mentit. Mais ce qui allait suivre serait déjà assez douloureux alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

« A propos de ce matin… Quand tu m'as demandé si c'était Malfoy qui t'avait Drogué. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Oui ? »

« Je t'ai menti... Je suis désolé Harry, mais ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malfoy m'avait fait perdre la tête. J'étais jaloux, je suis désolé. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Harry Black qui a mis la potion de chaleur dans la nourriture, Malfoy n'y est pour rien. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ? » demanda Harry.

Olivier hocha la tête, honteux.

Harry sentit son cœur se nouer. Olivier était vraiment adorable.

Il aurait aimé ressentir pour lui ce que Drago lui faisait ressentir.

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas pareil.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise…

« Olivier.. Je dois te parler.. »

« Je voulais aussi te dire. » coupa Olivier

« Oui ? »

« Je te prépare une surprise pour le repas. »

Harry rougit.

_Quoi ? Lui aussi?_

« Mais… » commença le brun

« Ne prend pas de décision avant, d'accord. » coupa une nouvelle fois Olivier.

Il prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains.

« S'il te plait. »

« Olivier.. Je.. »

« S'il te plait. »

« ……. D'accord. » soupira Harry, vaincu.

Olivier sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun avant de s'éloigner.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

Quelle situation désagréable…

Il retourna dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Harry Black aussitôt son double entré dans la pièce.

Harry regarda son double alternatif d'un air suspicieux.

Si il lui disait, il ne manquerait pas de tout rapporter à Drago.

Il valait mieux que le blond ne soit pas au courant de ça. De toute façon, il avait déjà fait son choix. Même si personne ne le savait.

Et Olivier méritait bien une dernière chance… Aussi faible soit elle.

« Rien.. T'occupes. » dit Harry.

"Si on revenait à ces points faibles?" demanda t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

L'heure du repas arriva très vite et Harry se demandait bien ce que Drago et Olivier avaient préparé. 

Il marchait vers la grande salle quand il rencontra une vieille connaissance.

« Professeur Lupin ? » demanda t-il étonné.

« Harry, je suis content de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? »

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la grande salle en discutant.

« Je vais bien merci. » dit le brun avec un sourire. « Mais que faites vous ici ? »

« Dumbledore avait besoin de moi. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

« J'ai entendu parler de tes doubles. Comment ça se passe avec eux ? » ajouta t-il

« Oh… Plutôt bien en fait. On s'entend bien. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

Harry pensa alors à quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta.

« Professeur.. » commença t-il. « Je voulais vous demander…. Quelle était votre relation avec Sirius. »

Remus leva un sourcil étonné que Harry lui pose cette question.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si il était prit au dépourvu. Depuis longtemps il voulait aborder ce sujet avec l'adolescent sans y parvenir.

« Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? » demanda t-il quand même.

« Pour rien.. Ce n'est pas grave, » se rétracta Harry gêné.

Il n'allait pas lui dire que les Remus alternatifs étaient tous en ménage avec les Sirius alternatifs et qu'il se demandait pourquoi ceux de sa dimension ne l'étaient pas...

« Non. Au contraire. » répondit Rémus avec un sourire tendre. « Je suis content que tu me poses cette question Harry. »

Il sourit ;

« Sirius et moi.. Avons été amant.. »

Rémus étudia la réaction de Harry. Mais celui-ci continua simplement de le regarder. Comme pour le pousser à lui en dire plus.

« Il y a longtemps. Quand il a été accusé, j'étais moi-même en fuite pour plusieurs raisons qui concerne ma lycanthropie. Quand j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé, j'ai eu du mal à croire à la culpabilité de sirius. Mais Peter était considéré comme mort et je n'avais aucun moyen de joindre Sirius. J'ai essayé de lui rendre visite, mais on ne m'a jamais laissé le voir. J'ai fini par accepter l'évidence.. Ou plutôt essayer de l'oublier…. Ca a été… Une période très dure pour tout le monde… Mais maintenant je sais que ça l'a été encore plus pour Sirius. »

Rémus fit une pause où aucun d'eux ne parla, puis reprit.

« Quand tu m'as dit avoir vu Peter sur la carte, Harry… Mon cœur s'est allumé d'une lueur d'espoir… Et quand j'ai retrouvé Sirius, je n'ai pas douté une seul seconde de l'histoire qu'il m'a raconté, mais le mal était fait. J'ai eu du mal à me pardonner de ne pas avoir essayé plus de choses pour le sortir d'Azkaban. »

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire professeur.. » murmura Harry.

« Peut-être.. Mais j'aurais pu essayer un peu plus… Je m'en veux encore pour ça... Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes remis ensemble peu avant qu'il disparaisse… »

Un nouveau silence pesant s'abattu dans le couloir.

« Sirius m'avait pardonné.. Et j'ai réussit à me pardonner aussi grâce à ça. Alors cette fois, je me suis promis que je ne resterais pas les bras croisés. »

Harry regarda son ancien professeur en levant un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? » demanda t-il.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche, Harry. J'ai découvert, que le voile par lequel Sirius est passé, menait à des dimensions parallèles très étranges. Leur mécanisme encore très confus, et requière une magie très ancienne, mais je travaille dessus depuis et…. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, parce que les chances de ramener Sirius sont très faibles… Mais, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment… Je crois bien qu'il y a un espoir. »

Harry était sans voix.

Rémus lui sourit.

« Rien n'est sûr Harry, mais d'après mes recherches, lorsque nous essaierons de renvoyer tes doubles, nous avons une infime chance de faire revenir Sirius. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

Harry ne voulait pas sauter de joie et vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, mais cette nouvelle le rendait presque extatique.

Sirius allait peut-être revenir.

Même si la chance était minime.

Elle existait.

Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

« J'ai foi en vous professeur. » dit il finalement. « Si il y a la moindre chance que Sirius revienne, je sais que vous ferez tout votre possible. N'hésitez pas à me demander, si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

« Merci Harry. Et merci d'accepter… notre relation…»

Harry sourit. Ce n'était pas difficile de l'accepter en fait. Ca lui paraissait même normal. En grande partie à cause des histoires à leur propos que lui racontaient ses doubles d'ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le hall et se séparèrent. Harry vers la table de Gryffondors et Remus vers la table des professeurs.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà là et le déjeuné commença peu après.

Mais Harry ne voyait toujours pas Drago.

Ils étaient presqu'au dessert et il n'y avait toujours rien eu.

Ni de la part de Drago, ni de celle de Olivier.

Soudain Edwige apparut par la fenêtre et lâcha une boîte enveloppée de papier argenté.

Harry défit rapidement le paquet après avoir donné quelque chose à mangé à Edwige et une caresse affectueuse.

C'était une boîte de chocolats fins.

« Wah » fit Seamus. « Harry ! Tu te rends comptes que ce sont les chocolats les plus chers de Honey Duck ? Je croyais même que j'en verrais jamais en vrai » dit il, sa main s'approchant dangereusement du paquet.

Dean heureusement surveillait son ami et lui frappa le dos de la main pour lui rappeler ses bonnes manières.

Il y avait une carte.

Harry la prit et la lu.

« Les meilleurs chocolats ne sont rien, sans une personne cher à qui les offrir. Si tu veux savoir qui te les offre. Mange le chocolat du milieu. »

Harry sourit et prit le chocolat indiqué. La boîte émit une jolie mélodie et un paquet apparut au milieu de la salle. Sur la carte un nouveau message apparaissait.

« C'est pour toi, tu peux aller l'ouvrir. »

Harry se leva et alla examiner le paquet. C'était un gros paquet enveloppé de papier argenté, comme les chocolats, avec un gros ruban blanc.

Harry défit le ruban et ouvrit la boîte.

Un morceau de parchemin sembla être expulsé de la boîte et Harry l'attrapa au vol pour lire.

« Veuillez aller vous asseoir, le spectacle va commencer. »

Harry obéit et fut bientôt assis.

A ce moment des milliers de fleurs de cerisier s'échappèrent de la boîte, suivies de Drago lui-même.

Mais pas n'importe comment.

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
Harry le premier.

Drago était habillé d'un short en cuire noire, ridiculement petit, avec 2 grosses ceintures en cuire et de longues bottes qui montaient jusqu'au genoux. Un débardeur noir sur lequel des petits vif d'or étaient imprimés et où il était marqué:

« I love Harry. »

En gros caractère rouge et or brillant. Le tout agrémenté de plusieurs colliers et bracelets, en cuire et à piques, et autres divers chaînes et accessoires..

Il avait un peu de maquillage, juste un peu de noir sur les yeux et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres.

Le brun était complètement abasourdi par l'entrée de Drago. Mais surtout il se sentait comme ensorcelé. Le blond était vraiment attirant habillé comme ça. Il était une invite à la luxure, d'autant plus que,Vous l'aurez deviné, Harry, comme ses deux versions alternatives, adorait le style gothique.

Mais alors queLe brunne croyait pas qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose qui l'étonnerait plus que ça. Des notes de piano commencèrent à s'échapper de la boîte.

Les vifs d'or sur le débardeur de Drago se mirent à danser sur toute sa tenue, et les lettres à clignoter alternativement rouge et or.

C'est à ce moment que Drago se mit à chanter.

D'abord d'une voix douce il commença doucement :

Malgré les désaccords, moi je t'aime encore.  
Même quand j'ai tort, l'amour est plus fort.  
Même quand tu t'en vas, je rêve de ta voix.  
Je m'ennuie de toi, je t'aime c'est comme ça.

Un son de violon fit un petit couplet avant que reprenne seul le piano et que Drago ne chante à nouveau en dansant voluptueusement et en s'approchant de la table de Harry doucement.

**Je t'aime et c'est tout le reste on s'en fou.  
Je T'aime au complet de loin ou de près.  
Je T'aime et c'est tout je t'aime jusqu'au bout.  
c'est pas un secret l'effet que tu me fais.  
Je T'aime et c'est tout.**

Drago continua de danser en remuant les hanches de façon très aguicheuse et Harry faillit faire tomber sa mâchoire sur la table, comme la moitié de la salle d'ailleurs, prof comprit.  
Blaise dévorait son ami des yeux en manquant de baver. Il voulu tendre la main pour toucher les jolies fesses qui se dandinaient avec dextérité juste devant lui, mais Ron lui plongea la tête dans son bol de soupe pour lui remettre les idées en place, en grognant contre les serpentards qui se donnent en spectacle.

À chaque rendez-vous, il faut que je t'avoue.

Sans aucun tabou je t'aime plus que tout je t'aime.  
Ces temps-ci le jour et la nuit je rêve de toi ton  
corps contre moi.

La musique accéléra avec une entrée de batterie et Drago couru pour sauter sur la table. Il marcha d'une façon presque féline sur la nappe rouge et s'arrêta juste devant Harry. Dans un roulement de hanche qui fit plusieurs filles s'évanouirent et quelques garçons saigner du nez, il se baissa jusqu'à être à genoux sur la table. Il mit ses bras autour du gryffondor tout en continuant de chanter avec plus de rythme et d'énergie qu'au début..

**WOOO HOOOO**

**Je t'aime et c'est tout le reste on s'en fou.  
Je T'aime au complet de loin ou de près. YEAH  
Je T'aime et c'est tout je t'aime jusqu'au bout.**

Drago s'approcha pour murmurer la phrase suivante à l'oreille de Harry

**  
c'est pas un secret l'effet que tu me fais.  
Je T'aime et c'est tout.**

A la table des professeurs on entendit un gros BOUM. Si les élèves n'étaient pas tous hypnotisés par la danse de Malfoy, ils auraient vu leur cher professeur de Potion tomber peu élégamment évanouit sur le sol... Même prévenu, le choc avait été trop difficile à surmonter.

Mac Gonagall voulu réagir, enfin sortit de sa léthargie, mais Dumbledore la retint.

"Voyons Minerva, il faut que jeunesse se fasse."

"Mais enfin, Albus."

"Chut, on rate le spectacle." fit doucement le vieux directeur.

Mac gonagall se rassit en gromelant quelque chose qui nous interresse pas à ce stade de l'histoire.

Drago s'éloigna de Harry et dansa encore un peu avant de reprendre.

Dis-moi tout ces mots.  
Ceux qu'on croit de trop.  
Dis-moi ces mots tendres.  
Que je veux entendre.  
Sert-moi contre toi et avoue-le moi.  
Tous ces je t'aime ils vallent la peine.

Une petite impro de Batterie et Drago cria comme désespéré en chantant la fin

Regarde dans mes yeux  
consumme le feu car entre nous  
deux ce n'est pas un jeux x2

**Je t'aime et c'est tout le reste on s'en fou.  
Je T'aime au complet de loin ou de près.  
Je T'aime et c'est tout je t'aime jusqu'au bout.  
c'est pas un secret l'effet que tu me fais.  
Je T'aime et c'est tout.**

Drago regarda Harry dans les yeux et murmura.

**Je T'aime et c'est tout.**

La musique se termina avec Drago à genoux devant Harry.

« Laisse moi devenir tient et soit à moi s'il te plait. » dit il.

Harry était sans voix.

Un lourd silence s'était abattu dans la salle, ils attendaient apparemment tous que Harry réponde.

Soudain, une nouvelle musique retentit dans la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Olivier qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle.

Quelques élèves commencèrent à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas dans une comédie musicale.

« Harry, je ne sais pas faire autant de mise en scène que Malfoy. Tout ce que je peux te donner ce sont mes sentiments sincères ; cette chanson est pour toi. » commença Olivier.

Mac Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Toi et moi  
Deux cœurs qui se confondent  
Au seuil de l'infini  
Loin du reste du monde  
Haletants et soumis  
A bord du lit  
Qui tangue et va  
Sous toi et moi

Toi et moi  
Libérés des mensonges  
Et sevrés des tabous  
Quand la nuit se prolonge  
Entre râles et remous  
Nos songes fous  
Inventent un nous

Entre chien et loup dans nos rêves déserts  
L'amour a su combler les silences  
Et nous, ses enfants nus, vierges de nos hiers,  
Devenons toi et moi, lavés de nos enfers

Porte-moi  
Au delà des angoisses  
A l'appel du désir  
Du cœur de nos fantasmes  
Aux confins du plaisir  
Que Dieu créa  
Pour toi et moi

J'étais sans espoir, tu as changé mon sort  
Offrant à ma vie une autre chance  
Les mots ne sont que mots, les tiens vibraient si fort  
Qu'en parlant à ma peau ils éveillaient mon corps

Aime-moi  
Fais-moi l'amour encore  
Encore et parle-moi  
Pour que jusqu'aux aurores  
Aux sources de nos joies  
Mes jours se noient  
Dans toi et moi.

Harry se rendit compte que là, il était dans une merde pas possible.

Que quoi qu'il fasse, Il ferait du mal à l'un ou à l'autre, mais en plus, en public.

En plus, il se sentait mal par rapport aux paroles d'Olivier. Il lui livrait en quelque sorte son coeur et Harry s'apprêtait à le briser.

A côté de lui, alors que la musique s'éteignait, Hermione laissa échapper un:

« Wow… » Toute aussi consciente de la merde de la situation.

Devant Harry se tenaient maintenant Drago et Olivier, tous les deux attendant une réponse.

Et Harry n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, se tirer et se cacher dans un coin.

Mais il était un Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il affronte la situation. Surtout que c'était un peu sa faute. Il aurait pu dire à Olivier tout de suite qu'il avait choisit Drago et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il aurait pu tout de suite le dire à Drago aussi, ce qui l'aurait empêché de faire sa petite danse… Quoi que là, ça aurait été dommage.

Mais en tout cas, il aurait évité de se trouver dans CETTE situation particulièrement inconfortable.

Drago ne laissa pas à Harryle temps de réfléchir davantage. Il avait fait tout ces efforts et Dubois la raménait encore! Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait réfléchit à un plan B! Il était dangereux, mais de toute façon il ne survivrait pas s'il se faisait rembarer maintenant. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout!

Il sortit une petite fiole, qu'on se demandait où il l'avait caché tout ce temps vu la tenue qu'il portait.

« Harry ! Je vais te prouver combien je t'aime. » dit il. « Tu vois cette fiole, je l'ai piqué dans les affaires de Sévérus, tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Harry regarda le liquide violet à paillettes argentées dans la fiole et ouvrit de grands yeux. Ca ressemblait à la potion qu'ils avaient étudiée au dernier cours de potion.

Hermione fut plus rapide que lui.

« C'est du Véritamorserum ! » s'écria t-elle. « C'est la seule potion que je connais qui a cette teinte. » dit elle.

Harry se souvenait d'une partie de ce cours. C'était un dérivé du véritaserum si il se souvenait bien.

Hermione continua.

« Cette potion plonge dans un état de sommeil profond jusqu'à ce que la personne qui vous ais destinée vous donne un baisé. Elle est obtenue en mélangeant un poison très puissant avec de l'extrait de pomme. La belle mère de Blanche neige l'a découvert malgré elle et ça a donné lieu à un conte pour enfant…. »

« Oui merci Granger. » Coupa Drago. « Voudrais tu arrêter de t'accaparer toute l'attention s'il te plait ? »

Hermione se mit à bouder avant de se rassoire.

« Merci bien. » dit Drago. « Harry, je vais te prouver que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont sincères et à quel point j'y crois. »

« NON MALFOY ! » cria Hermione. « C'est trop dangereux ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Drago venait de boire la potion d'une traite et de tomber inerte sur le sol…

A suivre…..

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ! 

Désolée si le plan de Dray n'est pas plus original que ça. En lisant les reviews, certains me disaient que j'allais faire sûrement quelque chose DE BIEN MIEUX qu'une chanson.

Je me suis dit Merdum… J'ai rien de mieux…. XD

Gomen. Je n'ai rien de mieux XD Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire ce chapitre le plus vite possible. En grande partie grâce à vos reviews, sinon ça aurait été encore plus long XD

J'écris à l'aveuglette d'ailleurs, parce que contrairement à mon habitude, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance.

Alors j'ai un peu peur de m'emmêler les pédales, mais j'espère que vous la fic continuera à vous plaire.

J'ai l'intention de très bientôt faire augmenter le rating. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord. XD

**Question sondage**.

Voulez vous voir apparaître les autres Drago dans l'histoire ?

La chanson de Drago s'appelle **je t'aime et c'est tout**, de **aucun regret**. J'avous que je la connais pas du tout. Je sais pas sur quelle aire elle est joué, je l'ai choisis pour les paroles et j'ai inventé la mélodie. ;;;; J'ai essayé de la télécharger pour voir ce que ça donnait mais je l'ai pas trouvé.

Celle de Olivier, s'appelle **Toi et Moi**. De **Charles Aznavour.**

Voilà bisous à tous.

Merci de continuer à me lire et de me reviewver, c'est vous qui me donnez la force d'écrire

Bonne Année en passant XD !

et à bientôt pour la suite.


	11. Chapter 10: Embrasser or not embrasser?

Bonjour !

Désolée pour le temps de publication !

J'espère que ça en vaut la peine.

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont pas laissé d'adresse pour répondre à leur review.

**Akina, Nami, Hélière et Fanna**! Merci pour vos reviews!

Bisous à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre10 : Embrasser or not embrasser?

* * *

**

Sévérus Rogue, n'était pas un homme compliqué à la base. Il se contentait de peu et ne cherchait pas midi à 14 heures pour arriver à ses fins. C'est en ça qu'il aimait les potions. Ce n'était pas un élément variable comme les enchantements, ou ennuyeux comme l'histoire de la magie. C'était précis, simple pour peu qu'on suive les règles, riche et intéressant. De même, dans la vie de tous les jours, Sévérus aimait les choses bien réglées. Il était prévoyant et organisé.

Bref, Sévérus aimait la monotonie de sa vie bien rangée.

Pourtant depuis quelques temps, la providence s'acharnait à bouleverser son existence paisible.

Ces derniers temps, il s'était vu tomber sous le charme d'une jeune Gryffondor, intelligente et cultivée, mais Gryffondor rappelons le, et très jeune, rappelons le aussi. Il s'était surpris à aimer passer du temps avec elle. Il avait adoré apprendre à la connaître. Mais ça bouleversait complètement sa vie et ses principes. C'était une Gryffondor quoi…

Ces derniers temps on pouvaient voir plusieurs Harry Potter dans une seul pièce, comme si un seul n'était pas suffisant. Ce qui était vraiment dérangeant ! Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer de point à deux d'entre eux et que Potter … le vrai… enfin nous nous comprenons, essayait de le feinter pour lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas le vrai… Bref

Ces derniers temps, il apprenait que son filleul adoré. Une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus en ce bas monde, cherchait à séduire lui aussi un Gryffondor.. Et pas n'importe lequel.. Potter.. Encore et toujours LUI… Le vrai…

En y réfléchissant, tous les changements qui survenaient dans sa vie, étaient toujours causé par ces fichus rouge et or ! Et par extension, à cause de Potter… Il était persuadé que le fait que Dumbledore ait soudain décidé d'échanger ses bonbons au citron par de la réglisse venait encore d'une action de ces empêcheurs d'être réglé en rond.

Mais malgré tous ces changements qui avaient récemment métamorphosé profondément sa paisible existence, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Drago Malfoy.

Le seul et unique.

Son filleul, mais surtout le fils de Lucius Malfoy avec tout ce que ça implique.

Ce même garçon qui faisait sa fierté quelques mois auparavant, se trémoussait sans retenue sur une musique moldu en pleine grande salle. Et cela pour quoi ?

Pour un stupide Gryffondor.

Toujours eux.

Mais là, c'était trop ! Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter ça ! C'était trop à supporter. Sévérus se sentir soudain très las. Il se sentit se déconnecter de la réalité et sombrer dans un monde d'obscurité où des petits vif d'or volaient en rythme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux ce qu'il considérait comme un instant plus tard. Remus Lupin était penché au dessus de lui et lui faisait respirer une potion à l'odeur ignoble.

Il se releva difficilement et se rendit alors compte que la pièce était silencieuse.

Au milieu de la grande salle, Harry Potter semblait désespéré. Un Drago Malfoy inconscient dans ses bras.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Rogue sur un ton inquiet et en troublant le calme ambiant.

Remus baissa les yeux. Dumbledore arborait un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout et les autres personnes dans la grande salle semblaient tout aussi soucieuses.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Mc Gonagall et Pomfresh qui comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il voulait.

Tandis que le professeur de sortilège ordonnait aux élèves de suivre leur préfet dans leur dortoir, L'infirmière rejoignit un Harry au bord des larmes qui serrait dans ses bras le blond en lui murmurant des mots que personnes n'entendaient.

Mme Pomfresh fit signe à Harry de le suivre et le brun obéit. Il souleva précautionneusement son homme dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Rogue et Remus les suivirent rapidement en interdisant à HB, HJ, Ron, Hermione et Blaise de les accompagner.

Dans les couloirs, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Sévérus interrogea Remus qui lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

Revenons quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Harry, je vais te prouver que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont sincères et à quel point j'y crois. »

« NON MALFOY ! » cria Hermione. « C'est trop dangereux ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Drago venait de boire la potion d'une traite et de tomber inerte sur le sol.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se précipita sur le serpentard et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Drago ! Dis moi que c'est une blague ! Réveille toi ! » s'écria t-il.

Mais Drago ne réagissait plus, son corps se refroidissait doucement, comme si la vie le quittait doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Drago ! Espèce de Serpentard imbécile ! » cria Harry en commençant à sangloter.

Olivier s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Tout n'est pas perdu ! » s'écria soudain Harry Black.

« C'est vrai ! » dit Harry James. « Hermione a dit que cette potion simule la mort jusqu'à ce que la personne qui lui est destinée lui donne un baiser. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Dit Dumbledore en se levant.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

« Il y a un détail qu'on l'on oublie souvent de dire. Et qui est pourtant essentiel. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry sur un ton effrayé.

Le vieil homme baissa la tête et c'est Mac Gonagall qui répondit.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul essai possible.. » dit elle doucement.

Un silence pesant s'abattu dans la salle.

« Co… Comment ça ? » demanda Harry sans être sûr de vouloir véritablement connaître la réponse.

« Si la personne qui l'embrasse, n'est pas celle qui lui est destinée….. Le corps restera endormi pendant 100 ans. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Non… » souffla Harry.

Il baissa la tête sur le visage paisible de Drago.

« Imbécile.. » murmura t-il les larmes aux yeux en caressant sa joue.

Un moment passa dans un silence accablant.

« Tout ça est de ma faute. » sanglota soudain Harry. « Si je n'étais pas aussi indécis… »

« Mais non Harry. » fit Hermione en se rapprochant de son ami. Ron vint le soutenir à son tour en posant sa main sur son épaule.

C'est ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées.

Et maintenant tout le monde se demandait si Harry Potter pourrait réveiller Drago Malfoy de son sommeil.

Olivier avait préféré rester en arrière. Un odieux sentiment était monté en lui. Si Drago ne se réveillait pas… Harry serait à lui. Il s'était dégoûté à cette pensée et avait préféré quitter la pièce. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était peine perdue depuis le début. Mais.. Il avait voulu tenter sa chance quitte à blesser son cœur plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Maintenant, il se sentait profondément misérable.

* * *

« Nous sommes prêt à parier que la personne destinée à Drago est Harry. » fit HB 

HJ acquiesça à son côté.

« Même si je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est vraiment risqué d'essayer. Vous imaginez si Harry n'est pas celui qui est destiné à Drago ? Il dormira pendant 100 ans. » dit Blaise avachit dans un gros fauteuil de la salle commune de Poudlard.

Ron vint s'assoire à côté de lui et Blaise posa sa main sur sa cuisse qui passa inaperçue tant les autres étaient habitués à leur perpétuel flirt.

« Le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire ! A part attendre que Harry essaye et voir si il se réveille. » dit Ron

« Je me demande ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de cet imbécile ! » s'écria Hermione furieuse en faisant les 100 pas. »

« Ben mine de rien. » commença Blaise. « Drago a sa fierté. Si Harry le refusait après ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'aurait jamais pu se regarder dans un miroir. Alors il a joué le tout pour le tout.»

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt parce qu'il trouvait que la vie sans Harry ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu ? » demanda Ron.

« T'es trop mignon. C'est une façon de penser adorablement gryffondorienne mon choux. » répondit Blaise.

Ron se mit à bouder et Blaise reprit la parole en souriant, attendrie par la moue du rouquin.

« Je pense de toute façon que Drago est fou de Harry. Il était prêt à tout pour le convaincre. Il ne se serait pas donné en spectacle sans ça. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque là. »

« Vous avez pas une potion ou une formule magique pour savoir si une personne est destinée à une autre ? » demanda Harry James.

Tout le monde se tourna naturellement vers Hermione à la recherche d'une réponse.

« He ! Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne sais pas tout. »

« Si ça existait, Dumbledore le saurait et l'utiliserait, vous ne pensez pas ? » dit Ron.

« AAAARG » grogna Harry Black. « Ca me tue d'attendre comme ça ! On ne peut pas aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie ? »

« Rogue et le professeur Lupin nous ont interdit d'y aller. » dit Ron.

« Et alors ? » fit Harry Black en croisant les bras sur son torse et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tous les Harry sont ils aussi peu respectueux des règles ? » demanda Blaise sur un ton ironique.

Ron lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Blaise sourit. Cette fois c'était trop tentant. Il se pencha et attrapa les lèvres de son petit ami pour un doux baiser.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda finalement Hermione les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« On ne vous l'avait pas dit ? » dit innocemment Blaise. « Ron et moi sommes ensemble. »

Sur ces mots il entoura les épaules de Ron de son bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Hein ? » fit Hermione et Pansy en même temps.

« Mais ! A quel moment c'est arrivé ? » dirent elles d'une seule voix.

Blaise sourit très heureux de son effet. Surtout que Ron rougissait présentement et qu'il trouvait ça terriblement choupi.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça. » dit Ron

« C'est parfaitement le moment ! » cria Pansy.

« On ne peux rien faire pour Drago pour l'instant de toute façon ! » dit Hermione.

« Très bien. On est ensemble depuis environ… » Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « 3 heures. »

« Mais je lui court après depuis des mois ! » dit Blaise.

« Ca on l'avait remarqué. » dit Pansy.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Ron ait déjà cédé. » dit Hermione les yeux toujours aussi ronds.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, peu certain de la légitimité du mot « déjà » dans la phrase de la Gryffondor.

« Moi je suis très satisfait, merci. Surtout qu'il a pas accepté dès que je lui ais demandé j'ai du user de ruse pour le convaincre.»

« Je croissurtout que tu ledois à ta technique deroulage de pelle.» dit Pansy

Blaise fit mine de bouder.

«Tu me vexes Pansy»

« J'adore quand tu fais cette tête là. » sourit Ron.

Blaise sourit à son tour et captura à nouveau les lèvres de son petit ami.

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.. Et après c'était elles qui se conduisaient comme des Poursouffles ?

« Bon ça suffit maintenant… » grogna Pansy. « Si on revenait au sujet, Drago ? »

Ron rougit alors que Blaise arrêtait un baiser positivement retournant. Celui ci lança un sourire d'excuse à son amie, bien qu'il était clairement écrit sur son visage qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé.

« Mais… » fit soudain Hermione. « Où sont passés Harry James et Harry Black ? »

* * *

Harry caressa la joue de Drago et replaça une mèche de ses légers cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Une goutte tomba sur la joue du serpentard et Harry renifla avant d'effacer la larme qu'il venait de laisser échapper en glissant son pouce sur la joue du garçon. 

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile Drago Malfoy. » murmura t-il. « Et si tu ne te réveille pas. Dis moi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Dis moi… Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Est-ce que je dois tenter ma chance pour te réveiller… ? Mais J'ai tellement peur.. Drago.. J'ai si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas. »

Harry renifla.

« Dumbledore est en train de parler à côté avec Pomfresh et les professeurs. » dit Harry en caressant toujours le blond. Ils.. Ils trouveront un moyen de te réveiller. »

Harry resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il porta la main de Drago à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser puis murmura.

« Tu sais, on dit souvent que c'est lorsque qu'on perd les gens qu'on se rend compte combien ils sont importants pour nous. Je sais déjà que je t'aime.. Je… Je l'ai toujours su… Même si j'avais peur… Alors je t'en supplie Drago. Ne me laisse pas. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry James et Harry Black entrèrent dans la pièce.

Comme il n'y avait que leur double de présent, ils s'approchèrent de lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda HB

« Comme tout à l'heure. » dit Harry. « Il ne se réveillera pas tout seul. » ajouta t-il d'une petite voix.

« Harry. » dit Harry James. « Tu es forcement la personne qui lui est destinée ! Tu ne dois pas douter. »

« On a été ennemis si longtemps. On s'est détesté si farouchement. J'ai du mal.. à croire qu'on est destiné l'un à l'autre. Hier encore je n'étais pas sûr d'accepter ou non ses avances. »

« Mais aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » demanda Harry black.

L'autre brun rougit.

Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à ses sentiments.

Drago avait toujours eu une place importante dans sa vie. D'abord en tant qu'ennemi, puis en tant que rival. Tout à coup, il s'était posé en courtisant, faisant s'effondrer les bases de Harry. Bases qui n'avaient pas tenues longtemps face à l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour le blond.

Drago s'était montré si doux. Il lui avait montré une autre facette de lui, et Harry voulait découvrir les autres. Il voulait connaître mieux Drago. Parler de tout et de rien. Partager des choses avec lui. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Le goût de ses lèvres lui manquait cruellement.

« Mon cœur bat plus vite qu'il n'a jamais battu. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser et qu'il se réveille, et l'embrasser encore. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui. Que ce soit en tant que petit ami, qu'en tant qu'ennemis. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il se réveille. » confia Harry.

« Alors cette vieille rivalité n'a plus de raison d'être. » dit Harry James.

« Ca ne peut être que toi Harry. Tu es le seul à pouvoir réveiller Drago. » continua Harry Black.

« Je pense qu'il a raison. » retentit soudainement la voix de Dumbledore qui rentrait à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, suivit des professeurs, de Pomfresh et de Lupin.

Harry rougit, pas très heureux qu'autant de gens s'occupent de ses affaires de cœur. Remus lui lança un regard compatissant tandis que Rogue le regardait comme la pire plaie qui est pu tomber sur son existence. Mac gonagall avait…. Et bien cette espèce d'expression sérieuse qu'elle arborait à 90… 99 pour cent du temps et Dumbledore un petit sourire malicieux qui voulait dire, « ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a toujours une solution à tout. ».

Mme Pomfresh ausculta Drago quelques secondes avant de faire un petit signe de tête au vieux directeur.

« Nous pensons que Mr Malfoy et vous êtes réellement destinés, le fait que vos deux doubles soient en couple avec les deux Drago de leur dimension ne laisse presque aucun doute sur ce sujet. La probabilité qu'il existe deux dimensions où les même couples se forment sans qu'ils soient destinés étant déjà très mince, la probabilité que ce soit justement celles-ci qui aient été choisit pour vous échanger avec notre Harry est encore plus réduites. Mais l'erreur reste possible, et cette opération ne se fera pas sans risque. » commença Dumbledore.

« Sévérus. »

Le professeur de potion prit la parole.

« La potion qu'a prit Drago, n'est pas une potion simple. Elle nécessite une préparation complexe et précise et doit être enchantée dans des conditions très particulières. Cet enchantement prend directement en compte les forces de l'univers. »

Il laissa la parole à Remus.

« C'est pourquoi nous pensons, que c'est un bon moyen de tester les derniers résultats de mes recherches sur les dimensions. » dit le lycanthrope.

Il ouvrit un livre écrit d'anciennes runes celtes.

« Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai découvert que les dimensions parallèles sont créées à cause de l'instabilité de l'énergie de l'univers. Comme vous le savez cette énergie est indéfinie ; D'un point de vue physique, il en résulte l'apparition des planètes et tous les autres phénomènes magnétiques qui régissent l'univers comme les moldus le connaissent plus ou moins.

Mais il existe l'autre côté de cette énergie. Celle qui régit la magie qui coule en chacun des sorciers et créatures magiques dans le monde. Cette énergie de l'univers est stabilisée par l'équilibre qu'il y a dans la nature et est séparée dans les différents éléments et dans les astres. D'ailleurs, chaque sorcier quel qu'il soit a un type de magie particulier qui provient des éléments ou des astres.. »

« Par merlin » soupira Rogue. « Lupin, je veux bien croire que vos recherches vous passionnent mais pitié ! Venez en aux faits ! »

Harry ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait être un jour reconnaissant à Rogue d'avoir coupé la parole de Remus.

L'homme rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui… hum… excusez moi. Pour résumer, La magie celtique est une science qui étudie l'équilibre de l'univers. Les anciens ont établie que des flux magiques connectaient les dimensions entre elles ; Je n'ai pas encore tout traduit, mais pour ce qu'il est de la destinée, c'est un paramètre extrêmement puissant. La réunion, de deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre provoque toujours un accroissement des flux. Le fait que Drago ait prit une potion qui fait directement appel à l'énergie de l'univers, va encore plus accroître ces flux.

Ajoutés à ça que la séparation des deux Harry ici présents des Drago de leur dimension, a créé un déséquilibre dans la toile d'énergie qui régit l'univers.

Il en résultera que pendant quelques minutes, nous serons capables de l'exploiter, pourvu que l'on utilise les bons instruments. Il nous faudra faire une cérémonie particulièrement compliquée, autant dans sa préparation que son exécution qui aura pour but de réunir ceux qui ne devaient être séparés. Et ainsi, nous devrions être capable d'ouvrir les dimensions des Harry ici présents et ainsi les ramener chez eux. »

« Vraiment ! » s'écria Harry James « Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? »

Harry Black était sans voix. Il était si heureux à la perspective de revoir Drago que son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure.

Pendant que ses deux doubles ne cachaient pas leur joie à la perspective de pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez eux. Harry arborait ne expression beaucoup moins joyeuse. Tout le monde avait l'air d'oublier qu'il y avait encore des chances, ou dans ce cas des malchances, que Drago reste endormi pendant 100 ans s'il n'était pas la personne qui lui était destiné.

Harry continuait à regarder le serpentard, la mine visiblement anxieuse. Il fit un faible sourire. Il était vraiment beau, couché ainsi, ses traits si fins reposant sans aucune expression. Il avait l'air si paisible. Presque mort. Harry ravala un sanglot. Pourquoi cette potion imitait elle si bien un était si déprimant ?

«Harry…. Harry ? »

Le brun sortit de sa contemplation et revint à la réalité au son de la voix de Remus.

Il tourna la tête vers le lycanthrope.

« Harry. Qu'en penses tu ? Es tu prêt à participer à la cérémonie ? »

Harry regarda encore une fois Drago caressant doucement sa main.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? » dit il sans détacher son regard de Drago.

Remus baissa ses yeux tristes, et hocha négativement la tête.

Harry croisa le regard de ses deux versions alternatives. Il connaissait déjà leur point de vue et savait qu'ils respecteraient son choix même s'il décidait de ne pas embrasser Drago.

« De toute façon, si je l'embrasse et que je ne suis pas son âme sœur, il dormira, et si je ne fais rien… Il dormira. Alors… Quitte à en être responsable, je préfère tenter le coup. » dit il dans un murmure.

« Harry. » dit Remus en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun. « Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne t'en voudra. » dit il.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Si le survivant n'avait pas jouer la fine bouche en refusant sans relâche les avances de son filleul, qui était de toute façon trop bien pour lui, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il retint un cri de douleur quand il sentit le pied de Remus lui écraser le sien sans finesse et toussota pour garder la face en maudissant le châtain pour plusieurs générations.

« Très bien ! » fit Dumbledore. « Dans ce cas, Mr Lupin préparera la cérémonie avec le professeur Rogue et le professeur Mac Gonagall. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Le temps que la cérémonie soit prête, il allait devoir mettre les choses au point avec Dubois. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas le choisir à la place de Drago.

A ce moment là un homme pénétra dans l'infirmerie en faisant claquer les portes.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Harry retint son souffle.

Lucius Malfoy venait d'arriver, et d'après l'air aigri qui déformait ses traits, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit où reposait Drago et où Harry tenait encore sa main et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus de dégoût.

« J'espère que vous **n'avez** pas l'intention de jouer l'avenir de mon fils et de ma lignée sur cette ridicule idée que l'espèce d'immonde brun à lunette qui tient sa main est son âme sœur ? » dit il sur un ton qui trahissait sa colère.

**A suivre….**

* * *

Petit coucou à Echizen D Luffy le reviewver disparut. XD 

(va essayer de développer ses pouvoirs subliminaux.)

Voilà XD (**reviews**)

Il y a (**reviews**) plus qu'à attendre (**reviews**) le chapitre suivant (**reviews**) XDDD

Je crois (**reviews**) pouvoir vous dire qu'on (**reviews**) est pas trop loin de la fin, (**reviews**) ; j'en suis presque triste (**reviews**) . Mais il reste encore (**reviews**) quelques surprises à découvrir.(**reviews**)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre (**reviews**) qui j'espère vous a plu XD

(**revieeeeeews)**

Je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de me laisser une reviews ne ? (hypnotisation)

C'est le bouton en bas à droite,

Je vous aime !

à bientôt!


	12. Chapter 11: Dans l'antre du dragon

Salut tout le monde !

Voici enfin le chapitre suivant de Un seul.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Sachez que Ce matin encore, il ne se passait pas du tout comme ça. J'ai eu une inspiration de dernière minute, et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Désolée de mettre autant de temps à publier. Mais je tiens à ne pas bacler mes chapitres, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance dans cette histoire.

En plus, en ce moment à la fac, c'est la folie, j'ai du mal à tout gérer.

Et puis, j'essaye de m'avancer dans trois autres fics que j'écris, comme ça, je pourrais les poster à intervalle régulier.

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mes autres fics. Si vous voulez bien y jeter un coup d'œil et me dire ce que vous en pensez.

En attendant, gros bisous à tous, et bonne lecture !

Merci à mes reviewvers anonyme:** Jessy, Etoile, Nami, Lady 22 et miss Felton/Malfoy**

dHPxDMYHPxDMc

**Chapitre 11 : Dans l'antre du serpent.**

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de jouer l'avenir de mon fils et de ma lignée sur cette ridicule idée que l'espèce d'immonde brun à lunette qui tient sa main est son âme sœur ? » dit Lucius sur un ton qui trahissait sa colère. Il remarqua alors Harry James et Harry Black et les regarda d'un air mauvais.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, personne n'osait dire un mot et ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui prit la parole avec son éternelle sourire.

« Lucius. » salua t-il enfin. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez été si rapidement mis au courant. »

« Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. » dit le blond d'une voix glaciale.

« Certes je m'apprêtais à vous écrire. J'attendais juste que Poppy m'assure que votre fils était en bonne santé pour vous le rapporter. Mais je vois que quelqu'un m'a devancé. »

« Effectivement. » fit Malfoy avec son air toujours aussi froid. « On m'a aussi mit au courant de la seule possibilité pour que mon fils reviennent, et j'ose espérer que l'information comme quoi Potter voudrait tenter de réveiller mon fils est fausse. » dit il.

Mais sans attendre de réponse il continua.

« Je crois qu'il est évident que je suis le mieux placé pour choisir qui s'essaiera à cela. »

Harry serra la main de Drago un peu plus fort.

« J'ai fait venir une jeune fille que je prévoyais fiancer à Drago. Je voulais le lui annoncer pendant les prochaines vacances. C'est une jeune sorcière Russe de très bonne famille et je suis persuadé qu'elle siéra parfaitement à mon fils. »

« Mais… » commença Lupin.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Je vais ramener Drago à la maison où il attendra cette jeune fille. Et je vous interdis de l'approcher avant cela. »

Il tapa dans les mains et deux elfes entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Emmenez mon fils au manoir. Et faites attention. » dit il avec un regard noir.

Harry n'y croyait pas.

Une autre allait essayer de réveiller Drago.

Si ça ne marchait pas, il le perdrait pour toujours.

Ce n'était pas forcément lui l'âme sœur de Drago, mais il y avait quand même plus de chances pour que ce soit lui que cette Russe.

Son cœur se resserra à l'idée que ça puisse être elle.

Il regarda Drago.

Si le blond avait bu cette potion, c'était pour lui..

Mais peut-être pourrait il être plus heureux avec elle. C'était une femme. Elle lui donnerait des enfants de son sang et saurait le rendre heureux avec tous les préceptes enseigné aux enfants de bonne famille. Qu'avait il à apporter à Drago en comparaison… Par grand-chose …

Harry croyait s'être résigné, mais pourtant, quand les elfes emportèrent Drago son cœur parla pour lui et se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

« Non… » murmura t-il en faisant un pas vers Drago. Mais Lucius tendit sa baguette en la pointant sur lui et Remus retint Harry de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Harry sentit sa gorge le brûler alors qu'on emmenait Drago loin de lui et bientôt il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève Drago.

Il aimait Drago.

Les elfes disparurent bientôt par la porte en faisant léviter le corps de Drago entre eux deux.

« Bien. » fit Lucius d'un air satisfait. « La fiancée de Drago devrait arriver dans la soirée, mon fils reviendra donc en cours demain. Vous voudrez bien l'excuser des cours en attendant. »

Dumbledore acquiesça « Bien sûr Lucius. Passez une bonne journée. »

Avec un sourire torve, Lucius fit un signe de la tête.

« Bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Et il tourna les talons dans un ample mouvement de robe avant de passer la porte.

A peine eut il disparut que Harry s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Le visage caché entre ses mains il essayait de retenir ses sanglots sans grande réussite.

Harry James et Harry Black s'approchèrent de lui dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

C'est à ce moment que Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy choisirent d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Quand ils avaient remarqué l'absence des deux Harry, ils étaient partis à leur recherche et avaient fini par l'infirmerie. En voyant Lucius sortir et Harry effondré sur le sol, ils avaient craint le pire. Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipité sur leur ami avec inquiétude, Blaise et Pansy sur leur talon.

« Harry, que s'est il passé ? » demanda Hermione. « Est… Est-ce que ça a raté… ? »

Harry tourna négativement la tête.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire.. Lucius me l'a enlevé… Et maintenant cette Russe… » Harry s'arrêta, secoué par un nouveau sanglot.

Harry James prit sur lui d'expliquer la situation à leurs amis.

De leur côté, les professeurs s'interrogeaient eux aussi sur l'attitude à adopter.

Remus se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Albus. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Je suis persuadé que si cette jeune fille embrasse Drago il dormira pendant 100 ans. »

« Autant l'idée que Potter s'approchant de mon filleul à moins de 1 mètre m'est assez désagréable, autant je ne peux que m'accorder à l'avis de Lupin.. Pour une fois.. » dit Rogue avec une grimace de dégoût. « Je pense que Lucius se fourvoie. » ajouta t-il.

« Il est vrai messieurs, que nous sommes dans une impasse. Peut être devrions nous rendre visite à Lucius et lui expliquer pourquoi nous pensons que Mr Potter est plus qualifié »

Il se tourna vers les doubles.

« Nous emmènerions Harry James et Harry Black voir Lucius et lui expliquer quels sont leur relation avec son fils dans leur monde. Peut-être changera t-il d'avis. »

Rogue leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Lucius accepte cette idée même dans ce cas. »

« Peut-être que pendant que nous parlerons à Lucius, quelque chose se passera. » dit alors Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux vers Harry et ses 4 autres amis.

Les étudiants se regardèrent, se questionnant muettement pour savoir s'ils avaient tous compris la même chose.

« Etes vous d'accord pour nous accompagner chez Mr Malfoy ? » demanda Dumbledore aux 2 Harry.

Harry James et Harry Black se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil avant d'opiner du chef.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, nous partirons dans une vingtaine de minutes, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous utiliserons la cheminée de mon bureau. » Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « A propos Severus, savez vous quelle est ma dernière trouvaille ? La Truffe à la citrouille, c'est un vrai régal.»

Harry James et Harry Black lancèrent un regard à leurs amis avant de suivre le vieux magicien. Et Remus fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de sortir à son tour.

Dès que tous les adultes furent sortis, Hermione se leva.

« Dépêche toi Harry. Va chercher ta cape d'invisibilité, il faut que tu sois dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans 20 minutes pour y aller avec eux. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait comprit la même chose que son amie.

« C'est dangereux » maugréa Ron. « Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à me souvenir que Lucius Malfoy est un dangereux Mangemort ? »

« C'est pour ça que nous irons avec lui ! » dit Hermione.

Blaise, Pansy et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Euh, Granger. Je serais ravi de risquer ma vie pour aider Potter à rouler une pelle à mon meilleur ami et accessoirement, le réveiller, mais si je ne me trompe pas, on a qu'une seule cape d'invisibilité à notre disposition. » dit Blaise avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Faites moi confiance ! » dit alors la jeune fille. « Harry, va chercher ta cape et on se retrouve devant le bureau de Dumbledore dans 10 minutes. »

Tandis que Harry suivit de Blaise, Ron et Pansy essayaient de battre un record de vitesse jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione se précipita vers les donjons. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans les tripes du vieux château jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de son professeur préféré. Elle y entra sans hésiter, et se dirigea vers un des placards. Elle connaissait par cœur les emplacements de Rogue. Et s'ils avaient tous les deux plusieurs choses en commun, l'une d'elle était leur amour de l'organisation et du rangement, peut-être même un peu maniaque.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver dans le placard à potion, celles qu'elle recherchait.

« Je t'adore Sev chéri. » sourit elle en lisant l'étiquette coller au petit flacon.

Comme prévue. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy et Harry étaient au rendez vous devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Alors Hermione, comment comptes tu nous faire passer inaperçu chez Lucius ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est très simple » dit Hermione en sortant un flacon de sa poche. « Ceci est une potion liliputia, j'imagine que vous avez deviné à quoi elle sert grâce à son nom. »

« Tu veux qu'on se rapetisse et qu'on voyage sur l'épaule de Potter ? » demanda Pansy.

« C'est brillant ! » s'exclama Ron.

Hermione sourit.

« Avec une gorgée de cette potion, nous aurons une taille de 4 à 6 cm pendant environ 20 minutes. Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour pénétrer chez Lucius et trouver Drago. »

Les 4 amis hochèrent la tête, montrant ainsi leur approbation au plan d'Hermione.

« Quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe ? » demanda alors Blaise.

Pansy et Ron haussèrent les épaules et Hermione soupira.

« Vous n'avez pas écouté ou quoi ? Dumbledore nous l'a pourtant donné avant de partir. »

Les 3 étudiants haussèrent un sourcil interrogatif mais avant que Hermione puisse répondre, Harry le fit à sa place.

« Truffe à la citouille. »

Aussitôt, la gargouille de pierre, gardienne de l'antre du directeur grinça, tremblota et finit par bouger de son socle, dévoilant un immense escalier circulaire.

« Comme si moi, j'allais comprendre le raisonnement d'un espèce de vieil original comme Dumbledore. » maugréa Blaise.

« Vous devriez boire la potion dès maintenant. » dit Harry.

dHPxDMYHPxDMc

« Maître Malfoy, Monsieur .. » fit un elfe en apparaissant dans un petit « pop » sonore dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le grand blond en posant sa plume.

« Le professeur Dumbledore monsieur vous attend dans le petit salon. Monsieur Lucius maître. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil. Que voulait encore ce vieux débris ? Il avait pourtant été clair, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à ajouter.

Il se leva cependant. Un Malfoy restait un hôte de première classe, même si ses invités, pas invités du tout, n'étaient pas désirables. Il les jetterait avec élégance et style.

Il entra dans le petit salon où il trouva Dumbledore, mais aussi, Sévérus, le professeur Lupin et le professeur Mac Gonagall. Il grimaça à la vue du loup garou et continua son inspection de ses invités.

Il fronça un sourcil interrogatif en s'apercevant qu'il y avait aussi les deux mômes qui ressemblaient étrangement à Potter.

« Et bien.. » commença Lucius en s'installant. « Je vous en pris asseyez vous. Que puis je pour vous que je n'ai pas réglé il y a moins d'une demi heure ? » demanda t-il.

Dumbledore sourit.

« Hé bien, je pense que vous devriez écouter ce que ces jeunes gens ont à dire. » fit il avec un regard Malicieux.

dHPxDMYHPxDMc

Quand Harry arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver la porte entrouverte. Caché sous sa cape avec ses amis perchés sur ses épaules il entra derrière les professeurs et les deux autres Harry dans la cheminée et atterrie avec bien du mal dans le Hall du Manoir Malfoy.

Il était un peu perdu à son arrivé, et ne savait pas trop par où passé quand il capta un petit geste de main de Remus qui lui indiquait discrètement d'aller à droite.

Harry sourit et s'engagea dans le long couloir sombre.

Au même moment, un elfe arrivait pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, les étudiants camouflés sous la cape se permirent de parler.

« J'ai l'impression d'être le preux chevalier qui monte dans la plus haute tour du donjon pour aller embrasser la belle au bois dormant. » plaisanta Harry.

Les autres rigolèrent.

« Drago serait pas content de se faire comparer à la belle au bois dormant. » ricana Blaise.

« Le beau au bois dormant alors ? » dit Harry.

« Ouais, et le sorcier Lucius a envoyé des horribles créatures à notre poursuite pour t'empêcher de le retrouver ! » ajouta Hermione en prenant un air dramatique.

«Il a pas vraiment besoin de ça, ce château est un vrai labyrinthe » dit Harry. « Combien reste t-il de temps avant que la potion perdent son effet ? »

« Environ 15 minutes. » dit Hermione.

« Blaise, tu es déjà venu chez Malfoy, non ? Tu devrais savoir où est sa chambre. » demanda Ron à son petit ami.

« Même moi je me perds chez lui, Les Malfoy font partie d'une des familles sorcières les plus riches d'Angleterre, peu de manoirs sont aussi grands que le leur. Et toi Pansy, tu t'y retrouves ? »

« Ben… Je ne suis pas sûre.. » répondit la jeune fille. « Mais il me semble que sa chambre est dans l'aile Ouest. Au premier étage. » dit elle.

« Et quelqu'un sait où on est ? »

« Là je sais quoi faire. » dit Ron.

Le rouquin sorti sa baguette et prononça un sort de rose des vents.

« On se dirige vers le nord Ouest. » dit il.

« T'es le meilleur mon rouquin préféré. » dit Blaise en embrassant Ron avec un sourire.

« Eh ! Ne vous bisouillez pas sur mon épaule s'il vous plait ! » dit Harry avec une moue faussement dégoûté.

« Ouais ! » dit Hermione en rigolant, « Sinon on vous sépare d'épaule ! franchement, vous ne savez pas vous tenir. »

Ron tira la langue à Hermione.

« Jalouse. »

Blaise sourit et murmura à l'oreille de son rouquin d'une voix suave.

« Tu sais que ta petite langue rose me donner très envie de la goûter ? »

Ron lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec ardeur.

« Bon ça suffit ! » dit Harry en attrapant Ron par la robe de sorcier, toi tu vas rejoindre Hermione et Pansy sur l'épaule droite. »

« Hey ! Harry ! Faux frère ! »

Les filles ricanèrent mais à ce moment, Pansy vit un tableau qui lui était familier.

« Je crois savoir dans quel couloir on est ! » s'écria alors la brune. « On devrait bientôt arriver dans une salle avec un escalier qui mène à l'aile Ouest. »

« Heureusement que Remus nous a donné la bonne direction pour commencer.» dit Hermione.

Après un bon quart d'heure de recherches. Harry arriva enfin devant la porte de Drago.

« Vous allez bientôt reprendre votre taille je pense. » dit il.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Hermione en regardant sa montre. « C'est pas très précis, on peut la reprendre tout de suite ou dans 5 minutes, mais il vaut mieux que tu nous déposes. »

Harry opina et rentra dans la chambre. Il posa Ron, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione sur le sol et s'avança doucement vers le lit de Drago.

Le blond était paisiblement endormi sur son lit.

Maintenant qu'il était devant lui. Harry hésitait. Ses craintes lui revenaient peu à peu.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Drago et le regarda dormir, les doutes revenants petit à petit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? » demanda Hermione en grimpant à la couverture de Drago.

« Je… Je ne suis plus très sûr… » dit le brun.

« Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour arriver là c'est un peu tard pour douter. » dit Blaise en tendant la main à Pansy pour l'aider à grimper pendant que Ron aidait Hermione.

« Je sais bien.. Mais… et si.. Je n'étais pas le bon… » dit il doucement. « J'ai si peur qu'il ne se réveille pas… »

Les 4 autres restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Ecoute.. On a foi en toi. » dit Blaise. « On est sûrs que tu réveilleras Drago et c'est pour ça qu'on t'a accompagné ici. Alors ais confiance et fais ce que tu as à faire. »

A ces côtés, les trois autres hochèrent la tête et Harry déglutit.

« Ok.. » fit il doucement.

dHPxDMYHPxDMc

Lucius Malfoy avait écouté les propos des deux Harry alternatifs mais ne voulait pas les reconnaître. L'idée que Harry Potter puisse être l'âme sœur de son fils le mettait dans une situation beaucoup trop compliquée ! Ce n'était pas acceptable. Il le refusait en bloc. Beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Cependant. Il devait admettre que ces arguments se tenaient, et il ne voulait pas que son fils dorme indéfiniment.

Surtout que si Potter ne survivait pas à la guerre, comme il s'employait avec passion à le faire, son fils n'aurait définitivement plus aucun moyen de se réveiller. Si toutefois, Potter était son âme sœur. Pourquoi fallait il que la destinée fasse aussi mal les choses ?

Il était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de penser que tout ça n'était qu'un subterfuge.

Si ça se trouve, ces deux là étaient des amis de Potter qui avait bu une potion qui leur donnerait un aspect proche de lui.

Si ça se trouve tout ça était un plan pour qu'il accepte que Potter essaye de réveiller son fils.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Alors Lucius. Ne pensez vous pas que votre fils a plus de chance de se réveiller si vous laissez Harry l'embrasser ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Quelque chose clochait.

Tout à coup Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

« Où est Potter ? »

Le petit groupe en face de lui sembla incertain du sens de sa question. Lucius était il d'accord ?

« Vous voulez dire que vous acceptez… ? » demanda Mac Gonagall.

« Ne soyez pas stupide ! Je veux savoir où est ce crétin de balafré ? Pourquoi n'est il pas là aussi pour demander son droit à essayer de réveiller mon fils ! S'il l'aime tellement pourquoi…. »

Lucius s'arrêta net.

« Il est ici ! Je suis sûr qu'il est ici ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un piège pour détourner mon attention ! Avouez le ! » s'écria t-il en se levant.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'aile Ouest.

Dumbledore et sa clique le suivirent.

Bientôt il arriva dans la chambre de son fils et ses craintes se justifièrent.

Harry Potter était penché au dessus de Drago et s'apprêtait à commette l'irréparable.

« Toi ! » cria t-il en levant sa baguette. « Je t'interdis de toucher à mon fils.

A ce moment, Ron et Blaise reprirent leur taille juste devant Lucius et se jetèrent sur lui.

Hermione grandit à son tour suivie de Pansy et s'écria.

« Dépêche toi ! Harry ! »

Les doutes de Harry s'évanouirent en même temps que son cœur décidait pour lui de prendre le risque. Il ne voulait pas risquer encore qu'on lui enlève le blond et de revivre la même sensation de désespoir qu'il avait expérimenté un peu plus tôt.

Mué de la force du désespoir, Lucius cria en poussant les deux étudiants sur la jeune fille et leva sa baguette, mais Remus fut plus rapide et lança un expelliarmus sur le grand blond qui alla se cogner contre le mur.

A ce moment les lèvres de Harry touchèrent celles de Drago et le brun sentit un courant lui parcourir la nuque alors qu'il se délectait du goût de ces lèvres roses.

Lorsqu'il se releva, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Drago.

Mais le blond ne bougeait pas.

Harry ne pouvait y croire.

Ils s'étaient tous trompés.

Il n'était pas l'âme cœur de Drago. Et maintenant le blond allait dormir pendant 100 ans. Peut être même plus… Si personne ne venait le réveiller. Si son âme sœur mourrait avant…

Harry éclata en sanglots.

C'était de sa faute, comment avait il pu croire un instant avoir un tel pouvoir ?

Il avait été égoïste en ne laissant pas la Russe essayer.

C'était évident que ce devait être elle son âme sœur !

D'ailleurs, ils étaient deux garçons.

Deux garçons ne pouvaient pas être destinés l'un à l'autre. C'était impossible.

Harry se mit à pleurer encore plus fort, en priant à Drago de le pardonner, et tout le monde les regardait avec peine.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » dit Harry James en se mettant à pleurer à son tour.

Harry Black retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire non plus.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Leur amour pour leur compagnon respectif était trop fort. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui leur irait mieux que leur Drago.

Lucius se releva une lueur de fureur pure dans les yeux. Mais dans l'état où il était, Harry voulait bien accepter toutes les punitions que le blond voudrait lui donner.

« TOI ! » hurla t-il « Je te le ferais payer ! Je vais te doloriser jusqu'à que tu ne te souviennes plus que de la douleur ! » dit il en levant sa baguette.

Cette fois, tous les adultes réagirent en stupefixant Lucius en même temps.

Le silence de la pièce n'était plus troublé que par les sanglots de Harry et Harry James.

Soudain, Une main vint effleurer le visage de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, bébé ? » fit une voix bien connu, suave et douce, bien qu'un peu somnolente.

Le brun sursauta et baissa les yeux sur le visage de Drago.

Le blond le regardait d'un air inquiet un peu amorphe.

« DRAGO ! »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son beau blond. Il parsema son visage de baisers.

Drago ne comprenait pas très bien la situation, mais si Harry l'embrassait, il n'allait pas se plaindre. N'est-ce pas ?

C'est donc avec joie qu'il rendit avec tendresse, un dernier baiser à Harry.

Le survivant se releva alors, mais cette fois il balança son poing dans la figure de Drago.

« Imbécile ! » cria t-il. « Y'a pas idée de faire des trucs aussi cons ! »

Drago était encore plus perdu.

Harry essuya ses quelques larmes et s'approcha à nouveau pour prendre tendrement Drago dans ses bras.

« Ne me fait plus jamais ça Drago. »

Les deux autres Harry vinrent bientôt se joindre à l'étreinte, et Drago avait l'impression d'être au paradis, entouré comme il l'était, de plein de Harry affectueux.

Comme les souvenirs de Drago commençaient à lui revenir, il était un peu plus conscient de la situation.

Il avait pris cette potion qui ferait que seul Harry avait le pouvoir de le réveiller, prouvant ainsi, qu'il avait raison et que lui et Harry étaient destiné.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas, pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si inquiet.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'hypothèse que ça rate, et ne savait donc pas qu'il risquait de dormir 100 ans, si Harry n'était pas son âme sœur.

Quand on le mit au courant, il remercia merlin d'avoir eu du nez. Mais ne fit part à personne de son ignorance.

C'est à ce moment que Drago remarqua son père stupefixé dans un coin de la pièce. Il se rendit compte enfin qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, mais dans sa chambre.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que mon père fait là ? Pourquoi je suis chez moi d'ailleurs ?» s'exclama t-il.

« Oh ! Vous faites bien de me le faire remarquer, mon garçon ! » dit Dumbledore. « Il va falloir le destupefixé »

« Pourquoi Diable est il dans cette état ? »

« En fait ; ton père ne s'est pas montré très coopératif. » pouffa Harry. « Il voulait que ce soit une Russe qui t'embrasse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, il veut de fiancer à cette fille Russe. »

« Merlin.. » soupira Drago. « Je croyais que cette lubie de me fiancer lui était passé. »

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu vas être obligé de te fiancer ? » demanda Harry inquiet.

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Drago. « Je n'accepterais jamais. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai des vues sur un beau brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. »

Harry sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. » dit alors Dumbledore. « Il y a une loi qui protège les personnes reconnues comme destinées l'une à l'autre. Si vous le désirez, personne n'aura le droit de s'opposer à votre union. Mais.. Je vous conseille d'avoir une discussion avec votre père, Mr Malfoy.»

Le blond hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers une pièce adjacente où il put se changer.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé, Dumbledore déstupéfixa Lucius.

« Enervatum ! » dit il avec un mouvement de baguette.

Lucius bougea à nouveau.

Il regarda Dumbledore avec des yeux mauvais, puis son fils, bien réveillé, qui tenait la main de Harry Potter.

Il soupira.

« Merlin… Pourquoi lui ? » gémit –il.

cHPxDMYHPxDMd

Drago resta au manoir avec son père. Il devait lui parler, à lui et à sa mère, et même si Harry fut triste de devoir se séparer de lui si vite, il finit par se laisser convaincre et rentra à Poudlard avec tous les autres.

Ils étaient tous réunit dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand Harry envoya un regard attristé à Harry James et Harry Black.

« Je suis désolé. » dit il. « Pour la cérémonie… On ne peut plus compter dessus maintenant. »

Harry Black et James lui envoyèrent un pauvre sourire.

« Tu n'avais pas trop le choix. » dit Harry James en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tout n'est pas encore perdu. » dit alors Remus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le lycanthrope.

« Maintenant que nous savons que Harry et Drago sont destinés, nous pouvons faire la cérémonie. Puisqu'elle doit réunir ce qui ne doit pas être séparé.»

Les visages des Harry s'illuminèrent à cette bonne nouvelle.

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour préparer la cérémonie. » dit Remus à l'attention de Dumbledore. « Si le professeur Mac gonagall et le professeur Rogue pouvaient m'apporter leur soutient ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit le vieux sorcier.

« J'ai quelques recherches complémentaires à faire. » continua t-il « Je voudrais que vous me retrouviez dans la salle d'enchantement demain après le déjeuner pour commencer les préparatifs. »

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent et Remus salua tout le monde, avant de quitter le bureau.

cHPxDMYHPxDMd

Olivier marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Errait, serait un mot plus juste.

Déjà la nouvelle du réveil de Drago circulait dans Poudlard et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait cherché.

Il n'aurait pas du s'accrocher, c'était perdu d'avance. Il avait tout de suite comprit que Harry finirait par aller avec Drago. Ces deux là se complétaient parfaitement.

Pourtant, il avait le cœur brisé.

Il sortit du château en direction de près au lard et s'arrêta au Chaudron baveur où il commanda un wisky pur feu double.

« La même chose pour moi. » fit une voix à côté de lui, tandis qu'un homme s'asseyait.

Cette voix lui était familière mais il était tellement déprimé qu'il ne pensait plus à grand-chose. Il tourna sa tête plus par curiosité qu'autre chose et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Marcus Flint. Son ancien rival.

« Eh bien, Dubois. Ca faisait un bagne. » commença l'ex serpentard. « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, ta gentille femme t'a largué et est partit avec la maison et le chien ? » demanda t-il sur un ton ironique.

« Pitié Flint, épargne moi ton humour à 2 mornilles et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter dire des conneries. » dit Olivier pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la causette à son ennemi.

« Oh ? Comme quoi, te noyer dans ton whisky ? » demanda Flint.

« Si c'était toi qui pouvait te noyer, plutôt.. » maugréa Olivier.

« Vraiment Dubois, je t'ai connu avec plus de répartie, tu vieillis mon vieux. »

Olivier fronça les sourcils, sa patience s'effritant petit à petit.

« Et toi Flint ? Est-ce que ta vie est si ennuyante que tu viens te divertir en faisant chier les honnêtes gens ? »

« Non, en fait, je venais draguer un beau blond assit dans un bar. Tu n'imagines pas le choc quand j'ai vu que c'était toi. Tu avais l'air tellement déprimé que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir quand même. »

Olivier se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Tu… Tu quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu, je me disais que tout triste que tu étais, tu voudrais sûrement un peu de compagnie. »

« Mais.. Mais… » bégaya Olivier.

« Ah. Laisse tomber. J'essayais d'être aimable.. » dit Flint en se levant.

Olivier regarda l'ex serpentard se diriger vers la sortie.

Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Est-ce qu'il venait de se faire draguer par Marcus Flint.

Il n'avait rien contre Flint. Il était plutôt beau gosse… Et puis, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de parler à quelqu'un..

Il se leva vivement, mais se calma rapidement.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il paraisse trop en manque quand même.

Il rattrapa Marcus et l'arrêta en le tenant par le bras.

« Attend.. Tu veux boire un verre ? »

Marcus sourit en hochant la tête.

cHPxDMYHPxDMd

Quand Drago sortit enfin de sa discussion avec son père, il était plus de Minuit.

Il avait du convaincre sa mère et son père que son bonheur était avec Harry Potter, et ce ne fut vraiment pas chose facile. Sans le soutient de sa mère, son père l'aurait sûrement enfermé dans une cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis.

Mais Drago avait un argument de poids. Lui et Harry étaient destinés, et son père pouvait être le bras droit du lord noir, il n'avait qu'un seul descendant, et l'aimait. De plus, il avait entendu l'histoire des Harry alternatif et ne pouvait vraiment plus nier que la destinée réunissait son fils et le survivant.

Quand il accepta enfin les choses, il fallu prendre des dispositions.  
Lucius savait que lorsque le lord noir apprendrait que Drago refusait de porter la marque, son fils serait mit dans le même panier que le survivant et les sangs de bourbe. C'est-à-dire, les gens à éliminer, et éventuellement torturer avant.

De plus, il savait que s'il le rencontrait pendant la bataille, il devrait se battre contre lui. Et ni Drago, ni Lucius, et encore moins Narcissa, n'étaient prêt à ça.  
Drago évoqua l'idée que leur famille devienne des espions pour le camp de Harry.

Là encore, il fallu plusieurs heures à Lucius et Narcissa, et une longue plaidoirie à Drago pour accepter.

Lucius était plutôt du genre à tourner sa veste quand ça l'arrangeait. Il n'aimait pas Potter, il haïssait les sangs de bourbe, mais il n'aimait pas non plus particulièrement son maître.

Il n'était pas comme Bellatrix. Cette femme là était complètement folle. Lui, il était plutôt comme Rogue. Pragmatique. Et surtout, si lui pouvait changer de camp, Drago ne le pouvait pas. Donc le changement devait obligatoirement venir de lui.

C'est pour ça que Drago avait fini par le convaincre d'y réfléchir.

En attendant, ils avaient conclus que le jour où il le convoquerait pour porter la marque il devrait rester à Poudlard.

Drago entra dans sa chambre, épuisé. Il avait hâte de se coucher et de dormir.

Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un dormait dans son lit. C'était Harry.

Il était sûrement rentré grâce à l'aide des deux autres Potter et s'était endormit en l'attendant. Drago sourit, attendrit et lui enleva ses chaussures avant de l'installer un peu mieux.

Il se changea pour la nuit et se coucha près de Harry. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre son torse. Drago ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. La chaleur du brun était apaisante. Son odeur l'enchantait et sa respiration le berçait.

Il passa les bras autour de Harry et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

A suivre….

* * *

Eh voilà un loooong chapitre pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi longue.

Et je l'ai pas terminé en queue de poisson exprès pour ne pas trop vous frustrer. Je suis gentille hein?

Je mérite une récompence hein? (remue la queue) Vous allez me donner des croquettes XD ?

alors, pour servir les croquettes c'est le bouton en bas à gauche, marqué ok, avec à côté un menue déroulant écrit : submit review.

Comme ils sont en manque de moyens à il se trouve que ce bouton ouvre aussi la fenêtre des reviews. Puisque vous y êtes déjà autant écrire quelques mots, n'est-ce pas? XD

Merci pour les croquettes XD

Je vous aime! GROS BISOUS A TOUS!


	13. Chapter 12: Un nouvel espoir

Salut tout le monde !

Voici enfin un nouveau Chapitre de un seul.

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture.

Oh et Attention il va y avoir un lime dans ce chapitre.

Merci à **Marion **et** Jessy** pour leur review anonyme! Normalement j'ai répondu à tous les autres. Merci à tous pour votre Soutient.

* * *

HPxDMHPxDM

**Chapitre 12 : Un nouvel Espoir. **

Harry se réveilla en premier et fut surprit de se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un. Très vite, il se rendit compte que c'était Drago qui le serrait contre lui et il sourit.

Il se lova un peu mieux dans la chaleur de son nouveau petit ami et se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se sentir aimer par son compagnon.

Enfin… On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Drago et lui était ensemble.  
Parce que, rien n'avait été dit.

Alors, pouvait on considérer que Drago était son petit ami ?

En plus, cette histoire de destinée ne mettait pas Harry vraiment à l'aise.

Tout en réfléchissant à sa situation actuelle, Harry regarda son bientôt en tout cas, petit ami dormir un long moment en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux, et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur le nez.

Il voulait s'arrêter là, mais l'envie de goûter ses lèvres se fit plus forte et il finit par déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser. Il se promit de s'arrêter après un deuxième baiser, mais à ce moment, les lèvres du blond lui répondirent, et le baiser s'allongea.

Drago fit brusquement basculer Harry sur le dos en se plaçant sur lui et approfondit le contact sur leurs lèvres. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour laisser une langue coquine l'explorer profondément et gémit lorsque Drago happa sa lèvre inférieure pour la sucer doucement.

Drago s'arrêta et ouvrit enfin les yeux en souriant.

«Bonjour, Bien dormi ? » demanda t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Mieux que bien. » dit il avec un sourire. « Désolé de m'être endormi dans ta chambre… Je voulais te parler et.. »

Drago l'arrêta en l'embrassant encore une fois.

« J'étais très content de te voir quand je suis rentré. Grâce à toi, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit. » dit le blond.

Harry accepta un nouveau baisé avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Comment ça c'est passé avec ton père ? » demanda Harry.  
Drago soupira.

« Ce n'est pas encore ça mais… » Le blond sourit.

« Ca aurait pu être pire, et il a accepté notre relation. » dit il.

Harry rougit. Justement … En parlant de relation. Il était temps de mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Harry ? » fit Drago en se rendant compte du trouble du brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est juste… On va peut-être un peu vite. »

Drago leva un sourcil et se dégagea de sur Harry pour s'assoire à côté de lui en soupirant.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te gène ? » demanda t-il.

Harry rougit et s'assit à son tour.

« Je suis désolé…. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide mais……..C'est juste que ….Toute cette histoire de destinée me fait peur. Je veux dire… Tu vas devoir me supporter toute ta vie.. Tu ne te lasseras pas de moi? Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux de moi ?»

Drago sourit et caressa la joue du brun.

« Non.. Ce n'est pas stupide.. Je comprend ce que tu veux dire.. Je n'ai pas ce genre de peur, parce que de toute façon, mon père m'aurait marié avec une femme. Que je l'aime ou non. Alors, je suis vraiment heureux.. »

Harry releva les yeux.

Drago sourit

« C'est une chance qu'on a eu de se trouver.. Parce que contrairement à tout ses gens qui ont toujours un doute sur la personne qu'ils ont choisie. Nous on sait qu'on ne trouvera jamais quelqu'un avec qui on sera plus heureux. Je sais que tu es la personne faite pour moi. Alors je n'ai aucune crainte.. Et…. Je suis heureux que ce soit toi. »

Il rougit.

« Je suis… Vraiment très heureux, d'être avec toi.. Harry.»

Le Gryffondor sourit tendrement et leva la tête pour capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être avec toi Drago. » dit il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Drago approfondit le baiser, ne se lassant pas de sentir la chaleur de la langue de son compagnon contre la sienne.

« Je t'aime Harry. » dit Drago sur les lèvres du brun avant de les embrasser encore.

Il le fit basculer à nouveau, quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Il suça la peau tendre puis traça un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son oreille. Il l'embrassa juste en dessous et en lécha le lobe, faisant Harry gémir doucement.

Ce petit bruit divin excita les sens de Drago qui revint quémander les lèvres de son amant.

Il glissa une main sur les hanches de Harry qui portait encore son pantalon et commença à défaire sa ceinture sans quitter ses lèvres tendres.

« Je vais te montrer à quel point. » dit Drago en souriant.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, Drago fit descendre le pantalon de Harry et termina de le lui enlever à l'aide de ses pieds avant de glisser son genou entre ses cuisses, permettant ainsi à leur corps de s'épouser entièrement.

Harry gémit doucement. La pression contre son entrejambe était délicieuse. Il ondula légèrement des hanches pour la faire augmenter. Il sentit alors quelque chose durcir et se presser juste contre ses testicules à travers son caleçon. Il referma ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago et le blond se plaça un peu mieux entre ses cuisses afin de sentir leur érection se rencontrer.

Drago laissa soudain les lèvres de brun pour descendre jusqu'à ses aines, glissant sa langue sur sa peau et l'embrassant de temps à autre. Harry fermait les yeux, son excitation grandissant sous les caresses de son amant. Drago arriva sur le boxer de son brun, mais n'était pas décidé à le lui enlever encore. Il préférait faire durer le plaisir et le torturer un peu, malgré la taille de la bosse qu'il percevait, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'excitation de son compagnon. Il embrassa donc la protubérance d'assez bonne taille qui se dessinait sous le vêtement noir et la caressa avec son nez. Harry soupira et gémit, ondulant des hanches pour tenter désespérément d'augmenter le contact.

« Drago, sale serpentard.. » gémit Harry tandis que le blond massait le sexe douloureux comprimé dans le caleçon étroit. Drago ricana et allait finalement se décider à retirer la dernière barrière de vêtements quand des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Dis moi que je rêve… » grogna Drago avec une expression dépitée et frustrée à la fois.

Harry n'en pensait pas moins, mais l'expression de Drago était trop tordant et il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« On peut faire comme si on était pas là… » murmura Drago avec une mine conspiratrice et en embrassant le ventre de Harry.

« C'est… pas.. hn… une bonne idée.. Drago.. Hnnn ! stop ! » gémit Harry alors que le blond s'amusait à torturer son nombril en glissant la main sous son sous vêtement.

En effet, de nouveaux coups retentirent à la porte avec plus de force, cassant définitivement l'ambiance.

« Putain ! » grogna Drago.

Il se leva en maugréant contre ses gens qui choisissaient vraiment mal leur moment.

« Ce n'est que partie remise. » dit Drago.

Harry se redressa et attrapa le poignet de Drago pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser profondément.

« J'y compte bien. » répondit il.

On tempêta à nouveau à la porte et Drago du se résoudre à quitter les lèvres qu'il avait de nouveau entreprit de dévorer.

Il se leva pour de bon, et ouvrit la porte sans oublier de s'envelopper de sa robe de chambre pendant que Harry s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

« Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'écria Pansy quand Drago ouvrit enfin la porte.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, mais tu vas me le dire… » soupira Drago en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Derrière Pansy, Blaise et les deux Harry suivaient.

« Il est déjà 14 h ! Tu as raté toute la matinée de cours. » fit la jeune fille.

« Mais on t'a laissé dormir, sachant que la journée d'hier était difficile. » dit Blaise. « D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que ça c'est passé avec ton père ? »

« Ca va, Ca aurait pu être pire et il a plutôt bien accepté les choses. Maintenant, il lui faudra du temps pour s'y faire, c'est normal. Mais mon père est un opportuniste et il a vite comprit où était son intérêt. Même si ça ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Et puis j'ai eu le soutient de ma mère, et il ne lui refuse pas grand-chose bien longtemps.»

« Il y a plus important. » dit soudain Pansy. « Enfin, pas que ta discussion avec ton père ne soit pas importante Drago, mais Lupin nous a prévenu qu'il voulait faire une réunion au sujet de la cérémonie qui devrait permettre à Harry James et Harry Black de rentrer chez eux. Il veut que toi et Harry le rejoigniez dans la grande salle à 15 heures pile. Le problème est qu'on ne trouve pas Harry. Il a disparut depuis hier. Harry Black et Harry James, l'ont laissé dans ta chambre hier soir, mais tu n'étais pas là et on ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait après. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Drago avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi la nouvelle que ton futur petit ami est porté disparut te fait autant d'effet qu'un chat qui miaule ? » demanda Pansy en levant un sourcil.

« Peut-être parce que je sais où il est. » dit Drago.

« Donc j'avais raison » sourit Blaise d'un air victorieux. « Le survivant a passé la nuit avec toi ! »

« Il prend une douche. » confirma Drago

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit encore quand il demanda.

« Alors ça y est ? Vous vous êtes mis ensemble. »

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. » sourit Drago.

« Est-ce que c'est un aussi bon coup qu'on raconte ? » demanda alors le jeune homme d'un air conspirateur juste avant que Harry James et Pansy lui donne une bonne claque derrière la tête.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier. » répondit néanmoins Drago. « Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas. Je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser, car Harry est et restera MON petit ami à moi seulement. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » dit Harry Black sans cacher un sourire satisfait. « Soyez là pour 15 heures dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Sur ce il tourna les talons.

« On va vous laisser, et prévenir les autres que Harry est avec toi. »

Harry James sourit et fit un petit signe à Drago, heureux que le blond ait enfin son brun à lui, puis suivit Harry Black.

Blaise et Pansy saluèrent Drago à leur tour et quittèrent la chambre.

Drago regarda sa montre.  
Moins de 3 quarts d'heure avant de devoir rejoindre le bureau du vieux sénile. C'était juste.. Mais faisable.

Il sourit et se déshabilla en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il entra silencieusement avec la discrétion d'un félin et se glissa dans la cabine de douche où Harry se détendait sous un jet d'eau chaude. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Harry sursauta avant de reconnaître Drago et de se laisser aller dans son étreinte.

Drago commença à embrasser le cou du brun dont il aimait tant sucer la peau.

Harry pencha un peu la tête pour lui laisser un plus grand champ d'action en ronronnant.

« Remus veut qu'on aille dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour 15 heures. » dit il doucement. « Il veut faire une réunion. »

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« 14 heures 20. »

Bien qu'étonné par l'avancée de la journée, Harry ne bougea pas, un peu amorphe à cause de l'eau et des baisers de Drago.

« Faudrait qu'on se prépare… » fit il sans trop d'enthousiasme cependant.

« On se prépare là.. on se douche. » dit Drago sans cesser de caresser et d'embrasser Harry.

« T'es sûr que tu n'as envie que de te doucher ? » fit Harry avec un sourire en ondulant doucement du bassin pour frotter ses fesses contre l'érection naissante du blond.

« Harry.. » souffla Drago. « Fais pas ça.. Tu vas me rendre dingue.. Et on a pas le temps.. »

Harry se retourna et embrassa Drago langoureusement.

« C'est toi qui est venu dans la douche, prend tes responsabilités. »

« Je pensais candidement qu'on pourrait juste se doucher ensemble. »

« Tu es candide toi ? C'est nouveau. » fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Je serais tout sauf candide en temps et en heure. » sourit Drago. « Là on a pas le temps. »

« On a le temps pour des petits préliminaires. » dit Harry contre les lèvres du blond avant de l'embrasser et de glisser la main sur son érection. Il l'effleura un instant, et la caressa avant de s'éloigner.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas.. » fit il innocemment.

Drago était maintenant plutôt excité et n'appréciait pas du tout d'être laissé en plan.

« Harry… » fit il sur un ton dangereux mais sans cacher un sourire. Il alla reprendre son amant dans ses bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu es sadique de vouloir me laisser après m'avoir fait espérer la lune. »

Harry sourit et accepta le baiser que lui donna son petit ami.

« Moi ? Sadique ? » demanda t-il innocemment. « Tu te fais des idées voyons. »

Drago embrassa Harry presque sauvagement pour le faire taire et le brun reprit ses caresses sur le sexe déjà dur de l'autre garçon. Drago attrapa à son tour le sexe de Harry et entreprit de le masturber de la même façon. Tout en se caressant, leurs gémissements devinrent plus bruyants et Drago se mit à onduler de façon à frotter leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

La chaleur montait et Harry finit par passer un bras autour du cou de Drago pour se retenir de tomber, comme il ne se sentait pas la force de rester debout. Il écarta les jambes et permit à leur membre tendu à l'extrême de se frotter avec plus de force tandis que sa main les caressait ensemble.

Drago avait préféré laisser à Harry leur érection pour aller palper ses fesses tout en l'écrasant contre le mur. Harry enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant qui le soutenait en s'aidant du mur et fut obligé de les lâcher pour s'accrocher au cou de Drago. Mais leur sexe comprimé entre leur corps n'avait pas besoin de ses mains pour leur faire voir des étoiles. Les mouvements de bassin de Drago les faisaient frotter l'un contre l'autre, augmentant leur plaisir.

Ils continuèrent leurs mouvements erratiques, de moins en moins maître d'eux même. Leurs gémissements se répercutant contre les murs carrelés de la salle de bain.  
Drago trouva la bouche de Harry et l'embrassa profondément.

Soudain, les mouvements s'accélérèrent et il ne tarda pas à jouir en enfonçant ses ongles dans les fesses de Harry. Celui ci se cambra en griffant son dos, et jouit à son tour.

Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent glisser contre la paroi de la douche.

Drago embrassa Harry encore une fois avant de poser la tête contre son épaule.

« Combien, il reste de temps… ? » haleta Harry.

« 5 minutes.. » souffla Drago après avoir regarder sa montre.

« On va être en retard. »

« C'est de ta faute. »

« Mais c'était bon. »

« C'était plus que bon. »

« Et ce n'était qu'un tout petit apéritif. »

« Ne me tente pas, on est déjà en retard. »

Harry sourit et embrassa Drago encore une fois.

« On va être en retard. » répéta encore le brun.

« Ben, lève toi. » dit Drago.

« Toi lève toi, tu me plaques contre le mur. »

« La bonne excuse. Pousse moi.»

« Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait te pousser? »

« Parce que j'en ai pas la force. »

« Lève toi ou je te mords. »

« Et c'est sensé me faire m'éloigner ? »

15 minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago avaient enfin réussit à sortir de la douche et s'étaient préparés dans un temps record. Ils courraient à travers les couloirs pour arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore où tout le monde devait les attendre.

HPDM

« En résumé » expliqua Remus. « Les potions de transfert que nous devons utiliser prendrons un mois à préparer. Le professeur Rogue s'en chargera et en attendant je continuerais mes recherches pour affiner les paramètres de la cérémonie.

« Donc nous ferons la cérémonie dans un mois ? » fit Harry James sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tout à fait. Mais je dois vous prévenir que rien n'est joué. Nous ne sommes pas sûr que la cérémonie fonctionne. » dit Remus. « C'est une première pour ce genre de cérémonie. Il y a des légendes comme quoi ce genre de phénomènes se serait déjà produit, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'archives à ce sujet. On avance un peu à l'aveuglette. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit Harry Black. « Au moins, nous avons un espoir ! »

« Oui » sourit Remus.

Beaucoup d'espoir.

HPDM

La réunion se termina très vite et notre petit groupe de Poudlarien se décida tout de même à participer aux derniers cours de la journée.

Vers 18 heures, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez vous dans la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs et rattraper les cours pour certains.

Au bout d'un moment Blaise s'affala sur la table en grognant.

« J'en ai marre de bosser ! »

Ron sourit malicieusement en face de lui et tenta de remonter le moral de son petit ami en glissant un pied nu sur son entrejambe en gardant l'air le plus innocent possible.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux en ravalant un gémissement puis il attrapa le pied de Ron et se mit à le chatouiller.

Ron partit dans un éclat de rire qui les fit presque expulser de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince.

« Franchement ! Vous ne savez pas vous tenir ! »dit Hermione.

« Mais on s'emmerde » maugréa Blaise.

« Tu as finis ton essai ? » demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

« Non.. Mais je m'emmerde quand même. » bouda Blaise qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler.

« Pourquoi on organiserait pas une petite fête pour ce soir ? » fit il soudain plus enthousiaste. « Après tout, Harry James et Harry Black vont bientôt devoir partir ! Autant essayer de leur construire de beaux souvenirs de leur passage ici ! »

« C'est une super idée ! » s'exclama Harry

Tous les autres semblèrent aussi être très heureux à la perspective de faire une fête. Seule Hermione essayait de tempérer les troupes.

« Allez Mione ! » fit Harry James avec une petite moue adorable.

Les deux autres Harry le rejoignirent et utilisèrent aussi la moue spéciale Potter à laquelle personne ne résiste.

«Allez Granger ! Juste une petite fête ! On invitera juste le minimum syndical » fit Blaise.

« Ok ! » accepta Hermione alors que tous les autres criaient silencieusement Hourra.

« Mais Pas d'alcool ! Seulement des bierraubeurres ! »

Drago et Blaise firent un peu la gueule mais acceptèrent les conditions d'Hermione.

Les préparatifs furent rapides, ils avaient juste eu à se donner rendez vous dans la salle sur demande qui était déjà décorée à leur arrivé avec de quoi assurer l'ambiance musicale déjantée, fournit par la magie du lieu. Puis Harry avait appelé Doby qui s'était empressé de ramener ce qu'il fallait de victuailles très caloriques et anti diététiques, pour remplir plusieurs estomacs.

Sans oublier les traditionnelles pizza.

Quelques Gryffonfors avaient été conviés aux réjouissances, Neville, Ginny, Lavande, Pavarti, Seamus, Dean, Colin et son petit frère Denis. Ils avaient aussi accepté quelques Serdaigles et Poursouffles puisque Pavarti n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vendre la mèche et sa sœur Padma et celle-ci avait traîné Terry Boot, Cho Chang, et Hanna Abbot qui elle-même avait ramené Susan Bones, Justin Finch Flechley et Luna Lovegood. S'ajoutait à tout ce monde, Crabble, Goyle, Nott et Bulstrode de Serpentard.

La salle sur demande leur avait même fournis une boule lumineuse qui faisait danser la lumière dans la pièce au même rythme que la musique entraînante.

Au début tous les adolescents se déhanchaient sur la piste dans une belle pagaille en sautant et se trémoussant sans aucun synchronisme.

Puis vinrent des chansons à thème, où ceux qui savaient danser pouvaient montrer leur talent. C'est ainsi que Drago et les trois Harry se mirent à danser de la salsa, entourés par les autres élèves qui les regardaient avec envie et admiration. Quand la musique changeait, leur comportement changeait aussi, mais l'harmonie avec laquelle ils s'accordaient pour que chacun ait sa place pendant la danse restait étonnante.

Harry Black menait Drago et alternativement celui-ci menait Harry et Harry James. Les laissant parfois danser tous les deux seuls avec une sensualité incroyable pendant qu'il retournait dans les bras de Harry Black. Parfois c'était ce dernier qui dansait avec l'un des deux autres et ils échangeaient fréquemment de partenaire. Arriva un moment où Drago ondulait collé contre le corps de Harry Black tandis que Harry et Harry James bougeaient contre eux dans un même rythme. Il arrivait aussi parfois que Harry mène Drago, le faisant joyeusement tourner avant de le renvoyer dans les bras de HB tandis qu'il revenait faire danser HJ.

Le spectacle était tout simplement magnifique et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et quittèrent la piste ils furent accompagnés d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Régulièrement on venait leur demander à danser et ils acceptaient parfois, mais ils préféraient danser ensembles. Il y eut quelques slows ensuite puis encore des musiques plus vives et cela pendant plusieurs heures. Puis, l'ambiance changea quand Blaise proposa de jouer à des jeux.

Et parmi eux. La bouteille.  
Ca ne fit pas beaucoup rire Harry ou Ron, lorsque Drago du embrasser Blaise. Mais par contre Harry rigola beaucoup quand Hermione du embrasser Goyle ou quand Ron menaça Blaise de mort s'il osait embrasser Ginny. Et si lorsque Harry James et Harry Black furent désignés pour se rouler une pelle, le spectacle plu beaucoup à Drago, il aima beaucoup moins lorsque son Harry du embrasser Seamus Finnigan. Il se leva d'ailleurs avant que l'action ne prenne fin et éloigna son petit ami des mains baladeuses de l'Irlandais en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.

Mais la bouteille sembla vouloir s'acharner contre lui, car elle désigna encore trois fois Harry, l'obligeant à embrasser Colin puis Ginny et enfin Cho.

La chinoise s'était d'ailleurs montrée bien trop entreprenante à son goût. Ensuite d'autres élèves furent choisis mais la bouteille revint vite sur Harry.

En voyant que Drago allait bientôt perdre son calme devant le manque évident de coopération de la bouteille, Blaise proposa de changer de jeu.

Cette fois, Il jouait à un jeu de carte très simple où il suffisait de faire des familles de cartes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un valet. Celui qui avait le valet perdait. La différence entre le jeu normal et les règles de Blaise résidait dans le fait que le perdant devait faire un gage de chaque joueur et qu'à chaque coup, il fallait que celui qui tirait une carte avale un verre de whisky pur feu. Il fallut à Harry James et Harry Black des trésors d'argumentations pour convaincre Hermione de les laisser utiliser au moins un punch à base d'alcool pour le jeu. Dans lequel il ne devait y avoir que très peu d'alcool mais où Blaise s'était empressé d'ajouter quelques mignonnettes de son cru.

C'est donc un breuvage un peu plus alcoolisé que prévu qui fut fournis aux étudiants. On fit plusieurs groupes et les gagnants jouaient ensuite entre eux. Le nombre de joueurs n'augmentaient pas à chaque tour et donc il y avait toujours le même nombre de gages pour le perdant, mais le nombre de personnes qui regardaient et donc proposaient des gages, lui, ne cessait d'augmenter. Comme la nuit avançait, les étudiants étaient de moins en moins sobres et les gages de moins en moins innocents et de plus en plus innovants. Au début on avait simplement demandé à Dean de danser le limbo dans la jupe de Pavarti, qui n'était pas des plus large, ou on avait demandé à Lavande de faire des pompes au dessus du corps de Justin. Et comme elle était incapable d'en aligner trois elle devait se reposer souvent sur le Poursouffle et lui tombait dessus régulièrement. Puis il y eu des gages plus chauds. Comme celui où Ginny du lécher du chocolat sur le corps de Neville ou quand elle du manger la fraise que Crabble tenait dans sa bouche. Et cetera et cetera.

Des demandes de baisés on était passé des roulages de pelles dans les formes puis à des caresses insidieuses.

Si la plupart des adolescents regardaient le spectacle, certains avaient déconnecté de la réalité, comme Pansy qui avait roulé dans un coin avec un mec quelconque… Ou était ce une fille… ? Bref, ou Hermione, qui elle, avait complètement disparu de la circulation.

Denis Crivey dormait quand à lui dans les bras de Seamus qui s'était découvert une grande affection pour le blond depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble au début de la soirée.

Son frère Colin discutait journalisme avec Luna en regardant les gages.. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était carrément ivre.

Plus la soirée avançait, moins il restait de joueur. Certains s'étaient arrêté même de regarder et dormaient avachis les uns sur les autres tandis que d'autres regardaient toujours, mais d'un œil trouble les derniers joueurs.

Ron et Blaise étaient les derniers à avoir un peu d'énergie et dansait un slow langoureux, sur une musique douce dans un coin de la salle.

A la fin, il ne restait plus que Cho et Harry. Le brun dormait à moitié et même Drago était à avachis contre Harry Black sur le mur derrière lui avec Harry James dans les bras, tous les trois ronflant depuis belle lurette.  
Lorsque Cho attrapa la dernière carte, laissant à Harry le valet, elle gloussa et s'approcha du brun à quatre pattes.

« Eh bien Harry, je crois que tu me dois un gage. » dit elle en s'avançant vers lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et s'approcha de son visage.

Harry lui était très loin du monde réel. En fait, si on lui avait demandé son nom à cet instant précis, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir répondre.

Cho commença à l'embrasser persuadée qu'avec sa grande technique elle lui donnerait envie de continuer et de s'isoler dans un coin pour une plus profonde communication. Comme tout le monde, elle avait entendu les rumeurs comme quoi, Harry était sortit avec Dubois, et toutes les autres concernant sa relation avec Drago. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait renoncé aux filles et de toute façon, Cho avait assez confiance en elle pour penser pouvoir faire n'importe quel homo devenir hétéro.

Elle l'embrassait toujours quand elle se sentit attrapé par les cheveux et envoyé s'écraser le visage sur le sol. Un Drago furibond la toisait, prêt à lui envoyer un sort impardonnable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire là, Sale traînée ! » siffla t-il entre ses dents.

La chinoise se releva en grognant.

« Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité ! Personne ne t'as invité. »

« Si justement ! Harry est MON petit ami ! » cria Drago « Et je suis le seul à avoir le droit de l'embrasser et certainement pas une vache dans ton genre ! »

« Mais il avait l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui faisais avant que tu arrives je te signale sale fouine ! »

« Je crois surtout que tu rêves éveillée ! »  
La dispute avait réveillé Harry James et Harry Black et avait alerté Blaise et Ron qui venaient aux nouvelles et essayaient d'empêcher Drago de commettre un meurtre.

« Harry ! » cria Cho s'attendant à ce que le brun la défende.

Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas émergé. Harry Black et James l'aidèrent à se relever et lui claquèrent la joue pour qu'il se réveille. C'est finalement Ron qui lui lança un verre d'eau froide à la figure.

Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux, rassurant ses amis sur son état de santé. Au moins il était toujours vivant même si ses neurones faisaient une séance de spa dans les vapeurs d'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ?.. » baragouina t-il « Oh là là… J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar » dit il en se tenant la tête comme il sentait venir une migraine carabinée. « J'ai rêvé que je me faisais embrassé par un verre à crasse. Burk. »

Cho poussa un cri d'indignation tandis que tous les autres éclataient de rire, sauf Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. La chinoise se retourna furibonde et quitta la pièce.

« Bon, je crois que la fête est fini. » dit Blaise.

Ron bailla en acquiesçant.

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de me traîner dans le dortoir. »

« Eh… Elles étaient là ces portes tout à l'heure ? » demanda Drago en pointant deux nouvelles portes dans la pièce magique.

Ron ouvrit une des portes qui donnait sur une copie parfaite du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Harry ouvrit l'autre qui refermait quand à elle un double de la chambre de préfet de Drago. Les Harry et Drago entrèrent dans la dernière tandis que Blaise et Ron entrèrent dans l'autre. Laissant tous les autres dormir dans la pièce principale.

Drago s'installa confortablement dans le grand lit avec ses trois Harry pour lui servir de nounours. Bizarrement, ça ne gênait pas le Gryffondor de partager Drago avec ses doubles. Il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux qui les rapprochaient de façon très intime. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout partager avec eux. Sauf peut-être l'amour de Drago. Son affection était une chose, son amour une autre. Mais de toute façon, Harry James et Harry Black, ne voudraient pas l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre que leur Drago. C'était un sentiment étrange et difficile à expliquer qu'il avait pour ses doubles, mais pas désagréable. Harry se dit quelques secondes avant de s'endormir sur le torse de Drago à moitié contre Harry James, que ça devait sûrement se rapprocher de ce que pouvait ressentir des jumeaux.

Drago quand à lui ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux que dans le cocon d'amour dans lequel il s'endormait doucement.

HPDM

Sévérus vérifiait que la potion qui mijotait était bien à la bonne température avant d'aller se coucher. Il alla prendre une douche et enfila un pyjama bleu ciel avec des petits chats blans et des cœurs, que lui avait offert Hermione. Pour t'ouvrir un peu aux autres couleurs qui existent dans le monde, avait elle dit en lui tendant le paquet le jour de la saint valentin. Mais bon.. le vêtement était confortable, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il le mettait, et pas du tout parce qu'il trouvait les chats qu'il y avait dessus très mignon.

Il se préparait à dormir quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba justement sur la jeune fille qui lui avait offert ce stupide pyjama. Elle avait les joues rouges et le regard étrange et Sévérus comprit rapidement qu'elle était pompette. Surtout quand elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser à peine avait elle franchi le seuil de sa porte. Elle avait un goût sucré et alcoolisé en même temps qui aurait excité Sévérus dans d'autres conditions.

« Sévy cheriiiiii »

« Mais c'est pas vrai Hermione ! Tu es complètement saoul ! »

« Nooooon, c'est pas vraiiii » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix fluette. Puis elle chuchota « c'est vrai en fait, mais ne le dis à personne, sinon tu vas me gronder. »

« Mais comment s'est arrivé ? » demanda Rogue en portant sa petite amie jusqu'au lit. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, tu ais pu te saouler comme ça ! » dit il.

« C'est parce que Blaise j'suis sûre il a trafiqué le punch, j'avais dit 5 d'alcool, mais on m'écoute jamais moi ! » dit Hermione en boudant. « Ils m'ont feinté parce qu'Harry il fait des moues mignonnes qui me rendent faibles ! Et là, y' avaient 3 Harry ! » dit elle.

Sévérus s'assit à côté de Hermione en se massant les sinus.

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas resté faire la fête avec tes amis au lieu d'aller prévenir ton professeur, ce n'est pas très intelligent. »

« Roooh, mais j'ai pas prévenue de professeur. » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

« Et moi, je suis quoi ? »

« Toi t'es mon chéri ! Et je voulais un câlin. » fit elle en se lovant dans les bras de Sévérus.

Elle se mit doucement à embrasser sa mâchoire et Sévérus frémit en sentant ses lèvres douces le caresser.

Le professeur comprit très vite qu'une Hermione saoule se révélait très entreprenante. La jeune fille avait réussis on ne sait quand à se hisser sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser plus facilement. Elle prit une des mains de Sévérus et la posa sur ses hanches.

« J'ai chaud Sévérus… J'ai si chaud. » gémit elle doucement avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres du brun.

Rogue finit par reprendre ses esprits et plaqua Hermione contre le lit en l'empêchant de bouger.

« Ca suffit Granger. Tu es saoule. On ne doit pas faire ça comme ça. »

« Mais j'ai enviiiiie » gémit Hermione en se débattant. Mais le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait ne suffisait pas à se dégager de la poigne de Sévérus.

Le brun se pencha et embrassa la gryffondor. Mais doucement, et très tendrement. Si bien que Hermione se calma.

« Dors ma puce. » murmura t-il en caressant sa joue.

Embuée par l'alcool et le bien être d'être câliné par l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione ferma les yeux et sombra au pays des songes.

Sévérus la regarda dormir en caressant ses cheveux, puis il soupira et la couvrit avant de se lever.

Ces saloperies de gosses allaient le lui payer.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ce soir, mais il les aurait en potion demain et là, il allait les faire souffrir.

A cause d'eux, Hermione l'avait chauffé et il était maintenant très mal à l'aise dans son pantalon. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter les avances de la jeune fille quand il savait combien elle avait du mal à franchir le cap quand elle était sobre. Ca aurait été un abus de confiance, et il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Pff.. L'amour…

Il soupira et se coucha dans le sofa. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ?

HPDM

Le lendemain .. Un peu après 11 heures, quand les adolescents eurent finis de cuver et de dormir, ils sedécidèrent de faire un tour dans le parc pour profiter du temps doux du printemps. Ils étaient tous installés sous un arbre près du lac, à part Ron, Blaise et Harry Black qui s'amusaient dans la zone réservée à la baignade du lac. Seule zone où on ne risquait pas de tomber sur une créature magique.. Du moins, pas une créature dangereuse.

Harry quand à lui s'était installé entre les jambes de Drago, confortablement lové contre son torse et somnolait tandis que le blond, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, lisait un livre et passait sa main libre dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Hermione était assise un peu plus loin, préférant s'éloigner de l'ombre de l'arbre pour profiter du soleil. Pansy à côté d'elle lui montrait le dernier numéro de sorcière hebdo, et elles gloussaient joyeusement en lisant les derniers potins.

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Hermione. « James Landers, le poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Irlande va se marier ! »

« Ouais, encore une perte pour toutes les célibataires du monde. » grogna Pansy.

« C'est pas juste, pourquoi je ne rencontre pas de beaux hommes riches et célèbres, gentils et spirituels ! » puis elle lança un regard à Harry qui levait la tête pour recevoir un baiser tendre de Drago avant d'ajouter d'un ton qui oscillait entre le soupir et le grognement « Et non gays… »

Elle soupira de dépit cette fois et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Granger ! Toi et moi sommes des femmes belles et pleines d'avenir ! Il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne trouvions pas d'hommes ! Ce week end on va draguer en boîte ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Hermione était un peu gênée parce qu'elle n'était pas seule elle, et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'aller draguer en boîte.

« Tu sais Pansy, y'a des types tout à fait potables à poudlard qui ne sont pas gays. »

« Ah ouais ? Qui par exemple? Tu n'as as l'air d'avoir trouvé chaussure à ton pied non plus. »

Hermione sembla embêtée. Elle aimait bien Pansy. En fait, jusque là, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille qu'avec la serpentarde. Son cercle d'amis se composait de Ron et Harry et parfois elle traînait avec Ginny, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ses relations avec les autres étaient intéressantes.  
Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier et ça commençait à lui peser. Pansy lui donnait envie de le faire. Elle se décida alors à faire d'elle sa confidente.

Elle vérifia que Harry et Drago étaient trop occupés à explorer leurs amygdales pour s'occuper d'elle et se rapprocha de Pansy.

« J'ai un secret… Promet moi de ne pas le répéter » dit elle.

Intéressée, Pansy leva un sourcil et se rapprocha de Hermione en acquiescant.

« En fait… J'ai quelqu'un…. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria Pansy si fort que Harry et Drago arrêtèrent leur activité pour se tourner vers elles. Voyant qu'elle les grillait, Pansy tenta de se reprendre.

« Hum.. Tu veux dire que Sophia Adams sortirait avec Hector Pons ? Mais depuis quand ? » fit elle d'un air de commères.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attira Drago vers lui pour reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêté. Drago regardait Pansy d'un air suspicieux, ne croyant pas trop à son manège mais la langue de Harry lui fit bien vite oublier tout ce qui n'était pas son compagnon.

Pansy se retourna vers Hermione en chuchotant.

« Mais qui ! Quand ? Pourquoi tu le caches à tout le monde ? »

« C'est compliqué » répondit Hermione. « C'est une relation interdite… »

Les yeux de Pansy s'illuminèrent d'intérêt. Elle se leva, et Hermione et elle commencèrent à s'éloigner, feignant de se promener aux alentours.

« Racontes ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Tu vois.. On a commencé à parler ensemble parce que je travaillais sur un projet où j'avais besoin de son aide. Plus on parlait et plus on s'appréciait… Je découvrais des choses en lui que personne ne soupçonnait et j'appréciais de plus en plus son intelligence et sa dextérité dans son domaine. J'ai commencé à l'admirer. Et lui de son côté, était de plus en plus intéressé par mon talent. Il aimait m'apprendre des choses, il me félicitait de plus en plus et moi je n'en étais que plus fière et plus heureuse. Mon cœur battait à chaque fois que je devais aller le voir, et je voulais lui plaire de plus en plus. J'ai finis par me rendre compte que ce n'était pas de l'admiration.. Mais bien plus. Et je le lui ai avoué. Il m'a dit bien sûr que c'était impossible, et que nous ne pouvions pas avoir ce genre de relation. A partir de là, il n'a plus voulu travailler avec moi… Et j'ai eu le cœur brisé. A cette époque, j'ai déprimé. Ron et Harry étaient très inquiets, mais je ne pouvais pas leur en parler. Je ne mangeais presque plus et mes notes ont chuté. » raconta Hermione.

Pansy passa une main amicale sur son dos.

« Je m'en souviens. On s'était tous demandé ce qui t'arrivait. »

« Un jour. Il est venu me voir et il m'a dit de me reprendre. Que ce n'était pas digne de moi. Il m'a vraiment engueulé. Et moi.. Je me sentais encore plus misérable. J'ai éclaté en sanglots. Je savais bien que c'était stupide. Mais je me sentais tellement vide…… »

Hermione fit une petite pause avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire.

« Il s'est approché de moi, a pris mon visage dans ses mains et a essuyé mes larmes. Il m'a dit que je croyais l'aimer, mais que je me trompais. Que j'étais jeune et que je devais me reprendre. Il était si doux. Mon cœur était encore plus rempli d'amour pour lui, et je ne voulais pas croire que je me trompais. Peut-être qu'il l'a vu dans mes yeux, parce qu'il a soupirer et a dit que j'étais trop têtue. Et il m'a embrassé… C'est à partir de là que notre relation a commencé. »

Pansy fut silencieuse un moment, puis elle demanda.

« Est-ce….. Est-ce que c'est le professeur Rogue ? »

Hermione rougit. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités. Elle hocha timidement la tête.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Même en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités elle était très étonnée que Hermione puisse avoir une relation avec leur professeur de potion.

Après un petit silence, Pansy soupira.

« Eh ben… Ca veut dire que je suis la seule à n'avoir trouvé personne. » dit elle dépitée.

Hermione sourit, déjà plus rassurée de la réaction de son amie.

« Mais dit moi. » fit Pansy avec un air malicieux et curieux. « Je veux des détails ! J'ai enfin la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur ce tortionnaire ! »

Hermione rougit.

« Mais que veux tu savoir ? »

« Oh, des trucs que tous le monde se demande ! Jusque là on prenait Rogue soit pour un vampire asexué ou du moins un ermite ou un moine bouddhiste qui avait juré de rester chaste ! » fit Pansy en rigolant devant la mine horrifiée de Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? » demanda Pansy « Il est bon au lit ? »

Hermione devint totalement carmine.

« Mais.. mais.. »

« Allez vas y dis moi, te fais pas prier ! »

« Et bien… c'est sûr que si vous avez cette idée de lui, vous seriez surpris. Déjà, il n'a rien à voir quand il a ses cheveux au naturel et qu'il ne met pas cette poudre qui lui donne un teint blafard. »

« Oh ? Rogue se maquille ? »

« Oui, il le fait exprès pour se donner l'air plus méchant. Je t'assure qu'au naturel il est terriblement sexy. Et il a des fesses à se damner sous ses grandes robes ! »

Hermione se laissa prendre au jeu et partagea avec Pansy ses toutes premières expériences

Amoureuses. Combien Sévérus était doué avec ses mains qui lui avaient fait découvrir combien elle pouvait être sensible, et à quel point elle aimait sentir sa tendresse quand il l'embrassait et la chaleur de son corps quand il était plus entreprenant et que sa langue la parcourait. Ca lui faisait du bien de se confier. Elle avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir montrer combien elle aimait Sévérus. De pouvoir l'exprimer.

« Mais.. » dit elle doucement. « En fait, on est jamais aller au bout … »

Pansy leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je bloque. Je panique. Je ne saurais pas exprimer pourquoi.. J'ai envie de le faire avec lui.. Mais.. Ca me fait peur. »

« Peut –être que tu n'y arrives pas parce que tu crois que votre relation est mal. »

« Mais non ! Je l'aime vraiment ! L'amour ce n'est pas mal ! Nous sommes tous les deux conscients de ce que nous faisons ! » dit Hermione en s'énervant légèrement.

« Ca je le sais, et au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi. Mais ce que le cœur sait, la tête n'est pas toujours d'accord. Pour toi, une relation entre un professeur et un élève, au-delà de l'interdit des critères sociaux, c'est immoral, d'autant plus Rogue qui est l'ennemi des Gryffondors. Ce n'est pas un amant que tu peux présenter fièrement à tes amis ou à tes parents. Même tes amis proches comme Harry ou Ron. Tu n'arrives pas à leur en parler. Il y a cette part de toi qui n'accepte pas votre relation.»

« Mais à toi j'y arrive. »

« C'est normal. Des choses comme ça on a besoin d'en parler, tu aurais fini par exploser. Et ça prouve que tu tiens à Rogue. M'en parler, est un premier pas vers la résolution de ton problème. Et bizarrement, je suis la mieux placée pour ça. Parce que je suis une fille et que tu m'apprécies mais surtout parce que je ne suis pas aussi proche de toi que Harry ou Ron. Tu te fiches de me décevoir comme tu pourrais le faire pour eux. De plus tu sais que mes valeurs serpentardes ne sont pas les même que les tiennes. Un serpentard se fiche des règles, il les contourne. »

« Mais non voyons ! Je n'oserais jamais ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas grave Mione. C'est humain. Ton problème vient du fait que tu dois exorciser tes démons intérieurs. Tu dois te prouver que ta relation avec Rogue n'est pas mal. Je pense que le premier pas serait d'en parler à tes amis. »

« Mais Ron et Harry détestent Sévérus ! » fit Hermione désespérée. « Ils n'accepteront jamais ! »

« Je crois que tes amis sont assez ouverts d'esprit et t'aiment assez pour passer outre ce détail. De toute façon, sans leur approbation ou, mais ça m'étonnerait, leur rejet, tu n'arriveras jamais à passer le cap avec Rogue… En tout cas, c'est mon avis. »

Hermione sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Tu.. Tu as raison.. Je dois leur dire.. »

Pansy sourit et les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas.

Blaise, Ron et Harry Black sortaient du lac et s'essuyaient tranquillement.

« Personne n'a cours cet après midi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi on organiserait pas un truc tous ensemble ? » fit Blaise.

« Je peux pas » fit Harry. « J'ai entraînement de Quiddich cet après midi. On a un match contre les Serdaigles bientôt. Ron ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Blaise se tourna vers Ron qui était on ne peut plus rouge.

« J'ai oublié… » murmura t-il gêné.

« Et ben Blaise ! » fit Harry en rigolant. « Tu peux te vanter d'avoir réussis à faire Ron oublier son précieux Quidditch. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que les oreilles de Ron devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

« Hum… c'est quoi le Quidditch ? » demanda alors Harry Black.

« C'est le sport le plus joué dans le monde sorcier. » dit Drago.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Ce sera le premier match auquel vous assisterez, Harry J et toi ! » s'exclama Harry.

« En Parlant d'Harry James. » dit Hermione. « Où est-il ? »

HPDM

Harry James était partie à la recherche de crème solaire, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa peau délicate se faire rougir par ces vilains rayons. Mais sa quête ne s'était pas révélée chose aisée.

Il était d'abord aller voir les filles de Gryffondors, mais aucune de celles qu'il avait pu trouvé n'en avait. Il s'était donc décidé à aller demander aux filles de Serpentard. Le problème c'est que ce château était immense et qu'il avait autant le sens de l'orientation qu'un concombre dans le blizzard. Il errait dans les couloirs en espérant trouver quelqu'un pour lui indiquer son chemin quand il rencontra enfin une tête connue. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec le Remus de cette dimension, mais il ne devait pas être très différent de son Remus à lui. Il avait juste l'air plus fatigué mais tout aussi gentil.

« Bonjour Remus. » dit il avec un grand sourire.

Le lycanthrope lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonjour Harry. » dit il. « Harry James, c'est bien ça. »

Harry sourit, malgré leur différence, peu de gens les différenciaient quand ils étaient séparés. Ensemble leurs dissemblances sautaient aux yeux mais pris chacun à part, ils arrivaient même à duper Rogue pour peu que Harry James mette des lunettes et s'attache les cheveux.

Mais Remus l'avait tout de suite reconnu.

« Oui c'est bien moi. » dit James.

« Et que fais tu dans les couloirs des donjons des Serpentards ? Tu cherches Mr Malfoy ? »

« Non, en fait, je cherchais la salle commune des Serpentards. Je voulais demander aux filles si elles pouvaient me prêter de la crème solaire. »

« Oh. Et bien j'en ai si tu veux. »

« Ce serait génial, de toute façon je suis complètement perdu et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles ont de la crème solaire. »

Remus sourit gentiment.

« Dans ce cas suis moi jusque dans mes appartements. »

Ils arrivèrent vite dans les appartements de Remus et celui-ci lui donna la crème qu'il voulait.

Après quoi Remus accepta en rigolant de raccompagner Harry à la sortie pour éviter qu'il ne se perde encore. Tandis qu'ils avançaient ils discutaient. Remus était très intéressé de découvrir les différences entre leurs deux dimensions.

« Tu sais, tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup au Remus de ma dimension. Vous avez tous les deux le même caractère ! » finit par dire Harry James.

« Ah ? » fit Remus avec son éternel sourire. « Et je suis qui pour toi dans ta dimension ?»

« Mon beau frère ! » dit Harry avec une expression malicieuse. « Enfin bientôt, tu n'as pas encore épousé mon frère mais ça ne saurait tarder. Mon frère est complètement fou de toi !»

Remus éclata de rire. Ainsi il avait les mêmes préférences sexuelles dans une autre dimension, c'était rassurant.

« Tu as un frère ? J'imagine que c'est normal. Si James et Lily étaient encore vivants, ils auraient sûrement eu plusieurs enfants. Mais.. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis plus jeune que toi dans ta dimension ? » demanda Remus en pensant que le frère dont Harry parlait devait être le benjamin de la famille.

« Hein ? Mais non, tu vas épouser mon grand frère. Sirius. » dit Harry.

Remus s'arrêta net.

« Quoi?.. »

Harry se retourna, étonné, en lançant un regard interrogatif à Remus.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Remus s'empressa de prendre son portefeuille. Il ne devait pas se réjouir trop vite. Rien ne lui assurait qu'ils parlaient du même. Et James et Lily auraient très bien pu nommé leur enfant Sirius, s'il était arrivé quelque chose au premier ou pour une autre raison. La main tremblante, il sortit une photo de Sirius et lui qui datait de l'époque où ils venaient d'être diplômés.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu parles de ce Sirius là ? » demanda Remus le cœur battant à toute allure.

Harry regarda la photo et sourit.

« C'est incroyable, c'est comme si c'était une photo de mon frère et de mon Remus, vous êtes totalement semblables. » dit il.

La respiration de Remus s'accéléra.

« Merlin. » souffla t-il « Harry ! Sais tu si dans la dimension de Harry Black je suis aussi avec Sirius ? »

« Oui. Et Sirius est l'oncle de Harry qui l'a recueillit après la mort de ses parents. Vous êtes d'ailleurs mariés. » fit Harry James.

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit alors que des larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux.

« Que se passe t-il Remus ? » demanda Harry inquiet.

« C'est merveilleux Harry ! Ca veut dire qu'il y a des chances pour que Sirius et moi soyons destinés aussi ! Tu comprends ? Nous allons peut-être réussir à le faire revenir ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Le Sirius d'ici… N'est pas mort ? »

« Il est perdu dans une autre dimension ; mais nous avons encore des chances de le faire revenir, et grâce à vous, ces chances viennent d'augmenter ! » dit Remus dont la joie le faisait maintenant paraître bien plus jeune.

HPDM

« Entrez. »

« Maître. »

« Sévérus. Enfin, tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Oui maître. Les recherches de Lupin avancent. Les potions de transfert seront terminées dans moins d'un mois et la cérémonie pourra avoir lieu. »

« Parfait. » susurra Voldemort en se levant.

Il passa les bras autour du cou de Sévérus et l'embrassa doucement.

« Personne ne doute de toi à Poudlard ? » fit le lord noir d'une voix doucereuse.

« Personne mon maître. » dit Rogue.

Voldemort partit dans un rire sadique en s'accrochant au corps du brun.

« Parfait ! parfait ! » dit il d'un ton extatique. « Ma patience portera bientôt ses fruits, bientôt, je les aurais tous ! Je me débarrasserais de tous les Harry Potter. »

**A Suivre…..**

* * *

Voilà. Ce fut un long chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyeux ? Il y avait des sujets qu'il fallait que je traite et qui n'ont peut-être pas intéressés tout le monde comme la relation entre Rogue et Hermione, mais l'histoire est comme elle est. De toute façon, le chapitre est assez long je pense pour qu'il y ait du fan service pour tout le monde XD. Ca m'a rappelé des souvenirs de collège XD.

Etonnés que Rogue soit un traître ?

Pauv Mione…

Hu hu hu …

Enfin, tout n'est pas terminé, vous pourriez avoir une surprise dans le prochain chapitre.  
J'en ai déjà trop dit alors je m'arrête là.

Ah avant de partir, j'ai une consultation avec Mme Trelawney.

Yuyo: Donc, Mme Trelawney, je viens vous voir pour savoir si j'aurais des reviews pour ce chapitre?

Sybille: Mais bien sûr mon enfant, je suis justement en train de boir du thé, ça tombe bien, mais en fait, c'est parce que je savais que vous viendriez grâce à mon 3ème oeil, hu hu hu.

Yuyo: Ah.. Et donc?

Sybille: Attendez, il faut que je me concentre et que j'en appelle aux esprits surpuissants de la toile!

Yuyo: faites, faites.

Sybille se concentre : huuuuuuum... ryyyyuuuuuuuuuu... Houuuuuuuuu.

Yuyo: on dirait Bruce lee...

Sybille: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Malheur! LE SINISTROOOOOO tombe dans les pommes

Yuyo se demande si elle doit la réveiller avec un seau d'eau glacé

Sybille se lève brusquement : Ma pauuuuuvre enfant! Si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu! Le malheur, la mauvaise augure! le sinistro! Ahhhh.

Yuyo lève un sourcil : Ah... Et donc?

Sybille: j'ai bien peur que votre chapitre ne rencontre aucun succès! Vous n'aurez pas de review! Vous deviendrez la hontre de fanfictionnet!

Yuyo: Non?

Sybille: Si!

Yuyo: Et bien merci Mme. Je m'en vais fêter ça.

Sybille: Pauvre enfant; snirfle. Le choc lui a fait perdre la raison.

Yuyo: Et vous qu'en pensez vous? Mme Trelawney a t-elle eu une véritable vision pour une fois?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Gros bisous à tous.


	14. Chapter 13 partie 1: Undesirable Guest

Je voudrais dédicacer cette entière Fanfiction à Orphéo, plume de lune ; fanfictionpointnet/u/1174517/Plume_de_Lune

Merci pour tout.

Si je me suis remise à écrire c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup, même si je ne suis qu'une auteur de fanfiction parmi tant d'autres. Alors merci.

Plus d'infos sur mes fanfictions dans mon profile.

Bon chapitre.

PS: il semble que èfèfnet ait décidé d'effacer des noms de Harry dans mon texte original, j'ai essayé de tout corriger, si vous voyez un truc étrange prévenez moi, merci. (smile) merci Umihime.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Dans un sifflement le vif d'or passa avec la rapidité d'un éclair à quelques centimètres des oreilles de l'attrapeur Serdaigle qui ne le vit même pas. Il eut juste cette impression étrange d'avoir eu un moustique près de l'oreille pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Il se frotta l'oreille un instant en grimaçant et se remit à scruter le ciel du sens opposé de celui qu'avait pris la petite balle d'or ailée. Il vit alors l'attrapeur adverse foncer dans sa direction et le dépasser. Car si lui n'avait pas vu le vif d'or, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry Potter, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour traverser le terrain et poursuivre sa proie.  
Le Serdaigle tenta de le suivre mais déjà, le brun tendait la main en se dressant sur son balai qui filait comme le vent et bientôt il la referma sur le précieux objet.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines car à peine eut-il prit possession de la garantie de la victoire de son équipe qu'une autre balle beaucoup plus grosse se dirigea sur lui. Il eu juste le temps de basculer sous son balai dans une acrobatie impressionnante à cette altitude pour laisser passer le souaffle.

Il se redressa, reprit son souffle et sourit en découvrant la petite balle toujours dans sa main. Il la brandit fièrement pour la montrer au publique et les spectateurs qui avaient retenue leur souffle l'espace d'un instant poussèrent des exclamations de joie furieuse tandis que l'arbitre annonçait le nom de l'équipe vainqueur.

« Je crois que j'adore le quiddich ! » s'exclama Harry James en suivant Hermione, Blaise, Draco et Pansy qui les emmenaient vers les vestiaires pour qu'ils puissent féliciter Harry et Ron.

« C'est assez incroyable comme sport, les acrobaties de certains joueurs étaient à couper le souffle ! » ajouta Harry Black. « Enfin, je préfère le Baseball, mais si je savais voler, j'aurais sûrement adoré y jouer ! »

« J'aurais aimé savoir voler sur un balai. Ca doit être vraiment génial. » continua le plus petit brun avec un brin de dépit.

« C'est surtout très dangereux. » déclara alors Hermione. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement le Quiddich, et quant à voler…. Je préfère rester à basse altitude… Mais c'est vrai que ça peut être agréable. Enfin… Quand je regarde un match où Harry et Ron jouent, j'en ai toujours des sueurs froides. »

« Mais justement, c'est palpitant ! »

« Je ne trouve pas que risquer sa vie comme ça soit palpitant… »

« Il doit quand même y avoir un minimum de règles de sécurité non ? » demanda Harry Black.

« Presque pas ! C'est un jeu de barbares. Sous prétexte que les blessures sont relativement faciles à soigner, tout est presque permis.»

« Arrête Hermione, tu leur fais peur pour rien. » fit alors une voix derrière eux. Harry et Ron venaient de sortir des vestiaires. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris leur douche, mais avaient hâte de savoir ce que leurs deux nouveaux amis pensaient du sport le plus populaire du monde sorcier.

« C'est pas la peine d'essayer de les convaincre, ça se voit qu'ils sont déjà de notre côté. » dit Ron.

Draco et Blaise s'approchèrent de leur petit ami respectif pour les féliciter d'un baisé. Enfin, Draco ne s'approcha pas trop de Harry quand même parce qu'ils étaient dans un état dégoûtant. Et il y avait des limites à l'amour tout de même.

« Tu en auras plus quand tu seras douché. » déclara t-il en levant le nez d'un air hautain. Le brun roula les yeux au ciel et attrapa son petit ami pour l'embrasser comme il le méritait.

Draco commença par émettre de faibles protestations indignées mais finit par abandonner et serra le brun contre lui.

De leurs côtés les autres continuaient leur discussion.

« Si j'ai bien compris, votre championnat de Quiddich oppose les quatre maisons de Poudlard pour gagner la coupe des maisons. Donc, le prochain match opposera les Serpentards aux Poufsouffle ? » demanda Harry James.

Blaise lui répondit en lui expliquant comment fonctionnait le championnat de Quiddich de Poudlard et quand il eut finit, Harry et Draco revenaient enfin dans la discussion.

« C'était absolument répugnant, Potter. » grogna Draco sans pour autant lâcher la main de son petit ami. Petit ami qui lui répondit en tirant une arrogante et moqueuse langue rose.

« Tu peux venir te doucher avec moi. » proposa t-il avec un sourire mutin.

« Sérieusement ? J'ai accès à la salle de bain des préfets, pourquoi j'irais dans une douche étroite pleine de joueurs de quiddich en sueur et…. Hum… réflexion faite… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je retire ma proposition.» dit il dans le ton de la plaisanterie.

« En tout cas Harry. Félicitation, tu m'as épaté. T'as l'air vraiment à l'aise sur un balai. » remarqua Black.

« Oui ! Je voudrais tellement voler moi aussi » ajouta l'autre en boudant.

« On pourrait vous faire monter sur les notre. »

Blaise et Ron échangèrent discrètement une blague salace sur les gens à l'aise sur les balais et pouffèrent dans leur coin, mais Harry.J n'y prêta pas attention.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

« Non, Harry, c'est trop dangereux ! On ne peut pas monter à deux sur un balais ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Bien sûr que si on peut ! C'est juste plus difficile à maîtriser, mais Draco et moi on ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour le faire. Enfin bien sûr, ce sera plus fatiguant, mais ce sera l'affaire de quelques heures. »

« Je me demande pourquoi je donne encore mon avis puisque de toute façon, personne ne daigne m'écouter. » grogna alors Hermione.

« Mais Hermione, comprend nous, c'est une chance inestimable. Quand nous rentrerons chez nous, nous n'aurons jamais plus l'occasion de le faire. »

« Si vous mourrez en tombant bêtement de vos balais, vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous. »

« Ils ne mourront pas 'Mione. Draco et moi ne les laisseront pas tomber, tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Ce ne fut pas facile, mais Hermione finit par laisser tomber. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi les deux garçons voulaient essayer de monter sur un balai. Si elle n'avait pas le vertige, elle aimerait probablement voler aussi.

Le temps passa ainsi doucement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry James s'était découvert une passion pour les légendes celtiques et aimait rester à la bibliothèque avec Remus. Le lycanthrope se faisait une joie de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait et comment la magie celtique fonctionnait. Le brun était heureux d'apprendre autant de choses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume en pensant que quand il rentrerait chez lui. Tout ça n'existerait pas. Remus avait essayé de le réconforter en lui disant que si la magie n'existait vraiment pas dans son monde, il ne serait pas là. Donc peut être qu'il l'a retrouverait sous une autre forme.

Le jeune homme reprit un peu espoir. Peut être qu'en faisant des recherches dans son propre monde il pourrait découvrir des choses intéressantes. Et qui sait…

De leur côté, les sorciers de Poudlard expérimentait un jeu très connu mais que eux même n'avaient jamais pratiqué et ne connaissait en fait que de nom.

Le baseball.

Harry Black avait réussit à convaincre ses amis de jouer une partie dans le parc de l'école.

Mais pour jouer une partie, il fallait un minimum de 9 joueurs par équipe.

Ils avaient du donc réunir leurs amis et leur expliquer les règles. Au début ce fut un peu difficile. Les règles n'étaient pas si évidentes que ça mais très vite, les étudiants se prirent au jeu.

Les serpentards avaient été les plus réticents à s'enthousiasmer pour ce jeu moldu, mais à partir du moment où Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient acceptés, il ne fut pas trop difficile de convaincre Crabbe, Goyle et Nott de venir également. Après, d'autres se laissèrent tenter et ainsi de suite. Et comme Draco ne pouvait rien refuser à , tout ça fut en fait très simple.

Dumbledore était particulièrement ravie. Qui aurait cru qu'un sport moldu aurait réussit à réunir ainsi les maisons ?

* * *

*************** HPx DM

* * *

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les cachots, c'est qu'ils se trouvaient au sous-sol.  
Et comme ils étaient enfouis à plusieurs mètres sous terre, ils étaient silencieux.

Et le silence, c'était un luxe par les temps qui courraient.

Sévérus Rogue se souvenait avec nostalgie de ce temps où les élèves passaient leur temps libre à la bibliothèque à étudier ou dans leur salle commune en silence.

Maintenant, toutes les pauses ou presque, étaient dédiées à ce sport barbare dont le professeur ne voulait même pas se rappeler le nom.

Heureusement, tout Poudlard ne s'y était pas encore mis. Mais l'engouement pour ce nouveau jeu semblait se répandre comme une trainée de poudre et ces derniers temps, le parc du château n'était plus ce lieu privilégié de calme et d'accomplissement spirituel qu'il avait jadis été (du moins la plupart du temps.)

On avait l'impression que c'était jour de Quiddich tous les jours, et ciel, c'était fatiguant. Surtout pour le maître de potion qui passait des nuits blanches à préparer une potion très compliquée.

L'homme saisit la pipette et ajouta précautionneusement 4 gouttes de salive de dragon. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins, compte tenue de la concentration en acide malique de pommes provenant de pommiers magique irlandais. Il prit ensuite une fiole qui contenait une potion bleu qui macérait depuis un mois. Il en avait fait plusieurs au cas où, à trois jours d'intervalle, car la potion devait être ajoutée après un mois pile de macération, à la seconde près. Il regarda sa montre et plaça la fiole au dessus du chaudron. Plus que quelques secondes. Au moment même où l'aiguille des secondes se plaçait sur le douze, le liquide bleu rentra en contact avec la préparation qui mijotait. Une poussée de fumée violette lui indiqua qu'il avait réussit. Il rajouta les pétales de fleur de mandragore et le sang coagulé de veuve noire et leva un sourcil. Normalement, la potion était terminée. Il se permit une pause et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré en se massant les sinus.

Il était temps que cette potion soit achevée. Il commençait à en avoir assez de jouer un rôle et voulait juste qu'on en finisse avec toute cette histoire. Très bientôt, tout serait terminé. L'un ou l'autre des deux camps qui déchiraient le monde des sorciers tomberaient et une nouvelle ère commencerait. Sévérus espérait juste que ce serait le bon camp qui gagnerait. Il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ce vieux fou de directeur un peu plus tôt.

« Un peu de courage Sévérus. Toute cette histoire sera bientôt terminée. »

« Je le sais bien Albus, et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Le mage noir a l'air très sûr de lui. Et honnêtement, si il doit m'embrasser encore une fois, je crois que je vais être malade ! »

« Ce sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Firenze est catégorique, les étoiles annoncent une révolution. Et tu as un rôle clé. Harry est peut être destiné à vaincre Voldemore, mais il n'arrivera à rien seul. Le décor et les acteurs se mettent en place, et bientôt, on jouera la scène finale. »

* * *

HPDM

* * *

Sévérus n'était pas le seul à avoir travaillé dure ces dernières semaines, Remus lui aussi, avait passé des nuits blanches pour tout préparer dans les moindres détails.

Il avait à peine dormit pour être sûr de vérifier tous les paramètres tandis qu'il avait laissé le professeur de potion s'occuper des potions de transfert.

Il faisait confiance au brun et savait qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall quant à elle était chargée de prononcer l'enchantement avec Lui. Il fallait absolument qu'ils soient un nombre pair à prononcer la formule.

Lui la connaissait, mais l'écossaise avait passé beaucoup de temps à la relire pour être sûre de la prononcer sans faute et sans hésitation le moment venu.

Le loup garou avait mit au point cette formule après des mois et des mois de recherches dans les différents ouvrages qu'il avait pu trouver sur la magie celtique. Il lui avait fallu parfois arriver au bout d'une longue quête pour les dénicher, et ça n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir.

Une fois, il avait même du affronter un vampire pour obtenir un livre très ancien, puis il lui avait fallu travailler des mois entiers à traduire les runes antiques dans lesquelles il était écrit.

Il avait aussi appris l'existence d'un sceptre qui après l'activation du courant celtique des dimensions et de la vie, permettait d'ouvrir n'importe quelle dimension, pourvu qu'elle soit répertoriée. Mais il n'avait jamais réussit à trouver ce sceptre qui agissait comme un catalyseur.

Malgré tout il n'avait pas abandonné et même sans l'item l'ouverture des failles étaient toujours possible. Il était très excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin tenter une expérience réelle sur les dimensions et recueillir de nouvelles données qui pourraient s'avérer décisives pour arriver au véritable but de tous ses efforts.

Bientôt, il en était sûr.

Il reverrait Sirius.

Un loup garou ne donnait son cœur qu'une fois, et depuis que son amant avait disparut, seul l'infime possibilité de le revoir qu'il avait trouvé dans ses recherches sur la magie celtique avait maintenu le lycanthrope en vie.

Bien sûr, il avait commencé à travailler sur cette magie ancestrale depuis longtemps, mais jamais il n'y avait mis autant d'énergie que ces derniers mois.

Il voulait revoir Sirius plus que tout.

Heureusement Harry James l'avait aidé. Le jeune homme s'était révélé d'une aide précieuse. D'une part parce que sa présence avait beaucoup détendu le lycanthrope, et ce n'était pas un luxe, toute cette histoire avait été plutôt éprouvante. D'autre part parce que le brun mettait beaucoup de sérieux dans son travail et mine de rien, apportait sa pierre à l'édifice de façon assez efficace. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lire les ouvrages les plus compliqués, il avait aidé Remus à répertorier les informations et à tout mettre en place. Surtout que le loup garou avait du arrêter ses recherches quelques jours pendant la période de la pleine lune. Pendant ce temps, Harry J avait effectué un long travail de trie qui avait fait gagner énormément de temps à Remus et comme il commençait à déchiffrer le celte, il avait continué à chercher dans les ouvrages les moins compliqués avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Le lycanthrope vérifia encore une fois que tout était parfait.

Un pentacle Celtique encerclé par des entrelacs celtes était dessiné sur le sol par ses soins à l'aide d'une peinture spéciale. Tout autour, des symboles étaient aussi dessinés. Ils jouaient en quelques sortes le rôle des coordonnées.

Ils devaient tous porter une amulette dont le liseré appelé Valknutr, représentait le pouvoir d'Odin et les symboles de la lune qui l'entouraient, représentaient Freyda , la déesse nordique de la magie. Elles devaient jouer un rôle de catalyseur de magie dans la cérémonie. Le professeur Mac gonagall et lui devraient absolument porter la croix des Druides et ils dessineraient tous une triskèle sur leur main droite pour représenter le soutient de l'univers.

Tout avait l'air d'être en place. Il ne manquait plus que les garçons et la potion de Sévérus.

Le maître des potions était il prêt ?

Remus jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre 14h 55.

Il restait quelques heures avant l'heure prévue.

L'homme s'autorisa un bref moment de repos et s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant de fatigue.

« Faites que tout se passe bien… » pria t-il d'une petite voix.

* * *

HPxDM

* * *

Draco avait donné rendez vous à son petit ami pour qu'ils puissent être un peu seuls tous les deux. Même si ils adoraient les deux Harry alternatifs et qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à leurs amis, il y avait des moments où certaines pressions devaient être satisfaites en privé.

Ils voulaient passer le plus de temps possible avec James et Black avant qu'ils ne repartent, mais ça n'empêchait pas que de temps à autre, ils s'exilaient une ou deux heures pour se retrouver dans un endroit désert.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J. Et plus encore que d'habitude, Harry avait besoin de retrouver le réconfort des bras de son amant. Il s'était habitué à la présence de James et de Black. Ils étaient devenus les frères qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ils avaient tant de points communs, et c'était bien normal car après tout, ils étaient théoriquement la même personne. Mais en même temps, ils avaient des différences qui les rendaient complémentaires et qui montraient qu'ils étaient bien des personnes à part entière. Et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui ne te jugerait pas. Qui t'aimerait de toute façon et quoi qu'il arrive. Bien sûr, il avait Draco, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Harry James et Harry Black allaient lui manquer. Terriblement.

Le brun enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, un goût amer dans la bouche et la gorge nouée.

Le vent soufflait avec force sur la corniche de la grande tour qui abritait la volière où les deux amants s'étaient réfugiés. Draco serra un peu plus son amant contre lui, autant pour profiter de sa chaleur que pour le réconforter. Et se réconforter également. Il s'était lui aussi attaché à ses nouveaux amis.

Sans un mot, Harry se retourna et posa ses genoux sur la pierre de chaque côté des cuisses de Draco lui faisant ainsi face. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il glissa sa main sur sa mâchoire dans une tendre caresse et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Draco ferma les yeux en gardant le silence mais posa une main sur les hanches du brun. Les lèvres câlines continuèrent leur exploration en embrassant ensuite les yeux, puis le nez du blond avant de butiner doucement ses lèvres. Les baisers tendres se transformèrent lentement en baisers plus longs et plus sensuels. Leurs langues prirent bientôt part à la dance et se caressèrent avec langueur. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent ainsi longtemps et quand Harry nicha à nouveau la tête dans le cou de Draco, le blond embrassa les cheveux en bataille de son amant avant de murmurer.

« Il est l'heure. »

L'autre se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

* * *

Les élèves avaient été priés de rester dans leur dortoir et de ne pas en bouger. Même Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été autorisés à assister à la cérémonie. Mais Blaise et Pansy ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et pour une fois, ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour convaincre Hermione de désobéir aux règles.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, Hermione serrait une dernière fois Harry James contre elle sans retenir ses larmes.

Pansy n'avait pas non plus réussit à se retenir et quelques larmes avait mouillé la chemise de Harry Black quand il l'avait attrapé dans une étreinte amicale.

« On sera là, comptez sur nous. » déclara Blaise après avoir serré la main de Black. « Aucune règle ne nous empêchera d'assister à votre départ quitte à nettoyer les chaudrons de Rogue jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. Le brun le remercia d'un sourire et Harry James le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il avait envie de pleurer aussi mais il se retiendrait. Les larmes sur ses joues étaient celles d'Hermione quand elle l'avait embrassé… Pas les siennes. Et si il reniflait c'était à cause du pollen.

Harry et ses frères, puisqu'ils s'étaient jurés de l'être au-delà des dimensions, se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle, accompagnés par Draco.

La pièce paraissait encore plus grande que d'habitude comme les tables avaient été enlevées et qu'elle était presque vide. Seuls trois professeurs étaient présents sans compter le vieux directeur, Remus, Minerva et bien sûr Sévérus. Ils étaient déjà prêts et avaient tous revêtu leur robe de cérémonie.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire compréhensif.

Les trois bruns avalèrent leur salive en même temps et se regardèrent une dernière fois.

Les mots étaient inutiles tandis qu'ils se tenaient les mains en faisant passer par leur regard leur vœu éternel de ne jamais s'oublier. Ils en avaient déjà parlé avant et aujourd'hui les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Une dernière accolade et les trois jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête signifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient prêts. Remus leur rendit leur mouvement de tête et commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Harry James et Black devaient chacun prendre place au bout d'une des branches du pentacle et comme Remus allait également essayer de faire revenir Sirius, il prendrait place lui aussi sur une des branches au lieu de se tenir à côté de Mc Gonagall en dehors du pentacle. Harry et Draco se tiendrait sur une autre branche et symboliserait le couple réunit.

« Normalement, on active le courant qui permet de faire s'ouvrir les dimensions grâce à un sceptre et ensuite grâce à des coordonnées on peut ouvrir les portes que l'on souhaite. J'ai retrouvé des cartes faites par des explorateurs interdimentionnels celtes avec quelques coordonnées, mais je ne sais pas du tout où elles mènent. » continua à expliquer Remus. « Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je n'ai jamais pu trouver ce sceptre, notre seul chance d'activer le courant, sera d'en appeler au lien qui lit deux êtres destinés. Harry et Draco, vous devrez vous tenir la main jusqu'à ce que le courant soit établi. »

« Pas de problème, je ne lâcherais pas Harry. » dit le blond avec un sourire que son compagnon lui rendit.

Remus se permit de sourire également. « Bien. Si vous êtes prêts et que vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons commencer. » dit il. « Sévérus, les potions. »

« Avec le sceptre, nous n'en aurions pas eu besoin, mais là, la potion doit être prise pour nous assurer que vous voyagiez tous en un seul morceau. » expliqua encore le lycanthrope et Harry James eut l'air tout à coup bien moins rassuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas James, tout se passera bien. » dit Harry Black. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un geste discret pour lui montrer un coin de la grande salle où Pansy, Blaise, Hermione et Ron s'étaient cachés pour apporter leur soutient moral, et bien qu'ils ne puissent pas faire grand-chose, leur simple présence rassurait James qui prit quelques grandes respirations pour se détendre.

Et la cérémonie commença.

Remus prononça l'incantation tandis que Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore récitaient les prières aux dieux de la création et du mouvement.

Le ciel magique du plafond de la grande salle se couvrit de lourds nuages sombres et le vent se leva. Des éclairs commençaient à apparaître entre les nuages et le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

« Au flux magique de la vie et de la création, toi qui circule en toute chose et en tout être, toi qui est présent dans tous les espaces et les temps, toi qui lie les êtres vivant entre eux, nous t'invoquons. Que ce qui a été séparé soit maintenant réunit. A l'image de ces deux enfants, destinés l'un à l'autre par les fils de la vie, que ce qui a été séparé soit maintenant réunit. »

Au centre du pentacle une colonne de lumière s'éleva jusqu'au ciel. Le courant s'était activé.

« Que les portes s'ouvrent et que ceux qui ont été séparé puisse se retrouver !!! »

La colonne de lumière se sépara en trois et après quelques secondes, un grand blond sortit de l'une des colonnes suivit de près par un autre blond, presque semblable, si ce n'était ses cheveux plus longs et sa carrure plus fine dont les muscles étaient beaucoup moins prononcés, de l'autre colonne.

Draco comprit alors ce qu'avait ressentit Harry en voyant les copies de lui-même s'avancer dans le pentacle, une expression de pure incompréhension sur le visage.

Quand ils virent chacun leur brun, ils ne réfléchirent pas plus longtemps. Ils se précipitèrent l'un et l'autre sur leur compagnon. Harry James se jeta dans les bras de son blond tandis que Harry Black soulevait le sien du sol en murmurant son nom d'une voix troublée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? Où étais tu tout ce temps ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude !!!? où sommes nous !? Qui sont ces gens !? » s'écria le Draco de la dimension de Harry James d'une voix à peine paniquée. Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit les deux autres Draco.

Son alter ego dans les bras du plus grand brun ne pouvait même pas parler. Sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge et seules les larmes pouvaient évacuer la pression et la peine qu'il avait ressentit pendant tout ce temps où son compagnon avait disparu et qu'il l'avait recherché sans relâche. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard » fit Harry J « Nous devons partir. »

Harry Black dit à peu près la même chose à son compagnon et dans un dernier regard plein de remerciements pour leurs amis qu'ils ne révéraient jamais ils se dirigèrent vers les colonnes, accompagnés par leur amant qui comprenaient de moins en moins la situation.

Mais tout à coup, des éclairs s'abattirent sur le pentacle bloquant les deux couples.

« Qu'est-ce qu…. »

Remus fut coupé alors qu'un nouvel éclair s'abattit dans un bruit assourdissant là où se tenait avant Sévérus Rogue.

En voyant son amant se fait percuter ainsi Hermione poussa un cri de terreur en sortant de sa cachette et en courant vers le pentacle. Pansy la rattrapa et elles s'effondrèrent sur le sol à quelques mètres de la scène, rejointes très vite par Ron et Blaise.

« Que s'est il passé !? » s'écria Ron, exprimant par la parole ce que tout le monde se demandait. Mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Remus lui aussi était resté sans voix en voyant cet éclair s'abattre sur le professeur de potion. Tout se passa très vite et les rafales de vent ne faiblissaient pas. Quelques secondes après que le premier éclair ne tombe sur Sévérus ne laissant rien à la place, un second tomba et une silhouette squelettique enveloppée d'une cape noire apparu. Un rire maléfique et cruelle s'éleva et Harry cru qu'il faisait un cauchemar quand il reconnut le visage pâle aux traits acérés et les yeux effilés qui brillaient dans l'ombre de la capuche.

« Voldemort ! »


	15. Chapter 13 partie 2: final battle

Coucou!

Comme promis, voilà la suite!

Je répondrais aux reviews un peu plus tard car j'ai une connexion limitée là.

En tous cas, merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et particulièrement à mes anciens lecteurs revenus. (smile)

* * *

**Chapitre 13: partie 2.  
**

Toujours placé dans le pentacle, personne n'osait bouger tandis que le rire victorieux de Voldemort résonnait.

« Merci d'avoir activé le courant pour moi très cher Lupin. Jamais je n'aurais pu rentrer à Poudlard sans utiliser les portes dimensionnelles !. » s'écria t-il en brandissant un long bâton de bois sculpté de symboles celtes au bout duquel une orbe verte luisait telle un avada Kedavra.

« Ce sceptre !? »

Sans attendre, Voldemort brandit le sceptre et cria des paroles dans une langue inconnue.

Un trou lumineux s'étira au milieu de la grande salle et une troupe de mangemorts en sortirent avant de se placer à côté de leur maître l'air triomphant.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour ouvrir les portes !? » s'écria Ron d'une voix effrayée.

« De la même façon qu'il a essayé d'envoyer Harry dans une autre dimension…. Le sceptre…. C'est le sceptre sacré des celtes. » murmura Remus.

« Tu as tout compris Lupin. J'ai trouvé le sceptre il y a longtemps et quand j'ai compris qu'il me permettrait de voyager à travers les dimensions, j'ai tout de suite fait chercher les écrits sacrés qui contenaient les invocations. Malheureusement, tu t'en étais déjà emparé et en l'utilisant pour essayer d'envoyer Harry dans une dimension quelconque je me suis rendu compte que le maléfice était trop aléatoire et instable sans ces écrits.»

Harry déplaça sa main pour attraper sa baguette dans sa robe pendant que Voldemort parlait, mais une personne encapuchonnée leva sa baguette vers lui.

« N'y penses même pas Potter. Tu as intérêt à ne pas bouger. »

Le brun grinça des dents alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix doucereuse de cette satanée Bellatrix.

« Mais comment avez-vous réussit à venir jusque ici sans coordonnées !? » s'écria le lycanthrope.

« C'est très simple, j'ai jeté un sort à mon cher Sévérus pour pouvoir prendre sa place en utilisant le courant. Je savais qu'il assisterait à la cérémonie! Lié ainsi à lui, j'ai pu savoir quand le courant serait activé et utiliser le sceptre »

Un nouveau rire plein de malice s'éleva traduisant l'euphorie dans laquelle le seigneur des ténèbres se trouvait.

« Ca veut dire que Rogue était un traitre !? » S'écria Ron.

« J'ai du mal à le croire… » Chuchota Blaise.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Hermione ? »

« Il doit y avoir une raison pour que Se… le professeur Rogue ait agit comme ça… Ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent sans trop savoir si ce qui les choquait le plus était la trahison de Rogue ou que Hermione ait pris sa défense ; Pansy quant à elle, posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie en signe de soutient. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser non plus. »

Voldemort s'approcha de l'enfant sensé causer sa perte, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres décharnées.

« Et maintenant, plus personne ne pourra m'empêcher de me débarrasser de toi. » dit il en levant le bâton magique des druides.

« Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton parrain dans les ténèbres !!! »

Et il prononça une formule magique pour ouvrir une nouvelle porte qui se fondit dans la troisième colonne de lumière déjà ouverte.

« Non !!! »

Comme un seul être, les deux Harry se jetèrent sur le mage noir. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux et ils étaient les seuls qui n'étaient pas tenus par les mangemorts.

Harry Black s'était jeté sur lui pour le frapper tandis que Harry James s'accrochait à son bras.

Le plus petit brun réussi à la défaire du sceptre tandis que le plus grand frappait Voldemort devant les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Sans réfléchir, les deux Draco suivirent leurs compagnons et se jetèrent à leur tour sur l'homme serpent le frappant et sautant sur son dos.

L'incrédulité marquait le visage de tous devant l'improbabilité de la situation. Le mage noir venait quand même de se prendre un direct dans le visage et de se faire mordre le bras….. Pansy se remit plus vite que les autres et en profita pour pointer sa baguette vers Bellatrix et la désarma à l'aide d'un experliarmus. Hermione n'eut pas besoin d'une invitation pour la suivre et à l'image des deux bruns qui avaient attaqué Voldemort, frappa la tante de Draco de toutes ses forces.

L'avantage de la surprise ne dura pas et l'homme serpent, les yeux brillant de rage expulsa une vague d'énergie magique qui propulsa ses assaillants sur le sol et sortit sa baguette.

« Toi !! Comment as-tu osé !? » cria t-il à l'attention de James qui lui avait volé son sceptre.

« Non ! » s'écria alors Harry

« Aurors !!!!! »

« Avada… »

« Experliarmus ! »

Tout se passa à nouveau très vite. Comme Harry James avait récupéré le sceptre des Druides, Dumbledore donna la permission aux aurors de sortir de leur cachette et il attaqua les 8 mangemorts qui avaient été assignés à son immobilisation. Les aurors attaquèrent les mangemorts et la grande salle se transforma en champs de bataille où les sorts fusaient de toutes parts.

Harry, libéré de la menace de Bellatrix, avait pointé sa baguette sur Voldemort pendant qu'il récitait les paroles macabres du sortilège de mort. Les flux magiques s'opposèrent tandis que le chaos régnait toujours autour.. Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient également joint aux Aurors le combat faisait rage sans que personne ne prennent pour l'instant le dessus. Draco protégeait Harry. S'il devait être touché par un sort pendant qu'il luttait contre Voldemort, ce serait une catastrophe.

Harry James était tétanisé par terre en regardant la scène mais heureusement, son Draco le tira à l'abri et ils rampèrent hors d'atteinte avec le sceptre sous une table. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le brun commença à paniquer. Que pouvait-il faire ?

« Harry ! Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le blond avec un brin de panique.

« Draco ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

« Qu'on fasse quelque chose ?!!! Mais je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qui se passe ici !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !? » cria t-il à moitié hystérique.

« James ! »

Black venait de ramper à son tour sous la table suivit de son amant.

«Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Black ! On doit les aider ! »

« Oui ! Mais je ne sais pas trop comment, tout ça nous dépasse complètement. »

H J baissa les yeux l'air défait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en regardant le sceptre. Il brillait…. S'il brillait, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait l'utiliser ? Remus avait dit que s'ils étaient là, ce n'était pas pour rien et que la magie devait être présente sous une forme ou une autre même chez lui. Serait-il possible qu'il puisse utiliser le sceptre lui aussi?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier.

« Draco ! … et Draco » dit il en s'adressant aux deux blonds. « Vous devez retourner dans nos dimensions tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

« Pas question ! » dit l'un.

« Je ne te laisse pas ici tout seul ! » répondit l'autre.

« Ecoutes ! » fit James. « Fais moi confiance, nous reviendrons vite, et vous êtes le seul moyen pour nous de retrouver les coordonnées de chez nous. Je vais essayer quelque chose que j'ai lu dans un des livres celtes de Remus, mais si je le fais, les portes vont se fermer et on ne pourra plus rentrer, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais je t'en prie, fais moi confiance ! » s'écria t-il en regardant son amant d'un air suppliant.

« Je te fais confiance.. » dit l'autre à regret. « Je vais faire ce que tu as dit, mais je t'en prie, promets moi de faire attention ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu ne revenais pas… »

« Je te le promet. » répondit le brun avant d'embrasser tendrement son compagnon.

L'autre Draco regarda son Harry d'un air suppliant. « Je ne veux pas te laisser. » dit il les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Je lui fais confiance, Je t'en pris bébé, tout ira bien, je te promets de revenir bientôt. » Il l'embrassa à son tour.

« Vous voir nous a donné du courage. Nous rentrerons, je vous le promets. » dit James en se levant. Avec un dernier regard, il se tourna et suivit de Black couru vers le mage noir.

Les deux Draco se regardèrent avant de faire ce qu'ils avaient promis.

* * *

Les ténèbres étaient là depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste. Il avait oublié le ciel bleu, la neige, le soleil, la pluie. Il avait oublié la sensation de froid, de chaleur. Il avait oublié la joie, la peine, la douleur, le plaisir. C'était comme être boqué dans un sommeil sans rêve, alors qu'on était éveillé. Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien. Ni la peur, ni la solitude. Son cœur et son cerveau était comme figés et il flottait dans un océan de nuit.

C'est pourquoi quand une colonne de lumière s'ouvrit devant lui, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ses fonctions vitales étaient ralenties et son corps froid. Cependant, lentement, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, du bout des pieds et des doigts, elle montait lentement dans son corps. Quand elle atteint son cœur, il commença à ressentir des choses qui lui semblaient complètement nouvelles, et quand elle atteint son cerveau il réussit à mettre un nom sur ses sensations. Des noms s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Remus, James, Harry…..

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tendit sa main tremblante vers la lumière.

* * *

Harry James couru vers le mage noir qui ne le remarqua pas derrière lui, comme il était occupé à contrer le flux de Harry. Il sentait l'adolescent faiblir et ressentait déjà l'euphorie de sa prochaine victoire. James pointa à son tour le sceptre .

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?! » demanda Black.

« Je vais ouvrir la porte des enfers au dessus de Voldemort.»

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Je n'ai pas de meilleur plan. Je vais avoir besoin de son aide. Tient le sceptre avec moi et concentres toi »

« Ok. »

« J'en appel au chaos, j'en appelle aux ténèbres. Que les portes fusionnent sur le néant. Pour qu'apparaisse la porte des enfers...... »

Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, Black avait toute confiance en son alter ego et il se concentra, prêt à suivre ses directives.

* * *

La lumière se rapprochait, son corps était de nouveau chaud et maintenant, Sirius s'était remis à penser, à se souvenir.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'un vide lugubre et froid. Son corps frissonnait et son cœur était noué par la peur et l'angoisse. C'était une sensation totalement terrifiante mais, se dit il, c'était génial de ressentir à nouveau. Il rassembla toutes les forces qui lui revenaient peu à peu pour se diriger vers la lumière… Normalement on dit toujours de pas aller vers la lumière, ha ha ha… Si il était capable de blaguer à nouveau, cette lumière avait cependant toute sa sympathie.

Un dernier effort et Sirius put plonger son bras dans la colonne blanche. Il fut envahis alors par une formidable sensation de vie.

* * *

Le combat continuait à battre son plein. Ca et là des corps tombaient sous les sorts. Les aurors se faisaient lentement mais surement dépasser. Dans un cri de pure folie, Bellatrix envoya un expelliarmus dévastateur qui envoya Hermione et Pansy s'assommer contre le mur. Elle évita les sorts de Blaise et de Ron, ses yeux vitreux et son sourire mauvais les tétanisant. Elle envoya un nouveau sort qui les fit se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Elle s'apprêtait à les finir, un sourire de pure délice sur les lèvres quand elle se rendit compte que les deux autres Harry Potter manigançaient quelque chose derrière son maître.

« Que croyez vous faire, misérables cloportes !? » commença t-elle d'une voix roque.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car un sort la frappa brusquement dans le dos alors qu'elle levait sa baguette et elle s'effondra inconsciente sur le sol. Sévérus lui lança un regard méprisant avant de se diriger vers les deux jeunes filles encore assommées près du mur.

« Sé.. Sévérus… » murmura Hermione.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je .. savais que tu ne pouvais pas être un traitre… J'en étais sûre. » dit elle avec un sourire.

Et il le lui rendit.

* * *

Remus envoya un nouveau sort et se baissa pour en éviter un autre. C'était dur, les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux et utilisaient des sorts de magie noirs très dangereux, il ne savait pas combien de temps ils tiendraient. Si Sirius était là…. Il n'abandonnait jamais lui. Remus retint ses larmes et se força à penser à autre chose. Sirius n'était pas apparu comme les deux autres Draco… Le portail s'était ouvert et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Remus avait vraiment cru qu'il verrait apparaître son amant. Mais rien n'était sortie de la colonne de lumière. Il en était presque reconnaissant à Voldemort d'être apparut si vite. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de penser à son cœur brisé. Remus regarda le portail toujours ouvert d'un œil triste quand soudain, il remarqua une main sortir péniblement de la colonne.

« Merlin…. » murmura t-il en courant vers le portail. Il attrapa la main et la tira vers lui. Le corps d'un homme brun dont le visage était caché par ses longs cheveux noirs tomba contre lui. Mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour comprendre, il reconnaitrait cette odeur entre mille.

« Si… Sirius…. Sirius !!!! »

* * *

La sensation de vie qui le parcourait était incroyable et pourtant Sirius se sentit d'abord extrêmement faible. Mais lorsqu'il traversa la lumière il fut accueillis dans des bras familier et la sensation fut telle qu'il eut envie soudain de pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et leva les yeux sur un visage doux. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent tout à coup et Sirius sourit.

« Remus….. »

Cependant, ils ne purent savourer leur retrouvailles très longtemps. Tout à coup, un grondement terrifiant secoua le sol de Poudlard.

Le ciel du plafond devint noir et l'air devint soudain lourd.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Cette question, tout le monde se la posait. Aurors comme mangemort s'étaient arrêté de se battre.

Même Voldemort regardait le ciel sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

De toute façon, il était impossible de continuer quand le sol semblait se transformer douloureusement sous leurs pieds. Il se fissura, se gonfla par certain endroit, des monceaux de Roches surgirent brusquement, envoyant parfois valser les gens qui se trouvaient à leur place. Un gouffre s'ouvrit tout à coup sous les pieds de Ron mais heureusement, Blaise lui attrapa la main et le remonta.

Voldemort se tourna vers Harry James qui était aussi effrayé que les autres.

« Toi !! Qu'as-tu fais ?! » cria t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Harry Black serra le point mais se sentait aussi impuissant que James qui tremblait à côté de lui.

Harry de son côté s'était effondré quand les mouvements du sol avait interrompu son face à face avec Voldemort. Drago s'agenouilla à son côté.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui… haleta le brun, je… Je…. » Et puis plus rien. Il exhala et de la fumée blanche sortie de sa bouche. La température venait de baisser incroyablement. Mais le pire, c'est que les tremblement avait cessé. Il régnait maintenant un silence totalement lugubre et la salle était sombre et glacé.

Voldemort aussi avait sentit la différence. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça.

Le cœur de tout le monde battait à tout rompre et la peur commença à les faire trembler encore plus que le froid. Car même si on entendait rien, on pouvait sentir des présences. Soudain des ricanements inhumains résonnèrent. Puis plus rien. Un frottement de tissus, puis plus rien. Mais chacun se sentait observé.

Alors qu'il n'avait plus dit un mot, Harry se leva sans prévenir.

« Harry… » commença Drago avant de s'arrêter net en croisant le regard de l'homme qui venait de se lever.

Voldemort n'avait plus rien ressentit de telle depuis qu'il n'avait plus été Tom. C'était d'ailleurs le but de l'opération. Alors comment pouvait il se sentir tout à coup aussi impuissant. Soudain, Il fut violemment frappé par un sort qui le fit vaciller.

« Toi qui m'a invoqué dans ce monde. Que veux tu ? »

En face de James et de Black, il y avait Harry. Sauf qu'il dégageait quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant qu'auparavant. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur d'extrême puissance et d'un brin de folie. Il avait l'air d'être capable de tout ce qui le rendait purement effrayant.

« … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Black.

« Je crois… Je crois que j'ai invoqué un démon…. »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent dans un sourire dément et dans un flash, il s'agenouilla près des deux autres garçons.

« Précisément » murmura t-il.

« Qu'as-tu fais de Harry ? » murmura Black.

« Il est devenu mon réceptacle. »

« Mais… Il va revenir. »

« Bien sûr. Quand j'aurais satisfait ta requête. »

« En échange de quoi ? » demanda alors Harry Black.

« Tu es plus intelligent que tu en a l'air petit humain. »

« Répond ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai réglé cette partie là avec le réceptacle. Mais c'est toi qui m'a invoqué, donc, c'est toi que je dois satisfaire. »

« Pourquoi as-tu pris le corps de Harry alors ? »

« C'était le plus puissant qui n'était pas soit décrépis soit extrêmement laid, j'ai mes standards tout de même. Maintenant, décidez vous sur cette requête avant que je ne décide par moi-même.»

Le sourire de Harry… Ou plutôt du démon fit froid dans le dos à ce moment là.

« James, vas y ! Il faut qu'on fasse confiance à Harry. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête, l'air toujours inquiet.

« Débarrasses nous de Voldemort. A tout jamais. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Au moment où Harry se retourna, James et Black se rendirent compte que pendant qu'ils parlaient, le temps avait été comme arrêté. Voldemort qui n'avait été étourdit que quelques secondes en réalité se reprit vite et cracha de haine vers Harry qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Mais il était capable de dire que l'homme à la démarche féline qui se dirigeait vers lui, n'était pas vraiment Harry Potter. C'était comme si l'enfant s'était transformé soudain en démon millénaire.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre comme ça, démon ou pas. Il était voldemort et lui aussi, était puissant. Il rassembla toute sa haine et son pouvoir et lança un nouveau Avada Kedavra.

Le démon ne bougea pas et prit l'attaque de plein fouet, mais en fait, il aspira la magie et les yeux vert de Harry se mirent à briller. Il sourit et continua d'avancer. Soudain il disparut et réapparut derrière voldemort.

Il murmura des paroles dans une langue ancienne et plongea le bras à travers son corps. Le corps de Voldemort fut pris de spasmes. Un cri de douleur inhumain résonna dans la salle alors que le démon aspirait lentement toutes ses forces et sa magie, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Quand il retira son bras, il arracha une sorte de voile sombre qu'il avala. Le corps sans âme de voldemort continua de trembler, alors il lui brisa brusquement la nuque. Cette fois il s'arrêta définitivement.

Harry se releva, le corps couvert de sang et sourit.

« J'ai réalisé ta requête, maintenant, je retourne en enfer et j'emmène l'âme de Voldemort avec moi. Bye bye. »

Harry s'effondra sur le sol et tout à coup tout redevint normal.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue....  
Maintenant, je vais attendre vos réactions quant à la tournure des évènements. (sourire crispé)

à bientôt


	16. Epilogue

Un seul est bien suffisant.

-Epilogue.-

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis toujours hyper heureuse de les recevoir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie une impression d'engourdissement dans le corps et la tête. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé et il se redressa subitement.

Un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de l'infirmerie éclairant doucement un coin de son lit.

Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte de la présence de Draco.

Installé dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, le blond s'était assoupi.

Harry essaya de rassembler ses idées pour se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé…. Ah oui… Le démon. Se souvint-il. Ils avaient tués Voldemort. Le démon avait utilisé son corps et sa magie pour se débarrasser définitivement du mage noir. Et pas que ça…. Harry pouvait sentir la magie qu'il avait prise à Voldemort parcourir son corps. Il eut un frisson alors qu'il se souvenait de son bras, à travers le corps du mage noir. Il avait partagé les sentiments du démon quand celui-ci s'était régalé de la magie de l'autre sorcier et il avait aussi ressentit la haine et la douleur de Voldemort quand celui ci s'était lentement éteint. Le démon aimait ressentir ça, mais ces souvenirs donnaient plutôt à Harry envie de vomir.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux puis descendit sur son visage en soupirant.

C'était fini…. Mais personne ne comprendrait l'étendu de ce qui s'était passé. Il trembla légèrement en y repensant. C'est alors qu'une main chaude se posa sur son bras.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Draco venait de se réveiller. Harry lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« C'est fini » murmura t-il.

Draco lui rendit son sourire. « Oui. » puis, il posa la main sur la nuque de son petit ami et se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi. » continua Draco contre ses lèvres. « Quand tu t'es fait posséder par ce démon.. Je t'assure que tu vas avoir le droit à un vrai interrogatoire et Granger va probablement t'engueuler. En fait la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'engueule pas, c'est parce que je suis trop content que tu te sois enfin réveillé. »

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« 3 jours. »

« Je me disais bien que j'avais faim. » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Je vois. Si tu t'es réveillé c'est pour satisfaire le gouffre sans fond qui te sert d'estomac. Je vois très bien Potter. Comptes sur moi pour te veiller comme un con la prochaine fois.»

Harry roula des yeux et attrapa à nouveau son petit ami pour le faire taire d'un autre baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore doucement, tendrement jusqu'à ce que Draco rompe l'échange.

« Harry….Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…. Quand le démon a pris possession de ton corps ? J'avais l'impression que c'était toi… Mais sans être toi.. T'as t'il réellement possédé. »

Harry lui sourit tendrement. Draco l'avait ressentit.

« Le démon, il s'appelle Noxran d'ailleurs, utilisait mon corps, mais j'étais conscient. Je pouvais l'arrêter et je partageais ses pensées et ses gestes…. C'était très étrange…. »

« Et… Il est bien partit maintenant ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Harry ? »

« Il est partit… pour le moment. »

Il fit une pause que Draco ne troubla pas, attendant patiemment la suite de l'explication.

« J'ai fait un pacte avec lui. En échange du vœu de Harry James, il voulait prendre son âme. Je l'en ai dissuadé car il me devait quelque chose en échange de l'utilisation de mon corps comme réceptacle. Mais il lui fallait toujours une contrepartie pour la requête. Il n'était pas question que je lui donne mon âme alors il m'a demandé mon corps. »

« QUOI ? »

« Attends.. calmes toi, je n'ai pas fini. Je lui ai donné mon corps, ça signifie que lorsque je mourrais, Noxran pourra manger mon corps et s'approprier mes pouvoirs…. Mais il ne peut pas être responsable de ma mort, je dois mourir naturellement. Il m'a laissé les pouvoirs de Voldemort, pour lui, c'est une sorte d'investissement à long terme. Il a même intérêt à ce que je vive longtemps, car plus je vivrais plus mes pouvoirs se développeront et plus il en récupèrera…. »

« … Je ne suis pas rassuré… Où est le piège ? »

Harry sourit.

« Partager son corps avec un démon, est une expérience étrange. Tu es toi, mais en même temps si tu n'as pas un réel contrôle de toi-même tu te laisses vite envahir par la volonté du démon. Noxran m'a choisis aussi pour le challenge. Il aurait pu prendre possession de moi mais j'ai résisté. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien en plus de ça, parce qu'il y a eu des moments où j'ai vraiment faillis succomber et il ne m'a pas effacé. Je n'ai jamais abandonné. »

Draco frissonna. Il savait également que lorsqu'on partageait un corps avec un démon, on partageait ses sentiments et ses pensées. Noxran avait l'air si puissant. Quelle dose de volonté avait il fallu à Harry pour supporter tout ça et lutter contre lui? Dans un sens les tortures de Voldemort l'avait bien entraîné. Le mage noir avait pour une part causé sa propre perte.

« Alors, Noxran ne reviendra pas avant ta mort ? »

Harry sourit encore une fois devant la perspicacité de son amant à trouver les bonnes questions.

« Une part de lui restera à jamais en moi… C'est son marquage, pour dire que je lui appartiens…. Il peut revenir s'il le veut et il peut à jamais rester dans son monde…. Mais je peux presque t'assurer qu'il reviendra…. Il est très curieux et grâce à moi il peut circuler facilement dans le monde des humains. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Il savait que Harry n'avait pas le choix… Mais il n'aimait pas ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je ne le laisserais jamais me dominer. Il le sait et il aime ça. »

« Promets moi de ne jamais rien me cacher à son sujet. »

« …..Je te le promets. »

Draco lui sourit difficilement mais hocha la tête.

A ce moment Pomfresh entra pour examiner Harry et très vite, d'autres visiteurs suivirent.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy et les deux Harry qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé une fois que Harry s'était évanouis.

Quand Voldemort avait été emporté par Noxran, tout le monde était resté quelques temps abasourdis, mais très vite les mangemorts reprirent le combat pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

A ce moment, les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous arrivés, excepté les premières et deuxièmes années, pour se joindre au combat.

En fait, Dumbledore avait fait évacuer le château juste avant la cérémonie. Il savait grâce à Sévérus que Voldemort projetait de rentrer dans le château. Mais beaucoup d'élèves avaient finalement choisis de revenir pour aider.

Grâce à eux, pratiquement tous les mangemorts avaient pu être capturé. Le bilan des pertes à la fin du combat aurait pu être pire, mais il était déjà trop important.

Ils discutèrent longtemps puis s'en allèrent un par un pour vaquer à leurs autres affaires en promettant de revenir bientôt.

Puis d'autres visiteurs firent leur apparition, Remus et…

« Sirius ! »

« Harry ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! ».

Sirius ne perdit pas une seconde et fondit en quelques enjambés vers le lit du convalescent. Sans manière, il enveloppa Harry dans une chaleureuse étreinte d'ours que le garçon lui rendit avec affection.

« Moi aussi Sirius! » fit il sans trop y croire. « C'est incroyable !! Alors ça a marché !!! Merlin… Sirius….. »

Harry ne voulait pas pleurer. Les garçons ça ne pleure pas. Mais revoir son parrain était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais oser espérer et si quelques larmes mouillèrent quand même leurs yeux, personne ne les releva.

Encore debout près de la porte, Remus sourit affectueusement. Quand Harry était avec Sirius, il redevenait quelques instants un enfant. Et ca faisait du bien de le voir sourire comme ça. De le voir oublier ses problèmes.

Ils échangèrent leur histoires et leur point de vue, tout s'expliquant petit à petit.

Tous avait émis une inquiétude face à ce que Harry avait donné au démon, pourtant, le survivant ne s'inquiétait pas de ça. Il savait que ce ne serait pas le plus dur de donner son corps au démon. Il serait mort à ce moment là et n'en aurait rien à faire. Ce qui serait dur ce serait de résister au démon toute sa vie. Mais ça, il préférait ne pas en parler. A part à Draco.

La vie reprit peu à peu son cours. Entre les examens les fêtes en l'honneur du sauveur du monde des sorciers, les cérémonies de remerciement mais également les enterrements; 4 mois passèrent avant que l'on ne soit à nouveau prêts pour renvoyer Harry James et Harry Black dans leur monde.

Les adieux furent à nouveau très difficiles, mais la cérémonie beaucoup plus rapide.

Harry James et Remus avaient passés beaucoup de temps à étudier le sceptre et les dimensions et le petit brun se révélait être très doué pour la magie celtique. Il pouvait utiliser le sceptre pour beaucoup de choses, autre que la magie des dimensions.

Il promit à Remus de chercher le sceptre dans sa propre dimension et d'en apprendre le plus possible de son côté. Il avait décider de devenir un grand explorateur, et de parcourir le monde à la recherche de tout ce qui se rapporterait à la magie des anciens druides. C'était devenu son rêve. Surtout que grâce au sort et aux potions de Pomfresh, il était pratiquement guérit de son épilepsie.

Harry Black quant à lui, avait décidé que la magie n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais il promit à Harry James et Harry que si ils avaient un jour besoin de lui, il serait toujours prêt à les aider.

Lorsque les portes de lumière se refermèrent sur les Harry alternatifs, il régna un long silence sur la grande salle de Poudlard. Tous se remémorait les bons moments passés avec les deux bruns pendant leur séjour, et tous espérait secrètement les revoir un jour. Hermione et Pansy ne purent retenir quelques larmes qu'elles étouffèrent vivement sous leur mouchoir. Puis, doucement, la salle se vida et la vie reprit son court…

* * *

HPxDM

* * *

-3 ans plus tard.-

« Bébé ! Je suis rentré ! » cria Draco en fermant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son petit ami quelque part à Bristol. Ils étaient tombés amoureux de cette ville conviviale et vivante alors qu'ils rendaient visite à un de leurs amis qui y habitait et avaient décidé d'y prendre un appartement ensemble. Leur premier appartement à eux.

Un homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds presque platine sortit de la cuisine et lui sourit. Draco lui rendit son sourire et vint l'embrasser.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? » demanda le jeune homme entre deux baisers.

« hum… ? » Draco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre à sa question et préférait continuer à l'embrasser.

« Draco.. » gémit l'autre blond avant de rigoler.

« Ca s'est très bien passé. J'ai été excellent comme d'habitude. Sévérus et moi avons présenté nos derniers résultats sur la potion tue loup et ça a été très bien accueillis. Hermione était là au fait. Elle au moins vient écouter son fiancé quand il parle de potions. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas quitter l'école comme ça. On avait un examen important. C'est le dernier de l'année. »

« Oui ; je sais…Je t'embête. Je ne te demande même pas comment ça s'est passé, c'était ton épreuve préféré. Dis moi plutôt…. » Draco sourit et passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux platine de son amant. « Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de contre sort à cette mauvaise blague des jumeaux. C'est vraiment déstabilisant de te voir aussi blond que moi. »

Harry éclata de rire avant d'embrasser à nouveau le seul vrai blond de leur couple.

« A qui le dis tu. Georges m'a donné un shampoing qui devrait tout arranger d'ici une ou deux heures. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment bien fait d'essayer son antidote ceci dit… D'ici à ce que je me retrouve avec les cheveux roses ou verts. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant ça. « Harry Potter, l'aurore aux cheveux roses »

« Ah, la ferme blondy ! répliqua Harry avec humour. Et pour ton information, oui j'ai tout déchiré pour l'épreuve de défense contre les force du mal. »

« Je le savais. D'ailleurs, ce soir je voulais t'emmener manger dans un restau à Londres pour fêter la fin de tes examens, alors j'espère que tu seras présentable. Aucun Malfoy ne sera vu au bras d'un homme aux cheveux roses.»

Harry eut pour seule réplique de lui tirer la langue et Draco décida que c'était une bonne occasion de reprendre son passe temps favoris. C'est-à-dire, embrasser son petit ami. Il picora d'abord tendrement ses lèvres tout en laissant sa main glisser à son aise jusque sur ses fesses. Merlin qu'il aimait les fesses de Harry. Si fermes et si musclées. Il adorait y poser les mains. Mais il adorait aussi les lèvres de Harry, fines et douces, qui n'hésitaient pas à se poser sur son cou pour sucer son cou, comme il le faisait présentement. Et la langue de Harry. Lorsque qu'elle plongeait entre ses lèvres pour dominer le baisé ou se laissait charmer dans son antre lorsque Draco décidait d'explorer le palais de son amant. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait commencé à faire, bientôt récompenser par un gémissement étouffé de l'autre homme.

« Draco…hum… ».

Plaqué contre le mur, Harry avait décidé de se laisser faire aujourd'hui. Les bras passés autour du cou de Draco il laissait les mains de celui-ci parcourir ses fesses à loisir tout en lui laissant le total contrôle de sa bouche. Une fois n'était pas coutume et Draco profita de sa passivité avec dextérité. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'embrasser. Juste au moment où Harry avait décider de tenter de reprendre les rennes, un bruit d'explosion retentit soudain dans le salon et les deux amants sursautèrent de concert. Harry avait mordu la lèvre de Draco dans la confusion mais celui-ci n'avait même pas la tête à s'en inquiéter. Ils se regardèrent ébahis et sortirent l'un et l'autre leur baguette avant de s'avancer doucement vers l'entrée du salon.

Soudain une petit silhouette enveloppée d'une grande cape couleur sable à moitié trouée et déchirée sortit du salon. Quand elle les vit, elle baissa sa capuche et deux immenses yeux verts rieurs les saluèrent.

« Harry ! Draco ! Comment allez vous !? Jolie couleur Harry. Un peu étrange ceci dit.»

Après être resté quelques secondes bouche bée, Harry se précipita sur son double pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« H.J !!! »

« Harry James !? Mais ….. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!!? » s'écria Draco en revenant en même temps à la réalité.

A ce moment, apparut à son tour Harry Black qui suivait juste derrière.

« He ! Ca va tous les deux!? » salua t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis trop content de vous voir ! » s'écria Harry en sautant cette fois sur Black. « Mais Draco a raison ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? Comment êtes vous arrivé ? »

Harry James et Harry Black se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire puis le plus petit des deux répondit.

« J'ai plein de choses a vous raconter et on aura tout le temps plus tard. Pour tout vous dire ; j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous ne seriez pas intéressés par une belle aventure ? »

Les deux amants se regardèrent et Draco lu tout de suite dans le regard de Harry qu'il était déjà décidé à faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour ses deux « frères » jumeaux.

Et lui de toute façon, il ne laisserait jamais Harry seul, donc bon…. Et puis ça promettait d'être amusant.

Il sourit et Harry s'empressa d'accepter pour eux deux.

Ah là là… Sévérus allait le tuer.

Fin !:D

* * *

J'ai du mal à croire que c'est fini… Ouah XD J'ai cru à un moment que je n'y arriverais pas. Mais la persévérance a fini par porter ses fruits.

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, car je ne pense pas écrire de suite. Mais vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils vont tous vivre des aventures palpitantes et une longue vie pleine d'amour ! XD

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis pendant tout ce temps, qui sont restés fidèles pendant ma période d'improductivité XD et à tout ceux qui me liront dans le futur.

Gros bisous et à bientôt dans une autre histoire.

Yuki-Piyoko

le 18 Février 2010


End file.
